Friends in Low Places~
by MissDevon
Summary: JAE ~ AJ hurts someone. Quartermains close ranks to protect him. PCPD have their hands tied. Ned, Jax, and Carly try to help the victim who isn't the nobody people think she is. x-over with WW.
1. Prolouge

__

Disclaimer: The majority of the characters within aren't mine, although the situations are. No Copyrite infringement is intended.

****

Prolouge

  
_Port Charles, 2003_  
  
He paced behind her, his heels hitting the wood as she just kept reading. "I don't know what you're worried about. It's not going to pass," she sighed as she turned in her chair and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.   
  
"What would you know?" Jax snapped tiredly as he stopped and turned to catch the next vote with a groan.   
  
She only laughed slightly as she turned back around and closed a file. "You'd be surprised," she sighed as she rose and ran hands through her hair. "I'm heading to Kelly's. You want me to get you anything?" she asked as slipping on her suit jacket.   
  
"Nah, I have a shake."   
  
"Protein shakes do not a healthy diet make," she laughed as she brushed by.   
  
"Have I fired you yet today?" Jax asked testily.   
  
"Impervious," she shot back as she started out, then paused in the archway. "It's not going to pass."   
  
"You wanna bet?"   
  
"Sure. I'm game. What's on the table?"   
  
"I'm right you stop hounding me about my eating habits."   
  
"And if I'm right?"   
  
"You haven't gotten a new dress for tonight have you?"   
  
"And that would be relevant why?"   
  
"You're right I buy you your dress and you get the rest of the day off."   
  
"I could do with an afternoon off," she laughed as she slid out before he could say anything.   
  
"How did I end up with another V?" he wondered as he shook his head and slumped in a nearby chair to watch the rest of the vote. . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
She walked quickly into Kelly's, scanning the area for her dining companion. Waving, she crossed the restaurant and slid into a booth across from Carly Spencer. "Would you stop that?" she asked on a laugh as the waitress came over and put her usual in front of her.   
  
"Stop what?" Carly asked as she looked as her dining companion.   
  
"Stop drilling holes in the back of Angel Ellis's head," she laughed.   
  
"Why not? It's fun. Besides, I wasn't drilling holes in the back of her head, I was glaring at Elizabitch."   
  
She only shook her head at that, "Problems with Jason and Sonny again?"   
  
Carly shrugged as she picked up her straw and sipped the end of it before putting it back into her glass, "why didn't you tell me you were trying to get a restraining order against AJ?"   
  
She shifted uncomfortably at that, "I didn't."   
  
"But you put the paperwork in. Has he really been causing you that much trouble?"   
  
"I thought so," she shrugged, "look, Carly, they said it wasn't. . ."   
  
"That's because he's a Quartermain," Carly interrupted. "And you. . . well, no offense, but if I couldn't get anywhere as the niece of a former Mayor and as the wife of Sonny Corinthos, you won't as Jasper Jacks's assistant. No matter how much proof you have."   
  
"I just have to get some more. . . I mean, I kinda hope I won't but. . ." she sighed. "A friend of mine's gonna come in and take a look at what I have. It's really no big deal. AJ's actually been leaving me alone for the last few days."   
  
"Hate to burst your bubble, but he'll start up again. That's his usual MO," Carly paused at the frown on the other woman's face. "Look, why don't you let me hire Johnny or one of his guys? And before you say anything, Johnny runs a legit security company, even if some of his guys still work for Sonny."   
  
"Carly, I've already let you and Jax pay for me to get a new security system, which I didn't need, because of this. I don't need a bodyguard."   
  
"You need something. You can't keep giving things up because of AJ."   
  
"What have I given up?"   
  
"I don't know, a chance at a relationship with Ned?"   
  
She laughed, almost spitting out her drink, "Me and NED?!?! Where would you get that idea?"   
  
"Well, you two did go out a couple of times."   
  
"I went out at V.'s request, and Ned joined us at Jax's. We hung out. We didn't date. He's not my type."   
  
"Then who is?"   
  
She shrugged, "my secret."   
  
"You're incorrigible," Carly laughed as she threw a crumpled up napkin at her.   
  
"You should talk?" she asked as she ducked it. Sighing as her phone rang. "'Ello?" she answered, smiling slightly as she heard Jax's voice on the other end, as he sighed: _"You were right."_ "Yeah, I know. I'm going to pick up a dress now. The numbers on the new merger are on your desk. So are the prospectives for the new product lines," she finished as she clicked her cell phone shut on a sigh.   
  
"What was that about?" Carly asked.   
  
"Won another bet."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"A vote."   
  
Carly shook her head and sighed, "I'm not asking. So, you want company?"   
  
"Sure," she replied as she stood and picked up her purse. "It's your turn to pay. I'm going to make a couple of calls while I wait."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
She shivered as the breeze hit her full force and pulled her coat closer around her as she hit speed dial. She sighed as voice mail picked up, not at all surprised: "Hey, it's just me. You do remember me, don't you? Your former assistant? I mean, since you haven't called in a while I'm starting to wonder. By the way, you looked like crap this morning. Doesn't your new assistant know how to dress you? Get some sleep, eat something, call your mother. Oh, and _call _me." Shaking her head, she disconnected and hit a second number, smiling as a grumpy, but familiar voice, came through the phone. "Hey Sam."   
  
"Huh, oh, hi," came the distracted answer.   
  
"Bad time?"   
  
"Uh, no. Just looking over some files, why? What's up?"   
  
"I just wanted to find out what time your flight's coming in Saturday."   
  
"D@mn, I knew I was forgetting something. Look, I can't make it. Maybe next weekend."   
  
"Oh," she sighed disappointed.   
  
"I'm sorry, it's just this case. . ."   
  
"Yeah. It's OK. Next weekend will be fine," she answered as she caught sight of Carly breezing out. "Look, I gotta go. Call me next week and let me know what time and all that."   
  
"Sure thing."   
  
"Sure thing my. . ." she muttered as she disconnected and slipped the phone into her purse.   
  
"Something wrong?" Carly asked as she pulled her jacket tighter around her and looked at the darkening sky.   
  
"Nah," she started then laughed at Carly's look. "My friend just canceled for the weekend."   
  
"You know, I'm sure Jax or I could have someone from legal look over what you have," Carly put forth as she fell into step next to her friend.   
  
"Carly, I can handle this."   
  
"I know you can, but. . .Look, it's more than being his ex-wife. I know. . . I know what the man's capable of. I don't want to see you hurt."   
  
"I'm not as naïve as all of you think I am, Carly."   
  
"We don't think you're naïve."   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"You just have terrible taste in men."   
  
"I haven't been out with a gomer in. . . well, ages."   
  
"A whater?"   
  
"Nothing. Just what a friend termed my. . . exes. Besides, the only person I dated more than once since I got here was Chris. And we both decided we weren't suited for each other."   
  
"What about Ned?"   
  
"What is your fascination with me and Ned? We hung out a couple of times. No big deal," she shrugged as they stopped at her car.   
  
"Fine. Just. . . at least have V. take a look at what you have when she gets back."   
  
"If it will make you feel better," she bit back sarcastically as she unlocked her car door.   
  
"It will."   
  
"Fine. I'll talk to V," she sighed as she got in and started the car.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
_Quartermain Mansion,_

later that night

  
She smiled as she walked around the room, some of the faces recognizable to her, most not. But she had become used to this over the years. In her old job it was political and world leaders, not business men, that she was expected to mingle with, although she found that most things were the same when it came to these events. Plaster a smile on and act interested. Don't let them know you know as much as you do, and _never_ let them realize that you know more than them.   
  
Smiling brightly she slid into the foyer and sighed tiredly. It was close to midnight and the party didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon. "Did I get a chance to tell you how great you look?" Jax asked coming up behind her and earning a bright smile.   
  
"Your fiance might not like you flirting so much," she replied flippantly as she turned and automatically fix his now crocked bow tie.   
  
"My fiance's the one who recommended you for this job," Jax laughed back, as he watched her step back.   
  
"True."   
  
"Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"You just did."   
  
"Not funny."   
  
"OK, then ask."   
  
"Why do you do that?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Fix my tie. Hand me my jacket. Make sure I'm not rumpled."   
  
"Part of the job," she shrugged.   
  
"I never said it was."   
  
She laughed, "Because you don't need it as much as some others do. I learned that when organizing someone's life that includes appearances. True, my exact job description deals more with your files and research and setting schedules, but where would you be without the meals, drying cleaning, ect?"   
  
Jax shook his head and held back a laugh, "I'm a man. I can handle it."   
  
"Yeah, right. We women just let you think you can. Besides, if you weren't pushed by some people you and V. wouldn't be together now, now would you?"   
  
"Carly would have gotten to it eventually," he said as he watched the woman in question arguing with Edward.   
  
"True."   
  
"But you know what they say don't you?"   
  
"About what?" she asked.   
  
"Turn about," Jax laughed as Ned walked over.   
  
"JAX!"   
  
"No. Play nice. Now, I'm going to go over there and either save Carly or make Edward's night worse. Talk to him," he said as he walked away leaving her face to face with Ned.   
  
"Please, can we talk?" Ned asked.   
  
"There's not anything else to be said," she sighed as she twisted the strap on her evening bag around one finger.   
  
"Please."   
  
"You're going to hound me all night if I don't, aren't you?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Fine," she sighed in frustration, "talk."   
  
"Upstairs? It's more private."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Slowly they walked up the staircase, both unaware of the eyes staring after them in anger. Reaching the top they walked to the landing and stopped, looking down at the party below. "I'm sorry about Junior," Ned said as he looked at his hands and then at her.   
  
"You don't control him."   
  
"Some people would say I do."   
  
"Then can you keep him on a tighter leash?" she asked, then at his grimace looked away from him and back down. "That's what I thought."   
  
"If it weren't for him. . ."   
  
She turned, leaning slightly against the railing, back to the steps, as she look at him, "No. I told you the truth Ned. You're a great guy, but. . ."   
  
"But you're in love with someone else."   
  
"Right."   
  
"So does this guy know?"   
  
"I don't know. I thought he did," she shrugged. "But it really doesn't matter anyway. It's how I feel. You're a great friend. . ."   
  
"Oh, G-d, not the friend zone!"   
  
She laughed at that, "believe me, I know it all too well."   
  
"This guy?"   
  
"Ah huh."   
  
"Stinks doesn't it?"   
  
"Oh, yeah. But I still rather just be his friend. . ." she shook her head. "You understand don't you?"   
  
"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I won't try to change your mind."   
  
"Ned. . ."   
  
"A guy can try can't he?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So you have a date to V and Jax's wedding yet?"   
  
She only laughed as she playfully hit him in the arm. "I'll make a deal with you. If both of us don't have dates for it we go together, although I think if you opened your eyes. . ."   
  
"What do you know that I don't?"   
  
"A lot," she shot back easily causing him to shake his head as he looked back down and away from impending danger.   
  
"Sure. You have a date."   
  
"A deal is all I'm promising," she sighed.   
  
"A deal. . ." he started, but didn't get the chance as AJ came up next to them and spun her around.   
  
"You have a lot of nerve," he said, as he tightened his hold on her arm.   
  
"Let go of me," she said as she instinctively took a step back and tried to pull her arm away, wishing she could remember the training she had been given some time ago on how to act in this type of a situation.   
  
"Not until I have my say."   
  
"You're drunk," she shot back evenly, not sure whether or not it frightened her more.   
  
"Not quite," AJ laughed, "but maybe you'd prefer it. Tell me, what would it take for you to show me that smile you were just giving my cousin?"   
  
"Before or after the personality transplant?" she shot back as he forced her to take another step back.   
  
"Ouch, that hurt."   
  
"AJ. . ." Ned started warningly, fear starting to form in his stomach at where this might be heading. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Carly laughed as she and Jax exited the room to the foyer and she looked up, only to freeze. "Carly what is it?"   
  
"It's happening again," she gasped out as her eyes darted panicky to his.   
  
"What?" he asked as he looked up, seeing where things were going. "Go get Mac."   
  
"But. . ."   
  
"Do it, Carly. NOW!" he said as he started to slowly approach the steps. Nodding mutely, she turned, hoping it wouldn't be too late.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"AJ, let go of her. . ." Ned said softly.   
  
"Is that what you want? Me to let go of you?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.   
  
She swallowed tensely at that as he forced her back another step, "Yeah. I want you to let go of me."   
  
"You've got it then," he said as he momentarily tightened his grip and then, with a slight push, he let go.   
  
There was silence.   
There was the sound of her falling.   
The sound of Jax's shoes hitting the floor as he moved towards the stairs knowing he'd be too late.   
The sound Ned screaming her name.   
  
But she was unaware of it all. . .   
  
_~Who can say where the road goes,   
Where the day flows?   
Only time...   
  
And who can say if your love grows,   
As your heart chose?   
Only time...   
  
(chants)~  
_  
He walked tiredly into his office, his tie half off as he slid into his desk chair and fumbled with the desk lamp. _*Would it be too much to ask for an assistant who could keep up with my hours?*_ he wondered as he slumped down in his chair and sighed disgustedly. He knew the answer. Knew because she had spoiled him. Spoiled him and then moved on to a better job. Not that he begrudged her it, but he still could wish, couldn't he?   
  
Shaking his head he picked up the receiver on his phone and punched in his code so that he could retrieve the day's messages, a pencil in hand to take down any notes on what could generously be called a scrap of paper. He listened and discarded the flimsy while making notes on the serious and not to be ignored as he rubbed at the back of his neck.   
  
But then, he had to smile.   
It was her.   
D@mn it, how could her terse message make him smile after a night like he had just had?   
*What is she talking about? I looked great?* he asked himself as he shook his head at her message and constant reminders. *Like I can't take care of myself. What does she think she's my mother?* laughing slightly, he hung up the phone and rolled up his sleeves to get back to work. . .   
  
_~Who can say why your heart sighs,   
As your love flies?   
Only time...   
  
And who can say why your heart cries,   
When your love dies?   
Only time...   
  
(chants)~ _  
  
AJ sat on the steps drinking from a flask, watching in fascination as she was picked up and placed on a gurney. His mind spinning. When Carly had fallen she had screamed, but not her. No, she only fell. Arms pin wheeling, eyes wide open, she had flown backwards to thump at Jax's feet. He laughed slightly at the image. No one played him for a fool. She had gotten what she deserved. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Carly buried her head in Jax's shoulder as she cried in fear for her friend. In memory of what had happened to her. Ned could only stand shell shocked next to the gurney, knowing that somehow it had been his fault. He turned at the sound of Jax calling his name, and walked over to take Carly into his own arms as Jax followed the gurney to the waiting ambulance and, in the flickering lights, pulled out his cell phone and a small phone book. Slowly he dialed the number she had listed as that of a contact person on her paperwork only months before. . .   
  
_~Who can say when the roads meet,   
That love might be,   
In your heart.   
  
And who can say when the day sleeps,   
If the night keeps all your heart?   
Night keeps all your heart...   
  
(extended chants)~_   
  
He groaned at the ringing off to the side of his head, wanting to block it out. He had thought he had given up late night calls when he had stopped working for the White House. Apparently, that wasn't the case. Pulling the pillow over his head didn't work, and as wakefulness approached, he knew he had to answer it. It was nearly one in the morning, which meant trouble. Which probably meant his daughter or girlfriend. . .   
  
Cursing, he threw the pillow onto the floor and pulled the phone off the receiver. "This had better be good," he grumbled as he sat up and flipped on the light, squinting at it's brightness.   
  
"Mr. McGarry? Mr. Leo McGarry," Jax started shakily, hoping he had dialed the number right in the dimness that surrounded him now that the ambulance had pulled away.   
  
"What is this some kind of telemarketing thing? Can't you people call at a decent hour?" Leo grumbled close to hanging up.   
  
"My name's Jasper Jacks. . . I. . ."   
  
Leo cursed, recognizing the name instantly. "How the hell did you get this number?!?! No, wait. I don't want to know. Call me at my office and _maybe_ we'll talk."   
  
"Mr. McGarry, please don't hang up."   
  
Leo paused at the desperation he heard in the other man's voice. "Why are you calling?"   
  
"You were listed as a contact person for my assistant," Jax explained hurriedly as his chauffeur pulled up and opened a door for him. "There's been. . . been an accident. They're taking her to the hospital now. I thought I should. . ."   
  
Leo frowned at the words, "Who?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Who listed me as their contact person?" he repeated as he moved across the room to the small desk he kept there and grabbed for a notepad to take down the information he would need.   
  
_~Who can say if your love grows,   
As your heart chose?   
Only time...~ _  
  
He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Her message kept repeating in his head, keeping his mind off of work. "I really should call her," he said as he unconsciously rubbed at the scars on his chest. Sighing he looked at the clock. "Aww hell, it wouldn't be the first time I woke her up. Besides, it will give her something to complain about."   
  
_~And who can say where the road goes,   
Where the day flows?   
Only time...~ _  
  
There was no one there in the darkened room where she kept a part of her life secret. It was her way of dealing with things. With their failures. With their triumphs. She hadn't wanted to be judged by the things they had done in those years. Of the scandal that cost them so many hopes and dreams. They, along with the friendships, where held in the pictures around the room.   
  
The stillness was broken by the shrill rings of the phone and then her recorded voice.   
  
Across the line, he sighed.   
For some reason he couldn't explain he really needed to talk to her tonight. Almost reassure himself that she was still there and OK. But he'd settle for this. At least she couldn't say he didn't try.   
  
"Hey, it's me. You know, your incredibly attractive, charming former boss. Guess you're just too busy to be there when I call huh? What helping to build a monopoly or two? Just wanted to let you know that contrary to popular belief I can take care of myself, and I happened to have looked d@mned good today. I'll be in the office for a while yet, campaign to run and all. Call me if you want. Oh, and Donatella, sorry I forgot your birthday. You know me and days. . ."   
  
_~Who knows?   
Only time...~_   
  
"Who?" Leo asked surprised as his eyes darted to the picture on his desk. 

A picture of all of them happily toasting a future that was cut short.   
  
"Donna Moss," Jax repeated.  
  
Leo inhaled sharply. Shakily he sank into his chair. Eyes on the picture of them, eyes connecting with hers he sighed, "I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight. Let me know what you do, and then call me at. . ." he said giving his cell number. "With whatever else you have."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hanging up minutes later he leaned his head heavily against the back of his chair before he reached for the phone, dialing a number from memory. "Abbey, sorry to call so late, but I figured you and Jed would take turns skinning me alive if I didn't let you two know right away. There's been an accident. Donna's in critical condition in a hospital in Port Charles. . . "   
  
_~Who knows?   
Only time..._ ~  
  
  
_~Song credit, "Only Time" ~Enya   
_


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

Jax paced the ER waiting anxiously for word on Donna as Ned and Carly came in. "How is she? Have you heard anything?" Carly asked as she and Ned came up to him. 

"No. They won't tell me anything," Jax admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "What about things at the mansion? Have they at least arrested that drunken fool of a cousin of yours, Ashton?" 

"I'm the fool, Jax," Ned said softly as he looked past the other man. 

"Run that by me again?" 

"I should never have set up that little talk. I damned sure shouldn't have taken her upstairs to do it. I knew AJ was drunk. Hell, we all knew he was harassing her. I knew he was capable of something like this." 

"You couldn't have stopped him, Ned," Carly said softly as she put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I could've prevented it." 

"Maybe. Maybe not," she said with a shrug. "You know, I thought the same thing. What if I hadn't gone? Hadn't provoked him. Hell, until tonight I convinced myself that my fall 2 years ago was an accident. I guess I needed to. But now. . ." she let her words trail off. 

"He'll pay for it Carly," Jax said. 

"No, he won't," Ned sighed. "The family's going to close ranks again. They did to block her attempts at getting a restraining order. . ." 

"You knew about that?" Carly asked in surprise. 

"What restraining order?" Jax asked at the same time, surprise evident in his voice. 

"Yeah, I knew. Grandfather wanted me to handle blocking it. Wouldn't look good for the assistant of a board member to have one against the former CEO. And before you asked, I didn't do anything except suggest reining Junior in a little more." 

"He bought them off, didn't he?" Carly asked in exasperation. "D@mnit, is he _ever_ going to pay for what he does?" 

"I'll make him," Jax said angrily. 

"How?" Ned asked. "It's not the money that keeps him out of trouble, it's the name. My family runs the biggest employers in this town. They in essence run the hospital. They're on every big committee, who's going to go up against that?" Ned asked. 

"I'm not afraid of your family." 

"No, but a lot of people are," a voice said, causing Jax to turn to where Dara Jensen and Marcus Taggart stood listening. Anger clear on their faces. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jax asked. 

"Just that Eddie Q managed to get the DA to refuse to go forward with the case until Ms. Moss can give her 'version' of things," Taggart replied. 

"Her _version_ of things?" Ned asked incredulous. "He threw her down the stairs. I saw him. Jax saw him. Carly. Mac. You two, and a lot of others." 

"What most of us saw, if pressed," Dara sighed playing devil's advocate, "was someone _falling_ down the stairs. And even if Ms. Moss saids differently. . . I can tell by things that were said that the DA won't prosecute. He'll say the same things as he did about the restraining order. What a judge probably will." 

"Which would be?" Jax asked. 

"That Ms. Moss was coached to make her accusations after a tragic accident by the three of you," Taggart put in. 

"That's ridiculous. Why would I want to put my family in that type of situation?" Ned demanded. 

"It's what they'll claim," Dara looked down at her hands and then up at them. "I'm sorry. I wish it could be different. Hell, I would make it different myself if I could." 

"You're just afraid of losing your job," Carly accused. 

"Maybe. But remember if I do I can't be of any help to. . ." she shook her head. "If we could find more proof. Maybe. . ." 

"Only maybe?" Jax asked. 

"The Quartermains are all powerful," Taggart sighed. "I get less flack for trying to bring in a Cassidine than one of them with less evidence against them. I'm afraid that Dara's right, unless something changes. . .unless we find _a lot_ more evidence and unless she has some powerful friends she hasn't told anyone about, AJ gets away with it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes passed after Taggart and Dara had left in silence as the three waited for word on Donna. They took turns pacing and watching the others pace as they waited for word. "Who's here for Ms. Moss?" Tony asked as he walked hurriedly out into the waiting room and earnedgroan from Carly. 

"Carly, just remember he's one of the best," Jax said as he gave her arm a gentle squeeze and moved her over to sit next to Ned. "We are Tony." 

Tony fought from rolling his eyes when he saw Carly and to gain the strength he needed to get through the next few minutes that were bound to lead to a confrontation. "How is she?" Carly asked as she held tight to Ned's hand. 

"It's not good," Tony sighed tiredly. "Myself, Eve Lambert, and Chris Ramsey are consulting on her case. She's unconscious and we're pretty sure there's cause to be concerned about the possibility of a head and/or spinal injury. There doesn't seem to be any internal injuries." 

"What do you mean? Pretty sure? Doesn't seem to be?" Carly asked. "Haven't you run tests or anything?" 

"The hospital's dragging it's feet on it," Tony sighed. 

"WHAT?!?!" 

Tony took a deep breathe and ignored the outburst. "The position is that Ms. Moss is unable to tell us what she wants done. The measures to take. Usually in a situation like this we defer to a family member. There's none in Port Charles. They're. . ." he shook his head unable to find the words. This was a new decision from near the top---- supposedly Monica or Alan if the grapevine was working. He had never heard of this as being a problem before, but then again, most of the time there was family present. 

"I called the person she listed as a contact on her paperwork. He'll be coming in in a few hours," Jax informed at his pause. 

"Jax, I'm afraid if he doesn't have the paperwork, or know who does... Someone's gonna have to go to court. She's critical but stable. Aside from keeping an eye on her there's not much we can do. As it is we're fighting to keep her here. Her insurance paperwork hasn't gone through." 

"We'll pay for it," Carly said without thinking. 

"Carly, that's a nice offer. . ." 

"She's right," Jax said, "tell billing to send the bills to me. I'm her boss, I'm responsible. And Tony, don't let her know. She's a proud women and would consider it charity. I don't want her to. Just get her into a private room as soon as possible" 

Tony nodded, "understood, although the room will be in ICU for now," he said before turning and walking away. 

"They're doing it already, aren't they?" Carly asked as Ned got up and walked over to a window. "And they're going to get away with it." 

"I wish I knew what to do," Jax sighed. "The Cassidines are so much easier to take down." 

"Are you going to call her. . ." she stopped not knowing what to call whoever it was Jax had contacted for Donna. 

"No. Nothing to tell him. Nothing he can do. I'll fill him in when I pick him up in the morning." 

"And V?" 

"I left a message for her to meet me here when she gets in," Carly only nodded slightly as she looked over at Ned. "Go talk to him, I'll be OK." 

She slowly walked over to where the other man stood and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You holding up OK?" 

"I should be asking you that," Ned said as he turned. "It has to bring back memories." 

"Watching her fall. Hearing Taggart and Dara did. This. . ." she shook her head as she took a deep breathe and fought back tears. Without a word Ned put out and arm and pulled her to his chest. "I was fine. Really I was. It's just. . ." 

"We can't stop them. We've protected him so long it's second nature. They'll cover it up no matter who tries to stop it. You, me, Jax--- alone, together--- doesn't matter. We won't be able to take them on for her." 

"It would take, as Donna's so found of saying--- an act of Congress," Carly said as looked up at him, earning a slight smile. 

"More like an executive order," Jax muttered as he walked over to them. "So much for truth and justice for all. Guess if you have enough money, power, you can do anything and even people with money can't help you if you don't have the name." 

"There's only a few names more powerful than Quartermain," Ned sighed. 

"And none of them can help us. Sucks doesn't it? When it was Jason, you took the blame. When it was me, they were afraid of Sonny and of losing Michael even more. Hannah encouraged his stalking. So did Angel. It got them attention from Taggart and Sonny. But Donna. . . Donna never did. She did everything right, and now she's just another one of their--- his--- victims," Carly sighed as she leant her head on Ned's shoulder. "I just. . .We have to tell ourselves it doesn't matter." 

"What?!?!?" Ned asked jarring her. 

"If she's all right, that's all that matters," Carly said. 

"Carly's right. If she's all right we can take care of the rest as it comes. Keep her safe from AJ." 

"And what about the next person?" Ned asked, and not surprisingly, none of them could come up with an answer. 


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter 2

The next morning 

Leo hurried off the plane and into the terminal, scanning the small crowd as he moved through it carrying a leather duffle bag. Unconsciously he raised a hand to work out the kinks in the back of his neck. Although the private plane Jasper Jacks had had waiting for him was a step up from commercial flights, he had been too spoiled by Air Force One to think it near comfortable. 

"Mr. McGarry?" Jax asked as he came towards the man. 

Leo merely looked over and gave him a once over, not sure what he thought of the man. Then he sighed, it was eight in the morning and the man had probably spent all night at the hospital keeping a vigil, how could he take him on first appearances? "Mr. Jacks," he said extending one hand, surprising Jax with his recognition. "Is there any more news?" 

Jax let go of his hand and went to take the bag, only to have Leo shake his head. Shrugging Jax stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "Let's get your other luggage and I'll fill you in on the way." 

"This is all of my luggage. I learned to pack light over the years," Leo shrugged as he indicated that Jax should lead the way. "Now, what about Donna?" 

"She's being treated at PCGH. Tony Jones, one of the best neurologist in the country, is consulting on the case. Eve Lambert and Chris Ramsey are the doctors in charge of her case. She's hasn't regained consciousness. We're having some problem, though, since no one seems to have a medical power of attorney. The hospital's dragging their feet on treatment." 

Leo cursed slightly at that, "I wish you had told me that last night. I would have called Oliver then. Thank G-d Abbey had the foresight to have us all fill ones out. I think I'm the alternate on Donna's. But if not I should have no trouble getting whoever has it here." 

Jax looked at Leo perplexed. He spoke as if he should know who this Oliver and Abbey were. . . "Well, I didn't know. Never ran into this sort of problem before. Even Tony seemed at a lost." 

Leo raised a surprised eyebrow at that as they got into a waiting limo. "We'll figure something out. Is there a fax number at the hospital? I'll call and see if Oliver can find the paper work and send it out." 

"Whatever you think is best. . ." Jax sighed as he looked out the window, and lost himself in thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toby Zielger walked quickly into the bullpen and slammed the door behind him, startling the people under his direction. "Does _anyone_ want to tell me how we got scooped on the returns from the Monroe polls? Who didn't call Lyman?" No one answered, causing Toby to turn an even angrier glare on his staff. "Not only does sloppy reporting like that make this station look bad it makes _me_ look bad! I don't like being made a fool of!" he paused and took a deep breathe, "Now, does anyone have something worth while for me?" 

"I do," a voice came from the doorway, causing him to turn the glare on the young woman who was standing in the doorway. 

"You're late." 

"Sorry, conferring with a source," she said with a shrug as she slid into a chair at the end of the table. "I just heard that at the party celebrating the completion of the ELQ Docks Project in Port Charles, NY, there was an attempted murder." 

"Small town news," another reporter scoffed. 

"Not when the person who might be charged is one AJ Quartermain. Besides, the victim's name was familiar, although I still can't place it. She's the Personal Assistant of an ELQ Board Member, Jasper Jacks. Her name's. . .ummm. . . oh here it is," she said as she flipped through her notes, "Donna Moss." 

Toby froze at the name and walked closer to the young reporter as a few of the others in the room frowned, also trying to place the familiar name. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" 

"Huh?" 

"Repeat that for me." 

"What part?" she asked bemused. 

"THE WHOLE D@MNED THING!" 

She gulped as she looked around the room for help, but none was forthcoming. She inhaled sharply and then forced the words out, "a source called and said that AJ Quartermain almost killed a woman by throwing her down a flight a stairs at a party for ELQ." 

"I heard that. HER NAME! REPEAT IT!" Toby said in exasperation. 

"Moss. Donna Moss. But my source saids she's a nobody. . ." she replied as Toby stormed towards the door and threw it open storming towards his office. "Get me Leo McGarry on the phone. NOW!" he snapped to his stunned secretary as he slammed his own door shut and moved to his desk. A lump forming in his throat as he caught sight of the picture on it. The senior staff---- and her. He reached out and picked it up, staring at it slightly as he tried to calm himself down. They had been unbeatable then. Before anyone knew. . . "Mr. McGarry's on line two, do you need anything else?" she asked as she watched him put the picture back in it's place. 

"Nothing you could get me," Toby sighed as he sunk into his desk and he grabbed for the phone and punched down the button for the line. "Leo, it's Toby. Seems we may have a situation arising." 

"Now what?" Leo sighed as he looked out the car window. 

"There's a rumor going around. Seems. . . well, I got a reporter telling me that someone tried to kill a Donna Moss." 

"Kill?" Leo asked surprised as he looked towards Jax. "Look, Toby, I don't know what you heard, but I'll get to the bottom of it." 

"So you haven't heard anything. It's not _our_ Donna Moss." 

Leo sighed and ran a tired hand down his face, "It is. I got a call last night that she was in an, and I quote, 'accident.' I'm on the way to the hospital right now." 

"And you didn't think to call any of us?" Toby asked, a mixture of anger and hurt in his voice. 

"Would you really have liked a call at two in the morning with little to no information? Hell, Toby, your reporter seems to have more information than I do right now! I only called. . ." 

"I can guess who you called," Toby grumbled and then sighed as he leaned further back in his chair. "How do you want me to handle this? I can't guarantee we're the only news station to be contacted." 

It only took Leo a moment to come up with an answer, as he'd been contemplating it since he'd been so rudely woken up. "Call CJ. I was going to start rounding up the troops later today, once I knew more. We'll need her to handle the press once people know." 

"Want me to call any of the others." 

"He's going to tell Zoey and Charlie. I can handle Sam it's. . . " Leo stopped, shaking his head. 

"Josh is _not_ going to handle this well at all," Toby sighed knowing where the other man was going. "You do realize we'll spend half the time riding herd on him and the other half keeping Sam from flirting with the nurses." 

Leo laughed slightly at that, "We'll keep Sam too busy writing and rewriting to have time to flirt." 

"I'll start a draft on a statement on the plane ride there, if I can get a flight." 

"I'll see if I can pull some stings. Donna's new boss might be able to help." 

"OK," Toby said as he looked over at the picture. "And, as for the story, well. . . I'll handle it myself. I'm not handing it over to someone I can't trust." 

"Conflict of interest, Toby." 

Toby cursed at that, "Fine. Who do we know who. . . " he paused as a name came to him. He might not completely trust the man, but he had always been a good reporter. 

"Why don't I like that silence?" 

"Cancannon." 

"No." 

"He's freelance. I've shown some of his stuff. He liked Donna. . . Besides, CJ can ride roughshot over him." 

"You just like seeing him tortured." 

"True," Toby replied, earning a laugh. "Call me when you hear something. I'll call CJ." 

"I'll take the other two, after I report in to Abbey." 

"They flying in?" 

"Ron's having a heart attack over arrangements as we speak." 

"Figures. I'm assuming she'll want to take over the case." 

"That's an assumption?" Leo asked, earning a chuckle from Toby. 

"Talk to you later, Leo." 

"Get to work," Leo couldn't help but shoot back earning a colorful response as he hung up and then turned to Jax. "Want to tell me why there's a rumor going around that this wasn't an accident but attempted murder?" 


	4. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter 3  


  
_"Want to tell me why there's a rumor going around that this wasn't an accident but attempted murder?"   
_  
Jax gulped at the tone of the man's voice. How the hell was he going to explain this, especially when he knew--- hell they all knew--- the there was no way the DA's office would prosecute. "It's complicated."   
  
"Then start talking," Leo said evenly as his cell phone rang a second time. Automatically he hit send as he pulled it up to his ear. "WHAT?"   
  
"And a good morning to you too, Leo," came the all too cheery voice, causing Leo to automatically sit up straighter. Somehow, no matter how long you had been friends with a man, no matter the crises you faced together, the fact that he was a former President of the United States caused you to come to some semblance of attention. "Morning sir," Leo said automatically slipping into old habits.   
  
On the other end of the line Jed Bartlett sighed, "Leo, how many times do I have to tell you. . ."   
  
"Force of habit."   
  
"Right," Jed sighed, knowing there was no fighting it and that he didn't have the time to with his wife hovering nearby ready to pull the phone from his hands. "So is there any news?"   
  
"Nothing to report right now, although you should know someone spoke to one of the reporters under Toby. You might be walking into a full on press assault."   
  
"Since when has that ever stopped any of us?"   
  
"True," Leo sighed as he looked out the window frowning as he wondered about how much information to give to his friend and former boss.   
  
"Leo, there's something else isn't there?"   
  
"Truthfully, I'm not sure yet."   
  
Jed Bartlett frowned at that as his wife came over and reached for the phone. "Look, Leo, Abbey's standing right next to me and she wants the phone."   
  
"Put on her on and I'll tell her what little I know."   
  
"Like either of us really has a choice in the matter?" Jed laughed as Abbey gave him a mock glare and took the phone from him. "Leo, what have you got for me?"   
  
"Not much. Apparently the hospital is giving them a hard time about paper work. I called Oliver about getting a copy of her medical power of attorney. I think I was named as the alternative," Leo started.   
  
"Sounds about right," Abbey sighed as she gabbed the notepad and pen Jed offered her and tried to mentally review who among her husband's former senior staff had who's medical power of attorney. "Anything else?"   
  
"Her doctors' names are Tony Jones, Eve Lambert, and Chris Ramsey," Leo continued, earning a surprise glance from Jax that he remembered the names. "Supposedly, Jones is one of the best."   
  
"That's debatable," Abbey sighed as she wrote down the names and tried to avoid Jed's prying eyes. "What tests have they run? What are the extent of her injuries? And most of all what the HELL happened?"   
  
"I don't know. Don't know. And it apparently depends on who you ask."   
  
"Leo, don't pull the evasive act on me. I _will_ kick your ass."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Leo sighed, deciding to go into briefing mode. "I just got into Port Charles about 15 minutes ago. As I said, her boss gave me the names of her doctors, and told me about the problems with the hospital fear of liability. I then called Oliver. He's looking for the paperwork. Before I got the chance to ask Mr. Jacks anything else I got a call from Toby about a rumor one of his cubs received concerning what happened. All I know for sure is that Donna's injuries were caused by a fall down a flight of stairs. It was, depending on who you ask, accidental or. . ." he trailed off.   
  
"Who the hell would want to hurt Donna?" Abbey couldn't help but ask, earning a questioning look from her husband.   
  
"That's what I intend to find out," Leo admitted. "As for Donna, the only other thing I know is that she's still unconscious."   
  
"I see. Call me as soon as you find out anything else. And I do mean _anything _Leo. Just because it doesn't seem to matter to you. . ."   
  
"Abbey, I'll call as soon as I know anything. Besides, if I don't check in you'll be calling looking for me!"   
  
"Got that right," Abbey laughed slightly. "We'll be there later this afternoon. If any of the staff give you a hard time, tell them it's an executive order!"   
  
"I don't expect much trouble on that front. There has never been a time when they all haven't pulled together. Although, I have to admit, I am not looking forward to breaking this news to Josh."   
  
"He's stronger than we give him credit for."   
  
"And most of the time it was due to Donna reining him in."   
  
"We'll be there for him. For both of them."   
  
"Right. I'll call as soon as I know something for sure," Leo said ending the call.   
  
Abbey looked at the phone in her hand for a few moments before placing it on the desk. "What's going on?"   
  
"Huh?" she asked as she looked over to her husband who frowned at her as she put the notepad and pen next to it. "Sorry. Leo doesn't really know anything right now."   
  
"And that worries you?"   
  
"I just have a feeling that something isn't right," she said as she moved to sit on his lap. "Leo can't even get a straight answer on how this happened!"   
  
"I was wondering. Last night he said it was an accident and today you're asking him about who would want to hurt her. . ."   
  
"Something just doesn't fit. I'll feel a lot better when we're there and I can see what's going on myself."   
  
"And direct it, I'm sure."   
  
"D@mned right! The lead doctor on her case is Tony Jones."   
  
"Weren't we supposed to see him when I was first diagnosed?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Remind me again why we didn't?"   
  
"He was facing kidnapping charges after a nervous breakdown," Abbey sighed. "So can you understand why I'm a little worried?"   
  
"Ron's going to have a coronary on you going there. . ."   
  
"He's not going to have a choice."   
  
"Hey, I'm not arguing. Just stating a fact."   
  
"Jed, he's going to have to understand. She's family."   
  
"I never said she wasn't. Never would. Heck, you know I think of the whole crazy lot of them that way. I'm just wondering how we're going to convince him."   
  
"You won't need to, Sir," Secret Service Agent Ron Butterfield said from where he stood in the doorway. "Dr. Bartlett is right. She's family and it's my job, as well as that of those under me, to protect you and your family. Of course you both have to understand that your security is my foremost concern."   
  
The couple only shook their heads slightly and then turned their attention back to him, "so what concessions are we talking about here?" Abbey sighed as she rose and moved to her husband's side, her hand still resting on his shoulder, his over hers.   
  
"Let's go over that now. . ."   



	5. Chapter 4

**__**

Chapter 4  


  
Toby stared at the picture on the wall behind him.   
It had been a going away gift to him from her.   
It seemed funny now.   
No one got it here.   
But they all had.   
A life boat.   
The gossip had been strong about his reaction to the job offer and somehow, he didn't even want to know how, she had found out. Hell, Donna had seemed to find out everything back then. In fact she had been the only 'junior staff member to know before the formal announcement. But that was besides the point. As it were, she had gotten him the picture and wrote a simple note, probably similar to the ones she had given each of the other members of the staff she had been close to, although none had actually ever asked the other about her parting messages, never mind shown them to someone else. In fact all he had been able to do with it was sentimentally taped it to the back of the picture before he hung it here behind his desk. He didn't even have to get up and looked at it. He had memorized it a while ago. We'll always all be each other's life boats no matter how far a part we may drift. To a man who had made his living with words, it was surprisingly well written and stated. Hell, he had started to wonder why he didn't have her writing speeches instead of Sam. But then again there was her pension for sarcasm. . .   
  
"Mr. Zielger?" a soft voice called pulling his attention away from the picture and to the young reporter in his doorway.   
  
Shaking his head, Toby sighed. He hadn't even had the chance to call CJ yet and here he was having to face the inevitability of what laid ahead. "What do you need?" he asked as he pretended to shift through some files.   
  
"I wanted to apologize."   
  
"For what?" Toby asked as he looked up at her in slight surprise.   
  
"I didn't. . ." she paused as she stopped in front of his desk, her youth and inexperience showing in the way she fidgeted _She'd never make it in the Press Corps, a good Press Secretary would tear her to shreds, never mind what the other reporters would do to her, _he thought with a slight shake of his head as he waited for her to continue. "You must think I'm a total idiot. I mean, I did watch the hearings. . .I mean who didn't, right?" she babbled.   
  
"You have a point I assume?"   
  
"Umm. Right. I guess I shouldn't have. . . I should've looked at the name more when I thought I recognized it. No one really realized who she was until you stormed out. . ."   
  
Toby glared slightly at the term and then sighed. He was too tired for this. Hell, right now he felt too damned old for it. "Don't worry about it," he sighed dismissively.   
  
"But. . ."   
  
"There's noting to worry about. Oh, I want all the information you can get out of your source on my desk within the next hour."   
  
"We're going with the story?"   
  
"No, not _we_," Toby said surprising her with his tone. "No offense but you're too inexperienced to handle a story of this magnitude, and frankly I am not in the mood to get reamed out by Leo McGarry, the Bartletts, or any other former White House staffer who will undoubtedly be there because one of my reporters screwed up! I got reamed enough during my years working for, and with, them for my own mistakes. The story will be handled by an outside source. He'll use his own contacts. I just want the information from yours so that I know what I'm walking into. So that we can all better be prepared for it."   
  
The reporter fought hard to not let her disappointment at not getting the story show, but was glad to be in some way able to get into his so called good graces. "I'll do the best that I can to find out all that I can."   
  
"You better. I don't put up with shoddy work. Next time, be on time and have the research done so you don't embarrass yourself," he said gruffly before softening his tone slightly. "And don't feel bad. There are more seasoned reporters in there who didn't make the connection either. At least you had the grace to admit your ignorance," he said dismissing her as he hit the intercom. "Get me Danny Cancannon," he told his secretary, wanting to put off informing CJ for just a little bit longer.   



	6. Chapter 5

**__**

Chapter 5

  
  
Mac Scorpio put down the phone with a slight frown as Dara Jensen and Marcus Taggart walked into the room. "Any word?"   
  
"Nothing good," Taggart replied as he took on seat opposite the desk and Dara the other. "Some of our 'witnesses' are changing their stories already."   
  
"That's just wonderful," Mac sighed as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hell, at least Corinthos makes them just disappear, not purger themselves," Taggart sighed disgustedly.   
  
"He also doesn't blatantly buy off the DA's office and local judges," Dara put in. "Have you taken a look at the amount of evidence she had to support her claim of his harassing her? Tapes, letters, cards. . ." she shook her head.   
  
"What's happened to that evidence now?" Mac asked.   
  
Taggart sighed, "From what I heard they gave it all back to her. We'll have to wait till she wakes up to get it. Not that it's going to help. No one wants to prosecute a Quartermain," he said earning a sharp glance from Dara.   
  
"Well, I'm trying to force their hand," Mac admitted trying to divert attention from Taggart's comment. "It may cost me my job, but I am _not_ just sitting here doing nothing."   
  
"What have you done?" Dara asked.   
  
"Called the daughter of a friend. She works for that new 24 hour a day news service. She said the news director has taken a personal interest in it."   
  
"Let's just hope that he isn't on the Quartermain payroll," Taggart sighed, "because if he is it's gonna take a hell of a lot to get us all out of this. You do know that the DA ordered me to stop investigating till further notice?"   
  
"And I'm telling you to stay on it," Mac shot back and then looked to Dara, who was too quiet. "So you want to tell me what's going on in your head?"   
  
"I was just. . ." Dara shook her head. "You guys know that I've said for a while that there was something familiar about her?"   
  
"Yeah so?" Taggart asked.   
  
"Mac, did you friend say that there was _any_ reaction to her name?"   
  
"No, why?"   
  
Dara sighed, "then I didn't make the connection that I thought I did," she admitted tiredly.   
  
"Dara, you're not making sense," Taggart told her.   
  
"Excuse me, no sleep and cases like this have that affect. Alexis pulling something and getting him off on a technicality I could handle, I wouldn't like it, but I could handle that. But not even being able to attempt to prosecute him because he's a Quartermain and Moss is a friend of Carly's pisses me off. And for just a split second I thought: _maybe_ there was a way around the choke hold that the Quartermains have us in on this one. Seems I was wrong. I probably just made an association because I wanted to so much."   
  
"Dara, what are you talking about?"   
  
"Nothing," she sighed as she looked at her watch. "Look, I have to get going. I have a plane to catch, I'm already late to this convention and the DA's trying to tear me a new one for it. Just keep me informed on this one, OK, guys?"   
  
"Not a problem," Mac said as they all stood.   
  
"I'll walk you out," Taggart said as he waited for Mac's nod and they started out. "You think his plan will work?"   
  
"Publicity might force them to make an attempt at an investigation, but we know if it even gets to trail they'll throw it out. The Quartermains have too many judges in their pockets."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carly stepped out of the ladies room to walk right into Jason who scowled at her. "You happy now?" he asked her.   
  
Carly rolled her eyes as she went to step past him. She really wasn't up to dealing with the man. Ever since he had started dating Liz Webber their friendship had deteriorated to the point of irreparability. "Carly. . ."   
  
"What, Jase?" she said stopping and turning to face him.   
  
"I asked you a question."   
  
"And I have no idea what you're talking about!"   
  
"You nearly got a woman killed."   
  
"No, your brother threw a woman down a flight of stairs," Carly sighed. "Or did Lizabitch leave that out of her recitation of the events of last night?"   
  
"How about you leaving out the fact that you put her up to getting a restraining order!"   
  
"I didn't know about it till after the fact," Carly shot back as she went to stand toe to toe with him. "But I'll tell you this. I would've told her to go for it. I've been on the receiving end of AJ's mistreatment so excuse me if I didn't want to see a friend of mine on it too. You used be able to understand that."   
  
"I was taken in by your spin control," Jason replied.   
  
"Right. What you're been taken in by is that manipulative little. . ." she shook her head. "Stay out of my life Jase. Stay away from my friends. Oh, and tell your newly reconciled family that they're not getting away with this. They're not fooling anyone."   
  
"It was an accident."   
  
"Yeah right," Carly rolled her eyes, "you keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you'll believe it too. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and see if I can persuade your cousin to go and get something to eat while I sit with my friend."   
  
"What about Michael?"   
  
"That's none of your business."   
  
"Carly, I want to make sure that he's OK."   
  
"Oh, he's fine. He's with his father."   
  
Jason laughed at that, "that is so you. Try to frame AJ for something and then let him have Michael for the day so that you look like you aren't up to anything."   
  
"I didn't say he was with AJ, I was he was with his _father_. Oh, and I wouldn't try anything. Sonny already knows what happened and knows I don't want you around Michael right now."   
  
"Carly. . ."   
  
"You're not taking him to that house. I won't have him be the next one taking a header down those stairs at the hands of a drunken AJ. Deal with it," she said before stalking off, leaving him wondering about who he should believe.   
  



	7. Chapter 6

**__**

Chapter 6

  
  
Leo looked over to Jax as he disconnected his call with the former First Lady. "Now, once again. What the HELL happened last night?"   
  
"I don't know what you mean."   
  
"Then I'll spell it out for you," Leo said through gritted teeth. "I just got a phone call from a friend saying he heard from a reliable source that what happened last night wasn't an accident. That someone tried to kill Donna."   
  
"It's being ruled an accident," Jax sighed.   
  
Leo glared at that, "what is it, exactly, that you seem to be hiding?"   
  
"I'm not hiding anything."   
  
"Right," Leo said with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"It's just complicated," Jax defended. "You wouldn't understand."   
  
"Somehow I doubt you have the ability to judge my intellectual abilities," Leo shot back before looking at the phone in his hand. "But, hey, you want to keep the information from me, well, go right ahead. I have ways of finding it out on my own."   
  
"I just haven't digested it enough myself to be able to explain it. We're all trying to figure out what's going on."   
  
"Well, you better figure it out," Leo sighed. "In the meantime, I'm going to call some people who need to be informed about this, as well as figure out how to get them here."   
  
"I'll arrange for it."   
  
"Will you now?"   
  
"I have a couple of planes at my disposal. If that's not enough, I'm sure Ned Ashton will be willing to lend us one of his family's. All things considered, helping to get some of the people that care for Donna here is the least they could do," Jax replied uncomfortably.   
  
Leo only nodded at that as he took out a small phone book and looked up the number of the first person he had to call.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam Seaborne paced his office reading the draft of his opening statement for what was to be one of the biggest cases of his career. Ocasionally he stopped to change a word or two or take a sip of coffee. It was during one of these breaks that his secretary stepped into his office. At the sound of his name, he looked up and frowned. "I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."   
  
"You did, it's just. . .There's a call for you. They won't be put off."   
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at that as he looked up from the draft. "Who is it?"   
  
"Leo McGarry. He saids it's urgent."   
  
"Everything's urgent with Leo," Sam sighed flippantly. "Put him through," he added as he sat down and turned to look out of his window to the skyline, his eye catching the picture of the group of them that sat on a bookcase under it. "Leo my secretary said you needed to speak to me."   
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Leo started, trying to choose his words as carefully as possible.   
  
"It's not. . ."   
  
"No," Leo sighed. "Sam, it's Donna. She's in critical condition."   
  
"What? No. Leo, she can't be. I just spoke to her yesterday. She was pissed because I canceled meeting her for the weekend, but she's fine," Sam said in disbelief.   
  
"She took a fall down a flight of stairs. It's being ruled an accident, but. . ."   
  
"It was that jerk who was harassing her, wasn't it?" Sam demanded, trying to get a hold on things.   
  
"What jerk?" Leo asked confused.   
  
"I don't know. Some guy who had been giving her trouble for a while now. I told her to go to the police. To try to get a restraining order. . ." Sam cursed. "I should've gone up there and helped her. I just. . . this case. . ." he shook his head.   
  
"It's not your fault, Sam," Leo tried to reassure him.   
  
"Yeah," Sam sighed, not quite believing it. "She told me he was backing off after she filed the paperwork."   
  
"Did it go through?"   
  
"I don't know," Sam admitted. "I didn't get the chance to ask her when I spoke to her yesterday. I was working on my opening statement. Questions. . ."   
  
"You couldn't have known, Sam," Leo sighed, then paused. "Look, we're going to need you here. They're coming in. . . Someone called one of Toby's people."   
  
"I'll figure something out," Sam sighed, then thought of something. "Has anyone told Josh yet?"   
  
"He's my next call."   
  
"Leo, I don't think he knows about the harassment. In fact I don't think she told anyone else. I got the feeling she only told me because she wanted to know what she needed to try to get him off her back."   
  
"We'll figure that all out when everyone's here," Leo sighed. "Sam, if you need help with the arrangements. . ."   
  
"I'll have my secretary book a shuttle now. I'll give the opening and then turn things over to the second chair. She has all my notes, questions, ect. I'll keep in contact with her over the phones when you and Toby don't have me working on speeches or something."   
  
"You know us too well."   
  
"Yeah, well I figured it was either that or rein Josh in."   
  
Leo chuckled a little at that, "Probably a bit of both," he admitted. "Listen, call me with the details, I'll work on getting us all a place to stay while we're here. Oh, and let me know if they give you a hard time about taking off. I might still have some pull."   
  
"Thanks Leo," Sam sighed before hanging up, his demeanor decidedly more morose as he called his secretary in and started issuing orders before heading out to talk to the Senior partners in the firm. They wouldn't be thrilled with this development, but they would have to deal with it.   



	8. Chapter 7

**__**

Chapter 7

  
  
"Carly!" a voice called causing the woman in question to stop midstride and turn.   
  
"Hey, Sonny," she said simply as she watched her former husband and a couple of his bodyguards walk towards her. "Is everything OK with Michael?"   
  
"Of course. Don't you trust me?" he asked flashing her his famous dimples.   
  
"If I didn't do you think I'd leave my kid with you?"   
  
"Whoa, what brought this mood on?"   
  
"Your former lieutenant. He seems to think that this whole thing is my doing."   
  
Sonny only shook his head, "You know that's not him talking."   
  
"I'd like to think that. G-d, I'd never thought I'd say this but I really wish Robin would come back to town and they would get back together."   
  
Sonny only laughed at that as he pulled her in for a quick hug. "How are you dealing with this?" he asked before letting her go so he could look into her eyes and make sure she was being honest with him.   
  
"I'm focusing on Donna. Keeping Ned from doing anything stupid," she admitted. "It keeps me from remembering most of the time. When. . . when the memories surface Jax and Ned have helped."   
  
Sonny frowned slightly at that, "You don't need to do this to yourself."   
  
"Yes, I do, Sonny. I need to be here or all I will see will be me going down those stairs. All I will think is that I should've shot him when I had the chance."   
  
Sonny stayed silent at that as he started to lead them to the room he had been informed was Donna Moss's. "So, you're keeping Ned from doing something stupid, huh? Isn't that like the blind leading the blind?"   
  
"Oh shut up," she replied on a slight laugh, before turning serious again. "He blames himself, Sonny. He had brought her upstairs to talk."   
  
"To talk?"   
  
"Sonny, don't start."   
  
"Sorry, it's just Donna Moss didn't strike me as the kind of woman a smart man took upstairs just to talk to."   
  
"She's in love with someone else," Carly told him, as if it explained it all.   
  
"She would be that type."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Give your heart to someone, don't share the rest with anyone else even if you go through the motions of it," he said with a shrug. "Listen, I'll talk to Ned."   
  
"Oh, really?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I'm not leaving you two alone."   
  
"We'll be fine, and yes, you are. You need to get changed."   
  
"I'm not going home."   
  
"I brought you some stuff to change into, as well as breakfast."   
  
"Sonny. . ." Carly sighed with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"Just because we're divorced doesn't mean I'm not going to look after you. How many times have I told you that?" he asked as he handed her the bag with the change of clothes he had brought for her.   
  
"Who'd have thought?" she wondered.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Who'd have thought that when we went through that mess of a divorce that we'd ever be civil to each other much less be friends?"   
  
Sonny shrugged, "well, it wasn't because of lack of love. Just lack of trust and timing." Carly only nodded at that as Sonny pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess it would be too much to ask for you to get some sleep, huh?"   
  
"I'm staying until I'm sure Donna's going to be OK, or until there's more people here for her."   
  
"Figured that. Want me to take Michael this afternoon?"   
  
"Can you?"   
  
"If I can't I'll ask Alexis to," he replied earning an eye roll. "Carly, don't start. Alexis has been spending time with him on his visits to the Penthouse."   
  
"I know that. I just don't have to be that thrilled about it. Although, I will admit she is better for you than Angel was."   
  
"Gee thanks," Sonny sighed sarcastically.   
  
"That's the best you're getting mister."   
  
"Go get changed. I'll talk to Nedly."   
  
"Behave, Sonny."   
  
"Hey, I know how to behave. Hell, I even brought enough food for him and Candyboy. Where is he by the way? I'd like to avoid a confrontation if possible."   
  
"Jax went to the airport to pick up the person listed as Donna's contact person. They should be here soon."   
  
"Then go get changed and leave Nedly to me."   
  
Carly sighed and started towards the bathroom before turning back to Sonny's retreating form. "Hey, Corinthos."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Thanks," she said earning another smile before they both turned and continued on their ways.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alan strode angrily into his wife's office slamming the door behind him. "What are you playing at?" he asked her as she looked up at him in surprise.   
  
"Alan, what's going on?" she asked as he came forward.   
  
"This," he said as he threw a memo down onto her desk.   
  
Curious as to his reaction she picked it up and read it, "It's standard policy in most hospitals, Alan. I was just reminding the staff of it."   
  
"And it just happens to occur when the Moss girl is in the hospital. When there's no one to sign off on her treatment? When she's having insurance problems?" he demanded.   
  
"That's just a coincidence. I came into the office to check on a few things last night and I. . ."   
  
"It's going to backfire, Monica. It's not going to help AJ, only hurt him," Alan interrupted.   
  
Monica rolled her eyes at that, "I don't know what you're talking about!"   
  
"Monica. . ."   
  
"He's innocent, Alan. It _was_ an accident. Just like with Carly."   
  
"Just like with Carly is right."   
  
"ALAN!" Monica cried at his sarcastic tone. "That little imp has been leading him on for over a month now."   
  
"She went to the police to get a restraining order."   
  
"Because Carly put her up to it."   
  
"Somehow I doubt that."   
  
"Because you have no faith in our son. The police are ruling it an accident."   
  
"Because it was, or because he's a Quartermain?" Alan asked as he ran a tired hand down his face. "They're going to be screaming cover up, Monica."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Ned, Jax. . ." Alan sighed. "We know Father's pulled strings already. To stop a drug and alcohol test. To keep it out of the press. To keep them from questioning AJ. Even if it were an accident, it doesn't look good."   
  
"It _was _an accident, and I was just making sure that procedure was followed. If you can't understand that get out!"   
  
Nodding sadly, Alan did just that.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Toby stared at the phone wondering how he was going to do this. He had put off the task as long as he could. Long enough to call Concannon about coming on board. Long enough to look over the reporter's first set of notes on the information she had received. Long enough that he should have the words to break the news to CJ. But it hadn't been. And it wouldn't be. Sighing, he picked up the phone, knowing he was being ridiculous. He just had to state the facts as simply and impartially as possible. He could do that. . . yeah, and Sam Seaborne could write a good first draft.   
  
Dialing before he could lose his never he waited for CJ to pick up, hoping that he would get her and not her voice mail. . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CJ Cregg hurried out of the bathroom of the her hotel room and grabbed her cell phone, hoping she caught it before voice mail picked up. "Hello."   
  
"Hi, it's me," Toby started simply.   
  
At the sound of his voice, CJ tensed. "Toby, what's wrong?"   
  
"Who said anything was wrong?"   
  
"Your voice told me all I needed to know," CJ sighed. "Now, tell me before I have to come there and hurt you," she teased.   
  
"Sometimes I hate it that you know me so well."   
  
"Only sometimes?"   
  
"Funny Claudia Jean," Toby sighed. "You sitting down?"   
  
"Not work related huh?" she asked.   
  
"In a way it is," he started. "Donna Moss is in critical condition in a hospital in Port Charles. They want us all there."   
  
"What?" CJ asked, shock clear in her voice, as she jumped to her feet.   
  
"Donna's in the. . ."   
  
"I got that Toby. Sometimes I really wish you wouldn't take things so literally," she interrupted frustratedly as she ran a hand through her wet hair and paced.   
  
"Sorry, but it took the reporter who told me doing so twice, and a call to Leo, to get me to believe it."   
  
"What do we know?"   
  
"Not much," Toby admitted. "Leo got a call last night informing him that Donna had been hurt. He's en route to the hospital now. All we know for sure is that the injuries she received were the result of a fall down a flight of stairs."   
  
CJ nodded silently as she tried to digest the information. "I take it one or the other of you have called the Bartletts."   
  
"Leo called them last night. From what Leo said they're going there as soon as Ron can arrange it. Dr. Bartlett will most likely be taking on part of her medical care."   
  
"What about the others?"   
  
"Leo was going to call them."   
  
"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad I'm not the one who has to break the news to Josh," she sighed as she sat back down.   
  
"I think most of us feel that way. But, CJ, you and Dr. Bartlett are probably the ones who are going to have to sit on him the most. He's not going to listen to the rest of us."   
  
"Fine," CJ replied without thinking and then gulped. "D@mnit, Toby, I just saw her two weeks ago when I was speaking in Land View. She took the day off to drive up and see me. We went out for dinner. Talked about the old days. . ."   
  
"CJ, was she OK? Was she worried about anything?"   
  
"Why?" she asked as she grasped onto the question as a way of keeping her composure.   
  
"Just answer the question."   
  
"I don't know. . ." CJ admitted. "I mean, it was the first time I had seen her since the end of the term. She seemed, different somehow. But who isn't?"   
  
Toby frowned at that, knowing that he had to let her know everything. "CJ, there's a rumor. . . My reporter has a source who saids that her fall wasn't an accident."   
  
"G-d, Toby. . ."   
  
"Leo was told it was just an accident."   
  
"You don't sound convinced."   
  
"I hate to say it, but I think we might just be walking into a press fiasco."   
  
"Toby?"   
  
"The source is talking about a cover up."   
  
CJ got to her feet and started to pace again, "Does Leo know this?"   
  
"I haven't told him yet. I just got the first set of her notes."   
  
"Her source could be wrong."   
  
"Maybe," Toby replied to silence.   
  
"I guess I'll be acting as spokesperson?"   
  
"Sam and I will draw up the statements. I'm planning on working on the first one on the plane ride there."   
  
"I didn't even think of that. Do you know how hard it's going to be for me to get a flight?"   
  
"Leo said that Donna's boss could probably take care of it."   
  
"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," she replied on a choked sob.   
  
"CJ. . ." Toby started at the tone in her voice.   
  
"Don't. . .I'll. . .I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes to digest this," she reassured him as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, "I'll have it together by the time we get there. By the time I have to face the press. I always do."   
  
"I know you do. That doesn't mean I'm not worried about you right now. I've had time to digest it. To figure out how to tell you, although it seems like I haven't done that good of a job of it."   
  
"You did fine, Toby."   
  
"Yeah," he sighed, then remembered he had something else he needed to tell her. "CJ, I had to pull the reporter off the story because she was too inexperienced and Leo vetoed my doing it. I'm going to have to ask Concannon to cover it."   
  
CJ nodded at that, then realizing he couldn't see her answered: "we'll be able to trust him. He likes Donna."   
  
"Are you sure you're going to be OK?"   
  
"Are you?"   
  
"Call Leo and get him to arrange a flight for you," Toby responded evading her question.   
  
"You do the same," CJ sighed, knowing exactly what he was doing, as she ended the call. Shakily she dropped both herself and the phone to the bed. Sometimes, she really hated that she had let Toby talk her into the job with "Bartlett for America."   
  
Staring at the ceiling, she rubbed her left hand down her face, catching sight of the ring on it and smiled. And others she wouldn't have it any other ways. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to get up and start getting her act together. After all, she had a job she was going to have to do. 


	9. Chapter 8

**__**

Chapter 8

  
  
Josh looked up from the file he was reviewing to stare at the phone, a frown pulling at his mouth. Even with his horrible watch he knew it was nearing 9. Hell, the cheesy clock staring back at him told him it too. So why hadn't she called? The question nagged at him as he leaned back in his chair. She always called. Called to harass him. Called to complain about how late his rare calls came. Called to make remarks on his showing on political shows. Called just to bug him. So why hadn't she? She couldn't be out of town on business, because she always told him, or rather his machine. Hell, he could even recite the cutesey message she gave each time: _"Hey, Josh, wanted to let you know I was going out of town on business. You know, just in case you actually cared enough to call or something. Wouldn't want you to worry."_ So, no, she wasn't out of town. And he hadn't done anything for her to be mad at him for, well, except maybe the birthday thing. But he never remembered anyone's birthday. In fact, she was the one who reminded him of his mother's birthday, so how could she be mad that he'd seemed to have forgotten hers?  
  
"Hey Josh, you do realize you're here to work, not daydream," a voice called causing him to look up at the woman in his doorway and frown even more.  
  
"And good morning to you too, Mandy."  
  
"Well, you're certainly charming this morning," she said as she breezed further into what could loosely be called his office.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" she retorted as she perched on the edge of his desk. "You know, instead of day dreaming you should be thinking up ways to thank me for the way I'm about to save your worthless hide."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, really," Mandy sighed as she crossed her legs. "You didn't call in the poll results to that reporter."  
  
"Actually he didn't call me. And I called Toby before he went to staff to inform him of the problem."  
  
"Then why haven't I heard anything about the numbers on the news?"  
  
"Talk to Toby, not me. My connections only get us so far."  
  
"He's not only your connection."  
  
"Yeah, well, he takes my calls. Can you say the same?" Josh replied pointedly, earning a glare from Mandy as she pushed to her feet. "We have staff," she shot back angrily.  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"Now, Josh."  
  
"Actually, we have five minutes."  
  
"Your watch never has the right time."  
  
"Did you see me look at my watch?" he asked. "No. I looked at my clock, which has the right time."  
  
Mandy eyed the article in question with disgust. "I don't see why you keep that. . . that thing."  
  
"It was a gift."  
  
"Right. From Donna," she huffed.  
  
"Don't start."  
  
"I just don't see why you need a clock like that. It's unprofessional."  
  
"It tells time."  
  
"It has a picture of a lifeboat of all things!"  
  
"It's a reminder."  
  
"Of what? That you can't get along without her? Shows how much she knows."  
  
"Mandy, just drop it. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Perhaps I don't want to," she shot back. "We have staff."  
  
"I'm coming," he sighed as he pushed to his feet only to pause as the phone rang.  
  
"Josh, staff."  
  
"Mandy, phone," Josh replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Two words: voice mail."  
  
"Two words: get out."  
  
"Josh. . ."  
  
"I'll be there," he sighed as he grabbed the phone, hoping he caught the call before it switched to voice mail. "Josh Lyman. . ."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Sonny slipped into the ICU room after a few moments of watching Ned through the window. He then walked over to the other man and handed him a cup of coffee. "Drink it, you look like you can use it," Sonny said as he slid into the empty chair next to him and unbuttoned his jacket.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ned asked as he looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Brought Carly a change of clothes and all of you breakfast."  
  
"Oh," Ned replied distractedly as he looked over to the bed where Donna was laying, not really seeing it or her.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Sonny said quietly after a few moments of silence.  
  
"How would you know?" Ned asked angrily. "You weren't even there."  
  
"I've been where you are."  
  
"Have you?" Ned asked bitterly as he looked down into the coffee. "I asked her to talk. Pressured her to. I brought her upstairs. _Me."_  
  
"And AJ pushed her."  
  
"Because of me."  
  
"No, because he's AJ," Sonny sighed. "Don't you think I've asked myself the same sort of questions? 'What if I hadn't let Carly talk me into going that day?' 'What if I told her to wait upstairs for me?' ' What if I went up with her?' It doesn't help. Doesn't change what happened. They both fell. Both still ended up here, hurt."  
  
"I can't help what I feel."  
  
"It's not gonna help her or you."  
  
"Why do you even care?"  
  
Sonny shrugged, "I don't, but the women I care about do. Listen Nedly, no matter how much that gatekeeper in your head is telling you to take the blame, don't. Junior did this, not you. Hell, I could blame myself. I should've taken care of the twerp years ago."  
  
Ned shook his head at that, "don't we all wish that one," he took a sip of the coffee and then looked at Sonny. "He's gonna get away with it."  
  
"He'll pay sooner or later."  
  
Ned laughed at that as he looked back down into the cup, "since when has AJ ever paid for anything? He may not be the golden boy, but he sure as hell is the untouchable one."  
  
"Everyone's touchable sometime."  
  
"You should talk."  
  
"Hey, I have a good attorney."  
  
"And AJ has the Quartermain name. Funny, I think you'll be seeing the inside of a jail cell sooner than him."  



	10. Chapter 9

**__**

Chapter 9

  
  
Leo took a deep breathe as Josh's voice came over the line, part of him glad that he answered. Part of him wishing he had gotten the younger man's voice mail. It was cowardly, he knew, but sometimes rank sure as hell didn't have it's privileges. Especially when he was going to have to erase the somewhat anticipatory tone in the other person's voice. "Josh, it's Leo. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Josh sank into his chair, surprised at first, but then the other man's tone registered. This was not a friendly call. Immediately the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He'd only heard this tone in Leo's voice a couple of times and good news never followed. "Leo, what's wrong?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Le_ave it to Josh to get right to the point_, Leo thought as he turned his back on Jax and looked out the window, realizing this was going to be harder than he thought. "We have a slight situation developing."  
  
"Can you not politic me?" Josh sighed. "I'm running late to staff as it is."  
  
"Josh, you're always late to staff."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't always have Mandy dropping in to remind me of the time. I really don't feel like listening to her mouth if I don't have to."  
  
"Who does?" Leo sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Josh, there's no easy way to say this. . . "  
  
Josh tensed even more at that, "Geeze, Leo, who died?" he asked sarcastically, although as soon as the words left his mouth regretted them as they voiced a very real fear.  
  
"No one, yet."  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Josh, there was some sort of accident. . ." Leo started, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Donna," he replied softly and calmly. Too calmly for Josh.  
  
"No. . ." Josh protested even though his mind screamed at him that it had to be true--- that the reason she didn't call was because she couldn't and that he'd known on some level all a long.  
  
"Josh. . ."  
  
"Leo, you don't understand. She called me yesterday. She was her usual self. She's OK. It's a mistake. It has to be."  
  
"Josh, listen to me. I don't know all the details, but. . . she took a bad fall."  
  
"How bad?" Josh asked, his voice almost childlike.  
  
"She's in critical condition," Leo replied simply then added, "I haven't spoken to her doctors yet. And they still have tests to run. It might not be that bad."  
  
"Or it might be worse."  
  
"Don't borrow trouble."  
  
"Then what should I do?"  
  
"Get your ass in gear and get here," Leo replied gruffly. "The man himself has laid down an order for it."  
  
"Monroe's not going to care."  
  
"And you're going to let him stop you?" Leo asked, surprise resonant in his tone.   
  
"I don't want to. I mean. . ." Josh inhaled sharply as he looked over to the clock on his desk. "Leo, he was the only one willing to hire me."  
  
"Josh, you know that's not true."  
  
"I didn't want to bank on favors."  
  
"Favors are what run DC, or didn't you learn that?" Leo asked gruffly. "We'll find you a lifeline. D@mn it Josh, this is Donna! The woman who wouldn't leave your bedside after Rosslyn. Who nursed your sorry hide back to health!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that Leo?" Josh asked angrily, his voice raising and cracking. "That's what makes it worse. What if I can't handle it? What if I break down? She doesn't need that. I don't want to put that on her. You know how she is. She'd blame herself."  
  
"You didn't break down during the announcement. You didn't break down during the hearings."  
  
"Because Donna wouldn't let me."  
  
"And you think the rest of us will?" Leo asked pointedly.  
  
"The rest?"  
  
"You think you're the only one who cares here? Toby, CJ, Sam, and the couple themself are all flying in. In fact, Abbey's going to be taking a strong interest in the case. Not to mention I expect to see at least Charlie, if not him and Zoey, here at some point. Plus we're roping Concannon into this. We're--- you're--- covered."  
  
"Concannon?" Josh asked as a thought occurred to him, causing him to curse. "This is about more than a simple accident, isn't it?"  
  
"She's a former staff member of. . ."  
  
"LEO!" Josh interrupted, stopping him from 'politicking.'  
  
"There might be, Josh," Leo admitted reluctantly.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight."  
  
"Her boss has arranged for us to use some of his planes. I'll call you back with the details. Jed's handled the accommodations."  
  
"I'll go home and throw some things together then," Josh sighed, then thought of one more thing. "Leo could you do something for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get me the name of a doctor there. Just in case."  
  
"Sure, Josh. Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Josh stared at the phone for what could've been seconds or minutes before putting it down in it's cradle. Funny how one phone call could change your entire world.  
  
Slowly he pushed back from his desk and to his feet. There were precious few things in the office he cared enough to carry out with him. He wasn't naive enough to think he wouldn't get hell for this, nor was he arrogant enough to think Monroe wouldn't replace him in a New York minute. Funny thing was, he didn't care.  
  
That happened when you didn't believe in the man you worked for.  
  
Quickly he threw the couple of things that actually mattered to him--- including the stupid clock and a wrapped box from his desk--- into his bookbag. He then walked out of his office, his bookbag over one shoulder, and to Monroe's assistant's desk.  
  
"You're late for staff," she said without looking up. G-d, he hated that about her.  
  
"I'm not going," Josh replied simply. "In fact, I'm leaving."  
  
"Excuse me?!?!?" she asked, and for the first time since he started working for Monroe looked at him.  
  
"I have a family emergency," he said easily, not wanting to get into specifics. Hell, it wasn't like it wasn't true. They had all become a family over their years of service at the pleasure of the President. "Don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"You can't just leave in the middle of a campaign."  
  
"Watch me," he said as he turned and started to walk out.  
  
"But what do I tell Mr. Monroe?"  
  
"Other than I left for a family emergency, I couldn't care less," Josh answered without shortening his stride or looking back.  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

**__**

Chapter 10

Leo looked over to Jax as he ended his call with Josh. "We'll need to fly in three people," he said simply. "Possibly a fourth."  
  
"It will be taken care of," Jax replied as he pulled out a notepad from the briefcase next to him. "Where are they flying in from?"  
  
"DC, Pine Valley, Chicago, and, if need be, New York," Leo replied as he watched Jax take down the information. 

"I'll make some calls to get things moving," Jax said as he started to do just that, leaving Leo with his thoughts as they continued towards the hospital. As he sat there he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He had been a player in the political arena for too long not to know when someone was evading an issue, and Jasper Jacks was certainly doing that when he tried to gather more information on what had happened to Donna. Turning his head to look at the man who was busy taking notes on the calls he was making, he frowned as he started to form a mental list of questions that all needed to be answered. Why did Jax tell him that the fall had been accidental? Why had someone called one of Toby's cubs and tell them that someone had tried to kill Donna? And more importantly, why would anyone even want to? The more he worked out possible scenarios in his mind the more sure he was that what they were all walking into was not going to be pretty. But no matter what, they would get Donna through it. Taking comfort in that thought he leaned back in his seat, knowing one thing for certain: whoever was trying to pull something here was in for a rude awakening. No one messed with a member of what was essentially the West Wing branch of the Bartlett family and got away with it. They might prefer to fight fair, take the high road and be the good guys in a given situation, but they could also get as down and dirty in the mud as the next guy, and for one of their own. . . Leo shook his head as the thought that someone was going to be going down and wishing that they had never crossed them entered his mind and the car pulled to a stop outside of the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Justus sighed as he looked at Edward who was pacing the living room. "You do realize how bad this can become. Especially if they bring up the fact that Ms. Moss isn't the first woman that AJ pushed down those stairs."  
  
"It won't get that fair," Edward replied tensely as he turned and looked at his grandson. 

"Do you think that Jax, Ned, or Carly are going to let this go? They're involved it brings Corinthos and Alexis into the mix, which in turn can mean the Cassidines. Together that means trouble."  
  
"If it even got that far who would listen to them? Ned and AJ have, at best, a turbulent history. Carly is a known liar. As for that hoodlum Corinthos, let's not even start with his list of crimes. The Quartermain name will keep AJ in the clear."  
  
"That and campaign contributions, right Grandfather?"  
  
"And what's wrong with showing some civic pride."  
  
"Pride is one thing. Bribery another," Justus sighed. "And did you ever think that AJ having to face up to his actions might stop things like this from happening?"  
  
"Seems to me you didn't mind taking advantage of the amnesty that the Quartermain name could buy you," Edward said pointedly.

"In case you failed to notice, I have regained my moral standards. Something that other people in this family could benefit from doing."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Just that. What do you think covering up his murderistic tendencies is accomplishing?"  
  
"Murderistic tendencies?" Edward bellowed. "He just happened to be there when two women fell down the stairs!"  
  
"He _pushed_ two women down the stairs. He killed an unborn child in the process. He's been borderline stalking women. How many have you paid off so far?"

"They lead him on. Misunderstood his attentions," Edward rationalized with a flutter of his hands.

"Who are you trying to convince: me or yourself?"  
  
Edward exhaled sharply at that, "I won't let this family be embarrassed because of that drunkard.

You know I regret his actions. Feel for what Carly lost. Hell, I feel for that young girl. She was bright, charming. . . ." he shook his head. "But the family integrity is more important."  
  
"With the exception of Lila this family has no integrity."  
  
"You know what I mean. I will not let this family be ruined because AJ had too much to drink and hurt someone. It _will_ be ruled an accident. We'll all move on."  
  
"Till the next time," Justus sighed, causing Edward to glare. "I'm just stating his track record. Besides, she might not be like the others. . ."  
  
"Mark my words, Justus, this family will not be taken down by some little nobody."  
  
"And remember this, Edward: to someone, she is an important somebody."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toby looked up as the door to his office opened and Danny Concannon burst in. Toby frowned slightly as he put aside the notes he was reading on pending stories, his eye catching sight of a picture on the side of the desk reminding him why he was putting up with the man. "You summoned?" Danny cracked as he slid into a chair opposite his desk.

"Nice to see you too, Concannon," Toby groused.

"Well, I figured you'd want to cut right to the chase. Never knew you to be one for pleasantries."

"At least not with you," Toby sighed as he handed the other man a file. "Look, like I told you on the phone, I have a story you might be interested in covering. It might be something big, might not. Either way it's not being released until we've gathered more information."

"Since when do you give me anything?" Danny asked as he ran a finger across the unlabeled file.

"Just read it and tell me if you're still interested or not," Toby ordered as he picked up one of his own files, trying to get as much work done before he had to leave.

Danny glared at Toby for a few seconds before his inquisitive nature took over and he opened the file. Scanning over the hastily written notes, Danny frowned. "Is this for real?" he asked, earning only a cold glare in way of an answer. "OK, OK, stupid question," he conceded. "How much of this has actually been verified."  
  
"Leo got a call around 0100 informing him that Donna had been involved in an accident."  
  
"Who's been contacted?"  
  
"Who do you think, Einstein?"  
  
"Your temperament certainly hasn't improved."  
  
"Excuse me if the fact that, during a staff meeting to review possible story ideas for the day, I was informed by an ignorant cub that a young woman I worked with, and consider to be a close friend, is in critical condition, and the cause of said condition may or may not have been the result of an attempt on her life, has put me in a bad mood."

"And here I thought it was just you being your typical charming self. Who'd have thought that the great Toby Zeilger was capable of human emotion?" Concannon replied sarcastically.

"Do you want the story or not?" Toby asked through gritted teeth.

"Why me?"  
  
Toby sighed, knowing that Concannon was fishing for a compliment. "Because the cub who got this is too green. Because the rest of my staff is too ignorant of the people involved to cover this. Because I'm too involved to. Because you knew Donna and won't exploit her if you do the story. Because even if you are one of the biggest jerks to ever grace the press corps you're a halfway decent reporter."  
  
"High praise," Danny smirked. "I'll take it. It will give me a chance to catch up with CJ."  
  
_Don't count on it_, Toby thought as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a small, rubber ball. "We're keeping it quiet. Remember that. Don't go in there and cause more trouble. Keep a low profile on this."  
  
"Who are you kidding? The senior staff of a President who was almost impeached are not going to walk into some town and go unnoticed. Not to mention that the former President will undoubtedly put himself in the middle of this. _Me_ keep a low profile? Can we get real here?"  
  
"Just don't make it worse. We're trusting you not to," Toby replied as his hand clenched around the ball and he resisted the urge to throw it at the other man, al bit, barely.

Danny nodded as he stood, knowing that the statement showed a level of high regard. "I'll try," he said evenly. "Is this everything you have?"

"For now. Leo hasn't called from the hospital with an update yet," Toby sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't even know how much of what's in that file he's aware of."  
  
"I thought you said he was called last night?"  
  
"I also said someone told him it was an accident."  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow at that as he thought of the implications of what he had read. "So we can be talking. . ."  
  
"Cover up," Toby sighed as he started to bounce the ball. "Every Bartlett staffers' two least favorite words."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carly looked into the ICU, surprised to see that Sonny and Ned where sitting there staring into their individual cups of coffee. "Well, you're both still alive, so I guess that's a good thing," she said as she breezed in, slightly refreshed now that she'd changed and brushed her hair and teeth. She then proceeded to grab Sonny's cup of coffee out of his hand.

Sonny watched in amusement as she started drinking it. "I did bring you your own, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but yours is always better," she replied cheekily as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving now," he said as he rose.

"What? My company that repulsive?"  
  
"Somehow I doubt if any one would appreciate it if I got into a confrontation with Candyboy. Besides, Alexis charges quadruple for any fights between the two of us."  
  
"Like you don't compensate her in other ways?"  
  
"Let's not go there," Sonny sighed. "Breakfast is on the end table. Either Alexis or I will pick Michael up after school. Please try to get some rest," he added as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not making any promises."  
  
Sonny only shook his head at that, "you know that Michael can stay as long as. . ."  
  
"I know," she interrupted with a slight smile. "Now go count coffee beans or something.,"  
  
"I'll call and check up on you later."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he shrugged. "Sue me."  
  
"Alexis would love that!" Carly laughed as he started to the door only to stop and turn. "Remember what I said, Nedley," he called over before continuing out.

The remaining two conscious occupants of the room seemingly ignored each other as Carly went to take a look at what Sonny had brought for breakfast. "You didn't have to have him check up on me," Ned said without looking at her.

"I didn't," Carly replied as she prepared to plates. "He actually came to check up on me. Guess he wanted to make sure I didn't do anything stupid like pull a gun on AJ again," she added as she walked over and handed him a plate.

"Again?" Ned asked in amused surprise as he took the plate.

"You don't want to know," she sighed as she sat down.

"Oh, but it sounds so amusing. And why didn't we ever hear about this? Would've been great grounds in a custody hearing."  
  
"Maybe because he was drunk?"  
  
"So? What happened?"  
  
"You're not going to let this go are you?" Carly asked, blowing out a breath so that her bangs moved with it.

"What do you think?"  
  
"Fine, but I swear, if you tell _anybody_ about this, I will make you pay."  
  
"Who'd I tell? My family?"  
  
"Point taken. It was after the miscarriage," Carly started, her voice breaking slightly. "You know how AJ was. . . well, it seemed like he was taunting me with it and how he was basically getting away with killing my baby. So, I cornered him with a loaded gun at the Nurse's Ball that year. Sonny stopped me from actually doing anything but brandishing it. We went home and then to his island. End of story."  
  
"Do you ever regret not doing it?"  
  
"Every time he does something like this. But then, I look at Michael and I'm thankful I didn't. Sometimes realities are far better than what ifs," Carly remarked causing Ned to look at her sharply.

"Why is it that all of you seem to think I need to stop playing what ifs?"  
  
"Because you do," Carly sighed shifting so that she was looking directly at him. "AJ did this, _not_ you. None of us expected it."  
  
"You did. You got Jax. Called for Mac and Taggart."  
  
"Jax and I were talking. I looked up and realized what was going to happen when I saw how close they were to the steps. I saw the same realization on your face," she paused as he looked away before continuing. "I froze. I don't even remember saying anything--- just Jax telling me to get Mac or Taggart. But I think we all knew it was too late."  
  
"I wanted to grab him. Pull her back. . ."  
  
"You didn't have time."  
  
"I should've known. It should've been me, not her."  
  
"No, it should've been AJ," Carly sighed. "But it wasn't. It was Donna and we have to pull it together for her."  
  
"You mean me."  
  
"No, I mean we. Sonny was right. I was considering doing something stupid."  
  
"What?!?! Why?"  
  
"Because Donna's my friend and he hurt her. Because I had the chance to stop him and didn't. Because I keep seeing them so close to the stairs; her body at the bottom of them. Because I keep reliving my fall and waking up to Sonny telling me. . . " she stopped as tears started to fall. Quickly Ned took her plate and laid both of theirs on the floor before pulling her into an awkward hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. "It should have never have happened again," she cried bitterly.

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Ned said with more confidence than he felt as Leo and Jax stepped into the room. "Exactly what won't happen again?" Leo asked causing Carly to pull away from Ned and both to look from Jax to the older man in surprise.  



	12. Chapter 11

**__**

Chapter 11

Jax saw the look of bewilderment on Carly and Ned's faces and decided to intercede. "Ned, Carly, this is Leo McGarry. He's. . ." he paused, not sure what the man's relationship to Donna actually was.

"An old friend of Donna's," Leo put in as he stared at the man and woman across from him.

"Leo, these are Carly Spencer and Ned Ashton," Jax sighed.

"Nice to meet you," Carly smiled as she wiped at her tears and Ned put his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his feet, his mind running as he tried to place the reason for the familiarity of the man's name.

Their actions bothered Leo, who recognized Jax's introductions, as being part of a divergence, and that didn't sit well with him. _What the hell are they hiding?_ he wondered as he heard a change in the tones of the machines that occupied the room. "What was that?" he wondered as he looked towards the bed, whose view was obscured by the younger couple.

"Her heart range changed," Carly replied.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Fairly," Carly shrugged. "I learned a few things in nursing school."  
  
"So, you're a nurse?"  
  
Carly shook her head at that, a slight laugh escaping her lips, which in turn caused Leo to frown as she answered: "I kinda had to give up on that idea. I run a cosmetics company."  
  
_Why'd I even ask?_ Leo wondered as he ran a hand over his face. "Have you been told anything more about her condition?"

"The doctors haven't been in since last night, but the last time a nurse was in, they said she seemed stable," Ned replied evenly.

"How long ago was that?"

"Around six this morning."

"WHAT?!?!" Leo asked, his surprise evident in his tone as he checked his watch. Sure enough, it was nearly ten o'clock and four hours between checks in an ICU was, as far as he knew, unheard of.

"Melissa said it was because of the fact that there weren't any orders since they didn't have permission to do anything," Carly explained hurriedly.

"The papers granting permission were faxed her nearly an hour ago," Leo said, a touch of anger in his voice as he rubbed his forehead. _Abbey's going to be kicking some major butt for this!_

"Wonder if they know that or if the papers were just 'misplaced?'" Carly muttered with a roll of her eyes.

'"Papers like those get lost often around here?" Leo couldn't help but ask sarcastically.

Carly gulped at the underlining tone in Leo's voice and the sharp look she got from Jax, who stepped towards Leo. "I think she just meant that since it's the change of shift they might have just been overlooked. Right Carly?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah. That's what I meant," Carly replied unconvincingly as she shot Jax a questioning look.

Leo just shook his head, his patience growing shorter with each passing minute, "then I think I better make sure they get looked at. Mr. Jacks, would you mind helping me find someone who could get the proverbial ball moving on this?"  
  
"Certainly," Jax replied as he opened the door to let Leo proceed him into the hallway, mouthing an 'I'll explain later' to his two friends.

As the door shut behind them Carly cursed. "Jax didn't tell him anything!" she huffed as she turned to Ned.

"We don't know that."  
  
"Ned, he covered my comment about the paperwork. We all know what's going on here. Monica's pulling rank to prevent Donna from getting the medical care she needs."

"We don't know that," Ned replied to a snort from Carly. "All right, we can't prove it. Besides, maybe Jax is right to not say anything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that. What do we know about this McGarry guy?"

"You think your family might try to pull something through him? How? I mean, how would they even know who to contact?"  
  
"I don't put anything past them. And I don't know what to think right now. All I know is that his name is _very_familiar, but for the life of me I can't remember why!"  
  
"Maybe Donna mentioned him?" Carly asked, earning a sharp look from Ned. "OK, OK, it was just a suggestion."  
  
"Carly, has Donna mentioned anyone from her life before Port Charles to you by name?"  
  
She shrugged, "She and V. have spoken about a Mal and Zoey a couple of times. Those conversations usually bring in a Sam and/or a Charlie. And there's someone with a strange A. name."

"But nothing--- nobody--- else."  
  
"She didn't speak of anybody to me directly, and no, none by name."  
  
"So what makes you think it's a possibility that I heard his name through her."  
  
"It was a _suggestion._ I don't know, maybe you heard the name during some business deal."  
  
"He look like an executive to you?"

"No. Lawyer or civil servant, maybe," Carly replied. "Hey, maybe Alexis went up against him in court or something."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Ned sighed, unconvinced as he looked over to where Donna laid, the feeling that all hell was going to be breaking lose soon settling over him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile

Leo waited for Jax in the hall his frown growing as he reviewed the impressions he had gathered in the last hour and a half. Jax had backpedaled over Carly's comment too heavily for him to disregard it as he initially would've. So now, he had one more question to ponder: Why would someone try to deny another person medical care? Especially one who worked in the medical field?

"I was thinking it might be best to start with Tony Jones," Jax said as he stepped out of the room.

"Fine. I want to get this legal snafu handled so that they can start giving Donna the proper treatment," Leo said tensely as they started down the corridor.

"Tony said that her condition was stable before he left last night. They didn't think. . ."  
  
"That seems to be exactly the problem here, Mr. Jacks. No one thought," Leo snapped. "At least not about Donna."

"Excuse me," Jacks returned angrily, halting the older man with a hand on his arm. "I don't know who you think you are. Or whom you think you're talking to. Ned, Carly and I have been here all night. I'm the one who called you. I'm arranging to get people you claim need to be here, here. Don't accuse me of not thinking when you haven't!"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just that. We've been here for Donna when you and these people haven't. We've been the one who have helped her deal with. . ."  
  
"With what?" Leo asked, catching Jax's anxious near slip and pouncing on it.

"With things," Jax covered feebly.

Leo scowled and shook his head, "you know, maybe I'd consider the fact that you were thinking of Donna if you'd tell me what was actually going on around here. . ." Jax only stared. "That's what I thought."  
  
"What is your problem."  
  
"My problem, Mr. Jacks, is that someone I consider to be a part of my family is lying in a hospital bed and you and your friends won't explain what happened. My problem is the fact that Donna is being denied medical care because of paper work and her doctors couldn't figure out a way around the bureaucracy and red tape. My problem is that instead of talking to her doctors and trying to get things straightened out I'm here fighting someone who claims to be her friend because of a slip of the tongue. After all, I didn't get any more sleep than you did, and I resent the fact that you think I did!"

"Look, we don't know each other and. . ." Jax started to try to fumble his way through an apology.

"You're d@mned right we don't. And up to now I've given you the benefit of the doubt. I'd hope you'd do the same for me. Now, as I see it we have Donna in common. We both want to fix this, whatever this is. My advice to you is this: don't stand in the way of my doing just that."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, that's the way it is. Now, let's go talk to her doctors."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Mandy looked up as the door of Monroe's office opened and the man's secretary stepped in. "Sir, we seem to have a problem," she said her voice holding equal parts anger and disbelief.

"Well?" he asked as he slid the file the staff was reviewing to the side.

"Josh Lyman just walked off."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" he bellowed before giving Mandy a scathing look.

"That's not something Josh would do," she protested.

"He did it," the secretary replied a bit too cattily turned his anger towards Mandy.

"Josh wouldn't walk off a campaign without a good reason," she surprised herself with countering.

"He did it to Hoynes."  
  
"That was a mutual decision," Mandy responded through gritted teeth. "Are you sure you didn't misunderstand? That he wasn't just going to miss Staff?"  
  
"He's gone. Something about a family emergency and he doesn't know when he's going to be back."  
  
Mandy narrowed her eyes at that, "see I told you there was a reasonable explanation. I'll call his mother and find out what's going on," Mandy said as she rose and collected her papers.

"He walks and it's your fault. I didn't want him in the first place," Monroe said angrily. "And I don't care who got you this job, it costs me the election and you're through."  
  
Mandy swallowed hard at that as she grabbed her things and walked out, the secretary right after her. "Some people just need to be reminded of their places," she smirked.

"Really? I wonder if Mrs. Monroe will agree if she were to find out about what you're really assisting her husband with," Mandy shot back.

"You wouldn't?"

"Don't bet on it," Mandy replied icily as she went down the hall, cursing Josh Lyman the whole way.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AJ rolled over in bed and frowned as he realized he was in his room at the mansion and not his apartment, and even worse that he was still dressed in his tux from the night before. Groaning, he pulled himself into a sitting position and went to the closet to grab a change of clothes. As he did the pounding in his head told him he had had too much to drink. Going into the connecting bathroom he tried to remember exactly what he had done the night before. . .

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jed Bartlett looked up from the essays he was grading to watch his wife pace in quiet amusement. "He'll call once he knows something," he said simply, earning a glare for his efforts.

"He should know something by now," she countered as she turned. "I don't like the feel of this, Jed."  
  
"I think we can agree that none of us do," he replied as he took off his glasses and put the essays to the side.

"How can you be so calm?"  
  
"You're doing enough worrying for both of us," he replied, earning another glare. "Besides, Leo would've called if it were bad news."

"I hate not being able to do something," Abbey admitted as she finally slid into the seat next to him.

"You'll be able to soon enough," Jed said as he placed a hand in hers. "You've accomplished a lot as it is. Hotel reservations, car rentals. . ."

"Well, being a former First Lady does have an occasional perk," she teased, only to grow serious again as her mind jumped to another aspect of the issue at hand. "Charlie's going to take this hard."  
  
"They both will. I'm surprised that Zoey didn't start crying the minute I told her."  
  
"She probably did the minute you hung up."  
  
"She wanted to try to postpone some of her exams. I think I talked her out of that though."  
  
"Donna would hate it if either of them did that. Hell, she'll be embarrassed at all the attention we'll be heaping on her, and I can bet she'll say we all should've stayed put--- that we shouldn't have interrupted out important schedules for little old her."

"And we'll remind her that it's the privileges of rank, and the fact that she's family," Jed shrugged and then laughed slightly.

"What?"  
  
"Just thinking of a conversation Leo and I have a few months ago."  
  
"Somehow, I get the feeling that I don't want to know."  
  
"Good, because it goes under privilege, at least until. . ."  
  
"Until?"  
  
"Like you said, you don't want to know," he smirked as he reached for his glasses again. "Why don't you try harassing Cassidine some more about gaining privileges at the hospital."  
  
"I guess I will," Abbey sighed as she stood up and started to move across the compartment. "And Jed, don't think your diversionary tactic worked. I'll find out eventually," she threw over her shoulder.

"Yes, dear," he said as he hid his grin with the essay he was reading more than proud that his one to get her to stop her damnable pacing her worked.


	13. Chapter 12

**__**

Chapter 12

Tony Jones looked up from the file he was reviewing as a knock sounded on the door of his office seconds before it opened to Jax and an older man. "Sorry to interrupt," Jax said as he shut the door behind them. "But. . ."  
  
"I know, you want information, but until we get the medical power of attorney. . ." Tony shrugged, his voice trailing off.  
  
"It was faxed here close to an hour ago," Leo replied tensely as he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to get a read on the doctor.  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow in Jax's direction as he let out a sigh. "Tony, this is Leo McGarry. He's a friend of Donna's."  
  
"And the alternate on the power of attorney," Leo added.  
  
"Well, I didn't hear about a fax coming in. But if you have a copy. . ."  
  
"I would if someone had told me I needed it last night," Leo groused looking pointedly at Jax.  
  
"Maybe it was routed to Ramsey or Lambert?" Jax tried to intercede.  
  
Tony shook his head slightly then added at an indication from Jax that it wasn't a proper answer: "Chris Ramsey is in surgery. Eve Lambert isn't due in for another half hour. Maybe. . ."  
  
Leo rolled his eyes at the exchange, "Dr. Jones, do you have a _direct _fax line?" he asked as he pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"What's the number?" Leo asked as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small leather phone book while reaching for the phone on Tony's desk. Tony shot a questioning look at Jax, who shrugged, and then recited the number, which Leo wrote automatically as he waited for his call to go through. "Oliver, Leo. . . Well, it seems the hospital can't find. . .That's what I thought. . . Can you resend it directly to one of her doctors? I have the fax number right here. . .Here it is-----" Leo quickly read off the number he had just written down and waited while Oliver repeated it and then asked a question. "No, they're due in later this afternoon. . . Well, you know Abbey. . .Oh, and Oliver, thanks for getting it done so quickly," Leo added as hung up and looked directly at Tony, "it will be here within the next five minutes."  
  
"So what happened? His secretary forget to fax it?" Tony asked as Leo put the phone book back into his pocket. He was willing to grasp onto any excuse that the lost paperwork wasn't intentional.  
  
"Actually, he had faxed it himself," Leo countered as he removed his glasses, a frown marring his features as he saw something he didn't like cross Tony's face. _So Ms. Spencer was right.   
_  
"Probably just put in the wrong number," Tony said with a shrug, trying to displace the thoughts of subterfuge that were running rampantly around his mind.  
  
"I wonder," Leo muttered before shaking his head. "So, exactly what can you tell me about Donna's condition?" he asked as he commandeered a legal pad and pen from Tony's desk.  
  
"Until we run some tests there's not a lot I can tell you."  
  
"Well, start with what little you can, then tell me about the tests that you want to run and what you think you'll find."  
  
"I don't like to hypothesis."  
  
"And I'm not in the mood to tell the doctor coming in to consult on Donna's case that I haven't been able to get any more information since the last time I spoke to her. Believe me, you're better off hypothesizing and being wrong than pissing her off."  
  
"Bringing in another doctor isn't going to be necessary," Jax jumped in, his mind running with the possibilities an unknown doctor could bring.  
  
"I don't care if it is or if it isn't," Leo shot back at him, then realizing how his announcement might have been perceived by Tony Jones and clarified his statement: "the doctor consulting is a close friend. She insisted on taking an active part on the case as soon as she heard that something had happened to Donna. I learned a long time ago that one doesn't say no to Abbey. Besides you do and she'll just steam roll over you."  
  
Tony smiled at the slight bit of humor he heard in Leo's voice. "I'm sure she can help explain what's going on to you, and who ever else might join you. But unless she's allotted privileges here. . ."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem," Leo smirked. "Now, how about that information?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Mac Scorpio cursed as he hung up the phone. "Problems?" Taggart asked as he placed a file on the other man's desk.  
  
"Not necessarily," Mac sighed as he ran a tired hand down his face. "That was just a courtesy call from a friendly member of the Secret Service," he explained sarcastically.  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"The former first couple are going to be flying in this afternoon for an undetermined length of time."  
  
"Crap. How much of a headache are we looking at?"  
  
"They _claim_ not a lot, although they want as much information as we can give them on PCGH's security, and if need be, a lending of support."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How the hell would I know?" Mac snapped and then took in a deep breathe. "Sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's been a long haul for all of us," Taggart shrugged as he took a seat. "You don't think it's because of his thing, do you?"  
  
"You mean the MS?" Mac asked. "Doubt it. It's not like PCGH is widely known for anything connected to MS."  
  
"You're probably right," Taggart replied tapping a finger against his thigh. "Still makes you wonder."  
  
"Wonder about what?" V. Ardanowski asked as she walked into the office.  
  
"V. when did you get back?" Mac asked with a slight smile.  
  
"About half an hour ago," she smiled. "The convention was interesting. Groomed some new connections for us," she added as she took a seat. "So, Dara leave for her convention on time?"  
  
"No. About half an hour ago," Taggart replied.  
  
"Something going down?"   
  
"Nothing more than usual," Mac shrugged.  
  
"Oh. So what was it you were wondering about?"  
  
"Visiting dignitaries."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The former First Couple are flying in."  
  
"Our involvement in their security detail?"  
  
"Limited. The Secret Service feels they'll be able to handle it. They wanted to give us a heads up and get some information on the hospital's security."  
  
"We were speculating on why they needed that information," Taggart added.  
  
"Dr. Bartlett's probably consulting on a case," V. shrugged.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
V. rolled her eyes, "you two are hopeless. The former First Lady is one of the top throastic surgeons in the country."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Aside from a paying attention to the political arena?" V. asked sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, we're not that bad,"? Mac protested, earning a laugh from V. "What?"  
  
"Name one person--- other than a member of the First Family--- who testified during the Congressional Hearings," she challenged.  
  
"Which hearings?" Taggart asked.  
  
"And on that note. . ." V. replied on a laugh as she rose. "I'm going to go see my fiance. Let me know if I have to go to the press on this or anything else."  
  
"I doubt it will cause that big of a news stir," Mac sighed. "And nothing really comes to mind as a potential PR problem right now."  
  
"Good, that means I can concentrate on getting together the ads and commercials for recruitment. Unless something breaks, I won't be back to tomorrow morning," she beamed before walking out.  
  
As the door shut behind her Taggart turned to Mac, a slight frown on his face. "Don't you think we should've given her a heads up on the Moss thing?"  
  
"It would look like one of us leaked it."  
  
"One of us did," Taggart shot back. "Besides, isn't she friends with her."  
  
"Damn, you're right," Mac said with a shake of his head. "I don't know. Maybe it'll be better coming from Jax. He doesn't have to pretend to be impartial on this."  
  
"And what if someone asks her before then?"  
  
"One good thing about the Quartermains being involved is that they've gotten to press to sit on this. And if the story I leaked on this is aired, I doubt that they'll be going to the PR person for a Police Department that looks like it's a willing participant in a cover up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Charlie Young walked into the apartment he shared with his long time girlfriend, Zoey Bartlett, and frowned when he saw her staring out the window. The frown turned to worry as he got closer and saw the tracks of tears on her cheeks. "Zoey, what's wrong?"  
  
Zoey jumped at the sound of his voice and swiped at her tears as she turned towards him, "Charlie, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I kinda figured," Charlie said as he came up beside her. "So you wanna tell me why you're staring into space and crying?"  
  
"My dad called. . ."  
  
"Homesick?" he asked, earning only a shake of her head before her eyes darted back to the window. "Something happened?"  
  
"It's not Mom, or Dad. Or Liz or Annie. Or Ellie. . ." Zoey spit out, still not looking at him.  
  
"OK. So who?"  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Josh's Donna?"  
  
"A huh."  
  
"Whoa. . . So what happened?"  
  
"Dad wasn't really sure," Uncle Leo got a call early this morning and called my parents. They're flying into Port Charles later today. Uncle Leo was already on his way when I spoke to Dad," she babbled. "Dad said they didn't know much, only that she'd taken a really bad fall down a flight of stairs and was in critical condition."  
  
Charlie nodded as he took in the information. "You want to go?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"They won't let you."  
  
"Exams.   
Damnit, Charlie, if it were any other time, but Dad said Donna would be furious with us if we ditched. Besides. I doubt our professors would allow us to reschedule because a former staff member of my father's in the hospital!"  
  
"Donna would be furious if we rescheduled because of her," Charlie said softly. "When's your last exam?"  
  
"Last period of the last day!"  
  
"They're going to keep in touch."  
  
"But it's not the same."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Charlie sighed as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "Hey, any of your professors offer alternative times?" he asked as he stepped back.  
  
"No. Remember I'm the one who took all the weird classes this semester. One section only."  
  
"Well, I can take most of mine with other sections to get done sooner. It may kill me but. . ." he shrugged. "I mean, if you want me to wait till you're done to go. . ."  
  
"I don't. I mean I do, but. . .I want one of us there for her. I know it's crazy. I mean Dad said the whole of the Senior Staff will be there and Mom was going to take over her case, but. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'd probably wouldn't be happy waiting longer than necessary," he admitted. "I mean. . ."  
  
"I know what you mean," Zoey said with a watery smile. "Besides, you're one of them."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Yes, really," she said as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "You better go study."  
  
"Yeah, she'll skin me alive if I let my GPA fall because of this," Charlie quipped as she stepped back, causing Zoey to laugh at the image.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bobbie frowned as she closed the door to the supply closet and sunk onto a near by trash can. She couldn't believe she'd done it. That she'd accidentally on purpose lost the paper work on Donna Moss.   
  
Sighing, she buried her head in her hands and let tears flow freely. She hadn't had a choice, she reminded herself. Monica hadn't given her one. Intercept the papers and shred them or lose everything she held dear.   
  
Besides how much damage could it cause in the long run? The lawyer had sent the papers once, he could again. Their lost was only a slight delay.  
  
And yet, the nurse in her knew that a slight delay could result in death.   
  
She prayed that it wouldn't be the case this time.  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13

**__**

Chapter 13

  
  
Josh sat in the middle of his living room staring at a picture of him and Donna that was taken some time towards the end of the administration. She was looking up at him, her arms across her chest, with a grin that just said 'there got ya' and he was just looking at her in exasperation. Unthinkingly he traced her face with a gentle finger as he fought back tears.   
  
Unfortunately the memories weren't so easy to hold back. . .  
  
~I still remember the night we met   
You said you loved my smile   
But your love for me was like a summer breeze   
Oh, it lasted for a while   
I could hold on a little tighter I know   
But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so~   
  
He stood in the doorway watching her pack, a lump growing in his throat at the sight. His life was spinning out of control and she was leaving. . .   
  
"What do you need, Josh?" she asked without looking back at him.  
  
"What makes you think I need anything?"  
  
Donna rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder and up at him, "you're standing in the doorway staring at my back."  
  
"I wasn't. . ."  
  
"Josh. . ." Donna sighed in exasperation as she looked back at the box she was filling with her belongings.  
  
"You don't have to go, you know," he said softly as he leaned against the doorjam.  
  
"Classes start Monday, Josh. So does my new job."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Donna nodded slightly as she placed the book he had given her for Christmas a few years before on top and turned, moving quickly towards him. "I have to do this, Josh."  
  
"No. You don't. You can wait a semester. You can come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why should I wait? Not take this job?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"I need you."  
  
"It's not enough."  
  
"What more do you want me to say?"  
  
Donna could only sigh as she automatically straightened his tie and smoothed his shirt. "You have to get going to your meeting."  
  
"Donna, I have five minutes before I have to leave," he protested as he caught her hand and held it against his heart.  
  
"No, you don't," she started as she extracted her hand on a watery smile. "Your watch sucks, remember?"  
  
"What am I going to do without?"  
  
"Survive," she sighed. "Besides, I'll only be a phone call away. Now, get going."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
~I'm gonna smile   
'Cause I want to make you happy   
Laugh, so you can't see me cry   
I'm gonna let you go in style   
And even if it kills me   
I'm gonna smile ~  
  
  
The bar was unusually quiet and the group holding court at their usual table in the back morose. "Oh, for pete's sake, this isn't a funeral!" CJ chided. "We're here to celebrate Donna's new start!"  
  
"Nicely put, CJ," Sam muttered as Josh adverted his eyes to stare into his beer.  
  
"I'm no a wordsmith like you, Princeton," CJ shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Thank G-d for that!" Toby muttered as his Jack Daniels was put down in front of him. "Sam slaughters the English language enough to keep me busy for months."  
  
"I'm not that bad," Sam protested as Donna smiled slightly over the exchange, her hand going automatically to flinch a fry from Josh's plate.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry," he grumbled as he watched her.  
  
"I wasn't," Donna shrugged as she took a bite of the fry.  
  
"Then why are you picking at my dinner?"  
  
"Because I changed my mind," she replied as she reached for another fry, causing Josh to roll his eyes.   
  
"Just take it," he muttered as he pushed the plate at her to the surprise of her and the others. The exchange up to that point had been typical of them, usually ending up as they argued over various parts of the meal in a teasing ritual that the other members of the team considered 'couplly.'  
  
Donna pulled her hand back as if she'd been burnt, "Forget it. You need to more eat more than I do."  
  
"Donna, I'll order something else. Just eat it," Josh said as he rose, beer in hand, to go search out their waitress.  
  
The three others shared telling stares as Donna stared after him blinking back tears. Toby, surprisingly, was the first to react. He easily pushed back from the table and rose, his attention focused on Donna as he rounded the table and drew her up and towards the pool tables.  
  
"You're acting like a jackass," Leo McGarry said as he came over to where Josh was watching the exchange.  
  
"Don't start, Leo, please."  
  
"Who's starting? Just stating a fact," Leo asked as he took a sip of his water.  
  
"You weren't even sitting there."  
  
"No, but I've seen how you've been acting since she took the job. Josh, all you had to do was ask her to stay."  
  
"It's a great opportunity for her, Leo," Josh replied with a shrug as he took a swig of his beer. "Besides, I asked her. She won't," he added at the look he got.  
  
"Then at least stop making it so hard on her. It's a sorry day when Zielger can get a woman to smile faster than you," Leo pointed out before going to join the others.   
  
~Kiss me once for the good times, baby   
Kiss me twice for goodbye   
You can't help how you don't feel   
And it doesn't matter why~   
  
He had done better, at least he had thought he had. But then again, maybe it was the drinks.   
Donna was right.   
He did have a delicate system.  
But he hadn't thought about it as they discussed the end that was coming in the next few weeks. Of the end that was coming for them in the next few hours. For now they could chase them away.   
  
It was Friday night and all he was expected to do the next day was drive her to the airport. So it really didn't matter that they were staggering towards her door.  
It didn't matter that they had their arms wrapped around each other as Donna opened the door to her empty apartment.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Donna pouted as she pulled him in behind her.  
  
And all he could do was laugh at the irony of the question as he leaned against the door he had pulled shut behind them. "I've been asking you that all week," he replied after a moment as he slipped a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You're just going to have to come back in a couple of hours."  
  
"I know," he smiled slightly. "I'll take the couch." He watched as something similar to disappointment flickered across her face. "What's. . .?"  
  
"Nothing, Josh," Donna sighed as she kissed his cheek. "Just go to sleep before you pass out."  
  
"Donna. . ." he protested as she slipped away from him and started down the hall.  
  
"Good night, Josh."  
  
"Night, Donatella," he sighed bemused as he shed his jacket and moved to the couch to settle in for the night.  
  
~Give me a chance to bow out gracefully   
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me ~  
  
"That's ummm.. ." Donna started unable to look at him.  
  
"I know," Josh sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets to resist the urge to pull her to him and out of the busy airport. "You have your boarding pass and everything?"  
  
"Of course. You gonna be OK?"  
  
"I'm not the one who's moving to a strange town on my own."  
  
"It's not the first time. At least this time I have a job lined up," she teased as he shook his head. "You sure. . ."  
  
"Yeah, CJ and Sam are going to make sure I get to meetings on time."  
  
"OK, then. I guess. . ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He looked down at his feet, not wanting to watch her walk away, or see the tears that he heard.  
  
"Goodbye, Josh," she sighed as she stepped closer to him and went to kiss his cheek. He knew it and turned, knowing this was his last chance.  
  
Their lips met, and for an instant it was magic.   
Everything was perfect.  
Then reality interceded as the last call for her flight was called.  
  
"Josh, I have to. . ." Donna stuttered as she started to pull away.  
  
"Goodbye, Donatella," he sighed as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Call me if you ever need anything."  
  
"Josh. . ."  
  
"I. . ." he started and then shook his head. "Don't miss your plane."  
  
"OK," she sighed through tears as she turned and walked towards the gate.   
  
He watched her.  
Even waved reassuringly as she glanced tearfully back at him, all the while realizing that letting her go was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.  
  
  
~I'm gonna smile   
'Cause I want to make you happy   
Laugh, so you can't see me cry   
I'm gonna let you go in style   
And even if it kills me   
I'm gonna smile~   
  
He'd gone back to the office then. It was the only place he could go. He tried to work, not that there was any real work left to do with the Bartlett administration coming to an end in a matter of weeks, and couldn't. So instead he started to drink along with pretending to work.  
  
He was alone afterall.  
  
And that was how Toby found him.  
Alone in his darkened office drinking away his pain as he pretended to be doing anything but thinking about her.  
  
"You're an idiot, Josh," he had proclaimed from the doorway.  
  
"You expect me to take advice from you?" Josh asked a touch drunkenly.  
  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
  
"Not enough."  
  
"All you had to do was tell her," Toby replied as he walked further into the office, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You ever gonna tell her?" Josh asked as he leaned his head back.  
  
"Why would I tell Donna that you're in love with her?"  
  
"You know that's not what I meant."  
  
Toby only shook his head, "I'll drive you home, Josh."  
  
"You know something, Toby?"  
  
"I know lots of things," the older man deadpanned.  
  
"We're both idiots."  
  
"Maybe, but at least I'm not a drunk idiot."  
  
~I'm gonna smile   
So you can find the courage   
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'   
I'm gonna let you go in style ~  
  
And then he couldn't take it any more. He threw the picture across the room angry at her for leaving. At himself for not asking her to stay. Not giving her a reason to. For continuing to play the game even when they no longer had to. For being too afraid of losing her to reach for her.  
  
Shaking his head, he rose and went to pick up the picture, careful of the glass. They'd be angry--- worried--- if he showed up with a cut hand.   
  
He knew his reaction didn't mean he was going crazy. It meant he was coming out of the shock that had accompanied the news.   
  
Sinking to the ground he held the picture close to his heart as he allowed the tears to fall.  
  
Stan would be happy.  
He wasn't holding back his feelings.  
  
But if she saw him like this, Donna would worry.  
  
She always did.  
  
~And even if it kills me   
I'm gonna smile~  
  


Song credit: Smile by Lonestar


	15. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14 

  
  
Josh rose from the floor to go wash his face as someone started pounding on his door. Shrugging he continued on his way to the bathroom, but stopped as the pounding grew more insistent.  
  
Cursing he put the picture down on the table as he went to pull open the door. "What?" he asked as Mandy pushed angrily passed him. "What are you trying to do? Destroy my life?!?!?" she demanded as she threw her purse onto the couch.  
  
"As pleasurable as that might be, I do have other worries on my mine," Josh muttered as he closed the door.  
  
"Like this fake family emergency?" Mandy prodded. "At least get your mother to cover for you the next time you walk out on some thrumped up excuse."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Christ, Josh. I was actually worried about you so I called your mother," Mandy replied as she looked at him, and for the first time realized that something was really wrong.  
  
"You _called_ my _mother_?!?!?" Josh demanded incredulous.  
  
"Excuse me if I care."  
  
"That would be a first," he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and the phone rang. "I should answer that," he sighed as he went to pick it up, well aware that Mandy was watching his every move. Working hard to ignore her, he answered with what he hoped was a neutral tone, not at all surprised to find that it was his mother on the other end. "Mom. . .I know. . .I'm sorry you were worried. . .No, I'm fine. . .No, it's not that. . .I wanted to wait till I knew more before I called you. . . Mom, Leo called me at work about an hour ago. . .No, he and Mal are fine. . .It's. . Mom, it's Donna. . ." he got out, his voice breaking on the name. Mandy bit back a gasp as her eyes moved to his face as he turned to lean against the desk, realizing exactly what was behind the pain--- the excuse of 'family.' "I'm waiting for Leo to call. They're making the arrangements. . .We're all flying in. . .No, that's not. . .Mom, she wouldn't want you too. Hell, she's not going to be happy that all of us put our lives on hold to go there. . .I will. . .I will. . .I promise. I love you too, Mom," he sighed as he stood and turned to hang up the phone, his head hung low as he used the desk to keep up right as he regained his bearings.  
  
"You only had to tell me the truth," Mandy said after he stepped back from the desk.  
  
"I did. She is family," he sighed as he turned his attention to her.  
  
Mandy only shook her head at that, "We both know that's not. . ." she started, only to stop at Josh's glare. "I'll try to handle Monroe, but I can't promise. . ."  
  
"Someone will float me a lifeline," Josh sighed earning a bewildered look from Mandy. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, I better get back to work," Mandy sighed as she picked up her purse and started out only to stop at the door as he crossed the room. "Josh, you better get it together before you see her. You look like hell."  
  
He answered by the slamming the door in her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jax ran a tired hand over his face as he entered Donna's room. "That man's gonna be a problem," Jax sighed as he sank into a nearby chair.  
  
"What do you mean? Is he siding with the Quartermains?" Carly asked surprised.  
  
"I haven't even told him what happened," Jax admitted.  
  
"Then what makes you say he's gonna be a problem?"  
  
"He's bringing in his own doctor."  
  
"So, they're less likely to lose important papers."  
  
"And he's jumping on comments like that. If we're going to get AJ for this we have to keep our supiscions to ourselves. He's like a dog with a bone right now, and him going after the Quartermains half-cocked is not going to help. Hell, he threatened me!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ned asked.  
  
"He told me he was going to get to the bottom of this with or without my help."  
  
"Doesn't that show he cares about Donna?" Carly asked.  
  
"Then where the hell was he when AJ was harassing her? Why did she never mention him and these other so called friends? Why did someone call one of them and tell them it was attempted murder? How did they even know who to call?"  
  
"You think the family is using her friends to launch a counterattack?" Ned mused.  
  
"They'll call it harassment. . ." Jax sighed.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him? Maybe if he knows. . ." Carly put in.  
  
"Saids the master planner!" Jax said sarcastically. "We handle this ourselves. Keep what we know to ourselves. Take AJ down ourselves."  
  
"I thought you felt the more help we had the better."  
  
"How do we know they're on our side and aren't plants?"  
  
Carly rolled her eyes, "and they call _me_ paranoid?"  
  
"Carly. . ."  
  
"Fine. We try it your way, but I have a feeling we should tell him before he finds out some other way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo hung up the phone, ending his call to Abbey, and looked at his watch. If he was going to make it to the airport to meet them he had to leave without checking in on Donna. Torn, he looked down the corridor to see a familiar red head coming his way.  
  
"Uncle Leo! What are you doing here?" V. asked as she hurried her steps to reach him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he could answer.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't come after what happened?" he asked, slightly offended.  
  
"After what happened?"  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
"I just got back from a conference. It's not Uncle Jed, is it? I heard at the station that he and Aunt Abbey were flying in. I just assumed she was consulting on a case."  
  
"She is. Donna's."  
  
"What?" V. asked surprised. "What happened? Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"Since I can't get a straight answer out of your Mr. Jacks, I don't know. And the doctors are only now starting to run tests. There's something very odd going on here."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just chasing conspiracy theories?" V. teased, hoping to earn a smile and relieve some of the tension that was radiating off of him.  
  
"They're hiding something," Leo spit out, unamused. "The first copy of her Medical Power of Attorney disappeared. Someone called one of Toby's cubs, leaking them a story that called what happened to Donna attempted murder. Jax called it an accident."  
  
V. ran a hand over her collar bone as she contemplated what she had been told, "I'll see what I can find out," she sighed as Leo nodded. Then asked: "Are they all coming."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Leo, no one knows."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"That my godparents are the former first couple. That Donna worked at the White House."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"No," V. sighed. "It's not like the fact that your godparents are the President and First Lady comes up in every day conversation. And since Jax's father wouldn't clear security Aunt Abbey and Uncle Jed. . ."  
  
"Decided not to come to your wedding," Leo sighed. "But what about Donna? She testified at the hearings."  
  
"With decidedly less coverage than the rest of you," V. reminded. "And she decided not to tell any one. Jax hired her on my recommendation. He never saw her resume. Some of her professors know, but the majority of them haven't made the connection."  
  
"Charming what's teaching the future politicians of America," Leo mused as he ran a hand down his face. "But we're not going to be able to hide it once they get here."  
  
"Wanna bet?" V. asked. "This is the most apolitical town I have ever lived in. The Commissioner and Chief of police couldn't figure out what reason the Secret Service might have for wanting security information on the hospital," she paused. "Somehow, I don't think the majority of you are going to make waves here."  
  
"So in other words as long as we keep the former President from being a noticeable presence. . ."  
  
"No one will be the wiser," V. sighed as she realized something. "And that could be advantageous at some point."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can guess that if you're getting two stories and Jax isn't clearing it up that something is going on," V. mused as her mind starting to review possibilities.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with the harassment?"  
  
"You knew. . ."  
  
"No. Sam told me," Leo admitted, a touch of hurt in his voice as he couldn't help but wonder why Donna hadn't turned to the rest of them as well. "If I had. . ."  
  
"Like I said, I'll look into things, but if it is connected. . ." she shook her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Uncle Jed might be the only one with enough pull to quelch a cover up."  
  
"So in other words we're in for a fight."  
  
"Looks it."  
  
"Then you better keep your Mr. Jacks in line. Right now I'm looking at him as my first casualty," Leo replied in a tone that had sent many a politician running in the opposite direction. "Now, if you excuse me I need to get downstairs. A car's waiting to take me to the airport to meet the couple."  
  
"OK. Where are you staying?"  
  
"Port Charles Hotel."  
  
"And when will the others be here?"  
  
"Whenever your Mr. Jacks arranges it. See if you can't light a fire under him, huh? They'll make him pay if they have to wait too long."  
  
"I'll take care of it myself. Even call and let them all know the times. I should have most of the numbers, the ones I don't I'll get from the ones I do have numbers for. Then I'll see what I can find out down at the station. Once I know something, and everyone's here, I'll meet you at the hotel and fill everyone in."  
  
"You're a good kid, Venus," Leo said, earning a roll of her eyes before she turned and started to the nurse's desk to find out where Donna's room was.  
  
  



	16. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15  


  
V. stepped into Donna's room forcing her expression to go blank. "So, what did you lose my number or something?" she asked, causing the trio to look up in surprise.  
  
"V.! You're back," Jax said with a smile as he stood.  
  
"Good observation."  
  
"I just wasn't expecting you till later this afternoon," he explained as he hugged her.  
  
"Well, I got an earlier flight," she replied as she stepped back. "Why didn't you tell me Donna had been hurt?"  
  
"I wanted to wait till we knew more," he hedged.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Donna took a fall down the stairs at the party last night," Jax replied as he put his hands in his pocket and Carly's eyes shot up to him in surprise.  
  
V. caught the exchange and frowned. "Fell or was pushed?" she couldn't help but ask.  
  
"It's being ruled an accident," Jax stated simply.  
  
His wording hit her hard, _Leo's right. They are hiding something, and I pray it's not what I think it is,_ "Oh," was all she said as her eyes darted to Ned, who refused to even look at her. "Well, then I guess I'll just make those calls Leo asked me to."  
  
"What calls?" Jax asked, as Carly put in a: "You know him?"  
  
V. silently cursed her slip of the tongue as she fought the urge to rub her collar bone, "He's an old friend of my godfather's," she shrugged. _Well, he is, _she mentally defended to the inner voice that chided her cover up. "And he asked me to make the calls about the transportation details. You did get them made, didn't you Jax?" she asked, earning a slight nod from her fiance.  
  
"He's an old friend of your godfather's?" Ned muttered, calling her attention to him. "So, you've talked about him?"  
  
V. gulped as she took in the weird expression on his face. "I guess."  
  
"And that's how you met Donna?"  
  
"Well, in a round about way, yes. That's how we met."

"Oh. OK."  
  
"Ned, are you OK?" V. asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"He's been trying to figure out where he heard Leo's name before. Guess he just did," Carly shrugged.  
  
_ Ned would be the one to figure it out._ "Well, that's probably it. Donna and I usually talk over my godsister Zoey's and Leo's daughter Mal's exploits. You probably heard us mention Uncle Leo a time or two," V. said uneasily. "So. . . umm. . . Jax, how about giving me what you have on depart/arrival times so I can make those calls before I check in at the station?"  
  
"Sure," Jax shrugged as he went to get the needed papers from his briefcase, oblivious to V's tension, but Carly wasn't. And she knew darn well that she had never heard V. mention her godfather or Leo. _What is going on? Who the hell is Leo McGarry and why is V. covering for him? Maybe Jax is right. . .Maybe we shouldn't trust anyone but the three of us. . .  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AJ walked quickly down the hall mentally reviewing what he had to do for the day. As often happened, he stopped at the top of the stairs as he was flooded by memories. Only this time, instead of Carly, his mind flashed a picture of Donna Moss falling down the stairs. "You're losing it, AJ," he muttered as he started down them and into the living room.  
  
He immediately went to the wet bar and poured himself a glass of orange juice as Edward walked in. "Glad to see you're finally up."  
  
"And a good morning to you too, Grandfather."  
  
"It's afternoon, and there's been nothing good about the day so far since I've been cleaning up your latest mess!" Edward informed, a finger right in AJ's face.  
  
"And what is it I supposedly did now?" AJ asked as he moved to sit on the couch. "Annoy an important client? Piss off the press?"  
  
"Throw another woman down the stairs," Edward retorted angrily, watching AJ blanch. "Do you have any idea the amount of tap dancing I've had to do to keep this out of the papers? To keep your drunken hide out of jail?"  
  
"Leave him alone, Edward!" Monica said as she came in. "He didn't do anything wrong. It was an _accident_."  
  
"Believing our own press?" Edward asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't even try it, Edward."  
  
"I'm past 'trying it,' Monica," Edward shot back pointedly as he shook a finger in her direction of her face. "The boy is worse than a hoodlum! At least the delinquents in this family don't intentionally hurt innocent people!"  
  
"Innocent my. . ."  
  
"MONICA!"  
  
"She's been leading him on for months!"  
  
Edward only snorted at that, "her and all the other women I've had to pay off, get jobs for, or just make disappear in general over the last couple of years!" he bellowed as he threw up his hands and turned to his grandson who was sitting with a shellshocked expression eerily similar to the one his cousin had been sporting for the last 10 hours. "You don't talk to the police without Justus. You insist it was an accident. You try to stay sober, although I know that will be a losing battle!"  
  
"EDWARD!" Monica cried indignantly.  
  
"Fine!" he said throwing him his hands in frustration. "But don't say I didn't want him. There's only so many people I can bribe before it all comes down on us!" he declared as he stormed out of the room and towards the gardens.  
  
"Don't pay him one ounce of attention," Monica said as she sat down to her son. "It was an accident."  
  
AJ only nodded as he looked into his drink, but all he saw was her falling. Funny, he couldn't tell if it was Donna or Carly. All he knew was that the blonde in his mind was falling and it was his fault. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo stood on the runway as the Secret Service escorted the former First Couple off the plane, his stance a little straighter than usual as they approached. "Afternoon, Sir. Ma'am," he said as they stopped in front of him, the agents fanning out around them.  
  
"Leo. . ." Jed Bartlett sighed in exasperation at the address.  
  
"Sorry, old habits," Leo shrugged with a wry grin.  
  
"Then switch to older ones," Jed quipped earning an eye roll from his wife.  
  
"Please, just humor him," Abbey sighed as she kiss Leo's cheek.  
  
"Don't we always?" Leo shot back, earning a grunt from his best friend.  
  
"Sir, we need to get you out of here and some place more. . ."  
  
"Secure," Jed interrupted the Secret Service Agent with his own roll of the eyes. "You really would think they'd realize I know the drill by now."  
  
"Perhaps if you'd follow it. . ." Leo said as the three fell into an easy pace, Abbey holding onto both men's arms as the members of the security team wrapped around them.  
  
"I follow them," the former President sighed indignantly.  
  
"When it suits you," Leo replied as they stopped at the limo and both men dropped back to allow Abbey to enter it first.  
  
"I think I preferred it when you were being respectful," Jed teased as he slid into the limo.  
  
"I have orders from a higher source to humor you," Leo volleyed as he followed his friend into the limo and sat opposite the couple. It was seconds later that the door was closed behind him.  
  
Jed laughed slightly as someone pounded on the roof and the car started to move. "Smart man."  
  
"I like to think so," Leo returned. "I understand we're heading to the hotel first."  
  
"Much to Abbey's displeasure," Jed said earning a mock glare from his wife.  
  
"Oh, and you're just so happy about it?" she asked in a sweetly sarcastic tone.  
  
Leo sighed, deciding to intercede, "It may actually be for the best."  
  
"Saids the man who's already been there," Jed quipped as Abbey picked up on the subtext of his statement.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked leaning towards him.  
  
Leo sighed as he ran a tired hand down his face. "The more I see and hear the more certain I am that we're getting involved in some sort of cover up."  
  
"You have evidence pointing towards it?" Jed asked.  
  
"Nothing solid yet. Just a feeling."  
  
"Which was all the Republicans had on us!"  
  
"This isn't a joke," Leo said tensely. "This time a fall might actually kill one of us!"  
  
"Leo, for pete's sake, calm down and explain."  
  
"We have the call to Toby and whatever other information his cub might have turned up. I haven't had the chance to call and find out what he's been able to get. There's the fact that Jasper Jacks is evading my questions, and one of Donna's friends made a comment about whether or not the disappearance of the Medical Power of Attorney was an accident. I probably would've let it go, but the man backpedaled too hard to try to cover her comment for it not to have meant _something._ Then there's the fact that someone was harassing her."  
  
"What?!?! Did you know about that?" Jed asked.  
  
"You know d@mned well that if I had you and Abbey would've too. Sam's apparently the only one who knew, or at least thinks there might be a connection. He was going to look over the evidence she had."  
  
"As the usual voice of reason around here, I hate to remind you boys that it all can be coincidental," Abbey put in, although not really believing it to be just a coincidence herself.  
  
"Saids the woman who's been known to consult an ouiji board."  
  
"I said humor him, not me, Leo," Abbey shot back pointedly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he replied, properly chastised. "Besides, there's more. Donna was, is, in ICU. There was over a four hour span between checks on her by the nursing staff."  
  
"That's criminal!"  
  
"That's what I thought," Leo said as he shook his head and looked down at his hands before continuing. "I saw V. at the hospital. She had just come back from a conference and didn't know about Donna. I'm afraid I bungled telling her," he said as he rubbed his hands against his legs and looked back at the couple, "anyway, she said she'd look into things. She also suggested we keep our presence here as low key as possible, since no one seems to know that Donna worked at the White House."  
  
"Hence your reasoning for our de tour being for the best, but considering what you just told me, I'm not trusting her care to those jackasses!"  
  
"V. seems to think that as long as a certain someone," he paused looking pointedly at the former President, "keeps a low profile, or better yet, out of sight, we'll be OK."  
  
"Oh, and my wife and former staff are so much less recognizable than me?" the man in question couldn't help but point out.  
  
"He's right. I did have a higher approval rating," Abbey smirked.  
  
"Hell, we all did," Leo laughed before growing serious as Jed shot mock glares at the two of them. "Abbey will have a legitiment reason for being there. She's going to be one of Donna's doctors. I already said an old friend would be consulting. Never said that friend knew Donna," Leo stated.  
  
"You have a devious mind McGarry," Jed smirked as he leaned back in the seat.  
  
"I'm a politician, what do you expect?" Leo shot back before continuing. "V. claims the town is apolitical, which from the reactions I got from people I tend to believe."  
  
"So we hide in plain sight and hope no one buys a clue," Abbey mused.  
  
"And meanwhile we contact whoever we know here and ferret information out of them," Jed added.  
  
"And then we make whomever is responsible for hurting Donna pay," Leo finished earning a nod of agreement from the couple, as the former President gave a slight smirk, "I love it when a plan starts to come together."  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

Edward sat and stared at the rosebuds wondering why he was bothering. He was so tired of this game. However, he had to continue to play it. He had to protect his family's interests. But the cost. . . he shook his head, trying to rid the images that were playing in it. In truth he had never been able to rid his mind of the image of Carly lying at the bottom of the stairs, and now he had a new one to couple with it. This time was worse. He had seen that poor young woman falling. Had seen AJ. . .

He cursed as he stood and ran a hand over his face while moving closer to the bushes. In truth he wasn't sure how to handle things. He put up a good front for Justus, but had to agree with his grandson: having to take some responsibility for his actions just might be what AJ needed, but he also knew that the family would be destroyed if they went that route. 

"Who are you kidding, Edward?" a voice asked causing him to turn.

A slight smile graced his face at who he saw. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he went to sit near the woman who was now at the small table he had vacated.

"It's not about the family," she said pointedly.

"Yes, it is," Edward replied quickly as he made his way over to the table.

She rolled her eyes at that, "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

He shook his head while answering, "I don't need convincing."

"If you didn't I wouldn't be here."

"I'm protecting Lila," he sighed as he looked back at the bushes, wishing she could be out there with him. "She's so fragile now," he continued as he looked back at his companion. "I'm afraid of what this will do to her. All of this," he paused indicating the house and grounds around him, "doesn't mean anything without her."

"Then why are you so worried about losing it?"

"It's something we built together," Edward sighed. "Besides, it isn't just about keeping the things, or even the company, it's about the family."

"What about the family?"

"I need to keep what's left of it together. Safe. Out of jail."

"And what about the families of the people he hurts?"

"Lila wouldn't be able to take it if he went to jail."

"Lila or you?" she asked pointedly.

"It's my fault."

"How?"

"I saw it coming. . ." he sighed. "Maybe not this per say, but the start of something. I knew she tried to get a restraining order. . ."

"And you quelched it."

"It was all I could do. I need to protect the family name. . ."

"He isn't Lila. This wasn't some accident with a poker. This wasn't justifiable attemptive murder. He maliciously pushed her down the stairs."

"He was drunk."

"It's not the first time."

"Don't you think that I know that? Know what his actions have cost all of us?"

"What about what it cost them? And if you _honestly_ don't care about them, which I seriously doubt, what about what it will continue to cost you?"

"Maybe I'll just worry about it then."

"And what about now?"

"I can't worry about it. Can't think about anything but keeping this from getting to Lila. What time she has left will not be marred by this."

His visitor just shook her head, "you can't control everything, Edward. Sooner or later it's gonna implode on you."

"I'll worry about it then. Who knows maybe, just maybe he'll finally get it together before anything else happens."

"For your sake, I hope he does, but I doubt it," she sighed as she stood and kissed his cheek. "Take care of _yourself,_ Edward," she whispered as she stepped back.

"You too, Katherine," he sighed before she faded away and he was left alone again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mac knocked on V's door, causing her to look up from the file she had been reading. "I hear you're looking over the Moss thing," he said as he stepped into her office, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"_Thing? _Funny, I'd call it attempted murder," she said angrily as she put the file she had been going over since completing the calls to CJ, Toby, Sam, and Josh.

Mac shuffled his feet a bit and sighed, "we're doing everything that we can."

"Really? Then where are the records on the breathalyzer? AJ's statement? Ned's? Did they get 'lost,' like the hospital paperwork, or did you guys just not get them?"

"You know what I mean," Mac sighed as he sank into the chair across from her. "Our hands are tied on this one. We're fighting the powers that be as hard as we can."

"But it's not enough," she sighed as she shifted the papers and asked the question that was weighing heaviest on her, "how tied are our hands?"

"DA won't do anything until he hears her 'story.'"

"How much credence do you think he'll put on it?"

"About as much as was given to her request for a restraining order," Mac put in, watching her blanch in surprise. "You didn't know about that?"

"How about you fill me in?"

"She applied for one against Quartermain some time in the last couple of weeks. Had a decent amount of evidence against him from what I heard. Even with it, she was told she didn't have enough."

"Why?"

"Rumor has it because she's friends with Carly and Ned she needed more evidence. Personally, I think it would've been sat on no matter how much she had until. . ."

"Till he did something like this, and yet, they're still tying our hands."

"Because she's perceived as a nobody," Mac stated and raised his hand when she went to protest. "You know what I mean. She's not a major player in this town's hierarchy even if she works for one. Hell, he's more of an interloper. No one's gonna take on the Quartermains for her."

"Really? And here I thought that was our job. That justice was for _everyone,_ not just the 'somebodies' in this town."

"I said that wrong. You, me, Taggart, Dara, Garcia--- we want justice--- protection--- for everyone. A lot of others, they don't care."

"So why aren't we doing more? Why aren't _you?"_

"I'm doing what I have to," Mac sighed, hating the doubt he saw in her eyes. "Look, I don't like it, but I'm not throwing up my hands and running off someplace."

"Is that a dig?"

"No. Oh, I don't know. V., maybe you were stronger when you walked away from the job over the racketeering thing, maybe not. All I know is that none of us can change what's happened, but maybe we can change the outcome."

V. raised an eyebrow at his words, reading between the lines of his comments more than he had wanted to reveal. "I don't doubt that justice will be served, Mac. I just wish it wasn't going to make the Police Department and District Attorney's office look like fools in the process."

"We're used to it. It's not like we don't usually get creamed in the local media because we were hammered into bringing a case to trial too soon. It will fade with the rest, like always."

V. grimaced at his words, knowing full well that this story would garner more than local coverage. _Note to self: get tips from CJ and/or Toby on how to handle the national press and not make us all look like idiots if at all possible._ "Shame that we're used to it isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, well maybe one of these days there'll be a shift and the mayor and DA and whomever else Edward is paying off will finally let us do our jobs."

"And in the meantime?"

"We do the best we can, and hope it's good enough."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toby sat writing notes on the file in front of him as his door opened and his secretary walked in. "You have 30 minutes before you have to leave," she informed hiding her curiosity over what story he might be chasing.

"Fine. Send Karen in in five to be briefed before I leave," he said without looking up from the budget report he was reviewing.

"Oh, and I got through. She's on line 2."

Toby closed his eyes slightly at that as he reached for the phone. "Send Karen in in 10 then," he groused as he picked up his extension and turned his back to her. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he started stiffly.

"It's not a problem," the woman on the other end of the line laughed, her tone sarcastic." "I mean, anytime I can do something for one of the biggest news directors. . ."

"Cut the sarcasm."

"Don't get your boxers in a twist. If you think getting a favor from me is going to be so easy that you can keep me on hold for five minutes. . ."

"I said I was sorry."

"Like you meant it? Everyone knows that Toby Zielger doesn't apologize, and since I have better things to do. . ."

Toby rolled his eyes as he reached for one of his balls and started bouncing it. "I wanted to know if I could work out of your studios for a while."

"Excuse me?!?!?" the woman gulped, surprise evident in her voice. "Did you just ask . . ."

"Yeah. I did."

"What's the story?" she demanded her mind shifting gears.

"There's no story."

"Toby, I am not getting scooped in my own town and especially not in my own studio. What's the story?"

"There is none. I need your studios because I want to be able to keep up with mine while I'm in Port Charles."

"Name the story or there's no deal."

"Damnit, Tiffany! I told you there isn't a story," he shot back as he threw the ball at the wall in frustration.

"I'm hanging up now."

"I'm going up there to visit a friend who's in the hospital, all right?" he asked testily.

"Who?"

"There's no story."

"Me think he doth protest too much."

"We're keeping it quiet," Toby sighed, hoping she'd let it go.

"Who's in the hospital?"

Toby cursed under his breathe as he spun around and looked at the picture of them. "Off the record, a former aide. Please, don't ask me to say any more," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You could've just said that," Tiffany sighed. "Fine. Use my studio, but if it turns into something, you link and plug us. Don't go over us or I will get even."

"Whatever."

"Did you _really _just say whatever?"

"Don't start."

"Keep pushing me. . ."

"I'm not exactly in the best mood right now, so can you cut me some slack?"

"When aren't you in a bad mood?" Tiffany shot back on a laugh. "Now, is there anything else?"

"Not right now, but I might need to call in a marker later on."

"This doesn't count?"

"Tiffany. . ."

"Oh, come on. I kinda like the idea of you owing me for a change."

"Why aren't I surprised?" Toby asked on a slight laugh. "And we'll hash out the markers later."

"We'll do that," Tiffany replied, then added. "I hope your friend's OK."

"So do I, Tiffany. So do I."


	18. chapter 17

**Chapter 17   
  
Josh shifted restlessly in his seat. He hated this. This forced inactivity. The time to think about the situation at hand. Of the possibility of losing Donna. . . Groaning slightly he leaned his head back and closed his eyes only to groan slightly as his cell phone rang. "Lyman," he answered gruffly on the third ring.   
  
"Sir you have a relay call. . ." the operator started.   
  
"I know the drill. Go ahead and put her through," he interrupted tiredly.   
  
"One moment please. . ." the operator replied as he heard the sounds of keys tapping and then her voice once again: "Thanks for the heads up."   
  
"Sorry. Forgot," Josh muttered.   
  
"So what's the story? The witch said something about a family emergency, not that I caught it. Does she ever look at anyone?"   
  
Josh couldn't help but laugh at that, "You know that's why you have Kenny."   
  
"Seriously, what's going on? The lesser of the witches looked fit to be tied when she stormed back into the office." Josh swallowed not knowing what to say in answer to that. Somehow, telling her would make it all too real. The silence continued till the voice cut through one more time: "Josh? You still there?"   
  
"Yeah," he sighed as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he bowed his head. "There was some sort of accident. Donna's in the hospital. I'm on my way there now."   
  
"How bad?"   
  
"She's critical."   
  
There was a pause and the words hung in the air. "How are you?"   
  
Josh couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that, "how am I supposed to be?"   
  
"You never told her did you?"   
  
"Sometimes you're too damned perceptive, Joey."   
  
"And you've always been an idiot where she's concerned, Josh."   
  
"And your point would be?"   
  
"Who saids I have a point?" the voice asked before a pause. "Don't get yourself too worked up. She sees you worried or looking like crap and it will make her feel worse and worry about you. Neither of which she needs."   
  
"Don't you think I already know that?"   
  
"Then get some rest before you dive in trying to save her."   
  
"I only wish I had the power to."   
  
"Hurts to realize you're not all powerful, doesn't it?"   
  
"I know you meant that to be funny, but it's not. At least not right now."   
  
"Fine. Just. . . well, let me know how she is. Contrary to popular belief I did like her."   
  
"I think that went both ways."   
  
"Hey, you can like your competition, just not let it show."   
  
"It was never a competition."   
  
"Because she already had your heart even if you were too stupid to realize it," he was told before a pause. "Try to get some rest."   
  
"I will."   
  
"Get some rest or keep me informed?"   
  
"Joey. . ."   
  
"That's what I thought."   
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Get off my case will ya?"   
  
"Someone has to be on it till Donna can again."   
  
"Don't worry. There'll be people here to do the job."   
  
"Give them my regards."   
  
"Bye Joey."   
  
"Bye Josh. . ." the operator started as he clicked the phone closed and contemplated throwing it before he leaned back again and let his arm fall limply at his side. Maybe she was right and he should rest a bit. He was tired--- no more than tired--- weary. Yeah that was it. Either way, closing his eyes to block things out couldn't hurt. It might even help him forget for a little while. Or better yet he'd wake up and find out it had all been a bad dream. . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
She hated waiting rooms. That was the thought that repeated in her mind as she sat in the waiting room of a small private airport just outside of Pine Valley. But then her mind quickly amended that. What she hated was the waiting. Waiting gave her too much time to think, and during a crisis she didn't want to be thinking. She wanted to be doing.   
  
Shifting uncomfortably in the plastic seat she stretched her long legs and leaned her head back so that it touched the wall and closed her eyes. As she tapped her foot she couldn't help but hear Toby's questions repeat in her mind: _how was she acting? Did she seem different? Now. . . now all she could do was let her mind go back to that day as she wondered: had she missed something? Explained something away?. . .   
  
__CJ rolled her shoulders as she excused herself from Asa Buchannan and his latest wife. The ditz had been bad enough, but added to Buchannan's chauvinism. . . she gritted her teeth as she picked up a glass of champagne from a passing tray, amazed that she could hate anything more than state dinners. Well, she could. And they were ironically enough called Presidents Receptions.   
  
__As she downed the glass she tried to find an out, her eyes stopping on a figure arguing with one of the organizers Well, it has to be better than Buchannan. At least I should escape being called 'Little Darlin' ' __she__ thought as she headed over.   
  
__"Look, I told you if you'd just ask. . ." CJ heard the blonde with her back to her say as she reached them.   
  
"Ms. Cregg is far too busy. . ." Nora Gannon started.   
  
"To what?" CJ asked as she came to a stop behind them, staring down the shorter woman who had annoyed her to no end the last few hours.   
  
"Well, I was just. . ." Nora started as the other woman turned. "Hi CJ," she said softly, clearly embarrassed by the situation at hand.   
  
"Donna!" CJ laughed, surprised as she impulsively hugged the younger woman, then as she stepped back added: "What in the world are you doing here?"   
  
"Well. . ." Donna started as Nora cut in: "You actually know her?"   
  
"I tried to tell you," Donna shrugged as CJ rolled her eyes.   
  
"Nora, if you'll excuse us," she said dismissively as she signaled to Donna who fell into step beside her. "Was that what you two were arguing about?"   
  
"She didn't believe that I knew you, so I asked her to just get you to verify that I did. She wouldn't. Guess she thought I was some rabid fan or something."   
  
"Puh-lease, the only one with rabid fans was Josh," CJ laughed as they slid seamlessly into a corner. "So what are you doing here?"   
  
"Well, one of my poly sci Professors was telling the class about your lecture here. . ."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Actually he was rampaging about the fact that PCU couldn't seem to get some one of your caliber and LVU could. Anyway, I had a day off coming and thought I'd drive down and try to catch the spiel."   
  
"Well, I'm glad you did. It's been a while since we chatted, or I had an intelligent conversation with a college student."   
  
"That bad?" Donna asked.   
  
"You have no idea," CJ said on a long suffering sigh.   
  
"Remind me to introduce you to my study group then," Donna deadpanned earning a slight laugh from the older woman.   
  
"Let's just get out of here and find some place where we can catch up."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
__Half an hour later CJ walked out of the bedroom of the hotel suite she was staying in dressed in a more causal pair of slacks and shirt to see Donna closing the door on a bellhop. "You didn't have to arrange this. We could've found someplace."   
  
Donna shrugged, "it's not like it's the first time I've ordered for you," she said as she handed CJ her dinner and picked up her own.   
  
"That's not what I meant," CJ sighed as they moved towards the bed to sit on it and ear.   
  
"I know," Donna sighed. "I'm just not in the mood to put on appearances," she added earning a slight frown from CJ. Shifting uncomfortably, Donna decided to change gears. "Nice ring," she commented grasping for the first straw she could.   
  
"I happen to like it," CJ demurred as she unconsciously ran a finger over the ring on her right hand.   
  
"Sure it's on the right hand?" CJ's eyes widened slightly as she coughed on the mouthful of wine she had just taken, causing Donna to grin slightly. "How is Toby anyway?"   
  
"How's Josh?" CJ shot back, earning an eye roll which caused her to laugh. "And Toby was fine the last time I spoke to him."   
  
"Well, last time I spoke to Josh's mother so was he."   
  
"You haven't spoken to him recently?"   
  
"Does voicemail count?" Donna asked then shrugged as she speared a piece of chicken. "Besides, you know how Josh is."   
  
"But I thought. . ." CJ started but then trailed off shaking her head as she tried to remind herself that it wasn't her job to explain them to anyone any more.   
  
"Thought what?"   
  
"Ummm, nothing. So do you talk to any of them?"   
  
"Charlie and I exchange e-mails. Most of them tend to be comparisons between what our Professors are teaching us and what we learned in practice. Sam on occasion. When he's not too busy with a case. He's supposed to come up one weekend, but. . ." Donna shrugged as she took a bite of a french fry. "He's been saying that and canceling for the last month, so I'm not holding my breath."   
  
__"Well, he won't even return my calls."   
  
Donna smiled slightly at that, "CJ, do you really think that any of us can keep up with your schedule enough to return your calls?"   
  
"Toby does."   
  
"You really want me to ask, don't you?"   
  
"We're friends, Donna."   
  
"AH huh," she replied unconvinced as took a sip from her own glass of wine.   
  
"So you hear who Leo's dating?" CJ asked wanting to change the subject.   
  
"Mal called me at two in the morning the night she found out to tell me," Donna replied with a __shake of her head.   
  
"Leo said she wasn't taking it too well when I saw him last week."   
  
"Let's put it this way, Leo took her dating Sam better although Mal's more subtle in how she lets her displeasure be known."   
  
"More subtle than. . ." CJ started as she went into a story of one of Leo's paybacks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
__Half an hour later they sat laughing over remembrances although Donna had grown more subdued at CJ's comments on Josh's reaction to one of the 'local gomers' she had gone out with. As she caught Donna's stillness CJ's demeanor changed as well, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Donna. . ." CJ said in a tone Donna knew meant she wouldn't be put off.   
  
"It's just. . . Is my taste in men really that bad? Do I just naturally attract losers?" she asked surprising CJ.   
  
"They were bad, but not that bad. I dated worse." CJ shrugged.   
  
"I. . .it's. . ." Donna shook her head, trying to figure out how to broach the subject of AJ.   
  
"Donna, what's going on?" CJ asked as a knock sounded on the door. Turning slightly, Donna rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Get the door, CJ."   
  
"Trying to give me orders?" CJ teased as she rose, hoping to get rid of whomever it was quickly. The hope was dashed when she opened it to see Rae Cummings and Nora Gannon on the other end. "We were wondering where you disappeared to," Nora said testily.   
  
"I just bet," CJ replied evenly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.   
  
"We wanted to make sure you got to the party at Asa's OK," Rae put in.   
  
"Actually," CJ started as Donna approached, her coat already half on and purse in hand. "It's OK, CJ. I've take up enough of your time."   
  
"Donna, wait."   
  
"Tell Toby I said hi when you talk to him. If you're up by Port Charles call me. I'll try to track you down," she said, the joke forced as she started to slip out.   
  
"We were in the middle of something," CJ commented pointedly to the other two women.   
  
"It's OK, CJ. IT really doesn't matter. You have more important things to worry about than me. All of you do," Donna sighed cynically as she slipped out of the room and hurried down the hall, leaving CJ to wonder about what she meant.   
  
The sound of her name and the touch of a familiar hand on her cheek brought her out of the memory. She swallowed back the pain as she looked into Toby's concerned eyes. "She needed help and I didn't even realize it, Toby," she started in way of explanation.   
  
"CJ. . ."   
  
"No. She was close to asking for it that day, but we were interrupted. I should've picked up on it, Toby. Hell, in a way I did! I should've pushed her to tell me."   
  
"It wasn't your fault."   
  
"Wasn't it? I could yell and fight for women in Qumar but not see that there was more to her questions about her taste in men? Toby, I told her I had dated worse."   
  
"You had."   
  
"That's not the point," CJ sighed as she straightened up and ran a worried hand through her hair. "You know why she didn't tell anyone? She said we had more important things to worry about!"   
  
Toby's face registered surprise before he quickly masked it. "We'll get to the bottom of this. We'll fix it."   
  
"Not everything can be fixed. Not even by us. We're not invincible."   
  
"No, but we're one hell of a team," he said as he rose to his feet.   
  
"Toby. . ."   
  
"She's important CJ," he started as he looked down at her. "We can remind her of that at least," he sighed as he closed his eyes momentarily against the pang of guilt he felt. Hadn't he just had his secretary send her flowers for her birthday? He hadn't even taken the time to write a note to go with them.   
  
"If we get the chance," CJ sighed.   
  
"We will."   
  
"And what if we don't? What then, Toby? What then?"_**


	19. chapter 18

**Chapter 18   
  
****_~Interlude One~   
  
__He stood in the doorway of the office, a slight frown on his face as the man sitting behind the desk looked up from the file he was reading and smiled slightly. "Joshua, I was wondering when you'd get here."   
  
"You were expecting me?" Josh asked as he walked into the office, enjoying the way the light played across the desk and seemingly chased away the shadows in the room.   
  
"Shouldn't I have?" he asked as he took off his glasses and put them aside. "Take a seat and tell me what's got you so troubled."   
  
"Who saids I'm troubled?" Josh countered as he slid into a chair.   
  
"And you visit to share such good news?" the man pointed out with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"There was a time when I thought I'd have some," Josh sighed as he leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs, head in his hands.   
  
"That's what's bothering you, isn't it? That you didn't share?"   
  
"I had planned to tell her, but work. . ."   
  
"Work huh?"   
  
"OK, so I was afraid. What could she possibly see in me?"   
  
"Since when has your ego not been up to possible rejection?"   
  
"Since it mattered so much that she didn't."   
  
"You honestly believe she would?"   
  
"She left."   
  
"You didn't give her a reason to stay."   
  
"I did. . . I. . ." he shook his head not knowing what to say.   
  
"So what are you going to do now?"   
  
"I wish I knew."   
  
"You'll figure it out."   
  
"I don't want to lose another person I love."   
  
"You won't."   
  
"And you can guarantee that?" Josh asked, straightening up.   
  
"What can I say? I have an in," the man shrugged on a laugh as Josh shook his head. "Now, as much as I'd like to continue this chat, I have work to do," he added as he shifted to pick up a file while watching Josh as he reluctantly rose and started to leave. As Josh reached the doorway, he spoke again: "Oh, by the way, would it kill you to call your mother?"   
  
"I spoke to her this morning," Josh sighed as he turned, leaning against the doorjam.   
  
"There's a difference between 'speaking' to her and calling her, Joshua."   
  
"Yeah, I know."   
  
"And it wouldn't hurt you to visit once in a while either."   
  
"Her or you?"   
  
"Don't be a smartass. Her," he paused, then added, "Both."   
  
"I miss you, Dad."   
  
"I know, son, I know."   
  
Josh only nodded as he blinked back tears and turned, walking out the door and back to the uncertainty that awaited him. _**


	20. chapter 19

  
  
  
** Chapter 19  
  
Stefan looked up slightly at the sound of the knock on his door and distractedly called for the person to enter before returning his attention to the budget for the coming fiscal year, only to sigh at a pointed cough. "What is it?" he started only to stop and rise at realization of who was standing before his desk dawned on him. "Dr. Bartlett."   
he said simply as he rose and offered her his hand.**

  
"Mr. Cassidine," Abbey replied as she accepted the hand he offered, amused that he didn't feel the need to sputter out apologies as so many others did.   
  
"I'm afraid I wasn't expecting you quite so soon or I would have met you upon your arrival," he said smoothly as he indicated a seat for her to take and sat back down in his own.   
  
"My head of security prefers the element of surprise," she replied arily as she crossed her legs and hands before leaning slightly forward. "I assume I will have the privileges we discussed on the phone."   
  
"I'm just waiting for my sister to finish the paperwork. In the meantime, would you care for a tour?"   
  
Abbey fought the urge to roll her eyes at that, she had been on more tours of hospitals in the last five years than she'd care to remember. "I'd prefer to check on my patient."   
  
Stefan's eyes narrowed slightly as he rose, "Very well then," he said as he rounded the desk and extended a hand to help her rise. "Although I must admit that I'm a bit surprised by your involvement in this case?"   
  
"And why's that?"   
  
"Just that Ms. Moss didn't seem to be someone a doctor of your caliber would take an interest in treating."   
  
"Is that supposed to mean that only 'important' people should have good medical care?"   
  
"I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did."   
  
"I'm sure you didn't," Abbey sighed as they started out of the office. "In any case I have taken in interest in Ms. Moss's case, and will be involved in her treatment for the foreseeable future. People will just have to deal with it."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
V. chewed the end of her pen as she reviewed the notes she had taken, her foot tapping as she tried to find the missing link. At the sound of the door opening she looked up to see Jax entering. "I thought you'd still be at the hospital," she said as she put the pen on top of the notes.   
  
"I got sent on a food run," he shrugged.   
  
"Oh. Any word?"   
  
"Not yet. Apparently the labs are backed up and the scans are all booked."   
  
"You mean they _still haven't run any tests?"   
  
Jax only shrugged, "they'll get done."   
  
"And the possibilities the delays bring with them?"   
  
"Tony saids she's stable."   
  
"And he knows this without running those tests? They were supposed to bring her down for a CAT scan and MRI before I left. That was over __two  hours ago!"   
  
"V. it's not as bad as it sounds."   
  
"You really believe that?"   
  
"I have to," Jax sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Come get the food with me?" he asked as a timer on her desk went off.   
  
"I can't," she sighed a she reached for the jacket that was draped over the back of her chair.   
  
"V. . ."   
  
"I promised I'd pick someone up at the airport. I'll be by the hospital later," she said as she shrugged into the jacket and picked up her notes, as well as a couple of files.   
  
"V. someone else can do it."   
  
"I promised Leo," she shrugged, then added as she noticed Jax's frown. "What?"   
  
"I don't trust him."   
  
"Jax. . ."   
  
"He's arrogant, abrasive, and wants to take over things he knows nothing about!"   
  
"Pot meet kettle," V. teased then added more seriously, "Jax, he's known Donna for years."   
  
"Yeah? So where has he been?"   
  
"If he knew she needed him he would've been here."   
  
"You can't be that naive."   
  
"You can't be this. . .UGH!" she started, throwing her hands up in disgust. "I have to get to the airport."   
  
"You have no idea what he might do. Who's side he's on," Jax muttered.   
  
"Funny, I thought we were all on the same side. Donna's."   
  
"V. . ."   
  
"And you're the one who has no idea, Jax, none at all," she shot back as she hurried pass and out the door.   
  
Jax stared after her, a frown on his face as he tiredly shook his head, wondering when V. became one of the people he couldn't trust.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
AJ looked at the phone, torn over what to do. He needed to talk to someone who'd understand. There was only one person who might. With slight trepidation he reached for the phone and dialed the number, relieved when it was answered on the second ring. "Skye, it's me. . . I need your help. . . No. . .I. . .I. . . Skye, I did it again. I did it again," he said as he broke down into tears and sank to the floor, hoping she'd come and fix it. She had to.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Monica walked up to Bobbie and tapped her shoulder, her displeasure in the other woman palpable. "We need to talk."   
  
Bobbie swallowed hard as she nodded and put aside the file she was working on to follow the other woman to a nearby vacant waiting area. "I thought I told you to get rid of the MPA!" Monica hissed.   
  
"I did."   
  
"Really? Then why is there one sitting her file?"   
  
"The lawyer faxed another one."   
  
"And you couldn't make sure it got misplaced too? After all isn't that one of your specialties?"   
  
"He faxed it to Tony's office."   
  
"Fine. Just make sure the test schedule doesn't include her or the labs get lost. You know what will happen if you don't!"   
  
"Yeah, I know. I know."   
  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Danny Concannon looked around the crowded restaurant finding his prey and quickly crossing the distance to her table. "Thanks for meeting me."   
  
"I'm not giving your sorry ass any information on any pending cases so don't even ask," she said as he slid into the booth across from her.   
  
"Think that's the only reason I'd ask you for lunch?"   
  
"Considering we stopped dating six months ago?"   
  
"How is the new boyfriend?" Danny asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"Think what?"   
  
"What are you up to?"   
  
"Who saids. . ."   
  
"Concannon, you're up to something. You only call when you need a source at the Bureau. Plus you're asking about Frisco. What are you after?"   
  
"I'm not working on a story concerning the WSB or your love interest Sam."   
  
"But you're working on something."   
  
"I want to know if you know of a place other than the Port Charles Hotel for me to stay while I'm there."   
  
"Why are you going to Port Charles?"   
  
"Looking in on an old friend."   
  
"Ah huh."   
  
"Really, I'll be catching up with some people I know and working on a possible article."   
  
"You're impossible, you know that, right?" she sighed on a laugh.   
  
"That's what you loved about me."   
  
"That's debatable."   
  
"Come on, you know a place or not?"   
  
"What's wrong with the Port Charles Hotel anyway."   
  
"At the prices they charge? Come on, Sam, I'm staying there indefinitely. I don't feel like emptying out my savings if I can help it."   
  
"Kellys."   
  
"What?"   
  
"And they pay you for your way with words?"   
  
"Actually, it's my way with the pen," Danny replied with a grin.   
  
"You so wish!" Sam laughed. "And Kelly's is a restaurant and rooming house that's owned by Frisco's former sister-in-law. It's on the Docks. Ask any one and they can give you specific directions."   
  
"You're a real life saver, you know that?"   
  
"You so owe me, you know that?"   
  
"I'll let you leak me a story."   
  
"And that would help me how?"   
  
"Just a thought."   
  
"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. In the meantime you can buy me lunch."   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"Just think of all the money I'm saving you."   
  
"Honey, I've seen you eat. I'm not so sure it's worth it!"   
  
  



	21. chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

V sat staring intermittedly between the traffic and the clock on the dashboard of her car. At this rate she'd be lucky to get to the airport at all, never mind before the planes landed.   
  
Tapping the steering wheel as she inched a foot forward she couldn't help but take inventory of her own part in this whole mess.   
  
She had been the one to suggest that Donna apply for the job of Jax's assistant and had gone so far as to vouch for her. She had helped Donna keep her past as a White House assistant a secret, understanding the other woman's need for anonymity. The need to make it on her own without the specter of her part in the Bartlett administration coloring people's opinion of her. The need to define herself as something other than Josh Lyman's assistant. After all, hadn't the need to be something other than the assistant of Jasper Jacks or Ned Ashton been the impedes for her to go off with Simon?   
  
Still, she should've known--- seen--- that Donna was headed towards trouble by not making that part of her past known. She had known she was cutting herself off from people she needed--- to prove her independence--- she'd reasoned. And that was part of the problem. Because Donna's quest for independence had bordered on isolating herself when the trouble with AJ started. That had been proven when she had kept the harassment to herself, only admitting to it when Ned escorted her home to find AJ already in her apartment. Even then she'd tried to blow it off as nothing, but Jax and Carly had forced her hand making her get a security system at their expense. She only wished she could've done more. Yeah, she had apparently managed to get Donna to file for a restraining order for as much good as it had done, and at some point Donna had apparently talked to Sam, not that the idiot had done much. Truth was, she suspected that was why Donna had gone to him. He was the least aggressive member of the Senior Staff. Any of the others would have been in Port Charles as soon as Donna called, calling in the others for backup at the same time, no matter how she downplayed the situation. Sam on the other hand took her at her word.   
  
But, V., reminded herself as she passed the accident that had delayed traffic, it didn't really matter anymore. What happened had happened, and nothing could change it, no matter how any of them might want to go back and change things. Hindsight was 20/20, after all. Lessons learned and all that. Truth was she knew that some lessons would be imparted before this was over. Lessons about the bonds of family, friendship, and love. Lessons about what really made people tick. People and relationships would be changed forever, and as she parked she couldn't help but wonder where those changes would leave them all.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Abbey walked with Stefan down the hallway towards the ICU, a Secret Service detail trailing as discretely as was possible, all the while listening as he explained the hospital's rational for the delay in Donna's treatment although his voice held a touch of distaste throughout the recitation. "You don't seem to be at ease with the time lost by waiting for the MPA," she said simply.   
  
"It's a policy that is rarely enforced, although I understand the need for it in a larger setting, such as Mercy. But the truth of the matter is that GH is a small hospital. The staff knows the patients, the people of this town each other's wishes. Unless specifically told otherwise, all measures are taken to save a person brought here. I don't think I've seen an issue made of the MPA or insurance during my tenure as CEO."   
  
"She doesn't have insurance?" Abbey asked surprised and yet not. It had been one of the banes of Jed's Presidency that he couldn't get a bill for more universal insurance introduced, never mind passed.   
  
"Jasper Jacks and Carly Spencer are taking on her expenses," Stefan informed. "So you will be paid."   
  
"Not everything is about monetary gain," Abbey snapped.   
  
"I didn't mean to offend you in any way, it's just. . ." Stefan paused, unsure of how to continue in the wake of her increasing temper.   
  
Abbey only stopped short, causing Stefan to stop a couple of steps in front of her and turn, looking down at her as she grabbed his arm. "Let's get something straight here and now, you self important jackass. I'm not here because of money. My comment about the insurance issue was because, quite frankly, I didn't think Mr. Jacks was the type to not provide insurance to his employees. Furthermore, I am here as a favor to someone I consider to be a member of my family, so kindly keep you completely unfounded opinions to yourself! Do we understand each other?"   
  
Surprised by the ferocity of her response, Stefan only nodded. Apparently content with that, Abbey dropped her hand and indicated that they should continue, although displeasure still radiated off of her. Behind them members of her detail exchanged smiles as they fought back laughter and groans. They knew she was not to be messed with when she was in a mood like this, and couldn't help but feel sorry for whomever would meet her wrath, as someone unsuringly would.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Elizabeth smiled as she saw Alexis enter Kellys with Michael. Quickly she placed the order she had been given in front of two customers before hurrying to where they were starting to sit. "Alexis, it's great of you to bring Michael by. I'll be off in a few minutes then Jason and I. . ." she paused as she shot her boyfriend a smile, "will be glad to take him," she finished as she turned her attention back to them.   
  
Alexis rolled her eyes as she fished her wallet out of her pocket. "Michael, why don't you go and pick out a few songs on the jukebox?"   
  
"Really? Cool!" Michael said as he took the money from her and headed towards it.   
  
"Was that necessary?" Elizabeth pouted.   
  
"Apparently," Alexis sighed as she kept an eye on Michael.   
  
"Look, I'm saying this once and only once. Michael is here with me. We're meeting Sonny."   
  
"But Alexis. . ." Elizabeth whined. "We never get to see him. Jason deserves to spend time with him."   
  
"Well, that's up to Carly and Sonny to decide, now isn't it?"   
  
"That bitch never. . ."   
  
"With an attitude like that can you honestly blame her?" Alexis asked pointedly.   
  
"You wouldn't say that if it were Sonny she was depriving of seeing Michael."   
  
"The difference is Sonny's Michael's father."   
  
"Jason raised Michael while she was off having her breakdown."   
  
"Elizabeth this isn't up to debate."   
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at that, "be careful, Alexis. Her friends seem to meet accidents. I mean look at that Moss woman. If she hadn't been friends with Carly she'd probably be OK. I mean she blew off AJ and lied about it because of Carly!" she informed as Michael came back.   
  
Alexis merely stood and stopped him from sitting down with a hand on his shoulder forcing a smile she looked down at him. "We've had a change of plans, Mister Man," she said evenly. "We're going to go meet Uncle Sonny."   
  
"But I wanted ice cream," Michael whined.   
  
"Really, Alexis," Elizabeth put in with a roll of her eyes, but Alexis simply ignored her. "Maybe we'll persuade Uncle Sonny to get us some at the park."   
  
"But he never. . ."   
  
"Then I'll make us some popcorn back at the Penthouse," Alexis said easily. "But we still need to go."   
  
"OK," Michael sighed reluctantly, knowing the voice of authority when he heard it.   
  
As they gathered their things Elizabeth walked back to the counter in a huff. "Can you believe her? Like it would be the end of the world to leave Michael with us!"   
  
"Carly doesn't want. . ." Jason started.   
  
"Puh-lease! Like she cares _so much? Where is she? Traipsing around? Chasing some sugardaddy?"   
  
"At the hospital."   
  
"Well, considering what happened was her fault I should hope so!"   
  
"Elizabeth. . ."   
  
"Really, Jason. Besides, that has nothing to do with us seeing Michael. You really should talk to Scott Baldwin about fixing the situation. I mean just because you're not falling for her tricks anymore doesn't mean you shouldn't get to see him!"   
  
"I see Michael."   
  
"Jason. . ."   
  
"Carly has a right to decide who her son's around. I don't always agree, but. . ."   
  
"Jason, sometimes you have no idea when you're being played for a fool!" Elizabeth pouted before storming into the kitchen.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Skye struggled through the crowded commuter shuttle to Port Charles to her seat, her annoyance at the situation more than apparent. There she had been minding her own business, running ELQ out of their new offices in New York City when AJ had called. __"I did it again," he'd said. Not that she knew what __it was, and probably was better off not knowing, but no, here she was. After all the job of the Quartermain CEO of ELQ wasn't just to keep the company running at a high profit, but to also keep the family out of trouble, which AJ had unerringly gotten himself into. __ I knew I should've gone to the party last night instead of having dinner with Adam and family, she thought as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, only to open them when she was jostled by the man who would be sitting next to her. "Watch it!" she muttered as she straightened up.   
  
"Um, sorry," he muttered before slipping past her. "Excuse me."   
  
"Like you have one?" she asked testily as she sat up, only to glare at him as he sat and took out his computer.   
  
"I didn't mean. . ." he started as he looked at her, then paused as recognition set in. "Skye Chandler."   
  
"It's Chandler-Quartermain," she shot back as she pulled on her jacket and shifted in her seat, while glancing over at him. "And you are?"   
  
"Glad I'm so memorable."   
  
"Well, I meet a lot of arrogant pretty boys."   
  
He chuckled at that, "Sam Seaborne. I was one of. . ."   
  
"Adam's attorneys," Skye filled in as she recognized the name, and now him. Slowly a smile crossed her lips as she remembered how they had flirted those years before.   
  
"Yeah. Chandler-Quartermain, huh? So you've remarried then?"   
  
Skye laughed slightly at that, "don't keep up much with current events do you, Sammy Boy?"   
  
Sam shrugged at that, "Mostly just political, not social."   
  
"Oh," Skye shrugged as she fidgeted and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "anyway, it's Chandler-Quartermain because it turns out I'm adopted. I'm a Chandler by adoption, Quartermain by blood. Besides, it's a great intimidator in the business would."   
  
"Yeah? So um. . . where's your wife? I mean, if I remember correctly you were engaged to a Linda or something, weren't you?"   
  
"Lisa," Sam said tensely. "And we broke the engagement years ago, or actually, she did."   
  
"Tough break."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So, why are you going to Port Charles?" Skye asked. "I mean, I haven't heard of any of the companies there looking for outside counsel."   
  
"A good friend's in the hospital. You?"   
  
"My brother's a screw up and it's big sister to the rescue as usual."   
  
"Sounds. . ." Sam started only to stop as his cell phone rang. "I gotta. . ."   
  
"Yeah, you go right ahead," Skye sighed as she pushed the seat back to a reclining position and closed her eyes. __Well, it could've been an interesting flight, she thought as she opened her eyes enough to watch Sam's animated response to something he was being told. __ Then again, it still might be, she mentally amended with a sly smile. After all, she had always been partial to arrogant pretty boys._


	22. chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

"Stefan, I really need to speak to you," Amanda Barrington said as she waltzed towards him, causing his step to falter slightly. 

Abbey sighed as she looked over at him, "I'll wait over by the nurse's station, just don't keep me too long," she told him as before she continued towards the area in question. Rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the building tension, she ran through what she had been told by Cassidine, not liking the implications, as she found herself agreeing with Leo's conspiracy theory. 

Shaking her head as she reached her destination, she decided to focus on something she could do something about, and quickly flipped through the charts in a tray till she found Donna's. Moving to the side, she pulled out her glasses and opened the file, only to have it closed on her hand. Annoyed, she looked up to see a young doctor towering over her due to the station's added height and motioned for her security detail to stay put. "Patient's charts are confidential," the doctor informed her simply. 

"Really? How about you tell me something I don't know, _doctor_. . ." Abbey started, her annoyance clear in her tone. 

"Scanlon," he replied simply, choosing to ignore the condescension she addressed him with. "Doctor Joe Scanlon. And if you know what are you doing snooping in private files?" 

"Couldn't possibly have something to do with the fact that they're my patient's files, now could it?" she asked sarcastically. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eve Lambert easily matched pace with Chris Ramsey as they walked down the hospital corridor, "I just can't believe that we can't get these tests done!" she complained. 

"Yeah, it's about as unexpected as the Medical Power of Attorney disappearing," he said dryly. 

"Ramsey are you implying. . .?" 

"Eve, you're losing your edge!" he sighed with a roll of his eyes. 

"It's just hard to believe. . ." she shook her head, "then again. . ." 

"Yeah." 

"So we can't give a patient the proper care because of who hurt them? Whatever happened to the Hippocratic oath?" 

"Apparently they took a different one," he sighed as they turned a corner and who caught sight of who was standing by the nurse's station and laughed slightly. 

"What's up with the laugh? It's not exactly a laughing matter, especially since we'll be the ones on the end of a malpractice suit." 

"Not necessarily." 

"Meaning?" 

"Calvary's just arrived." 

"Chris, I think you're finally gone over the edge!" 

"Remember how Tony said there was someone being brought in to consult on Donna's case?" 

"Yeah. So?" 

"She's standing over at the nurse's station talking to Scanlon right now." 

"How do you know that? How do you even know who. . ." Eve started, as she let her attention go to the area in question, only to stop short in recognition of the person talking to Joe as she pulled on the sleeve of Chris's suit jacket. "Is that. . ?" 

"Yep." 

"How. . ?" Eve shook her head not knowing how to continue as she released her hold on Chris's arm. 

"Let's just say that Donna isn't exactly the little 'nobody' that people tend to think she is," he responded as he started to continue to the nurse's station as Eve got herself together to follow close behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe narrowed his eyes slightly at Abbey's tone. "You don't work here." 

"Consulting." 

"Haven't heard of the hospital board approving any privileges to non-staff recently.' 

Abbey fought the urge to roll her eyes at his comment, her jaw tightening. _This they worry about, but not checking in on critical patients? How charming!_ "Paper work's being drawn up." 

"Well then, these papers are off limits," Joe said as he started to take the file from her. 

"Umm. Don't think so," Abbey replied evenly as she pulled the file towards her and once again started to open it. 

"Look, lady, I don't care if you're the friggin' First Lady! Unless the paper work is cleared, you have no business looking at any patient's chart!" Joe shot back, angry that anyone should think to question his limited authority. 

At his pronouncement a couple of the nearby agents gawfed, and Chris laughed as he stopped near Abbey, "Ma'am, please excuse Dr. Scanlon. He's just return from a sojourn in the mountains, unfortunately he left his people skills there. Not that they were that great to begin with." 

"Why don't you mind your own business Ramsey?" Joe asked testily. 

"Considering the case she's consulting on is one I'm involved in, I'd think this is my business," he shot back as he turned to Abbey. "I'm Chris Ramsey, and I must say that it's an honor to be working with you, Ma'am," he said as he extended his hand to her.   
Amused, she accepted, "Nice to meet you," she started then added, "and since we'll be working together, please call me Abbey." 

"Yes Ma'am, I mean. . ." he paused as she laughed. 

"Ah, we'll have to work on that," she reasoned as she caught sight of Eve and raised an eyebrow. 

'That's Eve Lambert, she's. . ." 

"Also one of the doctors of record on the case. Leo McGarry, did give me that much information, although it seems he wasn't able to get much more out of your Dr. Jones," Abbey acknowledged with a smile as she took in the younger woman's surprise. 

"She's usually more out-going," Chris chided good-naturedly earning an elbow in the ribs as Eve stepped forward and extended a hand to the older woman. 

"I seem to have that effect on people," Abbey cracked as she accepted the proffered hand. 

"I look forward to working with you, Ma'am. . ." she paused at Abbey's look and laughed nervously, "I mean Abbey." 

"That's better," Abbey replied as Eve was page. 

"Well, I better answer that," Eve started as she stepped back, her eyes going to Chris. "See if influence works for our side for a change, will ya?" 

"Will try," Chris smirked as he put his hands into his pockets and Abbey was finally able to turn her attention to the chart, immediately frowning at the limited notations and orders she saw. 

"Quartermain's gonna have your hide," Joe warned Chris. 

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." 

"You should be," Joe smirked as he caught sight of Stefan coming towards them. "Wonder how Cassidine's going to react to the fact that you're leaving this hospital open to a lawsuit once again." 

"Whatever, Scanlon." 

"Sorry about that delay, but unfortunately it was not to be helped," Stefan said as he came upon the trio of doctors. "Although I see you have made good use of your time," he added as Abbey closed the chart and turned towards him. 

"I tried to at least," Abbey replied as she slipped her glasses off and into the pocket of her suit jacket, well aware that Scanlon was silently seething behind her. 

"Have Doctors Scanlon and Ramsey introduced themselves?" he asked, choosing to ignore the undeniable hint of annoyance in her tone as he had many times during their short meeting. 

"Yes. In fact Dr. Scanlon and I had a nice little chat on the duties of a First Lady," she replied cuttingly as she shot the doctor in question a glare that had put fear into the hearts of much better men, enjoying his slight gulp. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Forget it," Abbey sighed. "I was thinking. It's a shame for you to waste your time walking me around. I'm sure Dr. Ramsey can take over getting me acquainted with the hospital, while bringing me up to speed on the case before I have to return to the hotel. If, of course, you don't mind." 

"As you wish," Stefan said simply. 

"Good, then we're agreed," she nodded as she turned her attention back to Joe. "Dr. Scanlon, it certainly was. . . interesting," she acknowledged dismissively. "Mr. Cassidine, a pleasure, as always." 

"As usual, the pleasure was mine, Dr. Bartlett," Stefan replied as he shook her hand, not noticing as Joe paled at the address. "Please, don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything during your work here." 

"Don't worry, I won't," she replied slyly as she picked up Donna's chart. "Oh, and do give Jed a call, I'm sure he'd love a rematch." 

Stefan cringed slightly at the thought. An exchange of trivia he could handle, or a game of chess, but when the two were mixed--- well, their outcome was a bit disconcerting. "I'll certainly take it under consideration." 

Hiding a knowing smile, she turned toward Chris. "Dr. Ramsey, if you'd lead the way." 

"Certainly, Ma'am," he said as she rolled her eyes, "We really will have to work on that," she sighed as they started down the hall, her security detail fanning behind them. After a moment of silence, she looked over to him, "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Ma'am?" 

"How did you know what case I was consulting on? I was under the impression. . ." 

"That no one knew who Donna worked for before Jacks?" Chris interrupted, causing Abbey to nod. "Most don't. The only reason that I do is that I took her to the last Nurse's Ball and when I picked her up, I spotted a picture of Josh Lyman in her apartment. I teased her about being a member of his fan club, to which she told me that considering the fact that she worked for him for five years, she would defiantly not call herself a fan," he paused not sure if he should have revealed that much, only let out a relieved sigh as Abbey laughed slightly. "How Donna!" 

"Anyway, she made me promise not to say anything and I didn't," Chris shrugged. 

"Well that answers that. Now, what about Dr. Lambert's comment about using influence?" 

"We're getting the run around on Donna's labs and tests." 

"Oh, really?" Abbey asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she started to plot a bit, even if she had promised to keep a low profile on this, name dropping could work to their advantage. As Leo had said, she could just say that the friend she was doing a favor for was him. "Then let's see what a little name dropping can do for us. . ." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

CJ rolled her eyes as she shifted in her seat, her attention partially on the notes that Toby had given her as a distractory tactic shortly after they had taken off. "Would you stop that?" she asked with a long suffering sigh as she managed to at once flip a page and make a notation of her own on the yellow legal pad at her side. 

"It helps me think," he shrugged as he continued to catch and release the red rubber ball against the plane's bulkhead, the open laptop next to him seemingly ignored. 

"Well, it would help me think to shove that ball down your throat, but I've refrained from doing it--- so far," she shot back as she glared at him over the top of her glasses. 

Mumbling a curse, he allowed his feet to drop from the console he had rested them on and onto the floor as he swiveled in the chair to face her, his hand tightening and relaxing around the ball he held still in his hand. "What is this really about?" 

"You really have to ask?" 

"Ceej. . ." 

"Fine," she huffed as she slammed the papers she held onto the conference table between them and rose to her feet. "How much can we rely on this nameless source?" 

"I don't know." 

"And how much of this is fact rather than conjuncture?" she asked as she started to pace the area between the workstation and the sofas. 

"I don't know," Toby replied evenly as he watched her. He knew where this was going. Hell, he'd gone over the exact questions she was raising while he was flying to meet her. He hadn't liked where the answers he had had left him anymore than she apparently did now. 

"That seems to be the only answer any of us has isn't it?" she asked as she turned, her ire palpable. "I don't know. I didn't know. Well, where the hell is that going to get us when we get there? How the hell is that going to help us help her? And why the hell don't we know? Didn't we know?" she asked as she slumped into the sofa. 

Sighing, Toby rose and moved towards her, "We get the facts verified by V. We find out what they know now. We use our resources. . ." he answered as he sat down next to her, his eyes fixed as hers were on the opposite wall. 

"We should've known. Should know what's fact and what isn't." 

"Yeah." 

"We need more than some notes and police files to fix this." 

"Exactly what are you trying to fix, Claudia Jean?" he asked softly, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. 

"You know what. . ." she shook her head as she looked over at him, and then back to the wall. 

"Yeah," he admitted as he nodded. "But remember, it's not just you. None of us. . ." he shook his head. "We can't change what happened. We can change what we do from here. We will change. Only now. . ." 

"That's not what our focus has to be on," she said tiredly. "We need to get the facts. Find the answers to the other." 

"Make them pay," Toby added, his tone deadly calm. 

"And then we pay." 

"Yeah. And then we pay." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~

Jax walked into the ICU room with takeout from Kelly's, and cursed at the look on Ned's face. "They still didn't?" he asked, although he knew the answer. 

Carly only shook her head as she took two of the containers from him. "I thought you were stopping to get V," she said as she sat back down and passed one to Ned. 

"She had to go to the airport to get some of the people McGarry brought in," Jax said as he sat and opened his container. 

"Did you ask her about him?" Carly asked as she swallowed. 

"Let's just say we're of different opinions on this one." 

"Meaning?" Ned asked. 

"Meaning that she thinks his presence here is just dandy!" Jax said as he slumped in his seat. 

"Maybe it is," Carly said softly. "Jax, he did seem worried and he got the paperwork pretty quick. I mean. . . maybe he's not so bad. If V. knows. . ." 

"V.'s too naive on this one," he sighed. "She probably thinks the PCPD is doing all they can to get AJ. Whatever they have in the file she'll probably buy. No, there's something off about him. I don't trust him. He's too judgmental. He's too power hungry on this. He thinks he can come in here and take over. Meanwhile, where has he and these so called close friends of hers been? We're the ones who know this town. Know the people involved. I am not going to let McGarry come in here and ruin the possibility of bringing down the people responsible." 

"So what are we going to do? We can't bar the man from coming in here. . ." Carly said, then shook her head as Jax sat straighter in his chair, a smirk on his face. "Oh no. . . Jax, we're not doing it." 

"It could buy us some time. Maybe I can even get Alexis to file papers to try to get us the MPA. I mean, he's the alternate. . . hasn't seen her in g-d knows how long. . ." 

"Ned, would you talk some sense into him?" she pleaded. 

"I don't know, maybe he's right. I can't shake the feeling that I know his name from somewhere. . ." Ned sighed as he rolled his shoulders. "We have to think of Donna here." 

"Yeah, and barring her friends from seeing her is going to be such a big help!" 

"If he gets around it, it will help prove my point," Jax reasoned. 

"What point?" 

"That he can't be trusted." 

"Jax, do you know how many ways around you trying to block him from getting in here there are? I mean, especially since he has an MPA!" Carly shot back. 

"With any luck he won't for long." 

"Don't you think we're fighting the wrong battle here?" she asked. "Shouldn't we be using what limited resources we have to I don't know get Donna's tests done? Get AJ arrested?" 

"Carly does have a point," Ned put in. 

"Thanks." 

"Look, once we know we don't have to worry about out side interference we can get the others done," Jax said evenly. "Look, I'm going to get and tell Amy who to let in, and then I'm going to talk to Alexis." 

"How about I talk to her?" Carly asked as she rose, causing him to groan. "Hey, I need to check on Michael anyway, and. . . look, I have an idea on how to get AJ if we can't for this. I need to discuss it with her anyway. I'll be back later." 

"Whatever," Jax sighed as he watched her close her container and then pick up her purse and things. 

"Ned, you really should go home and get some sleep." 

"Someone should be here," Ned countered tiredly. 

"I'll come back after I talk to Amy," Jax reassured. 

"Come on Ned, walk me out and make sure I don't do anything to get myself arrested, will ya?" Carly teased as he extended her hand to him. 

"Well, when you put it that way," he sighed as he stood and allowed her to lead him out of the room, with Jax trailing behind. 

As the three people walked to the nurse's station an older woman slipped into the room, and frowned as she walked over to where Donna laid unconscious. "Now look at what you've gotten yourself into," she sighed as she sat next to the bed. "You've certainly given them all a scare. Really, I don't know what you've been thinking. . ." she admonished softly before looking through the window at an approaching Abbey and Chris and shook her head slightly before slipping into the shadows of the room, unseen, to watch what would happen next. 


	23. chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

Abbey rolled her eyes as the agent tried to follow Chris and herself into Donna's hospital room. "Dan," she started as Chris paused to watch in the doorway, "how long have you been with me?" 

"Over five years, ma'am," the agent answered swiftly. 

"And in that time has my position on you- or any other agents- presence when I examine a female patient ever changed?" 

"But ma'am. . ." he started to protest as he looked to Chris who shrugged. 

"In case it escaped you attention, he has certain credentials you don't," Abbey quipped as she caught the direction of his gaze. "Now, there's a nice big, glass window you can keep an eye on me through, but you are not coming in that room while I'm with a patient," she ordered as she turned and preceded Chris into the room. 

"Had to try," Dan muttered to the other agent, who stood smirking as the door shut. 

"Yeah. Although, I wonder what would happen if they assigned a female agent to her detail," he couldn't help but sigh as he watched the former First Lady walk towards the bed, mentally questioning why her step faltered slightly as she did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abbey exhaled sharply as she took in Donna's visible injuries. Although the doctor in her had been prepared, the mother hen was outraged. And it was hard not to be. One side of the younger woman's face was a greenish-blue, the eye swollen. The bruises continued down Donna's jaw, neck and along her collar bone, and Abbey presumed, lower still. "I assume that's the side she landed on?" she asked trying to regain some sort of professionalism. 

"Yeah. She's lucky nothing was broken," Chris said as he looked over to her. 

"Give it time. A few things just might be," Abbey couldn't help but quip as she looked over at some of the monitors, frowning at the readouts. 

"Ma'am?" 

Abbey turned at the address, catching Chris's confused expression. "My husband's staff has always been a tight group. They see her like this and they're going to want to break something," she informed with a shrug. "Usually, thought, cooler heads prevail." 

"And if they don't?" 

"Well, than, I suppose it's a good thing that we keep some of the top lawyers in the country on retainer," Abbey deadpanned. 

Chris laughed at that as he rubbed his neck and cast a look behind him. 

"Something wrong?" 

"Just get the feeling we're being watched." 

"We are," Abbey sighed indicating the window with a tilt of her head as she moved to check Donna's vitals. 

"That's not. . ." Chris shook his head. "Well, as long as it's not vampires," he muttered as the sensation that someone was behind him shifted. 

"Have much of a problem with them?" 

"You'd be surprised," Chris sighed as he handed her the chart he had been reviewing, watching in surprise as she stiffened slightly for a moment before smiling. "Is something wrong?" 

"No. In fact, I was just thinking it's more likely she had an angel watching over her." 

"Yeah, well, if she does they have their work cut out for them." 

"So do we," Abbey sighed as she looked to Donna and then back to him. "Let's see if we can't get anywhere with those tests. I'd at least like to have them scheduled before I have to return to the hotel." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Amy, I can't thank you enough for this," Jax said as he handed her the list he had written up on who could visit Donna. 

"It's not a problem, Jax. Really, I agree it's for the best that she has limited contact with people, especially with all the rumors going around. Not that I believe most of them, but you can never be too careful," Amy gushed. 

"That's why I'm doing this. Let's keep things on track as much as we can, ok?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~

The red head stormed into the office and pass the gapping secretary intent on finding her father, or at the least his long suffering assistant. She'd prefer her father because she was fair enough not to want to take her anger out on the other woman, but this time. . . Four cancellations in the last month, and now this? She had revamped her whole schedule to have lunch with him and he couldn't even call to cancel? Well, she'd be damned if she stood for it this time. 

"Ma'am, you can't just go in there," the new secretary, who wasn't much older than herself, protested as she tried to block the door. 

"Just watch me," she shot back as she stormed into her father's office. "Well, at least he's smart enough not to be here," she said to herself as she slammed her purse on his desk and rounded it, the voice of his father's personal assistant reaching her ears as she assured the younger woman that it was all right. 

"Mal, what are you doing here?" the older woman asked as the secretary scurried off. 

"Figured it was time my father faced the music. I mean, he didn't at least have the decency to have you call and cancel this time! And please tell me he's not off with the Republican bimbette!" 

Margaret sighed, "he didn't let you know?" 

"You think if he cancelled I'd be here? I reworked my whole schedule so I could have lunch with him today. Postponed a job interview, my fitting for the wedding, and he doesn't even have the decency to call and cancel?" Mal rambled as she ran a hand through her short red hair. 

"It's. . .there was an emergencey. I didn't know you two were supposed to have lunch. . ." 

"What now? Blondie break a nail?" 

"Mal. . ." Margaret started, then shook her head slightly as tears came to her eyes and she blinked them away. 

"Margaret what is it?" 

"Leo got a call early this morning, he left as soon as a flight was arranged. . ." 

"Left for where? What happened? Is it Uncle Jed?" 

"No. Donna." 

"Donna!?!?! What happened? I mean, I talked to her yesterday, or was it the day before. . . we were making arrangements for the shower. Talking about the fitting. We were all going to go out to dinner tomorrow night. . ." 

"I don't know. Your father didn't say much over the phone. Just that there was some sort of accident and that she was in the hospital. They're all flying in. . . I would've too, but I have to keep the office running. Make sure papers are filed on time. He doesn't' trust any of the others too. . ." 

"I can't. . ." Mal shook her head, and laughed slightly. "At least he has a decent reason this time," she said sarcastically. "Do you know what hospital or where they're staying." 

"The Couple arranged for them all to stay at the Port Charles Hotel. I have the number. . ." 

"That's. . .I have reservations for tomorrow night. . ." Mal sighed, "I'll. . .um. . . I wonder if I can change them, or my flight." 

"I'll make sure it's taken care of." 

"Margaret you don't have to do that." 

"I know, but at least it makes me feel like I'm doing something to help," she sighed before turning and walking out of the office, while Mal walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a picture, wondering why it seemed at times they were more his family than her, and how she could be jealous about it when one of her close friends was hurt. . . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

V. watched as Toby and CJ walked out of the terminal and towards their waiting rental car. She had wanted to drive them, but all three had agreed that Josh would insist on going to the hospital to see Donna, even with the 'executive order' for them all to meet en masse at the hotel. Plus there seemed to be an unspoken understanding that he should have the chance to see her alone, and first. 

The downside of that was that she'd have to keep Josh together on her own for the next hour or so, and truth was she wasn't sure she was up to it, or even the right person for the job. Sure she had known Josh since she was a girl playing with Mallory and tailing after him, much to his annoyed pleasure, but that seemed like a life time ago. In many ways it was. She hadn't spent more than a few hurried minutes in his presence for years, and the last time they had been in each other's company hadn't been all that wonderful. . . 

_  
"Why are you doing this?" he had asked as he threw his hands up in exasperation. _

_"Because Jax needs a compenant assistant and if she can handle your ass she sure as hell can handle Jax's!" V had shot back as she stood toe to toe with him in his office, wondering why he was so against her helping out his assistant. "G-d, it's not like I'm going behind your back or anything. The administration is almost over and she's going to need another job. This way she won't have to worry. She'll have it, and she'll even be able to go back to school and finish her degree." _

_"She wouldn't have needed to worry about a job," Josh shot back as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I would've made sure of that. I need her too much not to." _

_"And what about what she needs? She can't be at your beck and call for the rest of her life. She has a lot of potential." _

_"And you know this after spending a couple of hours with her?" _

_"You don't after four years?" V. shot back. "Really, Josh, you're holding her back if you give her a hard time about this. Why are you anyway?" _

_"I told you, I need her." _

_"You. . .Josh. . ." she sighed as she shook her head, "Need her or _need_ her?" _

_"Shut up." _

_"That's what I thought. So you're going to hold her back because you need her? What is it with men? Why do they think they can need their assistants but not _need_ their assistants? And why do you either push us or hold too tight?" _

_"You still talking about me or some gomer?" _

_"A what?"_

_"Never mind."_

_"Look, it's a great opportunity for her. Don't ruin it unless. . ." _

_"Unless what?" _

_"Unless you're willing to let her know just what you need her for."_

_"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Josh sighed, frustrated as he walked to his desk. _

_"I recommended her to Jax. If I know him, he'll hire her. She'll do great work for him. Start living up to her potential. Don't hold her back. Don't hold your insecurities against me. She deserves this chance. You're just mad because she's getting it from someone else. Well, newsflash, Lyman, she'll be offered a lot of chances from people other than you. Hell, she already has been. Do you have any idea the number of great job offers she's turned down to stay on and run your sorry excuse for a life? She'll turn this one down if you let her, too." _

_"I don't let Donna do anything." _

_"So I've been told." _

_"She's got a mind all her own." _

_"Which you have a lot of influence over."_

_"You know, if you think that I have a bridge you might be interested in. . ." _

_"You're a real clueless bastard, you know that?" _

_"Stop interfering." _

_"I'm not. Just giving her some options," V. had said as Donna came to the door, "Josh, if you don't leave now you're going to be late to your meeting on the Hill about the thing." _

_"Yeah," he sighed as she started to dig through the files on his desk. Sighing, Donna crossed the room, picked up the folder he needed and reached for his backpack on the floor, slipping the folder into it as she handed it off to him. _

_V. stood watching with her arms across her chest, and shook her head. "That reference had better be damned good, Lyman or I will kick your ass," she told him before turning and striding out of his office. Donna's voice as she asked Josh if everything was ok floating after her. . . _

V. stopped midpace as she heard a door open and turned to see Josh walking into the waiting room, head down, book bag over his shoulder, suitcase in one hand. Shaking her head she walked towards him, calling his name softly. 

She frowned slightly as he lifted his head up, and shook it as if to orient himself with his surroundings. The dullness in his eyes making her pretty sure that he was running on automatic pilot, something that she had never seen him do. "Hey, you OK?" she asked as she reached for his suitcase. 

"Yeah, just peachy," he sighed as he looked down at her. "And I can carry my own bag. I'm a man, remember?" 

"Whatever," V. sighed sarcastically as she looked at him and stuffed her hands into her pocket. "I'm ready whenever you are." 

"I don't know that I ever will be," he muttered as he started to walk towards what he assumed was the exit. 

"My car's this way, Josh," she sighed, indicating another exit as she looked at him with worried eyes. "It's going to be ok, you know?" 

"If you say so." 

"Josh. . ." she sighed and shook her head. "I'll take you to the hotel." 

"No," he said causing her to stop at the vehemence she hadn't been expecting. 

"Josh. . ." she called to his back, knowing that she had to at least try. 

"I need to see her first V," he told her as he turned, the plea in his eyes hard to ignore. "Need to let her know I'm here." 

"Josh, they want everyone at the hotel." 

"They'll have to understand." 

"Josh. . ." 

"I promised her." 

"Promised her what?" V asked, confused as she stepped towards him. 

"That I wouldn't be like him." 

"Like who?" 

"Dr. Freeride. She'd been in an accident, and he stopped for a beer on the way to the hospital. I promised her I would never do anything like that. It's taken me long enough to get here already. She wouldn't even stop for red lights if. . ." he shook his head. 

"Alright, we'll go to the hospital first," V. said as she placed a hand on his arm, and smiled slightly. "And, I'll run my lights. We won't have to stop for red lights along the way. OK?" 


	24. chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Carly smiled at Francis as she stepped off the elevator! "They in?" she asked as she walked towards PH4, the fatigue of the last hours showing on her.

"Yeah," he shrugged as he leaned against the wall eyeing her.  "You look horrible."

"Gee, I so needed you to tell me that!" Carly laughed as she slugged him playfully in the shoulder.

"Better me than the boss," he shrugged non-pursed.

"Like I won't be hearing it anyway?"  
  
Francis merely shook his head as he leveled himself away from the wall and went to announce her, not at all surprised that she shouldered past him and into the room.  

"Nice try," Sonny remarked from his des as he saw them.

"Where's Michael?" Carly asked as she put her purse on the couch and shrugged out of her jacket.

"In the kitchen," Sonny told her as he came over and helped her with the jacket, folding it over his arm as she turned.

"So why is she allowed unsupervised in your kitchen?"  
  


"Michael's supervising her," Sonny cracked as he reached around her to place the folded jacket on the arm of the couch.

"My six year old is supervising your attorney/girlfriend in the kitchen, what's wrong with this picture?" she asked as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"They're making popcorn," Sonny shrugged.  "Can't set fire to or ruin any equipment."  
  


"Unless they overload the air popper."

"It's microwavable."  
  


"I couldn't make frozen pizzas but microwavable popcorn has your ok?"  
  


"Is there a reason you're spoiling for a fight?"

"Sleep deprivation do anything for you?"  
  


"Used to be you thrived on it," he shot back with a dimpled grin.

"Depends on the cause," she returned with a shrug.  "I do need to talk to Alexis though."  
  


"Not in this mood."  
  


"I told Jax I would.  I could always call him or Ned. . ."  
  
Sonny shook his head, "do I even want to know what this is about?"  
  


"Jax has a plan."  
  


"I'm not saying a word," Sonny said shaking his head.  "Although I suppose it's better than one of yours. . ." he paused catching her darting gaze.  "Oh, no.  Carly. . ."  
  


"It's just a consistency plan."  
  


"Carly. . ."  
  


"Look, I'm not up to this right now.  I spent all night at the hospital.  I kept it together so Ned would.  I behaved.  Didn't even cause any scenes, even was polite to Tony.  But G-d, Sonny, this whole thing is _so wrong! They're giving Donna substandard care.  Wanted to transfer her to another hospital because her insurance didn't go through.  They wouldn't run tests because of paperwork, which apparently was lost because her friend had already had it faxed.  Jax has issues with this guy.  Ned thinks his name's familiar, but doesn't know why, and Jax wants him blocked from seeing Donna because he doesn't think we can trust him.  So, now, instead of focusing on AJ, I'm here to ask Alexis to look into seeing if we can get her Medical Power of Attorney away form him!"_

"Your plan?"  
  


"His."  
  


"You don't sound happy about it."  
  


"I'm not.  Personally, I think the more people working for Donna's benefit, the better.  I mean, he didn't seem happy about the delay in her treatment.  He got the paperwork we were waiting for.  He's bringing in his own doctor.  V. really seems to like him. . ."  
  


"But. . ."  
  


"Jax is right.  There's something off with him.  V's covering something about him up."  
  


"So why don't you find out what without bothering Alexis?"  
  


"How?"  
  


"How do you think?"  
  
Carly rubbed her forehead tiredly, "I don't. . ."  
  


"Use your resources."  
  


"My resources?" Carly paused as she tried to work through her confusion.

"You really are dead on your feet aren't you?"  Sonny asked concerned, then sighed.  "Go upstairs and take a nap."  
  


"Sonny, I have a ton of stuff I've got to get done. . ."  
  


"After you get some sleep."  
  


"Whatever. . ."

"Yeah, you really are tired," he laughed.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"So they keep telling me," Sonny deadpanned.  "Go on up to the guest room.  I think you have a change of clothes there."  
  


"I really wanted to see Michael," she pouted.

"Where do you think he's going to be when you wake up?"  
  


"True," she sighed as she started towards the stairs. 

Watching her, Sonny frowned slightly as he replayed their talk.  "Carly, what's _your plan__?"  
  
She paused on the stairs and turned slightly.  "The file," she said softly.  "If they can't bring him down for this I wanna use the file."  
  
_

"You're tired Carly.  Get some sleep."  
  


"I'm serious, Sonny."  
  


"So am I."  
  


"Sonny. . ."  
  


"We'll discuss it, if it comes to it."  
  


"It probably will," she sighed, watching him turn and walk to his desk.  "It's a resource," she added as she leaned against the railing.  

"Use your others first."  
  


"I still. . ." she shook her head.

"If V. won't tell you the information, find it another way," he told her, changing the subject.

"How. . .oh. . .I'll call Johnny and have him do a background check."  
  


"After you get some sleep."  
  


"Yeah."

"And tell Candyboy, its Alexis's idea."

"Sonny. . ."  
  


"She'd need the information anyway."  
  


"He's gonna. . ."  
  


"And I'll. . ."  
  


"Right."  
  


"Go take that nap."  
  


"I would if someone would stop yapping at me," she shot back as she continued to walk up the stairs, Sonny's chuckle following her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abbey rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone and looked to Chris, "Well this certainly an uphill battle.  I think I faced less red tape and run around in D.C."  
  


"Politicians don't hold the monopoly on bureaucracy," he sighed as he reviewed a file on another patient.  "Let me guess, problems because the alternative and not the main PA signed off."

"I don't think they have the brains to dream that one up.  Apparently the orders have been lost, or they don't have someone to transport her, or there's just a plan old backup."

"Amazing how it's only backed up when it comes to her," Chris groused.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but. . ." she shrugged picking up the phone and checking the extension list.  "Abbey Bartlett for Stefan Cassidine. . . Stefan, I'm sorry to bother you. . . Yes, I know. . . Well, it seems that we just can't get Donna's tests. . .I'd be upset about a delay on the results but we can't even get the tests performed. . .that depends on who you ask. . . Well the reasons range from no orders to no available transport and everything in between. . . I was hoping to have it cleared up before I had to get back to the hotel. . . my detail's ready now. . .I understand. . .Thank you."  
  


"Well?" Chris asked as she hung up, a blank expression on her face.

"He'll see what he can do," she told him on a sigh.

"That's helpful."  
  


"I don't like this not knowing, and without those results I can't even suggest we move her to another hospital.  There are just too many unknown variables involving her condition, especially with the vitals we're getting."  
  


"I hate to say this. . .I mean she hasn't even been here for a whole day, and we haven't even gotten any tests done, never mind the tests results. . ." Chris paused and shook his head.  "I just have this feeling that if she doesn't start coming out of this coma soon, she never will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CJ tapped her foot as Toby checked them into the Port Charles Hotel, her nervous energy  growing the more she had to wait.  Exhaling sharply, she pivoted and started to pace a small area of the lobby, her mind reviewing and discarding information that she would need when facing the press and whomever else she'd need to on this.

"Detail's meeting us in a minute," Toby said from behind, watching in slight amusement as she missed a step before pivoting.  The expression was lost as soon as se punched him in the arm.  "Hey, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.

"For scaring me you dolt," she sighed as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I won't do it again," he groused with a roll of his eyes.

"See that you don't," she smirked as she moved to one of the nearby couches and perched on its arm, watching people as they hurried past.  "We should've come before this."  
  


"You're not starting on this again," he shook his head as he leaned against the back of the couch and looked down at her, taking full advantage of being the taller of the two for once.

"I'm not 'doing' anything.  Just making conversation."  
  


"We can't change what happened."  
  


"Well excuse me for feeling a moment or two of guilt here!"  
  


"I'm not exactly guilt free myself, Ceej.  I'm just not letting my emotions. . ." he paused shaking his head and scratching his beard.  "You're right, OK? We should've kept in better touch with each other.  But, hell, CJ she should've known she could turn to us! We're not the only ones in the wrong in this communications fiasco! Do I feel guilty? Damned right I do! That and worried, and angry. . .But I prefer to focus on something more productive then my feelings right now.  The self-recrimination can wait till things are straightened out."  
  


"It's just. . .this is just one more thing I should've seen coming."  
  


"It's not the same, CJ."  
  


"Isn't it? I keep asking myself why didn't you go after her? Make her tell you what was wrong! I _knew Toby, I __knew something was wrong, but I didn't do anything about it.  I let her walk away and went back to business as usual.  I didn't even call to see what was wrong.  Figured it couldn't be anything very important if she didn't call.  Didn't tell me.  I made it unimportant.  Even worse, I made __her unimportant."  
  
"I think the only person who made Donna unimportant was Donna, and she  started ding that long before we ever met her.  We just gave her a reason not to for a while."  
  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ned slid back into the room and shook his head.  _So much for Jax's promise to stay, he thought as he went to retake the seat next to Donna's bed.  He sat with his head in his hand, watching her chest move up and down with each breath.  "They all say I shouldn't blame myself, but I do.  I'm the family gatekeeper.  I'm the one gets them out of trouble, only I never seem to keep them out of it.  Especially him.  I lost Lois and Brooke, because of it.  Kristina too.  The family was my priority.  There were so many times when I wondered what would've happened if I hadn't lied about the accident.  If I let him take the blame.  Maybe. . ." he paused shaking his head.  "I don't think I know what to do anymore.  I knew he was capable of something like this.  Of hurting you.  Hell, I knew he was doing things to hurt you.  Knew you weren't the first.  And I didn't do anything.  Didn't help him, but didn't help you either.  Instead I did the worse thing I could've done.  I feed into his jealousy by taking you upstairs to talk.  I put you at the top of those stairs because of my ego.  My need to know why I wasn't irresistible to you.  I put you in this bed as much as he did, and for that I'm sorrier than you'll eve know," he finished as the door opened.  Slowly he turned to see Bobbie entering the room._

"I'm sorry, but we're prepping her for a test.  You're going to have to leave.  Besides, you look like you can use the rest."  
  


"I don't want to leave her alone."  
  


"We'll take good care of her," Bobbie reassured, a touch of guilt in her voice.

"Bobbie. . ."  
  


"There's nothing you can do here, Ned.  Go home.  Get some rest.  I'll call you if there's any change," nodding slightly, Ned rose and started out, pausing at the door to shoot one more look at Donna to reassure himself that she was still holding on.

As the door closed, Bobbie walked over to the bed, a frown on her face as she took a syringe out of her pocket and she looked everywhere but at the woman.  "I am sorry, but I have no choice.  You should've been more careful about who you made angry.  Then again, you're not the only one," she sighed as she moved to the IV and injected the contents into it.  "This will just make you sleep a while longer.  That's what Monica said.  I have to believe her.  Have to believe that she wouldn't resort to. . ." she swallowed hard as she stepped back and started out, dropping the syringe into her pocket, unaware that her actions had been observed. . .


	25. chapter 24

_Author's Notes: since I started the 'map' of this story before that awful "Angel of Death" storyline I am totally disregarding it and using Melissa in this piece._

Chapter 24

Sam walked with Skye through the crowded airport and towards the car rental agency.  "You know I could just have my driver drop you wherever you're going," she pouted as he shifted his bag's strap on his shoulder.

"Then how would I get around town?" he asked as he looked at her.

Skye smirked as she put a hand on his arm, "I don't know.  I kinda like the idea of you being at my mercy."  
  


"So, you'd be willing to be at my beck and call, huh?"  
  


"You so wish!" she shot back as she pushed away from him.

"I really do need to be able to get around," he laughed.

"And you know the town sooo well?"

"I'll use a map."  
  
"My driver's better," she sulked.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer. . ." he shrugged.  "Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you if I get the chance."  
  


"If?!?!"

Sam laughed slightly at her outraged tone, "Like I said, a good friend's in the hospital.  Plus I have got work to do on a trial, not to mention I'll probably get roped into writing press releases.  I will promise that I'll try.  Besides, if your brother's in as much trouble as you think he is. . ."  
  
"My brother tends to over exaggerate," she sighed as she fished her business card out of her purse and handed it to him.

"I'll call," Sam assured as he put the card into his pocket.

"I'll hold you to it," Skye shot back before turning and walking away.  Shaking his head as he watched her, Sam turned towards the car rental representative his mind shifting to getting a car and directions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron Butterfield followed the red headed nurse at a discrete distance, a frown on his face.  The injection into the IV he wouldn't have questioned, but the fact that she had kept the syringe raised quite a few suspicions in his mind.  Part of him wanted to get in touch with the former First Lady; the other to get answers.  Right now the two voices in his head could compromise, as the woman in question was headed in the directions FFLOTUS was in, that however changed as she slipped into a nearby door.

His frown growing as the speed of his steps increased and he went to the door, opening it just enough to look in to see the woman sink onto a trash can and bury her head in her hands, and hear her anguished: "what have I done?"

Shaking his head at her words, he slipped away and towards Ramsey's office, wishing it didn't always seem to fall to him to tell the Bartletts that one of their 'kids' was in danger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jax sank into the chair behind his desk managing to undo his tie and shuffle papers on his desk trying to find the contracts he needed as he half listened to the person on the other end of the line.  "Jasper, are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Um, sorry, Jer.  I'm trying to find that damn contract."  
  


"What? That pretty assistant of yours finally quit for a job where she'll be appreciated?"  
  


"That's not even funny right now, Jerry," Jax sighed.

"Why? Personally, I find it amusing that you find these assistants who run your office so completely that it falls down when their now there.  Remember how long it took you to get things together after V left?" Jerry shot back, amusement evident in his voice.  "So when is she coming in? I'll call back and get a straight answer from her."  
  


"You're going to have a long wait there."  
  


"Oh?"  
  


Jax inhaled sharply as he put aside the papers he'd been shuffling, "Donna's in the hospital.  AJ threw her down a flight of stairs at the party last night."  
  
"Isn't that just charming!" Jerry said on a sigh.  "So Scorpio get him on something for once?"  
  


"He's trying to."  
  


"I could make some calls you know.  Should've done it a long time ago, but I thought Corinthos would've been smarter.  Should've known better."  
  


"You really want me to comment on that?" Jax asked, causing Jerry to chuckle.  "As for the calls, don't.  I'm handling it.  Or rather I will be as soon as I get Donna's friends in line."  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  


"I called her 'contact person,' and he's already making waves.  Just gotta get him to see he's only hurting her by getting involved in things he doesn't know anything about."  
  


"Umm, Jasper, considering you're going up against the Quartermains--- whom I know you'll no doubt squash sooner or later--- shouldn't you take whatever help is offered?"

"If Leo McGarry wasn't going to ruin our chances. . ." he started as Jerry laughed in recognition of the name.  "What?"  
  


"Just you're right.  I don't need to make those calls.  Seems little Miss Moss has some high place markers of her own."  
  


"Meaning?"  
  


"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out all on your own, little brother.  Once you get your head out of your ass and start using it, that is."  
  


"Jerry. . ."  
  


"Look, I gotta go meet Dad and Lady Jane for a late lunch.  Call me on my cell if you ever find those papers," he answered before hanging up.

Shaking his head as he looked at the phone with a frown, Jax couldn't help but wonder exactly what type of trouble McGarry was bringing with him. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josh leaned against the wall of the elevator trying to control his breathing and fend off a panic attack, as he had since V had pulled away from the airport with lights flashing.

He had tried to remind himself of all the times since Roslynn that he'd ridden in cars with flashing lights as part of a Presidential entourage, but it didn't work as the lights flashed against his eye lids.  There was no pressing bill to talk about or banter between friends to distract him.  Besides it wouldn't change the destination.

And now it was getting worse.  Hospital smells bringing on sense memories he'd rather forget.  Swallowing back the metallic taste that rose in his mouth, he continued his breathing exercises.  

"Josh?" V asked, her voice full of concern as she watched him.  His color was becoming paler and his breathing was growing more and more ragged.

"Huh?" he asked as he forced his eyes open.

"We're at the floor."  
  


"Oh," he forced out as he pushed himself away from the wall, hoping his rubbery legs would hold him.

"You OK?" she asked when his steps faltered slightly on their way down the hall.

"Ah huh."  
  
V stared at him and then shrugged, deciding not to question his odd mood.  "Her room's right here," she told him as they came up to the window outside of the room, before continuing to the door.  She turned the handle and started to go in, only to stop and turn as she realized that Josh wasn't right behind her.  "Josh?" she asked, her concern growing as she saw him standing frozen in place, a look of panic flashing across his features.  Without thinking, she started to cross to him.  "Josh, what's wrong?" she asked as Melissa Bedford came towards them.

"V. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Moss has a restricted visitors list and. . ."  
  


"And what?" V asked, turning her attention towards the nurse, surprised that Josh showed no outward reaction.

"You're not on it."  
  


"Who gave you the list?"

"Amy said Jax left it."  
  
V cursed inwardly, knowing exactly what her fiancé was up to.  "Jax gave you a partial list because he didn't have all the names. . ."  
  


"Still. . ."  
  
"Well, Josh has her medical power of attorney so he'd be the one to ask. . ." V said as she turned to him; worry growing as she took in his clammy pallor.  "Josh?"  
  


"Water," he gulped through ragged breathes as he searched his pockets for medication.

V looked to Melissa who nodded and went into the room to get the requested item as V moved to him.  "What wrong? Is it your heart?" she asked as she slipped her hands past his and fished in his pockets for a pill bottle.

"He has a heart condition?" Melissa asked as she returned with the cup of water and tried to assess the situation.

"Not heart. . ." Josh managed to get out between gulps for air.  "Thing. . ." he added as his hands clapped over his jacket, one closing tightly over a bottle through the fabric.

"Josh let me help," V said softly as she loosened his fingers with one hand and slid the other into the pocket to pull out the bottle.  "How many?" she asked as she pushed him back towards the wall so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"I. . . can't. . ." he started, shaking his head as he leaned against the wall in the futile hope of remaining upright.

Melissa took the bottle from V. as Josh slid down the wall and to the floor.  "JOSH!" V said, panic in her voice as she bent over him, watching helplessly as he put his head in his knees.

"Here," Melissa said trusting the pills into V's hands as she bent down, watching as V put the medicine in the man's hand.  

Josh started at it for a moment, before Melissa also bent down and took his hand in hers, using gentle pressure to force him to start to bring it to his mouth.  Shaking, he brought it up to his mouth and shoved the medicine into his mouth, then reached for the glass of water Melissa held out to him, and took a drink, before handing it back to her and putting his head in his lap.

"You ok?" V asked as she rubbed his back, watching as he nodded his still buried head.

"You really shouldn't wait so long before taking your medication," Melissa chided gently as she handed the pill bottle to V.

"Thought. . . could. . . fight. . . it . . .off. . ." he admitted as he raised his head and leaned it back against the wall, closing his eyes to fight off the embarrassment he felt.  "I . . . um . . .I didn't do or say anything. . ."  
  


"No, just froze," Melissa told him, understanding where he was going with his question.  "You sure you'll be ok?"  
  


"Yeah.  Once I Donna. . ." he sighed uneasily.

"Are you sure?"  
  


"I need to.  It. . it'll help. . .  It'll put some of the fears to rest. . ."

"OK," Melissa said, then asked him a question she knew would prove whether he really was ready or not: "You have the MPA?"  
  


"Leo had it faxed earlier today," Josh said stiffly as he pushed himself to his feet with V's help.

"Go on in then.  I'll get the rest of the names of authorized visitors from V," she smiled as she walked with him towards the door, V. a couple of steps behind.  "Just to prepare you, she's pretty banged up," she added.

"Nothing's gonna prepare me for this," he admitted gruffly, "but I don't plan on losing it in there."  
  


"I could give you a name. . ."  
  


"Someone's already getting me one," he said softly as he took a deep breath and entered the room.

"You really think he's gonna be ok?" V asked as the door closed.

Melissa shrugged as she turned, "he'd probably be the best judge.  No one else is inside his head."  
  


"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with him?"

Melissa sighed, "I probably shouldn't say anything, and I could be wrong. . ."  
  


"Please.  Josh is. . . well, he's like a brother to me.  I'm going worry either way.  I'd kinda like to know what I'm worrying about."

"The medication he's on is used to treat a variety of panic based disorders, but from the name of the prescribing doctor, I'd have to guess Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.  If it makes you feel any better, the prescription's. . . well, it's not that recent."  
  
V inhaled at that as she watched him through the window, "I guess I can't be completely surprise.  I just hope. . ."  
  


"Nothing. . ." V sighed as she rubbed at her collar bone and turned to watch Josh's slow approach to the bed before turning her attention back to Melissa.  "So, how about I give you the rest of the names?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abbey looked up as the door to Chris's office opened and frowned as she watched Ron walk in, his body language and facial expression telling her something was wrong.  "Oh, Christ, now what?" she asked as she took off her glasses and rose.

Chris started at the man's impassable expression and then back to the former First Lady, "you can tell something's wrong by looking at him?"  
  


"After five years and more crisis's than I'd care to count, you bet," Abbey told him before returning her attention back to the head of the Secret Service Detail that protected her and her family.  "Now what the hell is wrong, and who am I going to want to throttle?"  
  


"Now, I could be wrong, but. . ." he started.

"Ron, cut the crap.  Because if it weren't something you wouldn't come in her like that.  So. . ."  
  
Ron inhaled as he looked between the 2 doctors, "I was down by Donna's room.  There was a nurse. . ."  
  


"This is a hospital," Chris interrupted on a shrug.  "And I have to say it's about time someone was in there following orders."  
  


"That include injecting something into an IV and pocketing the syringe?" the agent shot back.

"What?!?!?" Abbey asked as she reached for the file and Chris stood.  "We didn't order. . ." he said answering her unanswered question, and started towards the door. 

"How long ago?" Abbey asked as she followed suit.

"Maybe 10-15 minutes," Ron informed as he joined them, the detail that had been covering the door on all of their heels.

"And you're just _now telling us?" Abbey muttered, "remind me to brief __you on a few things about medicine."  
  
_

"Excuse me for following the suspected perp."

"Sometimes perps aren't the ones that need to be worried about!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josh walked slowly towards the bed, gulping as he came to the foot of it and was able to get his first look at Donna.  _Well, she always said her alabaster skin bruised easily, he thought as his eyes traced the bruises coloring one side of her face and lower.  "Well, this sure is one way to get us to visit, Donnatella," he said past the lump in his throat as he rounded the bed to sit in the chair next to it and picked up her hand.  "Ok, I sound like the insensitive bastard you always accused me of being.  I just. . . damnit, you of all people know how bad I am at things like this. . ." he paused letting her hand fall back to the bed as he placed his elbows on his knees and looked down between them.  "I guess I just don't know what to say. . .I can hear you now, you know.  'What a miracle! Josh Lyman at a lost for words.  Let me write down the date.' But I am, Donna.  The banter just isn't coming. . . Hell, we both know I can do it one sided if I have to." He sighed as he looked back at her, trying to find the words he needed as he stared at her.  Without thinking he took her hand once more and linked his fingers with hers.  "I didn't stop for a beer.  I know it took me forever to get here, but well with being a couple of states away I couldn't exactly run red lights now could I? Your boss sure as hell dragged his feet on getting flight accommodations.  But then again, I had V run her lights so we could run red lights once I finally landed.  _

I walked off the campaign this morning.  Took me less then five minutes to get all I needed in my book bag and walk out.  Guess I know my priorities after all.

You know, I did call you back last night.  You'll probably hear the message when you get home.  Can't believe you thought I didn't look good during that interview.  My fan base loves that look.  Ok, ok, I know what you're going to say.  You're not exactly a member of my fan club are you?" he teased as the tone of one of the nearby machine changed and sped up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Melissa placed the pen down on the folder and looked at V, "and that's everyone?"

"For now.  A couple of other people might be coming in in a few days, but hopefully Donna will be awake by then to let her own wishes be known," V replied as a slight commotion caught Melissa's attention.

"What the hell?" the nurse muttered as Chris Ramsey rounded a corner with the former First Lady and her detail.

"Any change in Donna's condition?" Chris called over to the nurse who hurried towards the group, a concerned V looking towards them.

"None since I last checked."  
  


"How long ago was that?" Abbey asked.

"5-10 minutes ago.  Maybe not even then.  It was right before V and Mr. Lyman got here."  
  
"Josh is here?" Abbey asked as she shot V a look.  "I thought Leo told everyone to meet at the hotel first."  
  
"It was something about a promise because of her ex," V started to explain.

"Never mind.  I should've known Josh wouldn't follow a directive!" Abbey sighed as she looked through the window and to the man and woman inside.  "I just hope. . ." she started as an alarm sounded.  "So much for that.  Ron, you get him out of there as soon as I signal you to.  Use force if you have to." she snapped as she, Melissa, and Chris hurried into the room. . .


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

He rose to his feet shakily as the alarm started, unsure of what he was supposed to do.  He stared at Donna's prone form as a voice in his head mocked him that he should be doing something.  But what?  Gulping, he turned to the door as Mrs. B came in with a man in a lab coat and the nurse who had helped him through his attack.  The sight of the former First Lady, a worried scowl on her face broke through his indecisiveness.  "What's wrong with her?" he asked as the man in the lab coat shouldered him out of the way and started to give orders to the nurse.

Abbey sighed, she really didn't have time to calm the man in front of her.  "We're not sure.  Wait outside, Josh," she answered tensely as she moved to the other side of the bed and added an order to Chris's.

"But. . ."

"Josh, either you walk out of here on your own or I have Ron drag you out.  I don't have time for this right now," she told him as she looked up and locked eyes with him, hoping to impart the desperation of the situation.  "And there's a chance Donna doesn't either.  So get the hell out!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_She was late.  That was all she knew as she hurried down the hall.  Funny, it seemed longer today.  Emptier too.  Shrugging off the idea, she hurried to the office.  She had things to do.  What things she wasn't exactly sure.  But they were important._

_Hurriedly, she shrugged out of her coat and put it on the back of her chair before grabbing her notebook and calendar and heading towards his office.  "Josh," she started as she stepped into it and then stopped short.  "You're not Josh," she said stupidly to the man who was staring out of her boss's window._

_"Very observant of you," he told her as he turned towards her, a familiar smile playing across his lips._

_"What are you. . ."  
  
"Doing here?" he interrupted as he leaned against the window still.  "I'm waiting for Josh."_

_"But you don't have an appointment."  
  
_

_"He's squeezing me in," the man shrugged._

_"Oh."  
  
_

_"It's about a thing."  
  
_

_She only nodded as she looked at the calendar trying to decide what would have to be moved to accommodate a meeting about a 'thing.' "He won't have much time."  
  
_

_"He never does," the man sighed.  "I'll wait anyway."_

_"Right," she replied unsure as someone came up behind her.  _

_"You're needed in the Oval, Ms. Moss," the Secret Service Agent she only vaguely recognized said._

_"I am?"  
  
_

_"Yes M'am.  If you'll follow me. . ." he turned and she was forced to do just that. . . ._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Abbey cursed as there was still no response from the young woman on the bed and called an order to the nurse who was staring out the window.  "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked the blonde as the woman hurried to follow the terse command.

"What?" Melissa asked as she injected the ordered medication into the IV.

"Is there a reason you're so concerned with what's going on out there, or should I just call someone else in who can actually keep their mind on their job?" Abbey asked as Chris looked up surprised.

"I was just trying to keep an eye on Mr. Lyman."  
  


"Why?" Abbey asked as she took note of the medication's effect and frowned.

"He had a panic attack earlier. . ." Melissa said sharply.

Abbey cursed at that as she gave Josh a cursory glance before turning her attention back to Donna.  "We can't worry about that right now.  As long as we get her past this he'll be fine," she muttered as another alarm sounded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josh stood watching through the observation window, a lump forming in his throat.  "This isn't good," he said brokenly.

Ron Butterfield stood near him, stolicly quiet watching his charge as she did her best to save the young woman.  He didn't have any words for the man next to him.  In fact he didn't have any words for himself.  The thought that if he had gone to FFLOTUS sooner that maybe this wouldn't be happening.  Slowly, he shook his head.  He couldn't second guess himself.  At least not now.  

"She's a fighter, Josh," V. said softly from some place behind him as she put a hand on his shoulder.  She'd have to be to work for who she did.  Where she did.  She's not going to give up."  
  


"Sometimes. . . sometimes, it's so tempting to.  When you don't hear a voice calling out to you.  It's so tempting to give into the pain and just let go," he told her softly as he stared transfixed at the scene transpiring in front of him. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_She looked nervously around the room as she entered.  Funny, no matter how many times she came here, she was nervous._

_The outer office was empty except for the President's Executive Assistant.  "Good morning, Donna.  Care for a cookie?" she asked as she smiled and looked up from the papers in front of her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, Donna. . ." Chris said stiffly as he called for another course of action and looked to Abbey who was bagging her with a frown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Mrs. Lydingham. . ." Donna said with a smile of slight confusion.  For some reason she knew she hadn't seen the woman in a while, but they worked in the same building and she was always running around doing things for Josh, so surely their paths had crossed._

_"Seems we just keep missing each other," the older woman said as if reading her thoughts.  "Take a seat and talk with me for a while."_

_Nodding, Donna did just that as she broke off a piece of the cookie the older woman had given her.  "Things have been so crazy lately.  I never seem to have a minute. Although I'm sure you're even busier running the President's office than I could ever be running Josh's."  
  
_

_"Don't sell yourself short, young lady.  He wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
_

_"I doubt it."  
  
_

_"That's not all you doubt. . ." Delores Lydingham chided gently, as Josh's voice carried down to them, calling Donna's name.  _

_"You'd think he'd not yell here," Donna sighed._

_Delores just smiled slightly and nodded, "Maybe you shouldn't keep him waiting then.  Perhaps you'll have better luck then I have at getting him to stop yelling near this office.  They need to show some respect around here."  
  
_

_"I was just enjoying this little bit of quiet time," Donna admitted tiredly as the intercom on Mrs. L's desk came to life.  The First Lady's voice drifting out of it, calling for her._

_"Josh you can ignore. . ."  
  
_

_"But not Dr. B," Donna sighed as she rose from the chair._

_"I'll be by to see you latter."_

_"Alright," Donna smiled as she turned, looking around the office with a slight frown._

_"Is something wrong dear?"  
  
_

_"I. . .I. . . I just can't seem to get my bearings," she admitted as her head started spinning and darkness beckoned her. . ._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Should I try it?" Chris asked, wanting Abbey's opinion on the course of action he was suggesting.  It was risky since they didn't know much about her condition.

"It's not like we have much to lose right now," Abbey muttered with a tense nod, letting him give the order. It seemed like an eternity as they waited for a change one way or another.

"Come on.  Come on. . ." Abbey whispered as the readings started to change and show signs that she was coming back. "Thank God," she said as she started to pull off her gloves and looked towards the window towards Ron and nodded.  "Now let's find out what the hell is going on with her.  I want those tests done and done now!"  
  


"Think we should add another to the list?" Chris asked as he too chucked his gloves.

"Hell yeah," Abbey answered with an angry glint in her eyes.  "If this was induced in anyway I want to know.  Although, it doesn't go beyond us."  
  


"Are you sure you want to play it that way?" he asked.

"I know we have to play it that way.  I'm not taking any more chances with her life. Now, I better go and check on Josh," she replied as she turned on her heel and started out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron Butterfield breathed a sigh of relief as he caught the nod.  "She's alright for now," he said softly, catching Josh's attention.  

Swallowing hard, Josh seemed to deflate slightly and leaned his head against the cold window, looking down at his shoes, trying to keep it together.  V. rubbed his back as she watched his reactions, hoping that he wasn't going to have another panic attack.

"We've stabilized her," Abbey said as she came out of the room and walked towards them.  "Now, I think I have to worry about stabilizing you, Josh."  
  


"I'll be fine Mrs. B," Josh said as he straightened and looked into the room to stare at Donna.

"Don't bullshit me, Josh," the former First Lady said stiffly.  "You've already had one attack today."  
  


"How. . .?" he asked as he turned and looked at her sheepishly.

"I have my ways," she told him in a gentler voice.  "Have you called Stanley?"  
  


"I didn't think. . ." he shook his head.  "Somehow I doubt a phone call is going to help right now."  
  


"Well, at least get a referral."  
  


"Leo said he'd. . ."  
  


"Then get the damned name," Abbey told him.  "I don't want broken glass."  
  


"Neither do I."  
  
"Then we're agreed."

"Is it alright if I. . ."  
  


"We need to get to the hotel," she said, breaking him off.

"But. . ."  
  


"Consider it an executive order," she added to counter his coming objection. "Not that you followed the one that you were supposed to go there as soon as you landed anyway."

"I had made a promise. . ."  
  


"So I heard."  
  


"I don't want her to be alone."  
  


"She won't be," Chris Ramsey said as he came towards them.  "I'm supposed to be off duty in about 15 minutes.  I've gotta stick around to get her into the tests.  I'll just stay after they're done to someone gets back."  
  


"Who. . .?"  
  


"Chris Ramsey, I'm . . ."  
  


"The guy who took her to the Nurse's Ball," Josh finished for him as name recognition set in.  "She said you two were pretty good friends."  
  


"Yeah, we are.  Besides, Ned, Carly, and/or Jax will probably be back soon anyway.  They stayed all night."

"I just. . ." Josh shook his head as he looked back to Donna.  "This is what you all felt, isn't it?" he asked.

Shaking her head sadly, Abbey stepped next to him, placing a hand on his arm as she followed his gaze, "some more then others."  
  


"How bad?"  
  


"Not as bad as. . ."  
  


"But still bad, right?"

"Yeah, it's still bad." Josh swallowed convulsively as he fought back tears.  "The sooner we leave, Josh."  
  


"I just. . ."  
  


"Go tell her I'm ordering you to go.  She'll understand.  After all, that's what got her to leave that morning.  Tell her you'll be back as soon as we're doing conferring."

"Ok."  
  
Watching him turn and walk towards the room, shoulders slumped Abbey couldn't help but shake her head.  Then catching herself she looked to Ron and then Chris and motioned them to follow her over to a nearby corner.  "I already made this clear to Dr. Ramsey, now I'm telling you, Ron.  What you said about that nurse stays between us till we know more."  
  


"With all due respect, M'am. . ."  
  


"Can it, Ron."  
  


"Fine, but can I make a recommendation?"  
  


"Which would be?"  
  


"I talk to the guys, at least the ones that have been on detail since the administration. Most of them know Ms. Moss well.  They like her.  Let me tell them something odd is going on.  Get some of them to come and stay as sort of guards when they're off duty.  I'll even start it myself after I'm relieved and the meeting is over."  
  


"Alright.  Do it.  Although, I have a feeling she won't be left alone again.  The staff won't allow it.  I'll put it in writing that they're allowed to stay at all times. We won't let something like this happen again. We can't"  
  


_  
  
  
_


	27. Chapter 26

The part of Justus Ward will now be played by Eric Morgan Stuart (ex Chris Madison AW)  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Jed walked into the room and frowned as he looked at his friend's back. "What's wrong now?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Leo sighed as he turned to look at Jed. "Most of them have checked in. We're just waiting on Josh."  
  
"Care to bet where he is right now?" the former President asked as he sat on the arm of a couch and watched his former Chief of Staff.  
  
"You know I don't take suckers bets."  
  
"So you constantly tell me. Care to share what's got you so morose?"  
  
"The situation at hand isn't enough?" Leo shot back then shook his head, and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Sorry, about. It appears sleep deprivation no longer agrees with me."  
  
"We're not in the Oval, Leo. Stop talking to me like my Chief of Staff and start talking to me like your friend."  
  
"I fucked up."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"Funny. Real funny."  
  
"I try."  
  
"I forgot to let someone know what was going on."  
  
"OK, I'll bite. Who?"  
  
"Mallory," Leo sighed as he sat down next to Jed on the couch and looked at his hands. "And not only that I forgot I was supposed to have lunch with her. She found out when she went to the office ready to rip me a new one."  
  
"How many times have you cancelled on her recently?"  
  
"Too many," Leo sighed. "I just never seem to be able to get it together where she's concerned. No matter how much I try. I mean, damnit, Jed, I knew she and Donna had gotten closer what with the wedding stuff and all. Knew they were friendly during the administration. But did I call her and tell her? No. Did I ever think to call and let her know that I was going out of town? No. But I called all of you. I arranged for everyone to be here. I left a voice mail for Ainsley! I called Margaret and left orders for what was supposed to be done while I'm away. I hadn't even written in the book that I was supposed to meet her for lunch!"  
  
"That's why you're supposed to let Margaret schedule all your appointments," he tried to tease. "Look, I don't know what you want me to tell you. You try. You've been trying. She knows that."  
  
"What if it's not enough?"  
  
"It's gotta be," Jed told him, and then chose to change the subject slightly, "she coming in?"  
  
"Yeah. Margaret got her a flight."  
  
"We have a room for her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go and meet her at the airport. Take her to dinner."  
  
"Yeah," Leo answered as he rubbed his hands on his legs. "Heard anything from Abbey?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then. . ."  
  
"Yeah," Jed sighed as he looked at his own hands before standing and reaching into his pocket to take out a cigarette.  
  
"You're going to hear it."  
  
"Well, what else is new?" he asked as he lit it and inhaled, before starting to pace and allowing them to lapse into silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
He stepped out of the cab, handing the driver a couple of bills as he grabbed his luggage, which was nothing more than his lap top, a large duffle bag, and a garment bag. The way he figured it was that he could either do wash or buy new things if he stayed here working on the story for any length of time.  
  
Computer bag over one shoulder, he hefted the duffle up as he draped the garment bag over the other and walked into the small restaurant, hoping that he wouldn't have to try to find some other place to stay. He fought a laugh as the bell chimed as he entered the restaurant and went to a table, putting down his bags. "We're closing," a young woman told him from where she stood cleaning a glass.  
  
"I was just wondering about. . ." he started.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're closed," she reiterated with an annoyed shake of her short brown hair and pout of her too perfect lips.  
  
He went to say something but was stopped by a short woman with hair that was clearly dyed and caught between red and brown in color. "Liz, did you finish the receipts . . .?" she started and then paused as she caught sight of him. "Oh, are you being helped?"  
  
"I tried to tell him we were closed," Liz said.  
  
"Oh, really, Elizabeth," Bobbie sighed as she threw her hair back and walked towards the man. He was older than her usually conquests of late, but extremely cute. "I'm Bobbie Spencer. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Danny Concannon. A friend of mine recommended this as a place I might be able to get a room for a while," he told her as he accepted her hand.  
  
"Well, I think all of our rooms have been taken. . ." she started, then paused. "Who recommended us? I mean I would think the Port Charles Hotel would suit someone like you more readily."  
  
"Sam Wanwright. I asked her for an alternative for the hotel, since I don't know how long I'll be in town."  
  
"Oh, you're a friend of Sam and Frisco's then?"  
  
"Sam's at any rate. I don't think Frisco would be thrilled if I linked my name to his in anyway," he shot back, enjoying the flirting and hoping it would get him somewhere.  
  
"Well, there's no room here, but I happen to own a Brownstone and one of the apartment's vacant. I can offer it to you for the same price I'd rent you a room here. I'll even include a tab here."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"How about we say $500 a week?" she asked.  
  
He cringed internally, but knew it was a far better deal than he'd be getting if he was staying indefinitely at the Port Charles Hotel. "That include utilities?" he asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then you've got yourself a tenant," he told her as the chimes above the door sounded.  
  
"We're closed," Liz called without looking up.  
  
"Tell it to someone who'll care," Carly shot back as she walked towards her mother. "Mama, think I can get some stuff to go."  
  
"Like Liz said, Carly. . ." Bobbie started.  
  
"Mama, it's not just for me. I'm bringing some stuff back to the hospital. It's also for Ned and Jax and probably V. It's not like we've all really eaten that much and we'll probably be there most of the night again."  
  
"The hospital does have a cafeteria," Liz put in.  
  
"Don't you have something, or better yet, someone to do?" Carly asked her.  
  
"That's more your style. I don't whore around."  
  
"You really want me to reply to that?" Carly wondered. "Because I'd be more than happy to comment on how you sell yourself you little brat. I mean, aren't you whoring yourself to the Quartermains by twisting things so that Jason will become one again?"  
  
"I only tell him the truth. Get him to see things how they really are."  
  
"Then you sure as hell better get your facts straight the next time, Ms. Elizabitch. Because I'm not the one who got Donna hurt. Your good friend AJ did."  
  
"Well, if she wasn't leading him on. . ."  
  
"Isn't that what people say about people like you? If she wasn't asking for it? If she wasn't walking in that park so late by herself dress like that . . ." Carly pounded, watching the porcelain princess go whiter.  
  
"Carly, that was uncalled for!" Bobbie said as she looked at her daughter and put an arm around a trembling Elizabeth. "Apologize right now!"  
  
"Hey, she wants to play with the big girls she better learn how to deal. So, can I get something to go or what?"  
  
"You don't want to have hospital food go to the Recovery Room and get something there. If you can't treat my staff right I'm not going to go outta of my way to help you. We're close."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes as she started to turn, catching sight of Danny for the first time and then looked back at her mother with a shake of her head, "don't try and put the blame on me, here. How fun with the latest boy toy," she started then looked at him. "Don't think you're going to last long. My mother's toys never do," she added before stalking out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'm so sorry for that. My daughter's a little high strung, and her best friend's in the hospital," Bobbie tried to explain hurriedly as she moved away from Elizabeth.  
  
"More like only friend," Elizabeth said testily. "And I don't know where she gets off saying things like that. How she can even attempt to compare. . ." she choked back tears. "Donna Moss asked for what happened to her by stringing AJ along at Carly's bequest. We all know that. IT was just another one of her plans to keep AJ away from Michael gone wrong! I mean if he was really doing things to her she would've gotten the restraining order. . ."  
  
"Liz, why don't you just go home," Bobbie said uneasily. "I'll finish up here."  
  
"I don't want to leave you alone."  
  
"I won't be. Mr. Concannon's here with me. I won't be long. Then I'll show him to the Brownstone."  
  
"Alright," Liz sighed as she went to the counter and got of things. "If you're sure."  
  
"I am. Go on," she said dismissively, watching the younger woman walk a bit down the street before locking the door.  
  
"Must be some story," Danny muttered from where he sat, his mind making a list of mental notes as he fought the urge to take out a notebook and write them down.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Professional hazard," he said, changing his tact. "I'm a reporter."  
  
Bobbie immediately tensed at that, "is that why you're in town? Looking into a story?"  
  
"Not exactly," he hedged. "I'm catching up with some friends who are in town on business and doing some research. I'm a freelancer at the moment. Try to get ideas where ever I am."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say as she relaxed marginally. The knowledge that if Monica even thought she was talking to a reporter about the things she knew it would all be over. "Well, there's not really a story. Carly's friend was hurt in an unfortunate accident that unfortunately hit a bit too close to home is all. So, ummm. . . it should just take me a few minutes. Do you have a car?"  
  
"No, I took a cab from the airport," he told her as he watched her turn, her actions jerky with unease.  
  
"Well, I have one. It will be easier with just one anyway. Have you eaten anything? I could make you a sandwich while you wait."  
  
"I don't want to put you out any more than I already apparently have."  
  
"No, it's no trouble at all," Bobbie said as she slipped into the kitchen, hoping the time it took her to make his sandwich would be time enough to get herself together.  
  
Watching her as she retreated into the kitchen, Danny frowned. Toby was right. They were dealing with a cover up. He only hoped he'd be able to help to get to the bottom of it. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Skye walked towards the Quartermain living room with a scowl on her face. Any thoughts that AJ was over reacting were put out of her mind as the voices of her father and grandfather hurled towards her from the living room. The accusations of who was at fault for whatever her brother's latest stunt was couldn't have been missed. "What has he done now?" she asked from the doorway causing the two men to pause in their argument and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"No one's done anything," Edward said as he wagged a finger at her.  
  
"Believing our own press again, Grandfather?" she asked as she walked into the room and to her father. "Hello, father," she said as she kissed his cheek briefly before turning her attention to the older man. "Now, exactly what is going on, because I know something is. He called me and told me that he'd 'done it again.' So what exactly is it? How bad is it? What's it going to cost us to clean it up?"  
  
"Where was this concern for family when you didn't show up last night?"  
  
"In case it failed to register in that tiny brain of yours, I had dinner with my other family last night. I figured it was a good idea considering how sick my cousin has been recently and since it was a command performance from Adam, where as you made it perfectly clear that I wasn't needed here, even in the scope of CEO, I decided to grace them with my presence. So, now, kindly fill me in."  
  
"There was an accident last night here at the house during the party," Edward started, causing Alan to gaff.  
  
"What?" Skye asked as she looked at her father.  
  
"There's a question as to just how accidental it was," Alan admitted tensely.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means. . ." Edward started then threw up his hands in exasperation. "Why am I even bothering with the semantics? Your brother got drunk and threw another woman down those steps."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"If we're going to fix it it does."  
  
"Donna Moss."  
  
"Jax's assistant?" Skye asked. "Why would he even?" she started and then cursed. "Causing a fall wasn't the only thing he did again, was it?"  
  
"Now, Skye. . ."  
  
"You couldn't pay her off like the others? Get her out of town?"  
  
"I didn't know about it till she filed for a restraining order," Edward admitted.  
  
"Others?" Alan asked.  
  
"We've had some problems with a few people claiming sexual harassment. We've gotten them other positions in exchange for not saying anything," Skye admitted. "But if she went for a restraining order it was apparently worse then with the others, or have you been holding out on me, Grandfather?"  
  
"I didn't think it would get this far. Thought I'd be able to rein him in."  
  
"Like you've ever been able to do that?" she asked. "Where is he?"  
  
"I think he's upstairs."  
  
"Alright, I'll go talk to him. We'll discuss whatever else you've done later," she told him before stalking out of the room and towards the stairs. As she got to them she paused at the foot of the stairs, before turning around to see her father standing in the doorway watching her. "How bad is she?" she asked as she connected eyes with him.  
  
"Last I heard, critical."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Because of the publicity it would bring or because of her?" he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Both," Skye admitted. "Believe it or not, I do like her," she added before starting up the stairs to deal with her brother and figure out a way to clean up his latest mess.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ned walked down the steps of the Gatehouse and to the door, frowning as he pulled it open. "What do you want?" he asked as he took in his cousin.  
  
"We need to talk, Ned," Justus sighed as he looked at his cousin, taking in the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Justus. You're helping them. I'm not."  
  
"You think I like this any more than you do?" Justus asked. "Think I don't think it would be best for AJ to have to face up to things for once? Hell, I think even Grandfather thinks it's time, but. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He's worried about Lila. What it will do to her."  
  
"And what about what this has done to Donna?" Ned asked, then shook his head, "that's what I thought," he finished as he slammed the door in his cousin's face. 


	28. chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
"AJ, open the damn door!" Skye yelled through the door of his room as she rested her head against the thick wood before kicking it in frustration.  
  
"Allow me," Reginald Jennings sighed as he came up behind her, a large key ring in hand.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that you'd have a key to his room?" she muttered as she stepped away from the door and motioned for him to proceed.  
  
"I happen to have keys to all the rooms in the house," he told her as he inserted the key. "Don't worry, I won't be entering yours anytime soon. I tend to just enter the ones where someone might be dying of alcohol poisoning," he deadpanned, as he turned the key in the lock and turned to watch her reactions.  
  
"Gee thanks," she muttered as she smoothed back her hair in a nervous habit.  
  
"Hey, I haven't known you to fall off the wagon yet. That's a first for this family," he shrugged.  
  
"Thanks, I think," she sighed as she leaned against the wall and sized up the family butler. "What's the real reason you unlocked it for me?"  
  
He sighed, "Don't want Ms. Lila getting wind of what's going on. If it was up to me I'd let him lay there and die."  
  
"You're assuming he's drunk."  
  
"With him, it's not much of an assumption," Reginald said in disgust. "You know, for years there's been this unspoken rule: Quartermains screw up, Jennings clean up. I don't think I want to keep cleaning up his bloody messes."  
  
"Then why are you still standing there?"  
  
Reginald shrugged, "hell if I know."  
  
"I'm with you there," she sighed as she shouldered him aside and took a deep breathe as she turned the handle and pushed open the door. "Come on, little brother, it's time to get up, cleaned up, and figure out what we're going to do about this," she said as she breezed in and took in the ciaos of the room. It didn't take her long to realize that he wasn't there. Walking towards the opened balcony doors she cursed under her breathe. "Can't even make it a day," she muttered as she turned to see Reginald in the doorway. "Any guesses?"  
  
"The only place he might get served is Jake's," he told her. "Luke and Mac were here last night. . ."  
  
"And Carly's friends with Donna," Skye sighed as she started towards the door, then paused in the doorway, watching as he made his way towards her grandmother's room. "Reginald. . ."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Did you see. . ?" she started, not sure how to word her question.  
  
"It wasn't an accident," he answered swiftly.  
  
"You won't. . ."  
  
"Say anything?" he finished for her. "No. Another part of that saying is: Quartermains screw up, Jennings cover up. As far as any one knows, I didn't even see it happen."  
  
Skye swallowed convulsively at his words, the realization of what her brother had done hitting her hard. "Was he at least drunk?" she asked, not wanting to believe that he was cold blooded enough to intentionally throw a woman down a flight of stairs.  
  
"Less so than when he did it to Ms. Spencer, if you ask me. But the drinks he had in toast to her crumpled body. . ." he shrugged, taking in her slight flinch, before changing topics, "I better get back to Ms. Lila."  
  
"Yeah, and I better find my brother before he does anything else we'll regret," Skye said softly, yet she couldn't make herself move as she watched Reginald walk down the hall. Instead, she reached into her pants pocket and took out a cell phone. She quickly dialed a number from memory, waiting for the other party to answer, "Tom, its Skye. You have a couple of minutes. . .No it's not. . . I just, I can't make it to a meeting right now and . . . yeah. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stood in the elevator back pressed against the wall in the way his doctor told him would relieve stress. He inhaled and exhaled the way another doctor had taught him, well aware that the Former First Lady was watching him clinically. "I'm not going to crack again. At least not right now," Josh muttered as he opened his eyes slightly and looked at her through the slits.  
  
"Josh. . ." Abbey started in a tone he had learned over the years meant that a lecture about his health was forthcoming.  
  
"I just waited too long to take a pill," he shrugged as he closed his eyes and leaned further into the wall.  
  
"If that was all this was. . ." she let her voice trail off as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Linking her arm in his she followed members of her detail out of the elevator as a couple waited to walk behind them. "Josh you have to. . ."  
  
"I know what I have to do, alright?" he asked a touch of anger lacing his vice as he pulled away from her and inhaled sharply, understanding that his actions were belaying his earlier comment. "I mean. . ." he sighed as he ran a hand through his already mussed hair and down his face, trying to rein in his temper and get it back together. "I was stupid and didn't think and I'm paying the price right now, OK? I should've taken the damn medicine earlier. Probably as soon as I got off the phone with Leo. But. . . Sometimes. . . Sometimes I just want to pretend that I'm like every one else. I want to be able to think that I can walk into a hospital . . . that I can hear that someone I lo. . . someone I care about is in the hospital and not fall apart. Not wonder if I'm going to crack. Have some sort of mental break. To believe that I have some control over my own god damned emotions. That those gunmen haven't beaten me. That they didn't take that from me."  
  
"Joshua, it's not easy for any of us to. . . to see someone we care about in a hospital bed," Abbey started.  
  
"Really, I didn't see you falling apart in there. Showing much emotion," he shot back hollowly. "Right now I wish I could cut my emotions off like that."  
  
"No. No, you don't. And let me tell you something, what you saw was professional detachment. You think I don't want to go out there and throttle the guy who did that to Donna? That I didn't cringe when I first saw her?" she asked angrily. "But when I am in that room--- when she's crashing--- when she needs a doctor to focus on her, that's what I am. Later. . . when the tests results are in---when we know what's wrong--- when I don't have to walk into that room as Doctor Bartlett, when I can just be Abbey, or even the Former First Lady, then. . . then it. . . well, it'll be different, Josh," she inhaled slightly and shock her head. "As for the other. You're alive. You're living your life. They haven't won. You haven't let them. You're just a jackass who keeps things inside too long. Who denies what he's feeling because he doesn't want to admit it to any one, much less himself. Be afraid. Be angry. Be worried. Be everything and anything you want to Josh, just don't hold it in. I told you before I don't want broken glass. I'm not going to let it happen again. Donna's not the only one I'm going to be keeping an eye on, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal," he muttered as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"I mean it, Josh. Just like you meant all those things that you just said."  
  
"Ma'am, I. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it. And stop calling me Ma'am, would you? We're not at 1600 any more," she told him dismissively. "Now, go get settled. Take a shower. We'll be meeting to discuss strategy in about an hour," she added as she gave a slight tilt of her head, and a nearby agent moved across the hall to unlock Josh's door. At the look on her husband's former Deputy Chief of Staff's face she couldn't help but commend: "Come on, Josh, do you think we all didn't know you can't open a hotel door with a pass key?" she asked with a slight laugh, then added, "Don't feel bad. Jed'll probably figure that one out about the same time as an intercom," Josh only shook his head and bit back a groan as he walked into his room, wondering how long he'd have to himself when he realized it adjoined another. "Just as long as it's not Toby and his damn ball, I'll get through this," he thought as he eyed the couple of bags lying open on the bed, undoubtedly due to one agent or another. Shrugging, he walked towards it and started pulling things to take the shower he had been ordered to. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ned leaned his head against the wall of the shower stall, letting the water wash over him, and hoping it would take away some of his tension. So far it hadn't.  
  
Cursing slightly under his breathe he wrenched the water off, straightened up, and pushed open the frosted glass door. Shaking his head, he groped for a towel, his mind wandering to dozens of places. Unfortunately, more often than not, it was to the scene that had played out on the steps the night before.  
  
Wrapping the towel around himself, he let the questions reappear. Could he have stopped AJ from pushing her? Did she really not make a sound? Why did he bring her up there to begin with? Why couldn't he just accept that he wasn't what she was looking for?  
  
But more important than all of those. Why the hell did the family have to close ranks? Protect AJ? Why the hell couldn't they just let him face up to what he had done for once?  
  
And then something clicked. Justus's words from earlier repeated in his head: "You think I like this any more than you do? Think I don't think it would be best for AJ to have to face up to things for once? Hell, I think even Grandfather thinks it's time, but--- he's worried about Lila. What it will do to her"  
  
Freezing, Ned dropped the towel he had been using to dry his hair as he moved towards the mirror, and wiped away the condensation. As he stared at his reflection he swallowed hard. He didn't like the man he saw there. Not right now. But he wasn't the Gatekeeper right now. Justus was. And unlike him, Justus had made a mistake. He let it be known that the Quartermains might not have closed ranks as tightly as outsiders might have thought.  
  
Jax was right. There was a chance to take AJ down this time. There was a chance to stop there being another victim, And this time, he wouldn't be an enabler.  
  
He might not like how he looked to himself right then, but maybe soon he would.  
  
"Grandfather thinks it's time. . ." Ned muttered. "Junior's going to go down," he laughed hollowly, as his reflection smirked back at him, a voice in his head asking him if it really mattered or if it was too late to. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carly sat at the bar of the Recovery Room nursing a drink as she waited for the food order to come out, her foot tapping anxiously against the foot rail. "Sorry I kept you waiting," a voice said as the owner slid onto the stool next to her and slipped off his leather jacket. "I got stuck in a meeting."  
  
"I'd have been waiting anyway. You realize how long it takes to get take out?" she asked as she swished the contents in her glass before taking another drink from it.  
  
"Why didn't you just go to. . ." he started as a beer was placed in front of him and then shook his head at the look that crossed her face. "Do I even want to know how bad?"  
  
"Oh, it was bad. . ." she admitted. "Miss Lipgloss said that Donna asked for what happened, so I told her. . ."  
  
"You didn't. . ." he groaned as he coughed on the mouthful of beer he'd been in the process of swallowing..  
  
"That isn't that what people said about people like her," Carly said over him, then looked down at the drink in her hand, "even I can't believe I said it. My comebacks usually aren't so. . ." she shrugged as she took another swallow.  
  
"Yeah. . ." he shrugged as he looked over at her, "so what do you need me to do? Set up a detail in the hospital?"  
  
"Johnny, please don't even let Jax hear you suggest that one, OK?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we both know that even if there was one, if they want to do something they can and make it look. . ." Carly shuddered slightly as she pushed her glass aside. "Jax is in overprotective mode right now, OK? As it is he's given Amy an approved visitors list that excludes. . ." she shook her head.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her contact person who also holds her alternate medical power of attorney."  
  
Johnny took another mouthful of beer as he tried to understand the reason, not coming up with one he put the glass down and asked: "Why?"  
  
"He doesn't like him," she told him, earning a slight laugh and shake of a head from Johnny. "What? Not good enough? Because I'll tell you, I get a weird vibe off of the man myself. I tried reminding myself that he must be someone important to Donna, and she's a halfway decent judge of character most of the time. Hell, V. even knows him. He's an old friend of her godfather's or something, but. . . Donna never mentioned him and. . . well, V. was acting strange, even for V."  
  
"So you want me to do what, exactly?"  
  
"Run a background check on him and the MPA and the other people they're having Jax fly in." she told him as she pulled a planner out of her bag and then flipped through it to a paper with the names and information she had gotten from a call to Jax. "Just in case. . ."  
  
"In case of what?" Johnny asked as he looked over the names and then up to Carly. "You're kidding me here, right? You want me to run a background check on these people?"  
  
"Just in case. We want to keep our options opened and know who we might be going up against. No telling whose side they might end up on. And yeah. That's why I gave you the list," she shrugged as Ricky put her order in front of her. "I'm going to head back to the hospital. Let me know when you have those background checks," she added as shrugged into her jacket and picked up the bag with her order.  
  
"I'll do that," Johnny said perplexed as he put down the list and scratched his head. "How the hell does she. . . Nay, it has to be a coincidence. . ." he took a swig of beer as he reread the list then shook his head, "Shit's going to definitely be hitting the fan," he laughed as he folded up the list and turned to watch Carly walk out the door. "Oh man, and they have no idea." 


	29. chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Bobbie waited at the curb while Concannon lifted his duffle out of the truck of her car, his computer bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder. "Aside from my own there are three other apartments in the building. The attic one is rented by Simone Hardy, but she hasn't lived in it in years, just keeps sending the rent payments to hold it for when she comes back from wherever it is she disappeared to. The basement apartment is being rented by Marcus Taggart. He's a detective with the PCPD, and keeps strange hours, although he hasn't been around much since he started dating Dara Jensen, the local ADA," Bobbie started to explain as she slammed the trunk close.  
  
Danny only nodded, as they started up the walk. "So, you umm, basically live alone?"  
  
"Ummm, not really," she started to explain as she fumbled in her purse for her keys as they walked up the stairs. "My fourteen year old son lives with me, but he's not home tonight. He's at his father's."  
  
"You have a fourteen year old son, and yet you're letting some guy you just met move into your home?" he couldn't help but ask as he stopped his progress.  
  
Bobbie stopped as well, turned, and looked down at him, "It's not like you're some guy I just picked up on the street. You're a paying tenant. Besides you said you were a friend of Sam and Frisco's."  
  
"So I am and so I did," he said with a shake of his head as he watched her turn and start up the stairs again.  
  
"Any way, you'll have your own kitchen, but most of my tenants, former and present, eat with Lucas and me, or at Kelly's. I'll start a tab for you there tomorrow. It's included in the rent," she threw over her shoulder as she unlocked the door. "The apartment's furnished, but I'm not sure about linens. It's been empty since my daughter dumped her no good ex."  
  
"That would be the blonde from earlier, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Carly," Bobbie said with a roll of her eyes as she reached over to turn on the lights. "I'd ask you to excuse her poor manners, but since I didn't raise her I have decided I don't have to make excuses for her any more. I mean, I can't be held responsible for what her adoptive mother couldn't drill into her now can I?"  
  
"I suppose not," Danny muttered, unsure of how to take this woman's openness.  
  
"Anyway, if there aren't any I'm sure I'll have some around," she shrugged as she reached into the closet and took out a lock box, opening it to reveal a small caliber handgun and a couple sets of keys. "Here they are," she smiled as she held one of them out to him before putting the box back into the closet. "The apartment might be a bit dusty, and I'm sure you'll have to air it out, but it's livable."  
  
"I've, um, lived in some interesting places over the years. I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
"Right. So, let me show you it."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
"Oh, that will be my pleasure," Bobbie gushed on a slight giggle, as she started up the stairs. Watching her go, Danny was torn between frustration and amusement. What a way to go after a story, he thought as he followed her, then letting his eyes drift to her derriere, he couldn't fight back a smirk, then again, I've done worse in the name of one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abbey let the door slam behind her as she moved into the sitting room of the suite of rooms they were using, her anger over what was happening simmering under the surface as she crossed the room, heading directly to the wet bar. With quick motions she poured herself a scotch and downed it in one swallow. "And hello to you too," Jed said from the couch he was sitting on as he leaned his head far enough back to watch her actions, trying to gage just how bad Donna's condition was. As she poured a second drink, and turned he swallowed a curse.  
  
"How many did you have?" she asked him with a glare as she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip.  
  
"How many what?" he asked back as he rose.  
  
"Don't play dumb. How many cigarettes?"  
  
"Who said I'm playing, and how do you know I was the one smoking?" he tried as he walked towards her.  
  
"I really don't need the cute act right now, Jed," she told him as she downed the second scotch and reached behind her, putting the glass down on the bar as she leaned against it before pushing away and stalking off to towards the bedroom. "And if it was Leo or Toby I'd have smelled cigar," she threw over her shoulder.  
  
He only shrugged as he followed her and stopped in the doorway and watched her kick off her shoes. "So you want to tell me the real reason you're spoiling for a fight?" he asked as he leaned against the door jam and watched her shed her jacket.  
  
With a roll of her eyes she looked at him over her shoulder, her hand faltering slightly on the buttons of her blouse, "You can't guess?"  
  
"That bad, huh?" he sighed as he leveled himself away from the door jam and started into the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"That doesn't even begin to describe it," she admitted tiredly as she resumed the task of unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"Vent before you blow up at one of the kids, would you?" he teased as he came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders and earning a slight laugh and shake of her head.  
  
"Like they haven't seen or heard it before?"  
  
"True."  
  
"You're not helping here."  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Talk."  
  
"I wish it were that easy," she sighed as she reached up and stilled his hands, all the while staring at the opposite wall. "She's bruised and broken, Jed."  
  
"We'll prepare them."  
  
"Too late for the one it's going to affect the most," she sighed as she pulled away from his touch and started to move to the bed.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda figured," he sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets again.  
  
"She crashed and he was there."  
  
"Damn. How'd he react?"  
  
"How the hell do you think?" she shot back as she sank onto the bed. "Leo had better get him a name and quick."  
  
"Did he. . ." he asked with a gestured that could have meant just about anything, but she recognized it for what it was.  
  
"Not then. But one of the nurses said he'd had an attack earlier. He saids it's just because he didn't take his medicine soon enough."  
  
"You buy that?"  
  
"Its part of it, but not all," she shrugged as she rose to her feet. "They're going to be coming up soon, so I'm going to grab a shower while I can. Call up room service and have them bring something up. They'll need to eat."  
  
Jed nodded as he watched her, waiting quietly as she walked towards the bathroom, shedding her blouse, as she reached the door, he couldn't stay silent any longer. "What aren't you telling me, Abbey? What else happened?"  
  
She turned slowly, and watched him from the doorway as she carefully chose her words: "Leo's right. This wasn't an accident. Someone wants her dead." He tensed at her words, shock clear on his face, "Abbey?" he asked in a choked whisper.  
  
"Call room service," was all she could say as she turned and continued into the bathroom, leaving him to handle what had to be done while she got herself back together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CJ laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she heard the door that separated her room from Toby's opened. "How long till we have to be there?" she asked without looking to him.  
  
"About forty-five minutes," he answered as he leaned against the doorframe and watched her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do you think. . ?" she asked as she started turning the ring on her left hand.  
  
"I still haven't quite figured out what to think," he admitted, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You know we've got another issue we need to talk about."  
  
"What now?" CJ asked as she covered her face with her arm.  
  
"You know what."  
  
"No, Toby, I really don't," she told him testily. "So why don't you enlighten me. What else is there we have to worry about?" Toby leveled himself away from the doorframe and moved towards her, sitting on the bed and taking her hand in his, pulling her arm away from her face. She glared at him as he touched the ring on her finger and then groaned. "I didn't even think. . ." she admitted as she sat up.  
  
"I'm not sure how I should take that."  
  
"They probably won't notice. . ." she sighed as she watched him turn it on her finger.  
  
"Sam wouldn't. Josh not in the mindset he'd be in. But. . ." he shrugged as he trailed off and let go of her hand.  
  
"I'm not the only one," CJ chided as she looked pointedly at his own ring finger.  
  
"They'd probably say it was about time that I took it off."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed as she slid away from him and put her legs over the edge of the bed. Standing slowly, she started to pull the ring off her finger to switch it to her right hand, as she did, she started to laugh hollowly.  
  
"What?" Toby asked as he watched her.  
  
"She saw the ring."  
  
"Ceej. . ."  
  
"That day she came up, she commented on the ring. She asked if I was wearing it on the wrong hand. Teased me about you and me, and I didn't. . ." she shook her head as she stared down at the ring.  
  
"Hey," he started softly as he rose and went to stand behind her, his hands gentle on her shoulders. "We made the decision not to tell any of them till after we spoke to the couple together."  
  
"I know," she sighed as she turned to him, and closed her eyes on the tears. "It's just. . . I want the chance to tell her, Toby. I had thought I'd ask her to. . .you know. . ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I still can't shake the feeling that if I had made her stay. . .Got her to talk. . ."  
  
"If you had told her you two would have ended up talking about that and not what was bothering her anyway."  
  
"Yeah," she admitted softly as she opened her eyes and pushed away from him, "Let's go over what we know. I want to be prepared for this. See if we missed anything."  
  
"I'll get the briefing I started," he said simply as he went to step around her and walked towards the doorway.  
  
"OK," CJ replied as she moved to the bed and leaned across it to grab the legal pad that contained her notes on the information she had reviewed on the trip there. "Oh, and Toby," she called as she flipped over and onto her back.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, turning in the doorway, watching as she sat up and picked up her glasses.  
  
"We're telling them when she wakes up," she said simply as she slipped them on, starting to reread her notes. When he didn't say anything, she started to look up, "Did you hear. . ." she started only to stop as she saw his answer: his hands crossed over his heart and slight tap of his chest. Smiling, she looked back at the pad as he went to get the press briefing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Josh walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair to try to dry it. He had to admit that the shower had helped ease the tension in his back better than the wall trick had. Throwing the towel onto the bed, he started rummaging in his bag for something to wear as well as his medications. Fact was that if he continued in the state of tension he was in, he was going to need at the least a muscle relaxer before the night was over. Placing the amber bottles on an end table, he pulled out a pair of slacks and polo shirt, as a knock sounded on the door between his and another room. "Give me a sec," Josh hollered back as he pulled his pants on quickly, managing to zip, and button them as he crossed the room to the door and pulled it opened, to see Sam standing there.  
  
"Nice get up," the slightly younger man said with a sardonic grin, and shouldered his way into Josh's room. "What if I had been CJ?"  
  
"Not like she hasn't seen me without a shirt before, Samuel," Josh shot back as he followed his friend.  
  
"TMI."  
  
"What? She never walked into your office as you were changing for a State Dinner?" he couldn't help but shoot back as he picked up his shirt and started to pull it over his shirts.  
  
"No, my assistants. . ." Sam started, then paused. "I mean. . ."  
  
Josh, who had froze for a second, pulled his shirt the rest of the way down. "Sam, considering we're heading up to the couple's suite for a war council on what's going on here, I don't think you're going to be able to avoid the subject of Donna," he chastised.  
  
"Yeah," Sam sighed as he bounced onto the edge of the bed. "So, you go to the hospital yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Let's just say that when I get my hands on who ever. . ." Josh paused and shook his head.  
  
"We'll let you lead the line."  
  
"Like you have a choice?" Josh asked on a sigh as a knock sounded on the main door to his room. "What is this? Union Station?" he muttered as he walked out of the bedroom and into the small sitting area.  
  
"You do have a fan club," Sam commented as he stood to follow him.  
  
"I could do without it," Josh threw over his shoulder as he opened the door to find Leo standing there, a concerned look on his face. "Guess I should be surprised it took you this long."  
  
"Had a couple of calls to finish up," was all his mentor said as he looked passed Josh and into the room to see Sam. "But at least you weren't stewing alone."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter," Josh muttered, aggravation clear in his tone.  
  
"Never said you did," Leo shrugged as he walked into the room, shooting Sam a look that the younger man read easily.  
  
"I'm heading back to my room. Got a few things to take care of before we head upstairs. How long do we have any way?"  
  
"Twenty minutes or so," Leo told him, waiting till he left to turn his attention to Josh. "So. . .you don't need a babysitter?" he asked  
  
"Go to hell, Leo," Josh muttered as he stalked past him and into his bedroom, glad to see that Sam had had the foresight to close the door adjoining the rooms.  
  
"Then you'd only be stuck with me in your face, because from what I hear that's where you're staying right now," Leo shot back as he walked into the room.  
  
"She told you."  
  
"If by she you mean V. than yeah. She called me because she was worried about you. If by Abbey, then no. She was taking a shower and gave her orders through Jed."  
  
"I don't need all of you hovering over me. I'm not the one in a hospital bed right now!"  
  
"No, but if you keep this up you will be. And trust me the one person I fear as much as Abbey is Donna. I don't think any of us want to end up in a bed next to you because she thinks we didn't make sure you were ok."  
  
"Since when did everyone decide that I can't look after myself?"  
  
"That couple of months when Donna went back to Madison during the campaign," Leo deadpanned as he reached into his jacket pocket. "Here," he said as he tossed a card at him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The names."  
  
"Oh," Josh sighed as his posture sagged slightly. Although he knew he needed to have the names--- would probably have to seek out the owner of one--- he still hated it and the way it made him feel.  
  
"There's two names. The first is Kevin Collins. . ."  
  
"Wait a minute, wasn't there something about him and murders or something?"  
  
"Yeah. But he wasn't involved, just wrote the book that was used, or something equally vague. V said he does a lot of work with the PCPD."  
  
"Great. Maybe he'll make me a character in his next book. . ."  
  
Leo glared, choosing to ignore the comment as he continued. "The other name is Gail Baldwin."  
  
"Not. . ." Josh started with a flare of his hand.  
  
"One in the same."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"I thought you might be more comfortable with someone you knew, Josh."  
  
"Nothing about this makes me comfortable, Leo."  
  
"Then more likely to make the call!" he said stiffly, "Josh, you're going to talk to one of them, or call and get a referral, but you're going to talk. If we have to we'll highjack Stanley and look you in an office with him again. We've got enough going on without you going under. You want to help Donna?"  
  
"That's a low blow."  
  
"I'm serious. You want to help her? Be there for her?"  
  
"You have to ask?"  
  
"Then make the damn call. Because if you don't you won't be any good to her."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So you'll call."  
  
"Like you're all are going to be giving me a choice?"  
  
"You get to decide which one to call, isn't that enough?" Leo shot back with a smirk.  
  
"Like it's that much of a decision to make? I'll call Mrs. . . Dr. Baldwin. Press hears anything, CJ can spin it due to pass history," Josh sighed as he looked at his watch and then to Leo, "Can I at least do it after the meeting?"  
  
"Sure. I mean, we wouldn't want you thinking you couldn't make your own decisions."  
  
"Of course not," Josh sighed with a roll of his eyes as he shoved the card into his pocket, hating it's presence, but knowing ignoring it could be worse. "I won't let there be any more broken glass," he said softly as he looked at Leo, and then smirked slightly. "So, ummm, what's next?"  
  
Laughing softly, Leo turned and headed towards the door, knowing Josh was following him, and that he would make it through this. Hopefully, they all would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
V. looked up from the file she was reviewing as the door to the penthouse suite of the Port Charles Hotel opened and Jax stalked in. "What's with you?" she asked as she made a notation on the legal pad next to her.  
  
"You would not believe the problems I had getting up here," he muttered as he took off his suit jacket.  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised. I mean, it couldn't be any worse than say. . . oh, I don't know. . . getting myself and Josh in to see Donna, now could it?" she shot back unthinkingly, watching him freeze for a second as he headed to the room's wet bar. "But, like you, we get past the problem."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he turned to her, drink poised under his lips.  
  
"Just that. What the hell was that Jax?" V. asked as she pushed away from the desk and got to her feet, walking towards him, trying to figure out what to say. She hadn't intended to get into this with him, but she couldn't not get into it. "Who the hell died and made you boss of the world?"  
  
"V, it's just a precaution."  
  
"And you just happened to forget to put me down on the list you gave Amy. List Donna's friends?" she demanded, then shook her head as he looked down at the floor. "I see. . . well, the problem's been fixed," she added as she turned on her heel and started back towards the desk.  
  
"How? By making a bigger one?" Jax asked angrily as he watched her stop and turn, wondering why she couldn't just trust him. Understand that he had Donna's best interests at heart. "Damn it V, those people are going to make this worse. . ."  
  
"Are they? And how would you know?"  
  
"V. .."  
  
"No, Jax. I mean, I really would like to know. I mean you met with Leo all of what? Fifteen minutes? You've never met the others."  
  
"And she never mentioned them!"  
  
"She had her reasons."  
  
"And what were theirs for not being here?"  
  
"She didn't tell them!"  
  
"And that doesn't tell you something? That, I don't know--- she didn't trust them?" Jax pushed.  
  
"You don't know anything about who she trusts or doesn't trust! Did you think that maybe she didn't want to make this thing any bigger? That she didn't want to draw more attention to herself?" V shot back. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"  
  
"And neither do they!" Jax rebutted. "They're going to ride in here and try to take down the Quartermains and make things worse in the process! You really think a bunch of out of town nobodies are going to get anywhere?" he asked, earning a snort from V. "What?"  
  
"You really don't have a clue at all at who. . ." she shook her head. "I'm not having this fight with you! They're here friends. She needs them to be here. Plot whatever you're going to plot. Try whatever you're going to try. Just don't get in their way."  
  
"I'm not the one getting in any one's way!" Jax yelled as he slammed his glass down onto the wet bar.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that," she sighed as the phone started to ring.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" he asked hotly as she spun on her heel and went to get the phone. "V. I'm talking to you."  
  
"No, actually, you're yelling at me, and I don't like it all that much," she told him coldly as she picked up the phone, turning her back on him. "I'm on my way," was the only comment she made before hanging up and picking up a bunch of files. As she turned towards him, Jax glared at her.  
  
"You can't just walk out. We're talking here."  
  
"And we're done. I have to go brief Leo and the others on what's going on."  
  
"V. . ." Jax started warningly.  
  
"Don't wait up," was her only answer as she turned on her heel and started out of the room, letting the door slam behind her as she did. 


	30. chapter 29

Casting note: I picture the blonde at Jake's as Laura Wright (Cassie GL; Allie LOV/City)  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Monica stood staring out of the window of her office, tears running down her face. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair that they could just walk in and ruin her family. Take away her children. Ruin their lives. But this time, she wouldn't let it happen. She couldn't.  
  
Inhaling sharply, she pushed her shoulders back and swiped at her tears, turning back to her desk and the files that lay on top of it. But they were not what held her attention. Instead, she sat in her chair and unlocked a drawer, pulling out a file that was starting to become brittle and yellow with age, and started to glance through the pages. There wasn't any proof, a voice chided, but there had to be a connection. "You won't take another child from me," she muttered as she stared at the picture of the man, before shutting the file, and shoving it back into the drawer. Pausing for a second to take out a picture she didn't very often allow herself to look at. Stare at a face she didn't let herself remember. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason sat on the couch of the small cottage he shared with Elizabeth, one arm draped over her shoulders, the other holding out a tissue to her as she sniffled and swiped at her eyes with the one she held in her hands. "Really, Jason. . . I. . . I can't believe even she'd say something like that!"  
  
"She's worried about her friend, Liz," he said softly, cringing slightly as her head snapped up and she fixed him with a cold look.  
  
"How can you defend her?"  
  
Jason sighed, knowing he was not going to be able to back track his way out of this. "I'm not. I'm just saying that when she's worried. . ."  
  
"She what? Because it. . . you know what? It sure sounds like you're defending her! She told me it was my fault I was raped."  
  
"I think you misunderstood. . ."  
  
"Misunderstood?!?!?!" Liz asked, incredulous. "She said: 'and isn't that what people say about people like you?'"  
  
"After you said that Donna got what she deserved. She didn't ask for what happened to her any more than you did," he tried to reason.  
  
"Jason, she led him on and then filed for a restraining order when he acted on her passes. Hell, considering that she's a friend of Carly's I wouldn't put it past her to have faked that fall!"  
  
Jason stared at her blankly as he tried to come up with an answer to that. Luckily, he was saved by the chiming of the doorbell. As he rose, Liz frowned. "Don't get it."  
  
"Our cars are out front," he shrugged as he stood and started towards the door.  
  
"It's probably Carly wanting to lie her way out of what's happened. I'm telling you, she can beg all she wants, but I'm not letting her off easily!"  
  
"Yes, Dear," was all he muttered as he opened the door, surprised to see Skye there, even if his expression remained impassive.  
  
"Jason, I'm sorry to bother you," she started a bit nervously. "But I need a favor."  
  
"Oh. Well, come on in."  
  
"Actually, I don't have the time. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to try and track down AJ."  
  
"He took off?"  
  
"I have a feeling he's most likely at Jake's and I'd prefer not to go there alone."  
  
"Let me get my coat," was all he said as he stepped back from the door and reached into the closet.  
  
"Jason, where are you going?" Liz pouted as she walked over towards the door, having been unable to see who he was talking to from the couch.  
  
"With Skye to see if we can find AJ," he replied as he shrugged into his jacket.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"No, stay here," he said tensely, then softened his tone slightly, "AJ might come here."  
  
"You're right. He knows he'll get support here," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.  
  
Nodding, Jason stepped away and out of the house. "Ready?" he half said/half asked, causing Skye to jump slightly. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking over a few things," she answered as she twisted the strap of her purse around her fingers.  
  
"I'm not going to bite."  
  
"Not what you used to say," she muttered, then sighed. "And you're not making me jumpy, at least not any more so than you usually do. The situation is," Skye admitted as they started towards the driveway.  
  
"Then why'd you ask me to come with you?"  
  
Skye rolled her eyes, "because I'm not up to going into a bar in that area of town alone, and even a reforming Jason Morgan has a reputation that people there won't mess with," then looking him in the eyes, she asked. "Why'd you agree to come with me?"  
  
He shrugged, then started with characteristic honesty: "You asked. Besides, I needed to get away from Liz."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"She and Carly got into it over what happened and I'm apparently supposed to take sides even if they're both wrong," he shrugged eyeing her car for a moment. "We're better off in my car. Less chance it'll be stolen."  
  
"Fine," she agreed as they walked towards his car and she waited till he opened the door. They remained silent till he had pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Skye, can you explain something to me?"  
  
She sighed and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Liz feels that you should automatically take her side over Carly's even if she's your best friend."  
  
Jason laughed slightly at that, "I know. Johnny explained when it was Robin and Carly."  
  
"Oh. Then what?"  
  
"Do you think it was on accident?"  
  
"I wasn't there."  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"He was drinking."  
  
"Wasn't that his excuse the last time?"  
  
"You asked."  
  
"And you still haven't answered."  
  
"Because I don't know!" Skye told him. "I know what I want that answer to be. I don't know what it really is. I wasn't there. He hasn't been talking to me. Hell, I didn't even know about the restraining order!"  
  
"She have a reason to want one, or is Liz right? Did Carly put her up to it? Did yet another one of Carly's plots backfire and hurt someone?"  
  
"If Carly influenced her it wasn't necessarily part of a plot," Skye admitted tiredly.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Let's just say she wouldn't have been the first to have a reason to be concerned by the amount of attention AJ was paying her."  
  
Jason looked at Skye as he stopped for a light. "Then why are we going to find him? Why are you going to help him?"  
  
"Because that's what families do, Jason," Skye started. "The light's changing."  
  
"I see that," he said testily.  
  
"Come on, Jason. Don't pull the self-righteous crap with me. You covered up a lot worse working for Sonny. Hell, you did worse!"  
  
"We didn't hurt people indiscriminately."  
  
"Having a reason makes it better?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, actually I don't, and I don't care. See, Jason, what I care about is our brother and helping him to get it together. I don't have the time to wonder if it was an accident or not. I have to keep AJ from self destructing. Have to keep the family name out of yet another scandal. That's my job. You're the golden boy. AJ's the screw up. I'm the god damned clean up crew! Fix it. Hide it. Pay someone off. It doesn't matter as long as it doesn't make the family look bad, and if G-d forbid it does, spin it so it looks like their fault and not ours. But that doesn't matter right now. I need to make sure AJ doesn't get too far into a bottle!"  
  
"And again I have to ask. What am I doing here besides acting as a bodyguard?"  
  
Blinking back surprise Skye sighed, understanding why he had the reputation he did for reading people. "Keeping me from joining him in one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I walked in the band just stunk  
  
The singer couldn't carry a tune in a bucket  
  
Was on a mission to drown her memory but  
  
I thought no way with all this raucous  
  
  
  
But after one round with Jose Cuervo  
  
I caught my boots tapping long with the beat  
  
And after two rounds with Jose Cuervo  
  
That band was sounding pretty darn good to me~  
  
AJ sat at the scarred table throwing back shots as the country song played behind him. Smirking as she poured another shot he couldn't help but think it was appropriate. So he preferred Smirnoff to Cuervo, he was still drinking to rid himself of a memory.  
  
No scratch that, he thought as he poured and downed another one, memories. Memories of Courtney crying. Memories of how it all started here. Started after too many shots of vodka in the hopes of being able to forget. Ironically enough, he couldn't remember what he was trying to forget then. . .  
  
~Then some stranger asked me to dance  
  
And I revealed to her my two left feet  
  
Said don't get me wrong I'm glad you asked  
  
But tonight's about me and an old memory~  
  
Turning in his seat, he signaled the bartender to bring him another bottle. His hand froze mid-wave as he caught sight of the blonde at the bar. She was dressed in a white floaty, eyelet skirt and what he assumed was a peasant blouse. Normally he would have ignored her, but there was something. . .  
  
~Then after three rounds with Jose Cuervo  
  
I let her lead me out on the floor  
  
And after four rounds with Jose Cuervo  
  
I was showing off moves never seen before~  
  
As if sensing his fixation on her, she turned slightly, and he froze, the shot glass just reaching chin level before his hand went lax and the glass tumbled out of it and to the floor.  
  
The sound of the glass shattering caused his transfixion to break and him to push back from the table, toppling the chair as he looked at her panicky, before rushing towards the stairs.  
  
~Well around five or round six  
  
I forgot what I came to forget  
  
And after round seven or was it eight  
  
I bought a round for the whole damn place~  
  
Sighing, she put the paper umbrella she had been twirling in her hands back on the bar before swirling away from it, and raising slowly to follow him. . .  
  
~And after nine rounds with Jose Cuervo  
  
They were countin' me out I was about to give in  
  
And after ten rounds with Jose Cuervo  
  
I lost count and started counting again~  
  
He staggered into the room that had been Jason's--- the room where Michael had been conceived--- and looked around it, wishing it and his world would stop spinning. That things would start making sense. Tripping over his feet, he slid across the floor, hitting his head on the edge of the footboard of the bed.  
  
From the doorway she watched and rolled her eyes before walking slowly towards him. Reaching his side she knelt down next to him, watching as he blinked his eyes to try to bring her into focus.  
  
~One round with Jose Cuervo~  
  
"Careful there, little brother, head injuries can be killers. Believe me, I know," she admonished as she helped him into a sitting position.  
  
Eyes wide he gapped at her, "Dawn?"  
  
~Two rounds with Jose Cuervo~  
  
"In the spirit," she quipped as he reached behind his head to rub at the sore spot.  
  
~Three rounds with Jose Cuervo . . .~  
  
Song credit: Ten Rounds of Jose Cuervo- Tracy Byrd 


	31. chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Jed stood in the doorway that separated the bedroom from the sitting area and watched his former staff. For a moment it was as if he had stepped back in time. Back to some point on the campaign trail. Josh was standing with his back pressed against the wall trying to ignore Sam who had looked up from typing frantically on his portable computer a few feet away to ask some absurd question. Leo was pacing as he spoke into a cell phone behind the couch that CJ was perched on the back of while she read over Toby's shoulder and he bounced that damnable ball of his while he grumbled about whatever comment she had made on what he had written. "One of these days I'm going to shove that somewhere," Abbey muttered as she came up behind her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't doubt it," Jed laughed as he looked back at her. "Feeling better?" he added as he took in the slight puffiness around her eyes.  
  
"Would've killed you to have them send up a couple of chilled spoons, huh?" she chided in way of an answer as she straightened up.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that was at the top of my things to order from room service," he muttered as he turned his attention back to the room, his eyes shifting to the door as it opened, breaking the time warp when V entered as opposed to Dolores Lyndingham or Donna.  
  
"Looks like they're all here," Abbey sighed. "You giving the order or am I?  
  
Jed smirked slightly, knowing exactly what order she was referring to and how likely, or in this case unlikely, his former staff was to follow it. "You."  
  
"Good. They'll be more likely to follow it coming from me anyway," she shot back as she gave him a gentle push out of the doorway.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered, earning a roll of her eyes as he reached back and grabbed hold of her hand in a gesture that showed a united front, as well as a sharing of strength.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris looked up from the file he was reading to catch sight of Carly and Ned coming into the room, bemused expressions on their faces, "What's with the goon?" Carly asked as she put the bags containing her take out order on an end table and started to shrug out of her coat.  
  
"Security for the doctor who's consulting," he replied as he looked back at the file, noting a question he had with what was written and what he had seen.  
  
"Charming," she sighed as she moved closer to the bed and looked at Donna. "So they get the tests done or what?"  
  
"Just got back from them, although I'm surprise to see such concern."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she turned an indignant frown on him.  
  
"Well, considering no one from your camp has been here for. . ." he paused as he looked at his watch, "I'd say in close to 3 hours. . ."  
  
"Bobbie told me then that they were bringing her down and I had to leave," Ned objected from where he stood near the edge of the bed, torn between watching Donna and looking away from the evidence of her injuries.  
  
"Really?" Chris asked, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Well, at least Jax got through to someone to get the tests done," Carly commented, trying to defuse the situation as well as wondering when Ned had snuck back in.  
  
"Actually Abbey got it taken care of."  
  
"Who's Abbey?" Ned asked.  
  
"Consulting physician," Chris shrugged.  
  
"She any good?"  
  
"Depends on who you want her to be good for," he shot back, annoyance evident in his voice, as Eve stuck her head in the door. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," he told her as he dropped his feet and reassembled the file into an order other people would understand.  
  
Watching as he started to leave, Ned couldn't help but call after him: "I don't see any of her other supposedly concerned friends here right now."  
  
Chris stopped and looked over his shoulder at him: "that's because they're meeting with her doctor back at the hotel to try to come up with a plan of action. But at least a couple of them were here when she crashed."  
  
"She crashed?" Carly asked, concern raising her voice an octave. "Why? Is she going to be OK?"  
  
Chris sighed, "Yeah, she crashed, big time. And hopefully the test results will yield the answers to those questions, because we'd like to know them ourselves," he added before walking out. "So what's up, Lambert?" he asked as he saw her leaning against the wall and tapping her foot angrily. "And I hope that I'm not the one that anger's directed at. Because whatever it is I'm telling you now I didn't do it."  
  
Eve rolled her eyes at that, "No, the ex-husband is responsible. He bailed on taking Danny tonight in an effort to make me look bad. I mean I'm only on duty, but he had a last minute date with the dipstick."  
  
"Tell me how you really feel."  
  
"Oh, believe you me, Ramsey; you don't even want to come near the tip of that iceberg."  
  
"So you want me to cover for you or what?"  
  
"Actually, Scott was picking up Christina from an outing with Frank, so he offered to take Danny."  
  
"You let Baldwin baby-sit?"  
  
"No, Serena's going to. It's not like she hasn't before. He just took Danny with him. Not that I don't trust him."  
  
"And you need me for what then?"  
  
"I was given some of the prelims on Donna's blood work ups."  
  
"And?"  
  
Eve pushed away from the wall slightly so that she was standing close enough to him that as she dropped her voice to an annoyed whisper no one else would here: "You want to tell me why you did a tox screen, and why it's showing a sedative we never prescribed?" Chris put out his hands, and Eve handed him the report, noticing the anger coming off of him, as he read the results. "This is bad isn't it?"  
  
"On so many levels."  
  
"The suit isn't just because of Dr. Bartlett is it?"  
  
"She said to call her Abbey," Chris reminded as he shook his head, knowing she would take the answer for what it was.  
  
"Sometimes, I really wonder why I didn't take that job in Salem."  
  
"And miss out on all of this excitement?"  
  
"Yeah, who am I kidding?" Eve sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I've got a patient down in peeds I need to check on. Let me know when the other tests results come in."  
  
"Will do," Chris responded as she started to pass him and then paused.  
  
"Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be off duty?" she asked.  
  
"Wanted to make sure the test results were done and she wasn't alone."  
  
"Be careful Ramsey. That armor's losing some of its tarnish again."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered with a slight smile. "You might want to call Baldwin and tell him it's going to be a long one. She's coming back to talk to us once the results are in."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt they'll be answering all our questions," she sighed, and then frowned as she thought of something. "Chris, if someone's playing with. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do we know that they didn't change. . ."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"I'll track down the results myself after I see this patient."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll run some of the tests over too. Just to be on the safe side."  
  
"Somehow I don't think there's such a thing in this mess," he muttered as he rubbed at the space between his eyes. "Let's just hope the fact that Cassidine's the one who put the light under people to get the tests run will be enough of a deterrent for possible problems."  
  
"And when all else fails, we can always pray," Eve said in a tone somewhere between sarcasm and seriousness.  
  
"Yeah, well around here you never do know when angels will intercede," Chris muttered as he watched Eve start down the hall before returning to Donna's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AJ pulled away from the hands checking his head, and looked into the blue eyes of his sister. "I really am losing it," he muttered as he pushed himself back and ended up hitting his head against the wall he was now leaning against.  
  
"You need to be careful there," she sighed as she leaned back on her heels, watching him with amusement.  
  
"I need another drink."  
  
"Sure, that hasn't added to you 'losing it."  
  
"I'm talking to a dead person!" he announced as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Good, you're not as drunk as you seem," she laughed, enjoying the way his head shot up and eyes widened. "Come on, AJ, I don't have a lot of time to chit chat. I'm here for a reason."  
  
"Other than haunting me?"  
  
"You think I'm haunting you for the fun of it?"  
  
"What am I saying? Why am I even talking? This is nothing more than an alcohol induced hallucination. Yeah, that's it. I've just had too much too drink, that's all. . ." AJ muttered as he started to push up to his feet.  
  
"Not so fast there, little brother," Dawn admonished, putting a hand on his shoulder, and watching the panic grow in his eyes. "While I'll certainly agree you've had too much to drink, that's not what's causing me to be here. At least not directly."  
  
"What? Dawn, you're not making any sense, not that I am. I am talking to a ghost after all. Then again, considering our family history I shouldn't be surprised. Leave it to the screw up to go crazy."  
  
"Point of reference, Lila used to talk to Edward's ghost, and she's the sanest one of all of you."  
  
"I hate to point out to you that Grandfather wasn't really dead. Unless. . ."  
  
"No, AJ, I will not be making a return appearance to Port Charles. At least not in the flesh."  
  
"I so am not having this conversation."  
  
"You so are," she countered as she moved so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "They're going to be getting here soon."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Doesn't really matter. I have to be gone before they come."  
  
AJ looked over at her, and shook his head. "Exactly why are you here? Other than haunting me that is. Not that I'm convinced this isn't some vodka induced. . ."  
  
"Hallucination. I got that," she sighed as she bumped his shoulder. "I'm here because. . . well, you need me right now."  
  
"And I didn't before?" he asked as he shifted against the wall to face her better. "You have any idea how many times over the years I've wondered. . ." he shook his head.  
  
"It was meant to be this way, AJ."  
  
"I've needed divine intervention before, you know. So why are you here all of a sudden?"  
  
"Who saids I haven't been here all along? That you just haven't seen me--- heard me--- before?"  
  
"Dawn. . ."  
  
"You're going to get the chance to fix things before they go too far. I'm here to. . ."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"My job depends on what decisions you make."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You have the power to change your destiny, as well as that of some other people."  
  
"When did I step into a Dickens' piece?"  
  
"I'm serious AJ. So is this."  
  
"How serious?"  
  
"Life and death serious."  
  
At her words he looked down at his hands, watching as they shook slightly and tried to take a calming breath. "Whose?" he asked as he looked back to where she had been sitting only to find her gone. "Dawn?" he called as footsteps echoed down the hall, but no answer was forthcoming. . . 


	32. chapter 31

_Author's note: Just wanted to thank those of you who nominated this story for Reader's Choice Best Crossover! (http://readerschoice.cjb.net )___

**Chapter 31**

Skye followed Jason down the hall of the second floor of Jake's, eyeing the walls with distaste.  "You think he's really here?" she asked him as she tried to keep as much space as was possible between her body and the walls.

"That's what the bartender said.  Besides, wouldn't be the first time," Jason shrugged.

"And probably won't be the last."

"You think he won't learn from this?"

Skye shot Jason a scathing look as her voice took on a condescending tone.  "Yeah, Jason. The empty bottle of Smirnoff really makes me think he's learning something. Can we just find him and get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure," Jason sighed as he paused at the side of a half opened door.

"Well?"

"This is it."

"OK, and. . .?"  
  


"You wanted me to help you find him, I did.  Go get him."  
  


"I also wanted you to act as a sort of bodyguard.  I'm not going in there alone."  
  


Jason raised an eyebrow at that, "Prefer to stay out here alone?"

"You could at least, I don't know, check the room first."  
  
Shrugging, Jason pushed opened the door and scanned the room, "You're fine."  
  


"Gee, thanks. Ever so glad to know that chivalry isn't dead," she shot back as she brushed past him and into the room, gasping at the sight of AJ sprawled on the floor.  "AJ!" she called as she hurried towards him, and dropped to her knees next to him.  "Jason, give me a hand!" she yelled towards the door as she shook AJ's shoulder.  "Come on, little brother wake up!" she ordered as Jason knelt down on his other side.

"He's got a lump," Jason told Skye.

"Dawn?" AJ muttered as he grimaced at the hands poking at the back of his head.

"Who's Dawn?" Skye asked, as she helped Jason try to get AJ into a sitting position, his answer to which, was a shrug.  "Great," she muttered as she slapped AJ's face lightly.  "AJ come on, it's Skye.  We need to get you out of here."

"Skye?" AJ asked groggily, as he struggled to focus on her.  

"He probably has a concussion," Jason told her over AJ.  
  


"Not to mention he's a few sheets to the wind," she shot back.  "Come on," she added returning her attention to AJ, "let's get you to your feet."  
  


"Did you see her?" AJ asked looking to his left, and Jason.

"Who?"  
  


"Dawn."  
  


"No."

"But she was here. She said. . ." he shook his head, remembering that it couldn't have been her. That she had died years before and couldn't have been more than a figment of his imagination, or as he had told her--- a drunken hallucination.

"Come on, let's go," Skye sighed as she and Jason pulled AJ to his feet and shared his weight as they three quarters carried him to the door.

"I knew it wasn't real.  That she wasn't here.  Why did I let myself. . ." AJ muttered as they started down the stairs, unaware of the couple watching them in the stairway.

"We're running out of time," the man muttered, and the blonde could only nod her sadly head, knowing that disaster was heading all of their way, and there was a chance that not even heavenly intervention could help stop it.

hr

Danny shook his head as he closed the door behind Bobbie and started towards the couch.  Pulling the cover off of it, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and sat down.  He had to admit that there was something about the woman that intrigued him, however he had always been one to enjoy the chase.  With the short amount of time he had spent in her presence, he could tell that their wouldn't be much chasing involved where she was concerned.  Besides, he was interested in chasing after another red head.  At least this time she couldn't use conflict of interest as an excuse.    
  
Smiling, he dialed 4-1-1 and got the number for the Port Charles Hotel.  His smile changed to a frown when he couldn't get in touch with CJ to touch base.  Leaving a message for her to call his cell phone, he rose, deciding to go in search of Bobbie.    
  
After all, it might be fun to be the chasee for a change.

hr

Bobbie walked down the stairs, and frowned as she heard voices drifting down the hall from the kitchen.  With a slight frown she followed them, gasping slightly as she walked into the room to see her former husband sitting at the counter with her son.  "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too, Mom," Lucas quipped as he took a bite of an apple.

"You know that's not what I meant," she sighed as she pinned her ex with a glare.  "I thought you two were going to a game.  What the new girlfriend nix it?"

"The game ended half an hour ago.  I'd have taken Lucas home with me, but I have a meeting on the Moss case once the tests results come in," he started as Danny slipped into the kitchen.

"They finally get around to those?" Bobbie asked, as Lucas groaned.

"I can see why you don't want me here. . ." he muttered disgustedly, bringing attention to man who was leaning against the wall, trying to make himself as unintrusive as possible..

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt," Danny replied, internally cursing the lose of the chance at information. "But, Bobbie, I was wondering where I'd find the towels and linens."  
  


"Oh, right.  I'm sure you want to shower. . ." she started frustrated at the turn of events, then added at Lucas's snort.  "This is my son, Lucas, and my ex-husband, Tony.  Meet Danny Concannon, he's going to be renting Felicia's old apartment for a while."

"I didn't know you were renting out any on that floor.  At least not to. . ." Tony paused searching for the right words, "newcomers."  
  
Bobbie rolled her eyes at that, "he has references.  In fact one of them is Frisco."  
  


"You know my brother?" Tony asked surprised.

"You can say that," Danny shrugged.  "We have some mutual friends and contacts."

"You work for the WSB?" Lucas asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No."  
  


"That what do you do?" Tony couldn't help but ask.

"TONY!"  
  


"What? The guy's going to be living in the same house as my son.  Considering some of the people you've had in and out of here over the years, I think it's a fair question."

Danny looked down at his feet to hide both his amusement and discomfort.  Once he was sure he had a face clean of emotion he looked back up.  "I'm a freelancer.  I'm in town to catch up with some old friends. Maybe do some research for a couple of stories I'm thinking about doing in the future.  Bobbie rented me the apartment because there wasn't a place at Kelly's."

"See," Bobbie chided.  "Now if you're done interrogating the man I'm going to find him those towels and linens."  
  


"Bobbie. . ."Tony started, a bit embarrassed.

"Forget it Tony, I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she said shortly as she continued out.  

Tony looked over to Danny, who just shrugged, "Don't worry about it, man.  I'd probably do the same thing."  
  


"Yeah," he muttered as he sat back down and shook his head, letting them all go into an uneasy silence. . .

hr

Jax opened the door and frowned.  "Glad to see you too," Mac told him as he slipped pass.

"Sorry, I was hoping you were V," Jax admitted as he shut the door behind his friend and followed him into the living area.

"I thought she came home hours ago."  
  
"She did.  She's just meeting with some of Donna's friends to fill them in on what's going on around here."  
  
"You don't sound too happy about that," Mac mentioned.

"Mac, if we can't do anything after leaving here for years.  Gaining the positions that we have, how do they thing they can?"  
  
"It can't hurt."  
  
"Can't it? They poke their noses in where it doesn't belong and they tip our hands.  Hell, we don't even know that they're on our side!"

"They're Donna's friends.  You really think they're going to be helping the people who put her in a hospital bed?"

"You never know," Jax sighed.  "So have you managed to get anywhere else on this?"

"Not really.  Although we might have some help putting the pressure on."  
  
"How's that?"

"The daughter of a friend of mine works for the International News Network.  I leaked her the story.  She saids her boss took an interest in it."

"He's actually going to air it?"

Mac shrugged, "she said he was going to give it to a free lancer.  That's all I know."  
  


"This could back fire."

"Won't be the first time I'd be fired."  
  


"Not just on you.  What if the Quartermains have him in their pockets?"

"He won't be the first or last.  Worse case--- I'm out of a job and the story doesn't run. In the meantime, I don't see you doing much of anything."  
  


"I'm working on a plan.  AJ's not getting away with this.  None of the Quartermains are.  Not this time."  
  


hr

Zoey walked out of the kitchen and shook her head at the picture Charlie presented.  At the moment he was cross referencing some of his notes from lectures with textbooks while making more notes in what she assumed was preparation for some exam or another, and as always it surprised her.  Here he was this Polly-Sci major who had spent three years working at the White House as the personal aide to the President himself, and he felt like he had something to prove.  Sighing, she supposed that maybe he did for just that fact.  Then again chances were it was just his way.  Work with over achievers long enough and you were bound to become one yourself. Shaking her head she walked over to the table.  "Charlie, you want to come up for air?"

"In a few minutes, Zoey.  I just need to double check this. . ." he mumbled without looking up at her.

"That's all well, and good, but they're going to be calling any minute now.  You do want to be in on this call, right?" she asked.

As her words registered he looked up at her, "it's that time already?" he asked.

"Yeah.  You've been at this for quite a while."

"It's one of my take homes.  I wasn't expecting to have to turn it in so soon, but figured it was better to start with them . ." he shrugged.

"You e-mail your requests?" she asked as he pushed back from the table and stretched.

"Yeah.  I just hope they're understanding about it."

"They should be.  I mean, you're making all of them earlier, so it gives them more time to grade them before grades are due.  I know Dad has always said he preferred it when students took his exams early.  It was the ones who took later sessions of his exams that annoyed him."  
  
"How's your dad handling the exam thing anyway?" Charlie couldn't help but wonder as they walked over to the couch, and sat down to wait for the call from her parents.

"He has advanced courses this semester.  Would assume he gave them all take homes, which he probably wanted at the beginning of exam week."  
  


"And if not they can all be e-mailed to him."  
  
"Right. So how late are you planning on being up to get your take homes written and study for tomorrow's exams?"

Charlie looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Let's just say that it's a good thing I worked those crazy days for three years."  
  


"Charlie. . ."

"You sound like your mother right there, you know that?"  
  


"Don't try to change the subject. You need to sleep."  
  


"I'll sleep."  
  


"Right," she said, knowing the tone in his voice all too well.

"I'll sleep.  I just won't guarantee that it will be for a long stretch of time.  Hey, it's not like I'm the only college student who'll be pulling all nighters, or close to it, during exam week."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"That's why you love me."  
  
"That's debatable," Zoey deadpanned as she looked at her watch.

"What you expected the call to be on time? We're talking about your father and his staff here."

"You do have a point," Zoey sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.  "You do have a point."


	33. chapter 32

_OK, the next time I decide to write a conversation between 11 people just shoot me! This is probably the biggest challenge that I've given myself as a writer, I just hope I pulled it off!_

**Chapter 32**

CJ was the first to notice the former First Couple walking towards them, and poked Toby in the shoulder as she slid off the couch and to her feet.  He quickly followed her lead, grasping the ball on its bounce and sliding his laptop to the couch.  Leo paused mid-pace and quickly ended his conversation. Meanwhile, Sam looked up at the quieting of the bouncing ball, hit save and rose holding his laptop at his side and Josh pushed away from the wall.  "Sir. M'am," they all said in unison, causing Jed and Abbey to shoot somewhat amused looks at each other, while V. stood off to the side, feeling out of place.

"All of you take a seat," Abbey ordered, a touch of her annoyance in her voice. At the command, CJ rounded the couch to sit next to Toby on the couch.  Sam pulled the chair he had been occupying closer to the central area of the room, as Josh moved to the couch opposite  the one Toby and CJ sat on with Leo moving to sit on one side of him and V the other, leaving a love seat catty cornered to both couches for the couple.  "Now, let's get something straight here and now.  While we're here Jed and I are not the former first couple.  We're just Jed and Abbey.  And just to make sure you understand how serious we are about it, we're making it an executive order that you address us as such," she informed them, to a snort from Leo.  "You have a problem with that?" she asked, as Toby, CJ, and Sam tried to hide their amused grins and Josh looked up at the ceiling.

"No m'am. . . I mean. . ." he stopped, chuckling slightly.

"Humoring," Jed chided jokingly as he sat on the edge of the love seat.

"That was you, not her."

"Told you they wouldn't take it any better coming from you," Jed gloated, as Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Best course of action, avoid addressing them directly," CJ muttered to Toby, who shook his head.

"Like he did before he knew our names," he agreed.

"You two have something you want to share?" Jed asked, baiting a trap.

Toby and CJ shared a look before she dropped her gaze and looked away, knowing she couldn't hide her amusement, but that his beard would do the job as he answered evenly, "Not really."

"Nice cover," Leo muttered as Josh banged his head against the back of the couch.

"I thought so," Toby shrugged.

"OK. So what's next?" Jed asked deciding it was time to move on as his wife sat next to him, and the door opened, allowing Ron Butterfield to slip in.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" CJ asked as she indicated the phone on the table located between the couches with her head.

"Right," Jed said as he looked at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"Really, Jethro, sometimes I don't know how you manage at all," Abbey muttered as she reached for it and started dialing their youngest daughter's number from memory. After a quick exchange with Zoey, she reached over and switched the phone to the speaker function.

"Moving on," Leo interjected with a shake of his head.  "I thought we'd start with you, Ma'am, I mean. . . Abbey."  
  


"Well, there's not much for me to say.  Donna's condition is critical. She hasn't regained consciousness, which is a major concern right now. There's been some stonewalling at the hospital about getting the tests done, as well as the problems you experienced earlier with the MPA.  Stefan Cassidine helped me get past the tests barrier and we're waiting for the results.  I'm heading back to the hospital later tonight to talk to the other doctors on the case.  With luck they'll allow us to upgrade her condition," Abbey informed easily.

"Is there are reason you were stonewalled?" CJ couldn't help but asked.

Abbey looked over to Ron, and then sighed, "Let's just say I'm not so sure that Leo's so off base with the idea someone is doing things to hinder Donna's recovery."

"I still don't. . ." CJ shook her head.  

"Have we found out if what happened is connected to the guy who was harassing her?" Sam asked, causing Josh's head to come up.

"Some guy's been harassing her? Since when?" he asked, then frowned when he realized he was the only one surprised by Sam's question.  "You all knew about this?"

"Most of us just found out," Toby grumbled as he looked pointedly to Sam.

"She didn't want anyone to know!" the younger man protested.

"And a lot of good not telling any of us but you got her!"  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I never would have thought you would've turned your back on someone who. . ." Toby started angrily.

"Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere," Leo interrupted.

"Why wouldn't she say anything?" Josh wondered, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that someone was bothering her and yet she didn't say anything to him.

CJ shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "because she thought she wasn't important enough."  
  


"What?" 

"CJ why would you think that?" Abbey wondered, knowing that the answer was what was making CJ uncomfortable.

"She came to see me a couple of weeks ago when I gave a lecture in Land View.  She made a couple of comments about her bad taste in men, but. . . she never. . ." CJ shook her head.  "Anyway, the organizers of the event came to my room. . . In hindsight I'd say she was coming close to asking for help. . .She left then.  I don't remember her exact words, but they were something about my having more important things to do than visit with her."

"And you didn't try to stop her?" Josh half asked/half accused.

"Of course I did.  But you know how she is, and I really didn't think. . ." CJ fiddled with a pen as her voice trailed off.  
  


"You had no way of knowing, Claudia Jean," Jed reassured.

"It doesn't make me feel much better," CJ sighed, "I just figured I'd catch up with her later.  But the lecture circuit. . ."

"There were other people who had to have known, and could've said something," Sam put in, looking at V.

"It's not like I have you all on speed dial.  It was all I could do to get her to call you, never mind the maneuvering it took to get her to file for a restraining order. . ." she protested as she rubbed at her collar bone.

"I'm just saying. . ." Sam started, as Charlie broke in: "this isn't getting us anywhere."

"Charlie's right.  What's next?" Jed asked as she looked over the group, stopping on his goddaughter.  "V, why don't you tell us what you know? Especially since you knew about the harassment and what the police have done about it.  I'm assuming she did go to them?"  
  


"Yeah.  She filed for a restraining order, but it was denied."  
  


"Do we know why?" CJ asked.

"There are a couple of theories floating around," V. admitted.

"Would one of them have to do with the fact that it's rumored that the perpetrator is a member of a prominent Port Charles family?" Toby questioned as he looked over the notes he had made on the information he had been given.

"More or less."  
  


"Which family?" Zoey asked.

"The Quartermains," V. exhaled, to the curses of a couple of the people in the room.

"Which explains the problems at the hospital," Abbey said through gritted teeth.

"How?" Josh wondered.

"Monica Quartermain is Chief of Staff.  Her husband, Alan, used to be.  Plus Edward and Skye are board members," V. explained, as a muffled question by Charlie and answer from Zoey drifted over the line.

"Which member are we dealing with?" Zoey asked.  "I mean. . . well, aren't a couple connected?"

"AJ.  And he's not 'connected.' If anything, he has a couple of the local mobsters out for blood.  In fact that's the other reason why it might have been denied."

"Meaning?" 

"Donna's friends with Ned Ashton and Carly Spencer."  
  


"Isn't that. . .?" Toby muttered as he looked over to CJ.

"I think so. . ." she replied without looking up from the note she was making, as Abbey posed her own question to V: "Any relation to Luke Spencer?" 

"His niece," V confirmed over Jed's groan.  "Ned is AJ's cousin.  The two of them have a somewhat adversarial relationship, even by Quartermain standards. AJ replaced Ned as CEO of ELQ shortly after he---AJ—" she clarified, "married Carly.  The two of them where really only married because of their son, Michael.  It, not surprisingly, didn't last long, and they're very antagonistical towards each other.  AJ signed away his parental rights, but has often claimed that he was forced to by Carly's second husband, Sonny Corinthos."  
  


"You are so calling her," Toby said under his breath to CJ, who just nodded, as V. continued: "Ned runs L&B Records and Carly's partners in a couple of ventures with Jax.  You'll more than likely meet them at the hospital at some point."  
  
"If I remember correctly, Ms. Spencer's the one who thought that it wasn't an accident that Donna's Medical Power of Attorney was misplaced," Leo put in.

"That still doesn't explain why it matters that Donna's friends with them," Josh commented.

"Corinthos is an alleged mobster and racketeer," Toby told him.

"Not to mention the dealings Luke Spencer had with the mob," Abbey sighed.

"I'm not even asking how you know about those," Leo said with a frown.

"Just be glad the Congressional committee didn't," she shot back.

"Ummm. . . Josh did have a point," Sam sighed, wanting to get the conversation back on track.

"Carly isn't exactly the most. . . stable of PC's citizens.  She's pretty volatile when it comes to her son."  
  


"Isn't she the one who shot a man in open court because he got off on kidnapping charges?" CJ asked.  "But her name was different at the time. . ."

"She went by Roberts then," V. confirmed.  "Any way, she's kinda known for her outlandish plans.  Some of them can be seen as entrapment, and she's done worse to keep Michael than try to convince someone to say that AJ was harassing them."

"You think that the judge thought that that was what was going on?"  
  


"At the least they used it as an excuse to deny the request."  
  


"Do we know what type of evidence she had?" Leo asked.

"Messages left on her answering machine.  Cards. Letters. Gifts.  She couldn't prove he was following her, but Jax and Ned catching him in her apartment one night when they dropped her off. . ."

"He got into her apartment, and they still refused the order?" Charlie interrupted incredulous.

"She never said anything about him breaking in. . ." Sam commented at the same time.

"There was no evidence of a break in.  He got a key somehow," V. filled in.  "And I didn't find out about it till I read the report on the incident.  He claimed she gave him the key and was embarrassed when he was caught there.  At the time she hadn't reported any of the other incidents to the police. Truth was, we didn't know about half of them then either.  Jax and Carly had her get a security system installed in her apartment."

Ron frowned at the recitation, "you have a comment Ron?" Jed asked, surprising him.

"It just doesn't sound like Ms. Moss was the first victim if he managed some of these things and to talk his way out of an arrest.  He had to have thought out getting into her apartment and an excuse before hand."

"That could be a way for us to get him, then, right?" Josh asked.  "I mean, we prove that Donna wasn't the first.  Get the others. . . get the police department to build a case around that."  
  
"If it were that simple, Josh, we'd already have him in jail," V. sighed.

"What do you mean?" Toby wondered, not liking the subtext of V.'s statement.

"It's just. . .Donna's not the first person AJ pushed down those stairs. . ." V admitted.

The group seemed to inhale all at once at the proclamation.  Then the questions started coming form seemingly all sides.  _Who? When? What was done? Had he gotten away with it then too? Shaking her head, V tried to find the words to answer their questions.  "It was a couple of years ago.  He and Carly were estranged at the time and they got into an argument on the stairs.  She said he pushed her; he said it was an accident.  He was drunk at the time. _

Carly was hospitalized and. . . well, the fall caused her to have a miscarriage.  A couple of more weeks they could have gotten him on negligent homicide.  As it was it would've been an assault charge.  Her word against his. . . with her track record when it came to honesty. . ." V shrugged.

"Wait, are you saying that the DA's office refused to prosecute because she wasn't the most honest person in town and he's from a prominent family?" CJ asked, incensed at the idea.

"I wasn't here at the time.  But from what I got out of the file and the attached notes, ADA Jensen was willing to.  Carly chose not to press charges because of Michael."

"It just doesn't seem right.  He's done this before and still no one will do anything. . ." CJ shook her head.  "This is not how our system is supposed to work! I mean, there has to be something we can do.  Doors we can bang on so people will listen!"

"We're not using our former positions to force their hands," Leo admonished.

"Why not? They're using their names too!"  
  
"Because if we do, they'll use it against us when this goes to court," Jed reasoned.  "But that doesn't mean that we can't use some of our connections to get us there."  
  
"What are you plotting?" Charlie asked all too knowingly.

"We use our resources."  
  


"Can you clarify that statement?" CJ put in, "because that could have a hell of a lot of implications."

"They're trading on favors, so will we.  We get information from people we know in town or who know the Quartermains and how they operate," Leo explained.

"And then what? Because, from what V said, we're not going to get much from the legal community here," Josh demanded.

"Someone wants to do something, because the leak who contacted INN works at the Police Department," Toby informed.

"And I can take a guess at who," V put in.  

"How high?" Leo asked, knowing it could mean a major difference in how difficult things could get.

"My bet, it either came from one of the more senior detectives or the commissioner."

"We'll still have to deal with the DA's office and judges. . ." Sam reminded.

"The problem is getting the DA on board.  The lead ADA, Dara Jensen, doesn't care who it offends, she'll prosecute if there's enough of a case."

"How's her conviction record?"

"Would be better if the DA let her have more time to build better cases," V admitted.  "She knows what's she's doing, and for us to get that far Dara would have to have a pretty open and shut case."

"Do you think we can get the information needed to make this one?" Charlie inquired.

"There are already too many mistakes on this one," V divulged.  "The Quartermains managed to block a breathalyzer and blood alcohol test.  There are also witnesses who are changing their stories.  Plus there was a delay in getting statements from Jax, Carly, and Ned.  A good lawyer can argue that they concocted their stories.  That they took an accident and turned it to their advantage."  
  


"It doesn't sound like that leaves us with much hope," CJ said dejectedly.

"Maybe not," Toby pondered as he thought over some of the background notes he had read.  "Josh might have had a point.  We might be able to use his past history to build some kind of case against him."

"What is that devious mind of yours cooking up?" Abbey inquired, as she leaned towards him.

"I seem to remember reading in the notes that I was given that this might not have been the first cover up concerning Mr. Quartermain's actions."

"V said that he did this to another woman. . ." Josh countered.

"But that wasn't covered up, now was it? The woman decided not to press charges. . ."  
  


"So we find out what they covered up and use that against him. . ." Charlie concluded.

"And if we can get him for what he did to Donna in the process all the better. . ." Toby confirmed, looking at his former co-workers and bosses for their reactions.  

Josh smirked.

Leo grinned.

Sam nodded.

CJ recrossed her legs as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned back into the cushions.

Abbey smiled as she looked up to Jed who hit his leg and nodded. "Well, with that settled, what's next?" the former President asked.

"We compile a list of who we know and what they can do for us," Sam responded, his game face in place.  

"And then we cut this guy off at the knees," Josh collaborated.

"Then let's get to work. We only have so long before someone buys a clue as to who we are," Leo urged, putting them all into attack mode. . .


	34. chapter 33

Chapter 33

Abbey sighed as she rose and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm going to go see if I can find Luke's number somewhere." At Jed's groan she rolled her eyes, "Oh, suck it up."

"I will as long as I don't have to set eyes on the man," he remarked.

"How is it you two know him anyway?" Leo couldn't help but ask from where he sat on the couch.

"_I know him because he was involved with the niece of an associate of mine and John Mayberry's," Jed said pointedly as he looked over the back of the chair and at Abbey._

"He worked in the local county club during one of his attempts at turning legitimate when I was in high school."

"Tell him why the job didn't last long," Jed prodded.

Abbey's reaction to that was to shoot Jed a scathing look, causing Leo to laugh. "Considering some of the stories I've heard about him, I can probably guess."

"Jethro can't get it through his head that the story was blown out of proportion by someone he didn't show an interest in.  I swear I think he was interested in me in the hopes that I'd convince his sister to make something more of herself. Luke just likes to push Jed's buttons about it."

"He had the opportunity to?" Leo asked.

"You probably don't want to know. . ." Jed sighed.

"On a note like that how could I possibly not ask?  When'd he have the opportunity to?"

"How'd I know you'd do that?'

"It was after the Cassidines, during Smith, I think," Abbey sighed.  "He and Laura where on the run and he got sick. Ended up in the ER when I was on duty.  I treated him and we helped him give the mob the slip."

"We?" Leo choked.

"The man was a former mayor and had been awarded for his work with the WSB.  I wasn't aware of the other until Dolores told me," Jed protested.

"Do I want to know how she knew and you didn't?"

"You figure it out, let me know."

"If you two will excuse me, I think I'm going to go and find that number," she sighed as turned on her heel and went in the direction of the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to look over her shoulder.  "Oh, and Jed, why don't you tell Leo about your own romance with the mob," she added with a sweet smirk before walking into the room.

"She was interested in me, I was already involved with someone and she didn't have the connections she does now at the time! And no, I am _not calling her for help on this one!" he called after her.  Shaking his head, he looked over to see the look of perplexion on Leo's face.  "Don't you have to get Josh to the hospital and pick Mallory up at the airport?"_

"But this sounds so much more interesting. . ."

"She was the girlfriend of a friend of John's. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lesley-Lu Spencer sat on the edge of the bed and bopped to the music coming out of her stereo as she painted her toenails, day dreaming about the new guy in school, only to be pulled out of it by the sound of the phone ringing.  "Damn, you think mom would get it," she muttered as she crab walked up her bed to answer the phone.  "Yeah."  
  
On the other end Abbey shook her head slightly, wondering why she'd assume that a member of the Spencer family would have decent phone manners.  "Yes.  Is Luke Spencer there, please."  
  
"Nay.  Try the club."  
  
"The club?"  
  
"Ye-ah.  Luke's.  Big old place down by the docks.  He's probably still there," Lu-Lu said with a roll of her eyes.  "TTYL," she added as she hung up, cursing slightly as she realized she had smeared her toes. . .

Meanwhile on across town, Abbey stared at the phone.  "Guess we're making a detour on the way to the hospital."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CJ rubbed at her forehead with one hand as she crossed her room, only half listening to Toby.  "Did you hear a word that I just said?" he asked her.

"Honestly?" she shot back as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"Check your messages, I'll find you some Advil," he muttered as he threw his notepad down onto a nearby end table and went into the adjoining bathroom.

"Thanks," she called after him as she sunk onto the bed and picked up the extension. 

Less then two minutes later, Toby reentered the room to find her taking down information being relayed over the line. "Here," he frowned as he handed CJ a glass of water and bottle of Advil.  "How long have you been trying to fight it off?"

"It's a tension headache, Toby.  I used to get them on a fairly regular basis," she reminded as she downed a couple of pills and the water.  "Besides, a headache is the least of our worries right now."

"CJ. . ."  
  


"Com'on, Tobus.  What does it say that she went to a mob moll with a record of perjury and attempted murder instead of us?" she couldn't help but ask with a touch of anger in her voice as she put the glass on bottle on the end table next to the phone.

"I don't know," he admitted as he rocked on his heals.  "I've wondered the same thing.  Asked myself how she ended up with friends like that."

"Donna always has. . ." she dropped off as her hands fluttered.

"Yeah," he sighed, knowing exactly what she meant, as he rubbed a hand over his head and into what was left of his hair.  "Messages?"  
  


"Just Concannon," she said with a slight laugh at his expression.  "I'll handle him."

"You shouldn't have to.  Why can't the guy take no for an answer?"

"Jealous?"

"What did he want?" Toby evaded.

Still, chuckling slightly, she answered: "to set up a meeting."  
  


"You want me to take it?"

"Implying I can't handle myself there, Pokey?"

"What and invoke the wraft of the sisterhood? I think not."

"Smart man."

"You gonna call him?"

"That's my second call."  
  


"And your first would be?"

"Get me my phonebook, would you, and then take a hike?"

"CJ. . ."

"Jealous."  
  


"No comment," he deadpanned as he rose to get her phonebook, and tossed it at her as he continued.  "Tell Concannon I want him to gather some research on the players in this."

"He's not new to this," she reminded as she flipped through the phonebook.

"Yeah, well I want to make sure that he understands the stakes in this."

"He does."

"Yeah," he sighed as he rocked on his heals.  "I'm going to go and check my own messages, get in touch with the station.  I'll probably go to WLPC to get some things done.  You're going to the hospital with Josh, right?'

"I'm meeting him there.  He's leaving with Leo in a few minutes.  I have to be there before he goes to meet Mallory at the airport."

"Then I'll let you make those calls and drive you on my way to the station," he told her before turning and heading towards the door that adjoined their rooms.

CJ turned to pick up the phone, and then shifted to look at him, "Toby, you do know that you have nothing to be jealous about, right?'

"I know.  I just love what thinking I am does to your ego," he teased.

Her answer was a muffled: "jackass," as he went into the other room, and she dialed the number she needed. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alexis looked up from the file she was reading and back to Sonny as he came down the stairs.  "Michael asleep?" she asked.

"Getting there," Sonny replied with a slight smile as he sat down on the couch and watched her working at his desk.

"What's wrong?" she wondered as she watched him over her glasses.

"What isn't?"

"Sonny. . ."  
  
Sighing, he extended his hand to her and she rose to cross the living room and take it.  "This will fall under privilege right?"

"Wondering if you're going to have to marry me if you tell me?" she teased, then at his look frowned slightly.  "That was a joke, Sonny, even if it was a bad one."  
  


"I know that."

"So what's wrong?"

"Carly wants to use some information I have."  
  


"Do I need to ask on who?'

"If you do. . ." he shrugged.

"What do you want to do?"  
  


"Protect Michael. Make sure that when everything backfires we don't lose him."

"There are a lot of things I can say about Carly, but I don't think she'd do anything to endanger Michael.  At least not knowingly."

"She's not thinking straight.  She's out for blood."

"This is one thing that I can't advise you on.  I mean. . . Sonny, if it works. . . you have nothing to worry about.  If it backfires. . ."  
  


"That's what I'm worried about. . ." Sonny admitted as the phone rang.  "I better get that. ." he said out of habit as he rose.  "Corinthos. . .yeah, she's right here. . .who. . ." frowning slightly he turned to Alexis.  "It's for you.  At least I think it is."  
  


"Who is it?"

"Said their name was Cregg."  
  


"Cregg?" Alexis asked confused.  

"A huh. Want me to get rid of them?"

"When you didn't press hold, I don't think so," Alexis laughed as she took the phone.  "Hello?"

"Well, Davis nice to see you remember me!" the voice on the other end chided.

"Claud!" Alexis almost squealed, then sobered. "But are you surprised? I mean, how long has it been since I've heard your voice?" she asked as she leaned against the desk and Sonny walked away, shaking his head as he started to go up the stairs.

"Point taken, Lex.  But, I figured I'd rectify that.  Which I am doing at the moment, I might add.  I'll also do one better.  How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sorry don't do phone lunches."  
  


"I meant in town, you ditz."  
  


"You're in Port Charles? I don't remember reading that you were giving a lecture here."

"I'm not."  
  


"Then why. . ?"

"I'll explain at lunch."

"So I don't get the story unless we meet for lunch?"

"Since when did you stop doing legal briefs to chase down stories?"

"Maybe I'd hear from one of my best friends more often if I did, Madam Press Secretary."

"I'm not the Press Secretary anymore, Lex.  Now, what about lunch?" 

"One o'clock tomorrow at the Port Charles Grill work for you?"

"If you tell me where to find it."

"You staying at the Port Charles Hotel?'

"I wasn't aware that there was any other place to stay in this town."  
  


Alexis laughed at that, "it's the restaurant in the lobby."

"Then I'll see you then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josh tapped the card in his hand against the edge of the table trying to figure a way out of this, but he couldn't.  Truth be told, he knew he really didn't have a choice.  And things could be a hell of a lot worse.  He did know Dr. Baldwin at least. He wouldn't have to go into too many details about the causes of his neuroses.  Of the fire that had killed Joanie.  Of the shooting that almost killed him.  And maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to voice what Donna meant to him; she'd know him well enough to sense it herself, or had heard about it from his mother. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Baldwin house was filled with laughter as Christina performed her dance routine for her grandparents, sisters, and one of her handful of fathers.  On the couch Scott bounced Danny Thornhart on his knees as he gave hints to Christina on her dancing, earning a smack on his arm from his oldest daughter, Karen. Serena rolled her eyes, as she showed Christina the proper way to do the step, although the younger girl thought her way was better--- thank you very much.  

Meanwhile, Gail rose to her feet to go into the kitchen to get some snacks, and Lee stood to help.  "This certainly is going well," he mused to his wife.

"Yes.  Let's just hope that no calls come in," she started as the phone rang. "Guess I spoke to soon.  Can 

you get that?"

"Yeah.  They're brutal when they're hungry," he joked as he picked up the nearby portable.  "Baldwin residence. . ."

On the other end of the line, Josh took a deep breath, "Um… is Doctor Baldwin there please?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, she's not on call tonight," Lee started as he entered the kitchen with the portable, and shrugging at his wife's raised eyebrow.

"I see. . . I just. . ." Josh sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to get the words together to make his point so he wouldn't have to make this call again.  "Mr. Baldwin, I don't know if you'll remember me.  My name's Josh Lyman. . ."  
  
Lee's eyes widened in surprise for a moment as a smile crossed his face.  "Of course I remember you, Josh--- and how many times have I told you its Lee, over the years? Although I must say I'm a bit surprised to be hearing from you.  We haven't heard from you since. . ." he dropped off, not wanting to bring up painful memories.

"Since Dad's funeral.  I know," Josh admitted a bit sheepishly.  "Although, in my defense, I have spoken to Scott a couple of times since then."

"Never mind, what is it we can do for you?"

"I. . . I don't mean any disrespect, but I really do need to discuss this with Dr. Baldwin."

Lee frowned at that, "I'll get her," was all he said as he crossed the kitchen to the small island that his wife was working at.  "It's Josh Lyman. He wants to talk to you."  
  
Perplexed, Gail took the phone from him as she pushed the tray towards him, "bring this out before the natives get restless," she said as she put the phone to her ear.  "Josh, is everything ok?" 

"That depends on your definition of OK," he admitted.  "I. . .umm. . . I'm sorry to bother you, but everyone thinks that I need to talk to someone.  Leo gave me the number. . ."  
  
"It's fine dear.  You know that we consider you one of the family, even if you don't take advantage of that most of the time.  Is it your mom?"

"No. No.  Mom's fine.  It's. . . my assistant. . . well technically former assistant. . .anyway, she was hurt. . . she's in the hospital. . . and well, apparently no one thinks I'm going to be able to handle it well.  Not that I haven't proven them right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I had a panic attack at the hospital this afternoon.  I'm pretty sure it was just because I didn't take my medication.  Then again, it's not like I have to take it all the time.  I can go quite a length of time without having to.  I guess I just didn't want to admit I needed it."

"Since you've taken it?"

"Been really snippy.  Even made a few comments I shouldn't have to Dr. Bartlett and Leo.  I know they're worried about me, I just. . ."  
  
"Wish they didn't have to be?"  
  
"Yeah."

"Well, then. . . what do you think I can do for you?"

"Like I said, they think I need someone to talk to."  
  
"What do you think?"

"It couldn't hurt, right?

"It certainly couldn't hurt.  Do you want to set up a specific appointment, or would you prefer that I just have my secretary squeeze you in when you need to talk?"

"I think the second."

"That's what I figured.  Now, I do have one question.  What exactly do you take the medication for?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."  
  


"Oh, Joshua," Gail sighed, unsure what to say to that.

"Hey," he protested the sympathy he heard in her voice.  "I was diagnosed the Christmas after. . . and well. . .Till now I thought I was doing pretty well."

"I need to ask.  The attack, was it a flashback?'

"Not the way I've had them in the past.  I could taste the adrenalin.  Couldn't get my breathing back under control. . . but I was there.  I knew where I was.  That I was in a hospital in Port Charles and not GW. I knew I wasn't back there on that ground.  That I wasn't there for me, but for Donna. I just. . . I couldn't keep it together. I tried. I knew I had to for Donna. . . but. . ."

"Considering the amount of time you spent in the hospital after the shooting, it's not unreasonable that you would have some sort of reaction to having to be in one, especially with someone you care about being a patient. How serious is her condition?"

"She's critical."

"I see. . .I'll make sure I leave instructions for you to be squeezed in.  I also expect you to call at any time you need to."

"Thanks Dr. Baldwin."

"Gail, Joshua.  I've been telling you for years to call me Gail."  
  
"And you expect me to suddenly start listening now?"

Gail couldn't help but laugh at that, "I'll expect to see you soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonny stared out the window of the darkened, vacant room as he sipped from his glass.  Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, trying to rein in his emotions only to snap them open again.  Ever since he'd heard about what had happened to Donna Moss his mind would take the opportunity to jump back in time.  To relive finding Carly at the bottom of the same stairs, knowing they wouldn't  be able to save the baby.  Telling her they hadn't been able to. . .

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turned and stared around the room, mentally seeing at is should be--- decorated for a three year old, with him sound asleep. . .

AJ kept that from happening.

AJ killed his son before he even had had a chanced at life.

For that he should've killed him.

And now, AJ had added another victim to his list, and he had a decision to make.  When AJ got around the charge again, there was no doubt that Carly would go after him.  He knew the ammunition she's want to use when he did—the evidence about the arson.

It could work.

It could also backfire.  And if it did, they'd have no ammunition against AJ when it came to custody of Michael.  In fact that information showing up now would only add credence to AJ's claims of coercion, and them losing Michael.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Walking towards the door, he made a mental resolution to not give up that information.  In his book Michael was more important than Jax's assistant.  The information would have to be hidden, because he didn't trust Carly not to try to get it on her own.  Besides, there were other ways for him to make AJ pay, and eventually he's see to it that he did.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alan stepped out of AJ's bedroom with a frown.  "Well?" Skye asked expectantly as se slumped tiredly against the wall.

"Jason was right.  Concussion, and it's probably going to be one hell of a hangover," he sighed.

"Good, then I won't be the only one with a headache because of all this," she said sarcastically.  

"Skye. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, alright? It's just you'd think he would've stayed sober for at least 24 hours after almost killing someone."  
  
"He's sick.  You know that."  
  
"In more ways than one," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He wasn't exactly coherent when we found him."  
  
"I'm not surprised considering the amount of alcohol he must have ingested."  
  
"It's more than that.  He kept talking about how he should've known better.  How it couldn't have been, and he acted like Jason and I should have known about whom he was talking about."  
  
"Who was it?'

"Someone named Dawn."

"Dawn?!?!" Alan asked, surprised since no one in the family talked about her.

"Yeah.  Why? Who was this Dawn anyway?"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER!" Monica yelled as she launched herself from the landing and into Skye's face.  "YOU AREN'T FIT TO SPEAK HER NAME!"  
  


"Monica," Alan chided as she stepped behind her and pulled her away from his stunned daughter, his hands remaining on her shoulders in the hopes of calming her.

"Don't you DARE patronize me, Alan.  She's trying to gain information to destroy this family.  I won't let her use Dawn's memory to do that."  
  
"She wasn't doing that."  
  


"Don't you defend THAT! She's one of the reasons our son's in the position he's in now."

"Oh, right," Skye started with a roll of her eyes.  "I telepathically ordered him to push Donna down the stairs and then poured down the stairs and then poured a couple of bottles of vodka down his throat.  I mean, I don't have anything better to do.  No company to run. No nephew rejecting his liver.  Just needed a mess to clean up!" she threw up her hands in mock surrender.  "I'm going to see if I can find a meeting or something," she added as she pushed past Monica and headed down the stairs.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about Alan," the blonde commented.

Alan shook his head, "why is it your illegitimate daughter walked on water when she came into this family but mine can never do anything right?"

"There's no comparison! How can you even. . ."  
  
"You're right.  There isn't.  _I accepted your daughter.  Embraced her as a part of this family, but you have __never given Skye even the benefit of the doubt. And no matter how bad __my daughter's choices in men have been they haven't gotten her killed."_

"How dare you!"  
  
"Tell me something, Monica.  Do you wonder what would've happened if you and Ned had never discussed your affair that day.  Your precious daughter's wedding day.  Wonder if she'd still be alive, because we know she probably wouldn't have been with Decker if she hadn't."  
  
"You have no right. . ." Monica said through tears.  "I loved my daughter."  
  
"And I love mine.  Don't forget it.  Because you, me, Father--- we're the ones to blame.  Not Skye.  She's another victim in the games this family plays.  The only thing that saves her is that she has had to take responsibility for some of her actions. Maybe it's time AJ did too. . ." he sighed as he turned and walked down the hall, ignoring the tears streaming down her face.

"No, they're going to pay for what they did to this family.  I'll see to it.  They're not getting away with it," Monica whispered as she wiped at her tears and stiffened her spine.  "The Moss's are the ones who are going to pay for the pain they caused this family, once and for all. . ."


	35. chapter 34

AN: I just want to take the time to thank all of you who have been commenting and reading this. It definitely keeps me working on it (hard to believe it's been a year since I started this one!). To those of you who have felt that this story is a uneven in its depicted of the characters I'm trying to work on evening it out a bit more, especially as I get into some of the relationships between Staff and PC citizens. I know one of the big questions on people's mind is how can these people not know who the West Wingers are, but I'm trying to be realistic here, because the truth of the matter is that most Americans don't know who the Senior Staffers of an Administration are. True, Jax and Ned would probably be more likely to due to their positions, but the fact is that this is Jax and Ned in protective/ 'let's save the damsel in distress role.' Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your comments are taken into consideration.  
  
Oh, on a side note, the blame for the song refs go to "Lady Cassidine," although it being after one in the morning and us having had a couple of cups of coffee when the ideas were being thrown around certainly didn't help(  
  
Thanks,  
  
MissDevon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jax listened to Carly's ramblings, cutting her off: "Did you talk to Alexis or not?"  
  
"She was busy, Jax," she sighed, knowing that she couldn't lie to him. He was, after all, one of three men who saw through it all.  
  
"Carly we need her on this. We need to get that MPA overturned so that we can take care of Donna."  
  
"I still don't agree with that."  
  
"We need to present a united front on this, Carly," Ned reminded, halfheartedly.  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to agree with this plan!" she shot back as she threw up her hands in frustration. "I reiterate that they're her friends too. They care about her."  
  
"And they're certainly shown that haven't they?" Jax asked.  
  
"You really think she told them anymore than she told us? How long did it take us to realize what was going on? To get her to admit she needed to do something to stop him? And it sure did a hell of a lot of good. Hell, I'm surprised they haven't tried to bar us!"  
  
"Carly. . ."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this, she has a point, Jax. We're assuming that Donna wouldn't want them here. We'd have to prove that they wouldn't know her wishes. Maybe we can do that. But could we prove that we'd know them any better?" Ned reasoned.  
  
"What about her mother?"  
  
"NO!" Carly protested adamantly, surprising both men. "Oh, come on! I have a feeling that if anyone has a worse relationship with their mother than I do, it would be her."  
  
"Drop the dramatics," Jax chided.  
  
"So, maybe I'm overstating a bit, but I'm right. I was there when her mother called her one night. Donna's whole persona changed. She became withdrawn, quiet. . . her shoulders slumped. . . she didn't look anywhere but at the floor. . . you tell me, you really want to bring someone who can do that in on this?"  
  
"It would make things easier."  
  
"For who?'  
  
Shaking his head, Ned broke in: "It's not like we even know how to get in touch with her."  
  
"I don't like dealing with unknowns," Jax groused as he crossed his arms.  
  
"First, if you felt that way you shouldn't have called them in the first place. Second, her mother would be just as much of a wild card, perhaps more so since Donna didn't even put her down as a contact person. I mean doesn't that even tell you something? Third, they won't be for long. I have Johnny running background checks as we speak," Carly babbled.  
  
"And in the meantime, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"How about deal with them?"  
  
"How about we focus on taking down my family?" Ned broke in as he leaned forward in his seat. "Especially since it might be easier than we thought."  
  
"What does that mean?" Carly asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just that Justus let it slip that AJ might not have all their support."  
  
"Not that that means a whole hell of a lot, when they're backing him. Paying off DAs, judges, keeping this out of the press," Jax rebutted.  
  
"You have any better ideas there, Blondie?"  
  
"Actually, I do. . ." Jax smirked as he leaned forward in his seat, "and it goes a little something like this. . ." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dara sat in the boot of the hotel restaurant, phone to her ear, frown growing. "You have got to be kidding me! Marcus, we have to be able to do something on this one! I don't like the fact that we can't. . .I know, I know. . . So what did that contact of Mac's at that news organization say?. . . Meaning. . .Yeah, yeah. Was there any change in her condition?. . .Call me when you know something, all right?. . .Yeah, me too. . ." she finished as she pressed end and started to put her cell phone into her purse.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," a tall blonde said as she slipped into the seat across from Dara. "I ran into a friend of my father's who just had to talk."  
  
"That's Ok. Gave me a chance to check in with the office anyway," Dara replied with a shrug as the waiter brought two drinks and placed them in front of them--- white wine for Dara, a Pink Squrriel for her friend. "You do still drink those, don't you?"  
  
"Like that would ever change?" the woman asked with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, I never would've thought you'd be the one working in the Bartlett White House!'  
  
"It's not like I actually changed parties or anything," she shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Please, next time you're going to tell me you're dating a Democrat. . ." Dara teased and then at her friend's blush started to laugh. "Ainsley!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're dating a Democrat?!?!?"  
  
"Aren't I sitting her talking to one?"  
  
"Considering how your father's never liked me in part because of my political views and how he thought I might corrupt you with them, I can only imagine how he reacted to you dating one! I mean, he didn't talk to you for how long after you took the job as Associate White House Counsel?"  
  
"He got over it, well sort of. Liked the prestige of telling his cohorts that his daughter was wiping the Democratic White House into some sort of submission. Besides, my dating a democrat isn't his main complaint. It comes somewhere after the fact that my 'boyfriend'--- for a lack of a better term--- is more powerful within his party, older, divorced, and Catholic."  
  
"Exactly who are you dating?"  
  
"We met at the White House. . ." Ainsley started, as Dara started to laugh with the dawning of recognition.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't date him when you were working there. . ."  
  
"Think that Congress wouldn't have used that to their advantage during the hearings? Besides, I didn't want to ever be the 'blonde who got her job by sleeping with her boss.' Not that that wasn't rumored by someone else in the office. Most people thought I was more interested in another staff member, which was all right, I guess. He was younger, single, never been married, easy on the eyes, but just not enough of a challenge. More of a pesky sibling that you had to argue with. Anyway, we waited till after the administration to even have dinner alone together."  
  
"What do people have to say?"  
  
  
  
Ainsley shrugged, "I haven't really talked to anyone. I didn't grow that close to but one junior staffer and she. . . well she hasn't really kept in touch with anyone since she left DC. She's got school and work. Anyway, we haven't really told a lot of people. I'm sure more people know though. His daughter isn't happy about us being an 'us,' so to speak. But whatever happens happens, right?" she paused, wringing her hands together, as she glanced around the crowded room. "So where's the waiter? I'm hungry."  
  
"When aren't you?" Dara asked with a good natured roll of her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Ainsley replied dryly. "So, how's your flirtation with interoffice dating treating you?'  
  
"You act like it's the first time we've. . ." Dara started then shook her head. "It's working this time. Too bad the cases aren't working as well."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"There's really nothing to say. We have our hands tied, and won't be able to prosecute unless a miracle happens. For a couple of minutes I thought we'd have a chance. . ." she sighed as a waiter walked by. Shaking her head, Dara, waved to get his attention. "Never mind. Let's order and then. . ." she shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. Let's." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jed sighed as he leaned back in his chair and removed the glasses from his face, putting them and the papers he was grading aside as he took in the empty hotel room. Leo had left about half an hour before to take Josh to the hospital and get an update before meeting Mallory at the airport. Not long after that, Abbey had taken her leave, to go, he was quite certain, badger information out of Spencer. Now he was left alone with nothing to do but grade papers, and just the idea drove him crazy.  
  
He had been the most powerful man in the country for four years, and now he couldn't even do anything to help one of the people who had put him in the office and helped him to do the job effectively. To most, that would seem an overstatement of Donna's importance to the administration, but not for those who had been inside. She had run more than Josh Lyman's office in her five years of service. She had gathered and stored as much information as she could, often doubling as assistant to the other senior staffers and himself on trips or late nights. Hell, she had even been the one to be able to remember the bit of parliamentary procedure that had helped to end a stalemate after being the only one to be able to figure out why they were at it in the first place. Even four years later he had to smile at the remembrance of how she had looked sitting meekly on the couch in the Oval Office and raising her hand to impart the information that would help them to end the filibuster.  
  
Shaking his head he rose from the chair and crossed the room, staring out of the window and onto the lit city below. They had come up with a plan, and he knew his minor roll in it. To use the power of who he had been would be wrong. Perhaps not as wrong as the Quartermains wheeling their power in this town to prevent justice from being served, but wrong the same. They could not show even a hint of impropriety. To allow the chance for the young Quartermain heir to walk through some loophole, and yet he couldn't help but feel helpless.  
  
Turning away from the window, he couldn't help but replay the conversations of the day in his mind. Replay the list of names which he had been unable to contribute to. His only real connections in this town, other than his goddaughter, were the Quartermains themselves. He had, after all, been friends with Alan while they had both attended school in London--- much to his father's pleasure. Had avoided Tracey, as Abbey had so aptly thrown in his face. . .  
  
"Ashton," he muttered to himself as he started to make some connections that if he weren't so bad with names he would have made earlier. Smirking, he started to stalk across the room. There was someone he could get information from, just not directly. Reaching into the briefcase that was lying open on the table, he reached in and took out a well worn address book and started thumbing through it with one hand while putting his glasses back on with the other, glad he had something to focus on because waiting on the sidelines was never one of his strong suits. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron frowned as he took in the exterior of the closed club. "I'm still not sure about this," he muttered before sliding out of the car and scanning the area.  
  
"Deal," Abbey shot back as he leaned in to give her a hand out.  
  
Resignedly, he signaled for the detail to wrap around her before they continued on and into the club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Claude looked up from the glass he was cleaning as the door opened about to inform whomever it was that they were closed, only to gape at who had entered. "Where's your boss?" Abbey asked as the agents fanned out and she crossed to the bar.  
  
"In. . . in. . . in the back," he stammered.  
  
"Thank you," Abbey smiled as some of the agents started to go towards the indicated area, catching sight of the look on Ron's face, she rolled her eyes. "We'll be out of here, quickly. Luke Spencer's a man who can only be taken in small dosages," she informed him as the first group of agents paused at the door and waited. As she closed the distance, they opened the door to Luke's "What the hell?!?!" Shrugging, one of the agents called: "It's clear, but. . ." as Abbey pushed past him, shaking her head when she walked into the office to see a woman who clearly wasn't Laura shrugging into a shirt and Luke hurrily tucking his own into his open trousers. "Lose the floozy," was all she said as she walked over to the chair opposite his desk and sat down.  
  
"Hey!" the blonde protested indignantly, as she started towards the former First Lady.  
  
Luke merely put a hand on her shoulder, "we'll finish later," he told her to a snort from Abbey, as he lead the blonde towards the door. "Go on up to the apartment," he commented as he finished adjusting his pants.  
  
"But Luke. . ." she whined as she put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I said later," he snapped as he pried her hands off of him and pushed her out of the door, closing it behind her before turning towards Abbey. "You should teach your guys what clear really means," he grumbled as he walked towards her, buttoning his shirt.  
  
Abbey laughed at that, "What's your problem? That caught you with someone who wasn't your wife of with your pants partially down?" she shot back, then bulldozed over an answer he might have attempted to give: "Because either way it's a nonissue. I don't ruin marriages and I've seen you in less."  
  
  
  
"Ahh that's right," he smirked as he rounded his desk and started to sing off key and out of tune: "Summer loving had me a blast. . ."  
  
"Say it again, and I'll kick your ass," she picked up on key and in tune.  
  
"Aww, come on. There are worse things I could do, you know," he shot back.  
  
"Luke. . ."  
  
"Come on, Riz, you ruined my evening, at least let me have some fun!"  
  
"I'm not into your type of fun."  
  
"Well, it's only when I care enough to sent the very best."  
  
"That's what I have Jed for."  
  
"That's way too much information about you and Former President Egghead."  
  
"About the only part of our lives that weren't made public during the hearings."  
  
"Care to share now, Riz?"  
  
"Depends. You telling me who the floozy playing at playing Sandy is?"  
  
Luke preened at that. "So I'm Danny, huh?"  
  
"More like Putzy."  
  
"Gee thanks," he laughed as he took out a cigar.  
  
"Light it and have Treasury on your ass and assets," she warned.  
  
Luke looked at the agent leaning against the wall and shrugged as he just chewed on the end. "How'd you know?" he asked around it.  
  
"With you it wasn't much of a guess. Now, can we finish with the pleasantries and get on with this? My head of security's jumpy enough about being here, I don't need to be around if Laura decides to take on the bimbette."  
  
"Figured this wasn't a social call. So what's up?" he asked as he put the cigar to the side.  
  
"I need to call in that marker."  
  
"Something you can talk about in front of. . ?" he paused indicating the agent with a tilt of his head.  
  
"Try not to be a jackass for five minutes, would you?"  
  
"Try, no promises," he shrugged. "So what do you want?"  
  
"Information."  
  
"Don't keep much on hand about Republicans," he said simply. "Or most politicians in general."  
  
"If that's what I wanted I would've called this favor in many times over during the administration."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
Abbey leaned forwards in the chair: "I want whatever you have on AJ Quartermain."  
  
Luke's eyes widened slightly, "why the hell would you want something on Junior?"  
  
"He messed with one of my kids."  
  
"Didn't know he knew Liz, El, or Zo."  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"Really? Some skeleton you have there, huh?" he remarked as he picked up his cigar.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter. It's someone who worked for Jed during the administration."  
  
"Do I get a name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So what he do?"  
  
"That's need to know, and you don't," she said stiffly as she straightened and recrossed her legs.  
  
Luke chuckled slightly at that, "who saids I have anything?"  
  
"From what little information I've gathered, he's made your niece's life a living hell on and off for a handful of years. You have something."  
  
"Sweet Caroline isn't exactly a full fledged member of the Spencer Clan."  
  
"Since when would that matter?" Abbey asked and then shrugged as she rose and crossed to the desk, leaning across it to get into his face. "Then again if you're sleeping around on Laura. . ."  
  
"You're not going to let that go after all, are you?" he asked as he looked up at her.  
  
"That depends on you. I want what you have," she admitted as she straightened.  
  
"Never pegged you for a blackmailer."  
  
"I prefer the term extortionist and it's amazing the things you pick up as the wife of a politician."  
  
"What I have won't get you very far," he admitted grudgingly.  
  
"I'll take what I can get."  
  
"Let me talk to a few people. Sweet Caroline's ex probably has a few things in reserve. Although, he probably won't give it all to me. Custody issues involving the demon spawn and all."  
  
"Tell him when we're finished with Quartermain there won't be a need for reserves. Oh and keep my name. . ."  
  
"Out of it," Luke guessed. "Yeah, sure. I'll tell him a friend named Rizzo asked," he added on a smirk.  
  
"I never should've allowed Laura to let you watch that damn movie while you heavily medicated."  
  
"Only time I ever would," he shrugged. "So how do I get in touch with you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll get in touch with you," she answered evenly as she turned and signaled Ron that she was ready to go.  
  
As they walked through the club, she noticed the smile he was trying to hide. "What?"  
  
He shrugged as he looked over at her, "Just thinking that we're going to have to change codenames soon," he commented, as he held the door open for her.  
  
"Use it and die," was, predictably, her response as she passed him.  
  
His only answer was a choked: "yes man," as he followed her to the awaiting car. 


	36. Chapter 35

_Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, but 3 jobs and writer's block in the form of a moody Josh and the surprisingly quiet Jed and Carly conspired against me._

**Chapter 35**

Leo watched Josh as they entered the hospital in much the same way he had since meeting the younger man some 20 minutes before in the lobby of the Port Charles Hotel. "I made the call, took my meds, and don't plan on pulling a nutty," Josh groused, aware of the older man's attention.

"Never said you were going to," Leo shrugged as they reached the bank of elevators.

"Maybe not, but you were thinking it," Josh commented as he reached across Leo to press the button to call the elevator.

"Glad to see your mind reading skills are up to par," Leo shot back dryly as the doors opened and they stepped into the elevator.

"If they were, we wouldn't be here," Josh retorted softly.

"Josh. . ."

"I let her down, Leo.  I should've known.  Read between the lines."

"Apparently, she didn't want you to know."  
  


"Still. . . I should've known she wanted more than to just comment on my appearance on _The Factor or reminding me to call my mother."_

"You've always been dense where Donna's been concerned."

"No, I've just given a damned good impression of it," Josh admitted as the doors opened and they stepped out.  "Why the hell didn't she tell me? Didn't she know I would've done anything to protect her? Help her?"

"Maybe that's why she didn't," Leo said softly, watching as the younger man took a few steps before the words sunk in and he turned to face him.  

"What's that supposed to me?"

"Just that, Josh."

"But she went to Sam.  Almost told CJ, why wouldn't she tell me?" he asked on a whine.  "I mean, she couldn't have expected CJ to sit as idly by like Sam had."

Leo shrugged, "I'm not in Donna's head.  Lord knows I probably shouldn't even attempt to get into it, but I would suppose it's easier to evoke the power of the Sisterhood then to call you to the rescue.  Truthfully, Josh, would you really have kept you mouth shut to _her? Gone into this without making your usual snarky comments?"_

"Snarky? I think you've been around Margaret too long."

"That's exactly the kind of thing I mean! Your ability to cut her to the quick without intending to, or even realizing it, was well known.  Your reaction to her taking this job.  The comments about her taste in men--- the term Gomer ring any bells? Not to mention the non-anniversary flowers that appeared on her desk every May.  Why the hell wouldn't she think you'd make her fell like it was her fault?"

"That's the thing, Leo.  It _wasn't. She didn't ask him to focus on her.  She sure as hell shouldn't have had to deal with it on her own!"_

"You're right, but we can't change what happened, just move on from here.  We'll help her now."  
  


"And then what?"  
  


"I'll let you know when I figure it out. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jed sighed as he waited for the operator to connect his call, not for the first time reflecting on how much longer the task of making trans-continental all took now that he was out of office as a cocky brogue crossed the line. "Now to what do I owe this dubious honor?"

"Aren't we living up to our reputation as one of England's most charming?"

"Ahh, my annoying American compatriot, you forget, for my fellow countrymen, this is charming," the man retorted to a chuckle from Bartlett.  "Now, pray tell, why am I getting a call from you? I hope the ever lovely Abigail is well."

"Abbey's fine.  So am I, by the way.  Thanks for asking."  
  


"Did you call to harass me or do you really have a reason for this little exchange?"

"Unfortunately, I do."  
  


"Sounds ominous."  
  


"Only for those in our way."  
  


" 'Our' way of what?"

"Do you remember Donna Moss?" Jed asked.

"Donna Moss. . . Donna Moss. . ." the man muttered as he tried to place the name as well as switch subjects as the former President seemed to.

"She was Josh Lyman's PA," Jed prompted.

"Ahh, yes, the lovely Donnatella.  Now what could she possibly be standing in 'our' way of? Although I'm aware that she was quite a rising star, I also know that she was a bit of a stalled one.  The reason being her loyalty to you, so I can't understand how she could possibly do anything."  
  


"She's not doing any such thing, you arrogant windbag."  
  


"Picking up habits from Gerald, I see. How is he by the way?"

"_Leo is fine.  Now please stop changing the subject."  
  
_

"Unlike you did by bringing up the fair Donnatella?"

"She is the subject."

"And there, old chum, you have lost me.  Please explain in a less circular fashion."

"Just like an Englishman; using fancy words when common ones will do just as well," Jed muttered.

"As much as I would love to retort to that, I fear we would digress even further and considering the late hour I would prefer not to, so can you please inform as to what the bloody hell you want!"

"Ahh, forgot about the extent of the time change there," Jed admitted sheepishly as he started to do the calculations.

"Apparently, it's not as easy without clocks and staff to remind you.  Now to get on with this, how, exactly, is the subject of this little exchange the ever charming Ms. Moss."

"Donna's in the hospital after a nasty spill. . ." he started to explain.  "Now before you interrupt, one of the catalysts for said fall might very well have been one AJ Quartermain."

"Alan's eldest boy? I don't see what that has to do with me.  Go talk to Alan."

"I'm getting to what it has to do with you.  And I can't go talk to Alan.  Knowing the things you know about that family, I don't doubt you can guess why that is."

"Undoubtedly. But I still don't understand what help I can be."

"That would be one of the others factors in the cause."

"And that would be?"

"Ned Ashton."

"And suddenly I'm seeing my part in this all too clearly.  You do realize that myself and the disenfranchised Lord don't normally keep in touch.  Besides which one would I be ferreting information on?"

"Both."  
  


"Don't make things simple there, Jethro."

"See, it's not charming when you call me that," Jed groused good naturedly.

"As I've undoubtedly told you already, my charm is fading as the hour grows later."

"AJ Quartermain pushed Donna down a flight of stairs, that simple enough for you?"

"Pushed? Good, Lord, what exactly happened?"  
  


"We're still trying to get to the bottom of that. Any information, especially that which may prove damaging to AJ, and insight into his feud with young Ashton would be appreciated."  
  


"You do know that he won't part with much without a steep price."

"I'm not surprised by that, nor worried.  Let me know how much he wants and I'll wire the funds."

"Not to worry, for the lovely Donnatella I'll take care of it myself.  As you've already started, they're in _our way.  I'll let you know when I have something.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some denied rest."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You really think we can pull this off?" Carly asked as the door to the hospital room opened.

"Pull what off?" Leo asked as he preceded Josh in, watching the guilty expressions cross the woman's and dark haired man's face, and a smug one the blonde's.

"Just swapping ideas for a business venture," Jax said as he eyed the two men suspiciously.

"Really, odd place to be discussing one," was all Leo remarked as Josh stopped at the foot of the bed, shifting uncomfortably under the curious stares of the previous occupants as he watched the slight movement of Donna's chest.

"As good a place as any," Jax shrugged.  "So is he the doctor you've call in?"

Leo laughed slightly at that, as Josh turned and stared at the man for a second before looking at his mentor.  "Is he for real?"  
  


"What thought we were exaggerating?"

"Exaggerating what, exactly?" Ned asked.

"Nothing important," Leo shrugged.  "Sorry, I guess I should've handled the introductions."

"You think you can handle the names?" Josh asked him cheekily, finding himself reverting to old coping mechanisms, because as long as he was, things could return to normal at some point.

"I am considerably better at remembering names than Jed."  
  
"That's sure saying a lot."

"Yeah, it is," Leo deadpanned as he turned to start the introductions.  "Carly Spencer, Jasper Jacks, Ned Ashton, this is Josh Lyman.  He was Donna's boss and holds her power of attorney."

"Really then why wasn't he listed as her contact person instead of you?" Jax asked.

"I was relocating when she took the job.  Didn't have a number set up.  She knew Leo would know how to contact me," Josh shrugged barely sparring the man a glance.

"So you haven't spoken to her since she started working for Jax?" Carly asked.

"No. We talked quite a few times since.  Mostly just messages because we missed each other.  I. . . I got one from her early this morning.  Left one in response when I. . . when I couldn't get a hold of her. . . guess she'll get it when she gets home," he confessed softly as he rolled his shoulders, then decided to shift the subject.  "What happened to Dr. Ramsey? I thought he said he was going to stay with her."

"I think he went to check on some of the test results," Ned answered distractedly as he continued to try to place the men's names.

"Did he say if they found anything new?"

"No.  He said they were waiting to meet with the doctor you people brought in," Jax answered.

"Who should be here soon," Leo remarked as he checked his watch and then looked over to Josh.  "I have to start going if I'm going to make it to the airport on time to meet Mallory's flight.  CJ and Toby should be here soon. . ."  
  


"Leo, I don't need a babysitter no matter what Donna convinced you," Josh sighed, trying to temper his frustration with strained humor.

"Josh, I told you before: she's the one person I fear as much as Abbey.  I'm not taking chances.  Besides, you really want to try to tell any of them not to come?"

"Think I'd rather face Mary on _Beat again," Josh admitted, allowing a slight smile to cross his face._

"Wait till Donna can bring you coffee would you?"

"Yeah, like that would ever happen again!" he said to a slight laugh from the other man and confused looks from the other occupants. "Go meet Mal.  I'll be fine, unlike you if you're late."

Leo rolled his eyes at that as he moved to the side of Donna's bed, taking a good look at that young woman for the first time.  Shaking his head slightly at her apparent injuries, he placed a hand on hers and squeezed it gently.  "Hang in there kid.  We'll handle everything else," he told her softly before straightening and turning to Josh.  "Stay out of trouble until she can save your sorry ass, would you?"

"I don't think I could get into too much here."  
  


"Well, let's not find out how much you can," Leo teased squeezing his protégé's shoulder before nodding to the others and walking out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toby sighed as he put aside the legal pad he was using to make and review notes to the side and rose from the bed to start pacing the hotel room.  So far he had gotten no where.  All he had been able to come up with were more questions that he couldn't find answers too.  They had come up with a plan of action.  Now he needed to come up with a way to enact it.  As he pivoted to make another pass of the room, he caught sight of the phone and paused.  If he didn't have the answers. . . if they couldn't come up with them themselves. . . well he'd have to call for backup.

Slightly pacified by the idea he was coming up with, he crossed the room and grabbed the phone before realizing that he didn't know the number.  "Shit," he muttered as the door to the adjoining room opened and CJ stepped into his.  "Time to go, Pokey. . ." she said cheekily.

"Yeah, well I was just. . ." he started, gesturing with the phone in his hand.

CJ sighed heavily as she cross to stop in front of him.  "Is it really that important?" she asked.

"I was going to. . ." Toby started, only to stop as he took a good look at her, noticing the strain she was trying to hide.  "No.  I'll call from the studio."

"The studio?" she asked as he put down the phone and stood.

"Yeah.  I told you.  I'm working out of WLPC while I'm here."

"It can't wait till tomorrow? You can't even spend a little bit of time. . ." she started then stopped, to turn and storm into her own room.

"CJ. . ." Toby called after her as he shrugged into his suit jacket and followed her.

"No. . ."

"CJ, I can't just drop _everything, you know that."_

"Isn't it about time someone did for her?"

"That's not exactly my responsibility, now is it?"

"Nice Tobus, real nice."

"You know what I meant, CJ.  Josh is the one who needed to drop everything.  It's his place. Ours is. . . well. . ." he shrugged.

"Ours is what, Toby?" CJ turned on him.  "What are you even doing here?"

"Same thing you are, Claudia Jean," Toby shot back through gritted teeth.  "I'm here to help my friends.  I'm here to find out what's going on and to make sure that the people responsible for hurting one of my. . . one of my. . ." he stopped running a hand over his head.

"One of your what?"

"One of my sisters, ok?" he asked testily.  "Because that is what she is to me.  You think I'm not worried enough about this? _Her? CJ, you of all people know how I am.  I just can't. . ." he shook his head._

"Yeah. . .I know," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around her and sunk onto the bed.  "It's just. . ." she shook her head and looked down at her shoes as she continually recrossed her ankles.  

"Jut what?" he asked as he sat down next to her and stared at his folded hands.  

"Just that I want her to know. . ."

"On some level she does," Toby sighed as he looked up and at the wall.  

"Then why?"

"I don't have that answer.  Hell, I don't have any answers at all," he admitted as he looked over at her, "that's real reason that I'm going to the studio.  I can't just sit in her hospital room and do nothing or babysit Josh. I need to find answers."  
  


"And you'll find them there?" CJ asked as she looked over to him, trying to find out what he was r.

"I don't know.  At least I can try to.  Gather filtered information till I can talk to someone and get what we really need to pull this off."

"And if you can't. . ."  
  


"I've got a few tricks still up my sleeve. Now, can we go?"

"Yeah.  We can go," she sighed as she waited for him to stand and help her up, she stood and watched him head to the door, watching him turn when he realized she wasn't right behind him. "Toby, I'm sorry about. . ." she let her hand flutter.

"Had to happen sooner or later," he shrugged as he extended a hand to her, nodding she crossed the room to him and took it, pausing to kiss his bald spot.  "You do realize I hate it when you do that, right?" he grumbled as he dropped her hand.

"Have to have some sort of sport there," she shrugged as she pulled open the door. Shaking his head he held it for her.  "By the way, I'm having lunch with Alexis tomorrow afternoon."  
  


"Think you can get anything out of her?" he wondered as he pulled the door closed behind them and they started to walk down the hall.

"I have my ways."

"Don't I know it," he mumbled as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alexis looked up as she heard Sonny walk down the stairs and frowned slightly at the look he wore.  "You finish talking to your friend?" he asked as he crossed to her.

"For now," she replied as she took off her glasses and put aside her papers.  "You OK?"

"Yeah.  Fine.  So who's this Claude?" he asked her as he poured himself a drink.

"Jealous?" she tried to tease as he turned and downed his drink.  Swallowing she decided now was not the time.  "She's an old friend from college."  
  


"Claude's a girl?"

"Claudia Jean, although she goes by CJ now."

"Reason I haven't heard about her before?" he asked as he turned and poured another drink.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just curious."  
  


"Then probably because I haven't seen her since I moved here."  
  


"Wonder why she's showing up now. . ." he mused.

"Are you going somewhere with this or are you being your usual paranoid self?"

"Bit of both, I guess," he shrugged.  "I just don't. . . I don't want to leave anything to chance."

"I know that, but me meeting with an old friend. . ." Alexis shrugged.  "There's no connection.  I mean. . . there's no way someone like CJ would know someone like Donna. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The pre-teen girl peeked around the corner of the corridor and smiled slightly as she saw no one standing there.  With ease she slipped across the hall and stood on tiptoe to look into the window of the lab, frowning as she saw the man writing on a pad without even looking at the sample.  

Stepping back, she slipped open the door and walked into the room.  "Whatcha doing?" she asked, watching as the man jumped and knocked his coffee over onto his notes.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" he said as he took in her singed nightgown. 

"But I don't know where I'm supposed to be. . ." she said as she twisted one of her long curls.

"Great, kids," cursing he moved to her and roughly grab her arm, surprised to notice the burns running up and down it.  "Let's go," he groused as he loosened his hold and started pulling her out the door. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris walked into the empty lab tisking at the sight of the mess of spilt coffee as he went to the table and picked up the sample on the side, noticing the label, he frowned slightly at the state it was in before putting it back in the stand and taking a new sample from his lab coat.  Sliding it onto the microscope as he sat down he sent up a slight prayer that he'd have a reason for running the tests himself. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eve rolled her eyes as one of the lab techs pulled her down the hall.  "You said you found a girl just wondering the halls?" she asked, confused.  "That's not likely."  
  


"Yeah, well, I did.  She's standing right here," he said indicating the waiting area.  

"Really?" Eve said as she stood in the middle and turned.  "What? She dematerialize?"

"I'm telling you.  She was here a minute ago.  Had burns up and down her arms. . ."  
  


"Then she really must have traveled far.  We don't have any burn victims in pediatrics right now," she told him as she pushed past and then threw over her shoulder, "thanks for the waste of time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony put the glass he was drinking down on the counter as Bobbie walked into the room, glad for the couple of minutes that they might have alone.  "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? I told you that he's a friend of. . ."  
  


"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  


"Tony. . ."  
  


"I'm not signing off on it and you know that too.  She can do it if she wants but. . ." he shrugged.

"There are just concerns about Melissa being able to handle such a high profile. . ."  
  


"Bull. She can't get Melissa to report to her like she can you.  You want to tell me what she has on you this time?"

"Tony. . ."

"Come on, Bobbie.  I know you.  I've gone over the charts.  You don't think that I don't know. . . she wouldn't have done it herself.  She had to have someone else do it.  Someone who could get in and out.  Someone who Jax, Carly, and Ned wouldn't question.  That girl almost died tonight Bobbie. . ." 

"I didn't. . ." she shook her head, twisting the towel in her hands.

"Yeah," he shook his head as he headed towards the door.  "I'll call Lucas tomorrow.  Maybe take him out to dinner some night this week."  
  


"Tony. . ."

He turned, seeing the plea in her eyes, "I'll take care of it.  Not for her, but. . ." he shrugged.  "Stay away from her, Bobbie.  I won't be able to do anything if more happens."

"I'll tell Lucas you'll call," Bobbie sighed as she sank onto the stool and listened for the door to close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny stood to the side of the doorway, his hair wet from his shower, the dirty towel in his hand as he tried to put together what he heard.  "You plan on standing there all night or what?" Lucas asked from behind him.

"Huh?" Danny asked as he turned and shook his head.  "Oh, was just going to ask your mom where she wanted me to put this."

"And so you're just standing there?"

"Look like she was still talking to your dad."

"Ah, eavesdropping," Lucas laughed, then at the look that crossed Danny's face shrugged.  "Hey, it's all good.  Hear anything good?"

"Nothing to write about," he shrugged mentally adding a yet to the end of the statement.  "So you want to show me what to do with this?"

"Yeah follow me," Lucas shrugged as he led him into the kitchen, ignoring his mother who was staring blankly out of a window and into the laundry room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke sat at his desk, lit cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he reread the file in front of him, getting as much information as he could from it on AJ.  However, his mind couldn't stay focus on it as he thought over his conversation with the former First Lady. "All right, Riz, just who did he hurt to get you involved? Not that he had to necessarily do it physically. Lord knows, if he did he wouldn't be standing now.  So why do you need this information?"


	37. chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Carly sat watching Josh, as did Ned and Jax, in an awkward silence.  To her the man seemed to be a contradiction.  His clothes were expensive but rumpled.  He had insisted that McGarry leave and that he'd be fine, but he continually looked from Donna to the door, as if looking for someone.  Even more so, was the fact that while he joked with the older man, his eyes were filled with an emotion that belied his humor, yet she couldn't define it.  _Was he the friend Donna had called, but whom couldn't make time for her, a voice wondered, even if a part of her doubted the validity of the thought._

And on top of that she was fairly certain that that friend hadn't been McGarry either.  He wasn't the type who'd put her off she could tell by the speed he had arrived here as well as by his annoyance in how they had handled things.

So where _did they fit into this?_

"Only one way to find out," she muttered under her breathe, causing Josh to turn slightly towards her.

"You say something?" he asked as he turned towards her.

"Nothing important," she shrugged as she straightened in her seat.

"Oh," Josh sighed as he looked over to Donna again.

"So, umm. . . you were Donna's boss huh?" Carly asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"No reason, although you don't particularly look like an economics professor."

"A. . ." Josh started, then laughed slightly.  "No. . . that. . . that would've been my boss's boss," he answered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So you're not a professor?" Carly pried.

"No."  
  


"Then what are you?" Jax asked.

"I. . . I uh. . . I have a degree from Harvard Law," Josh hedged.

"And you what?" Jax pressed.

"Do stuff involving law," Josh started but was stopped by Carly who spoke right over him: "So how did you come to hire Donna?"

"I didn't exactly hire her.  She kinda hired herself," Josh answered as he allowed himself to let his mind drift back to that first meeting. . .
    
    _ Donna is sitting on Josh's desk at the campaign office, consulting his calendar as she talks on the phone.___
    
    _DONNA _
    
    _[into phone] Josh Lyman. Uh, no, he's not available right now. This afternoon? Uh, he's got a media session, and then a __five o'clock__ with finance. _
    
    _Josh walks into his office, grabs a piece of paper, turns right around to leave and then does a double take._
    
    _DONNA [CONT.]_
    
    _I can get your name and number and give Josh the message when he gets back. Thank you very much. _
    
    _She hangs up the phone._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Hi._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Hi._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Who are you?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'm Donna Moss, who are you? _
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _I'm Josh Lyman._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Ah._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Yes._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'm your new assistant._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Did I have an old assistant? _
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Maybe not._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Who are you?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'm Donna Moss, I came here to volunteer and the woman assigned me to you._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Which woman?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Becky._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _You mean Margaret?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Yes._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Who are you?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'm Donna Moss, I'll be working as your assistant._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _I'm going to talk to Margaret. _
    
    _DONNA _
    
    _[blocking his way] Actually, Josh --_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Yeah?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _When I said I was assigned to you?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Yeah?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I may have been overstating it a little._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Who are you?_
    
    _Josh and Donna walk and talk through the headquarters._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'm Donna Moss, I drove up here from __Madison__, __Wisconsin__?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _When did your boyfriend break up with you?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _What makes you think that my boyfriend broke up with me?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Well, you're too old for your parents to have kicked you out of the house._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'm here because I want to work for Bartlet. I'm a college graduate, with a degree in Political Science and Government._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Where did you graduate?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Hmm?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Where did you graduate?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Okay, when I said I graduated, I may have been overstating a little?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Look --_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I was a couple of credits short._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _From where?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _University__ of __Wisconsin__._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _You majored in Political Science and Government?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _And, uh, Sociology and Psychology._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Uh-huh._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _And biology for a while, with a minor in French?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Okay._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _And, uh, drama?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _You had five majors and two minors in four years?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Two years._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Okay, listen..._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I had to drop out. I had to drop out._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Your boyfriend was older than you?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I think that question is of a personal nature?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Donna, you were just at my desk, reading my calendar, answering my phone, and hoping that I wouldn't notice that I never hired you. Your boyfriend was older?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Yes._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Law student?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Medical student._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _And the idea was that you'd drop out and pay the bills till he was done with his residency._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Yes._
    
    _They end up back in JOSH'S OFFICE._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _And why did Dr. Freeloader break up with you._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _What makes you think he broke up with me?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Donna, this is a campaign for the Presidency, and there's nothing I take more seriously than that. This can't be a place where people come to find their confidence and start over. _
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Why not?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _I'm sorry?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Why can't it be those things? _
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Because --_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _What, is it going to interfere with my typing?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Donna, we're picking up today and going to __South Carolina__. If you want to stay in the __Manchester__ office - _
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I want to come to __Charleston__. _
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _I can't carry you, Donna! I got a lot of guys out there not making the trip._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'll pay my own way._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _With what?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'll sleep on the floor, I'll sell my car. Eventually, you're going to put me on salary._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Donna._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Look. I think I might be good at this. I think you might find me valuable._
    
    _The phone rings. Josh and Donna stare at each other, his look measuring, her's beseeching, through a couple of rings. Finally --_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Go ahead._
    
    _Donna grabs the phone._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _[into phone] Bartlet for America, Josh Lyman's office. Uh, yes, I think I'm going to have someone from the press office get back to you if it's related to -- yes. Uh, yes. _
    
    _Josh takes his badge holder off his neck and hands it to Donna, who smiles._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _[into phone] Yes.  _

"How exactly does that work?" Jax wondered when Josh didn't comment further.

"Huh?" Josh asked, shaking away the remnants of the memory.

"How'd she hire herself?"

"She started answering phones and scheduling appointments.  When I questioned her she said she'd thought she'd be valuable to my work.  Didn't take me long to realize she was right about that."

"So she worked for you from then until she went to work for Jax?" Ned wondered.

"Not quite," Jax shrugged as he moved to the wall and aligned his back to it, his eyes trained on Donna.  "She left for a couple of weeks to go back to her ex-boyfriend," he sighed as he let himself remember the words she had once spoken to him about that time. . .
    
    _ Donna kneels down on the floor facing Josh and helps him clean up._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Right._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Ah, Josh, Josh, Josh._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Yes?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Joshua, Josh, Josh._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _What the hell is happening now?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _You feel, I believe, because you're quite addle-minded, that this job was my second _
    
    _choice._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Hey, I'm just grateful we were your last choice._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I'm gonna give you a little gift right now, which you don't deserve._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Donna, if you've got your old Catholic-school uniform on under there, don't get me wrong, I applaud the thought, but..._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Okay, what I need is for you to stop being like, you, for a second._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Okay._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _When I came back, you remember I had a bandage on my ankle?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Yeah._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I told you I slipped on the ice on the front walk?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Yeah. You know why? 'Cause you didn't put down the kitty litter._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _I was actually in a car accident._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _You were in a car accident?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _It was.._
    
    _._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Seriously, you were in an accident?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _It was no big deal._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _You told me it was a late thaw._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _[smiles] Yes. I did. Anyway, they took me to the hospital and I called him and he came _
    
    _to get me and on the way he stopped and met some friends of his for a beer._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _[incredulously] He stopped on the way to the hospital for a beer?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Yes. And that's why I left him. Which was the point of my telling you this. I left him. _
    
    _So stop remembering that. What I remember is that you took me back when you had _
    
    _absolutely no reason to trust me again, and you didn't make fun of me or him, and _
    
    _you had every reason to._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _Donna..._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _You're gonna make fun of him now, aren't you?_
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _No._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _'Cause that's why I didn't tell you in the first place._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _I'm not gonna make fun of him._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Good._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _But just what kind of a dumbkes were you..._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _He was supposed to meet some of his friends. He stopped on the way to tell them that _
    
    _he couldn't._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _And had a beer?_
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Does this make you feel superior?_
    
    _Josh looks away and starts to say something, but doesn't._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _Yes, you are better than my old boyfriend._
    
    _Josh stands up and walks toward the door, but stops in the doorway._
    
    _JOSH_
    
    _I'm just sayin' if you were in an accident, I wouldn't stop for a beer._
    
    _DONNA_
    
    _[stands up] If you were in an accident, I wouldn't stop for red lights. Thanks for _
    
    _taking me back. [walks out of his office] Oh, and the flowers are beautiful.  (2)  _

"I take it things didn't work out between them," Carly commented, causing Josh to blink back to the present and look at her.

"No, she left the gomer for good," he answered as he looked over to Donna's prone form with a sad smile, causing Donna's voice to replay in Carly's mind:  "_I haven't been out with a gomer in. . . well, ages." _

"How long did Donna actually work for you then?" Ned asked.

"Almost five years."

"Then why didn't she continue to do so?"

Josh shifted uncomfortably at that as he looked down at the floor:  "I suppose she thought Jax's offer was better."

"Really how so?" Jax asked with a smug grin.

Josh inhaled and exhaled deeply not wanting to think about how he felt when she told him she was going to take the job, but unable to stop that train of thought. . .

_"Josh, I need to talk to you about something. . ."  Donna had said from his doorway, more than a bit uncertain.  Although the tone and stance had characterized some of her early time with him, she had taken either in a long time. _

_"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked looking up from the file he was reading on a Welfare Reform initiative, concern etching his features._

_"Well, there's not exactly something wrong.  Some might actually say it's a good thing," she had answered as she walked slowly into his office making sure to shut the door behind him._

_"Donna. . ."_

_"I got an offer for a job from. . ."_

_"Jasper Jacks.  Yeah I know.  V. said she'd be recommending you," he interrupted distractedly once it seemed like the 'thing' was nothing._

_"And you didn't think to inform me?" she huffed._

_"It didn't seem like a big deal."  
  
_

_"Well it is to me Josh," she said angrily  as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest._

_"That's not what I meant."_

_"Isn't it?"_

_"It's not like you're going to take it or anything," he shrugged as he looked back at the file._

_"Oh, really? And why not?"_

_Josh looked up surprised at that, "What. . . What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Just that," she sighed unfolding her arms and dropping them to her side._

_"Well, you already have one."_

_"Just till January."  
  
_

_"You know that's not true."_

_"Do I? Because I don't remember my current boss lining up a job for when his current one goes home, although I know he's turned down quite a few: Hoynes, Stackhouse, Wyatt, Skinner. . ."_

_"They're pity jobs, Donnatella!" Josh protested._

_"Well, we all can't be as picky as you, Joshua."_

_"You know. . ."  
  
_

_"I don't want to," she sighed as she dropped into the visitor's chair and looked at her hands, tears filling her eyes.  "I can't, __Josh__, __OK__? This. . ." she fluttered her hands as she looked up at the ceiling.  "He's arranged for my acceptance at PCU," she continued as she looked past him and started to tick off the points that made the offer nearly impossible for her to refuse.  "He'll actually pay for me to finish my degree.  G-d, Josh, you know how much I want to finish. . . Not to mention it'd be semi-normal hours, and the pay. . ." _

_"What. . . what are you saying?" he had gulped._

_She looked at him, eyes sad and tearful but full of determination as she straightened in her seat:  "I already took the job, Josh.  I couldn't say no."_

_"You took it without even talking to me first?" he asked incredously._

_"Could you have given me a reason to say no?"_

_"I shouldn't have had to," he muttered as he looked dejectedly down at the file again, refusing to look at her as she rose and walked out of the door. . ._

"What? No answer?" Jax prodded, causing Josh to come out of his wonderings.

"Sorry, I think I missed the question," Josh admitted as he glared at the other man.

"How was my offer better?"

"I supposed you offered her something I wasn't able to at the time," Josh shrugged.

"Now that just sounds wrong," a voice said from the doorway causing the occupants of the room to look towards it.

"Guess it's a good thing you don't have to spin it then," Josh countered as he pushed away from the wall, while the others stared the tall red head in jeans and a leather jacket who stood in the doorway before she was nudged by the slightly shorter man she had been blocking from view.

"Like we didn't have a plan for it anyway?" the man asked as he followed her into the room and towards Josh. 

"I thought there was a rule against secret plans."

"Only where you were concerned, Mi Amore," CJ quipped.

"Besides, the only people it was secret from were you two.  Everyone else knew," Toby added as he helped CJ out of her jacket and turned towards the bed, looking fully at Donna for the first time, he inhaled sharply.  At his intake of breath, CJ turned too and gasped.  "We got a line order going yet?" Toby asked as he looked to Josh.

"All I know is it's forming after me," Josh answered, earning nods of agreement from his former colleagues.

Meanwhile, Jax, Carly, and Ned shared questioning looks.  "Should we take it you two are friends of Donna's?" Jax asked.

"Jacks?" Toby asked Josh, indicating the other man with a tilt of his head.

"How'd you guess?" Josh answered with a slight grin at the other man's expression.

"Leo described him well," he replied dryly, earning a glare from the man in question.

"OK, you two, back to your corners," CJ advised as she turned her attention to the others in the room.  "Since Sparky over here isn't up to doing the introductions, I'm CJ Cregg and that's Toby Ziegler.  And yes, we're friends with Donna.  We used to work with her."  
  


"Really?" Jax asked skeptically 

"You have a problem with that?" Toby asked.

Sensing an approaching situation, Ned slid in: "I think it's just the fact that neither of you look like you're particularly the type to be involved in the field of economics, never mind professors of the subject."

CJ bit her lip at that, as Toby reached into his pocket and pulled out a bill and dropped it into her out stretched hand.  "Do I even want to ask?" Josh asked.

"Excuse me, but didn't you essential just do that?" Toby shot back.

"Well maybe this time you'll learn your lesson about betting against the Sisterhood," CJ teased as she slipped the money into her pocket.

"You mean Amy didn't cure you of that one?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse us," Carly said waving her hand.  "Want to let us in on the joke?"

CJ just shrugged: "No real joke, just pertained to what we thought Donna said about her previous job."

"This I gotta hear," Josh muttered.

"Tobus thought she wouldn't comment.  I said she'd pulled the 'Charlie line,'" CJ explained.

"What's the 'Charlie line?'" Carly wondered.

"Staff joke," Josh replied easily.

"Oh."  
  


"Wait a minute, I'm confused.  Why would Donna have to say anything other than the truth about whom she worked for before Jax?" Ned asked.

"She didn't." Toby shrugged.

"So you all worked for an economics professor?" Carly asked.

"You could say that."

"So you didn't?" Ned asked as Jax gave CJ a once over trying to place her.

"Let's just say 'Professor' wasn't the umm. . . main title he held at the time of our employ," Toby shrugged.

"And what was?" Carly wondered as Jax stared at CJ, and interrupted.  "You used to work for Isobel."  
  


"Excuse me?" CJ asked, a touch surprised.

"You used to work for Isobel.  Brenda and Lois wanted to hire you, but you had already taken a job elsewhere."

"Funny how that works, isn't it," CJ shrugged as she threw back her hair.

"How do you go from working for one of Hollywood's type PR firms to working for an economics professor?" Jax couldn't help but ask.

"Fall into a pool," CJ deadpanned as Toby rolled his eyes, "I hate to do this, but I have a feeling Mrs. B's going to be a bit perturbed about the number of us currently in the room, so I'm going to head out and get some work done," he said stiffly.

"Just be back before I have to meet you know who for breakfast," CJ reminded.

"I don't need a babysitter," Josh muttered.

"Contrary to what your ego might believe, we're not only here for you," Toby told him gruffly. 

"I know that."  
  


"Good, because I prefer not to have to tell Donna that I killed you when she wakes up," he added as he walked over to the bed and took the woman in question hand in his own, and bent down to place a quick kiss to her forehead.  "We'll fix this," he started softly as he brushed a piece of her hair off of her cheek, "because that's what family does, even when we haven't been asked to.  And we will have a talk about that fact once you wake up.  In the meantime, you keep fighting the good fight," he finished before turning away, nodding to the other occupants and walking out. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skye moved across the room with unconscious momentum, pausing only as she recognized the back of one of the other patrons.  Smiling slightly, she continued to the bar and propped herself onto the empty stool next to him.  "Well, fancy meeting you here," she said, startling him out of his ponderance of the bottom of a glass of Scotch, "thought you'd be at the hospital or hard at work by now."  
  
Sam shrugged as he returned most of his attention to the glass before taking a swig.  "Not needed at the hospital right now and work can wait, although I think I should've realized that sooner."

Skye frowned slightly at him as she took a sip of the non-alcoholic drink the waiter had placed in front of her. "How's your friend?"

"Still critical.  How's your brother?" Sam shot back as she turned his back slightly to her to signal the waiter for another drink, knowing that his expression of distaste would give him away.

"Not exaggerating," she sighed in reply as she idlely pulled the corner off a cocktail napkin.  "You know, if it's because of visiting hours that you're not at the hospital I could talk to my father and get some strings pulled."  
  


"No!" Sam said quickly adamantly.  Too quickly and adamantly, he realized by a look at Skye's face.  "I'm sorry, it's just. . . some other friends are there now.  I'll probably take a morning shift or something," he told her while staring fixedly at the wall in front of them.

"If that's what you want," she shrugged.

"None of this is what I want," Sam sighed before downing his drink and signaling for another one.

"Think this is really going to help?" she wondered, indicating his glass.  "Take it from someone who's been there, it doesn't.  Why don't you bury yourself in that work you were going to do instead of letting me give you a tour?"

_Because my drive to work contributed to this.__  Her not seeking help from or telling the others.  They're all right.  I did let her down.  I should've come, not put her off.  Should've known it wasn't nothing __if she was asking for my help, the voice in his head answered as he brought the glass up to his lips and took a hard swallow.  "How about I buy you dinner instead?" he asked as he put the glass back down on the bar, thinking that he might at least be able to ferret some information out of her during the course of the meal if he couldn't drown out the guilt._

"Sure.  Why not?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward walked quietly into the darkened room that had become Lila's world over the last few months and took the chair next to her bed.  Gently he took her hand in his and rubbed a finger over her knuckles, frowning at how translucent her skin was becoming.  "Edward. . ." she said softly as she turned her head towards him and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been up to see you sooner, but things have been hectic in the aftermath of last night's party," he said quietly as he kissed her hand.

"It always is dear," she said in a voice that he had to been close to hear.  "Did it go off well?'

"As well as an ELQ party ever does."

"That's nice dear," Lila replied a bit distractedly.  "You know, I was thinking that perhaps I could invite that charming assistant of Mr. Jack's to tea one day soon.  I know AJ is quite taken with her."

Edward cringed slightly at her words, "yes, I believe AJ is.  However I think Jax has her working on something that will be keeping her quite busy.  Maybe in another week or two."

"Yes.  That would be nice.  She's such a nice girl.  So nice to talk to. . ." Lila commented, her voice growing softer as she slipped back to sleep.

Fighting back tears, Edwards let go of his wife's hand and sat back in his chair.  "Yes. . . yes, she was. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke looked up from the file he was reading to see Felicia draped in the doorway, her top half undone as she smiled at him before coming into the room and continuing to unbutton her top.  "I see that your friend is gone," she started with a pout as she sat on the edge of his desk.  "Why didn't you come up?"

Luke sighed at that, "got distracted," he shrugged as he closed the file and stuck it under a bunch of other papers.

Flicking her hair to the side Felicia frowned, "I thought I was your distraction for the night."

"Yeah, well, I guess something just came up."  
  


"Wasn't that the point?"

"Felicia, I need to get some stuff done."  
  


"So who is this new damsel in distress?"

"Not sure."

"Luke. . ."

"Ahh, you mean the woman who came in."  
  


"Under heavy guard.  What is she? Some sort of mafia princess?"

Luke laughed at that, "now that's one I'm sure she hasn't heard before."

"I'm serious, Luke."

"You didn't get a look at her, did you?"

"I was a bit too embarrassed to, but apparently you weren't."

"She's seen it before."

"Oh, really?" Felicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was my doctor at one time."

"That still doesn't explain her entourage."  
  


"Let's just say that her husband's pretty well known and leave it at that."

"Why are you being so vague?"

"Because Riz asked me to."  
  


"Her name's Riz?"

"Well it's what I call her anyway."

"So what else did she ask you to do?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it."  
  


"Luke, I want to help."

"There's nothing to help with," Luke shrugged.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Felicia commented as she phone rang and Luke reached across her to answer it.

"Oh, hey Laura. . . No, I was just finishing up.  Yeah. . . I know I said I'd be home earlier, but I had a visitor. . . Would you believe Rizzo?" Luke started as he tapped a nearby pencil.  "She already gave it to me for it, but we came to an understanding about it. . .I'd explain if I knew. . . just that someone messed with someone she cares about. . . tell me about it.  . . Yeah, I'll be home soon," he added before hanging up and looking to Felicia who was now standing and rebuttoning her blouse. "Sorry, but. . ."  
  


"I got it.  By the way, I'm really getting tire of being good enough to bed but nothing else," she started, then put up a hand as Luke went to speak.  "Look, it's not like I'm asking you to leave Laura.  I'm a big enough girl to know that that won't be happening, but I thought we were a team.  Guess I was wrong," she added before she turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Luke staring after her. . .

  
  
  


  
Credits: (1) _In __The Shadow of Two Gunman: Part 2; (2) __17 People  are by Sorkin and Co._


	38. chapter 37

Chapter 37

Leo hurried through the crowded airport towards the gate where his daughter's plane would soon be disembarking.  Looking towards a nearby sign, he cursed under his breath as he realized that it wasn't 'soon,' but rather now.  "Leave it to Margaret to book her on the one airline that would arrive on time," he muttered as he quickened his pace.

It took him a few minutes to make it to the gate, which he had been closed. Annoyed at himself and the situation, he turned to scan the small crowd that still milled near it waiting for other flights to find his daughter, thankful that his she had inherited her mother's distinctive red locks, as he cut through it and towards where she sat.  "Mal, sorry I wasn't here when you landed," he said stiffly, causing her to look up at him over the book she had been reading.

"Should I be surprised?" she asked cuttingly as she looked away and slipped the book into her bag, only to sigh as she looked at him again and took in the worry lines that etched his face.  "How's Donna?"  
  


"I didn't get to talk to Abbey before I left the hospital.  Last I heard they were still waiting for test results," he answered as she rose and he bent to pick up her carry on bag.  "Do you have other bags?" he asked.

"Considering that I'm interviewing for a job here, yes."

"Since when?" Leo asked as they started towards the luggage carousel.

"Since when what?"

"Since when are you interviewing so far away from home."  
  


"Since when have I had a home?" Mal shot back icily, causing Leo to blanche as she pulled one of her bags off the carousel and waited for the others.  "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? You don't exactly pull your punches."

"Well, it's better than not saying anything at all," she sighed as she reached for her bag.  "I'm really tired of going in circles."  
  


"Mal. . ."

"I was referring to work," she said forestalling any of his arguments as she turned, allowing him to take the bag at her feet as she took the other.  "But I guess it applies to other things as well."  
  


"It apparently does," Leo sighed as they walked through the airport.  "Come on, I made reservations for dinner at the hotel.  We should be able to talk a bit about, well things."  
  


"Yeah."

"And if we're not finished, we can talk upstairs.  I think Ron said they were putting you in the room adjoining mine."

"No."  
  


"What do you mean, no?"

"Just that.  I'm not staying with that circus.  V said I can spend the night in the Penthouse's guest room, and I had reservations for tomorrow anyway, so. . ." she shrugged.  

"And then what?"  
  


"Then I'll handle it," she told him stiffly.

"Mallory. . ."  
  


"Dad, the concern act isn't going to wash, ok?" she sighed, "Because if you were so concerned. . ." she shook her head as she stopped walking.

"If I was so concerned what?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

Mallory sighed, she might be hitting her mark with her comments, but she wasn't up to letting him see just how much she was hurting.  "Never mind.  I'm not the one who needs to be your concern right now anyway."

"Mallory, you're always my concern."  
  


"Yeah, well, you certainly have a funny way of showing it," she said softly.  So softly she hoped he missed it, but for once, Leo McGarry hadn't missed what his daughter had to tell him. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gail Baldwin rose from the dinner table as did Lee, each reaching for plates.  "Lee, sit down, Scotty will help me with the dishes," she chided, causing both men to look at her.

"I will?" Scott asked, then at his step-mother's look forced a laugh.  "Oh, yeah, I will," he shrugged as he stood and took the plates from his father's hands, grabbed a few more and followed her into the kitchen.  "So what's up?"

"Who said anything was 'up?'" Gail asked as she ran a dish under the faucet and looked at him sideways.

"Oh, I don't know? The ever so subtle hint to help in the kitchen?" he asked as he took the plate from her and put it in the dishwasher.

"Well, I don't believe that anything's up.  I just thought you might be interested to know I received a call from an old friend of yours."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Scott cracked without looking up.

"Scotty, I'm serious here."  
  
Hearing the tone in her voice, Scott straightened.  "I can tell.  So who called?"

"Joshua Lyman."

"Now that's someone I haven't heard from in a while."

"When is the last time you heard from him?"

"I don't know. . . I talked to him during the DV thing.  He got me some information that I needed. . ." Scott answered as he leaned against a nearby cabinet and tried to remember the last time they had talked. "No, wait, I talked to him after that.  During the hoopla surrounding the MS announcement, back when it looked like they might be facing charges. . ."

"He asked you to represent him?" Gail asked a bit surprised.

"No. . . Actually, he asked if I would represent his assistant if the need arose.  It never did," he shrugged.  

"What do you know about his assistant?"

Scott laughed slightly at that, "other than he probably had a thing for her not a whole lot.  Spoke to her a couple of times on the phone; she seemed nice enough, efficient.  I'd also guess she had a whole lot of patience.  She took care of him after he was shot.  Kept a tight rein on him too.  Had all sorts of rules in place, could barely get a call though. Why the interest?"  
  


"Just trying to get some insight, is all."  
  


"Insight into what? Josh isn't in trouble is he?"

"No.  Nothing like that.  I just think he might be in need of an old friend while he's in town, is all."  
  


"Josh is in town? Why?"  
  


"Because his former assistant was in some sort of accident.  She's in critical condition at GH."

"Really.  Huh, wonder who she is. . ." Scott commented as he bent down and closed the dish washer, pausing mid action.  "Nah, couldn't be. . ."

"Couldn't be what dear?"

"Nothing. . . I just must have the wrong name.  Besides, there have to be a million of them, right?"

"Million what, dear?"  
  


Scott looked over at Gail, a slight frown on his face, "I just remembered his assistant's name is all."

"And?"   
  


"It's Donna.  You don't think?"

"Oh, lord," Gail muttered, catching onto his train of thought as they started to walk back into the dining room and the middle of Frank and Karen's conversation  ". . . did he actually said that?" Frank asked.

"Apparently.  I heard her comment when Cassidine was introducing them was on how they were discussing the 'duties of the First Lady,'" Karen answered on a shake of her head.  "Colleen said Joe went white when he made the connection."  
  


"Well, it's not like he was expecting to run into the former First Lady at the nurse's station," Frank defended his brother.  "I mean she has quite a formidable reputation in the medical field.  As great of a hospital as GH is. . ." he shrugged.

"You have a point especially considering who she's treating."  
  


"And who's that?"  
  


"According to the hospital grape vine, Donna Moss.  From what I've heard she's doing it as a favor to some guy named McGarry who had Donna's MPA. And let's just say he made an impression on the couple of staff members who met him all his own."

Scott and Gail shared a look, shaking his head, all Scott could mutter was: "this is definitely going to get interesting. . ."


	39. chapter 38

Chapter 38

Toby shrugged out of his suit jacket as the door to what had been Tiffany's office closed behind the security guard who had showed him the way, wondering why the man even bothered as he took in the office whose one wall was made of glass.  "All I need is Sam across the way," he muttered as he sat in the chair and reached for his briefcase, putting the laptop on the desk as he rolled his neck, hoping to ease some of the tension forming in the muscles there.  Once his laptop was set up, he rose and went to turn out the main light.  He always worked better in a darkened room, and he had a lot of work to get done.  There were the faxes from INN lying on the desk for him to read and probably an inbox full of e-mails.  He had a handful of calls to make to ensure that things in DC were running smoothly.  And then there was the research he needed to do. But before all that, he had a call to make. 

Sullenly he sat down at the desk and pulled his phonebook up on the computer screen before reaching for the phone.  With the phone between shoulder and ear he quickly dialed the number, rolling up his sleeves as he waited for an answer, his eyes going to a clock above the door to check if it was too late to have tried to make the call.  No, he thought, it wasn't.  It just felt like the day was never ending because of all that was going on.  

"What?" an annoyed voice answered.

"And a good evening to you too," Toby shot back as he swiveled in his chair and grabbed one of his rubber stress balls from his briefcase.

"You know I don't hear from you in g-d knows how long, only to get two calls from you in one day.  Tell me, do you just do this to be thoroughly annoying or what?"

"Is it working?" he asked as he turned the chair to an actual wall and released the ball in its direction.

"What do you think?" the voice groused.  

"I wanted to thank you for your hospitality," he said as he caught and released the ball automatically.

"That couldn't wait till morning?"

"Since when do you go to bed so early?"

"I don't.  My daughter does.  I was in the middle of reading her a story when someone decided to annoy me with the phone."  
  


"Should've had your answering machine on."

"I'll remember that the next time you harass me," she sighed in exasperation.  "Which you are doing you know.  I suppose to you have a better reason then your eternal thanks for calling me?"  
  


"Now, Tiffany, I haven't offered my eternal thanks up to you yet."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Who saids I want anything?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" she laughed.  "What else do you need, or are you backing out of our deal.  Because let me tell you, if you do you aren't going to like the results."

"And you're in a place to make me pay?"

"Whose studio are you sitting in, there?"

"Point taken.  And I really do appreciate it."

"Good.  Now drop the other shoe."

"Tiffany. . ."  
  


"Now, Toby."

"G-d, talking to you is frighteningly like talking to CJ sometimes."  
  


"Why thank you."  
  


"I didn't necessarily mean that as a compliment."  
  


"I'll be sure to tell her that."

Toby groaned, but didn't retort, knowing one would more than likely get him into even more trouble.  "So, moving on," he said, unconsciously quoting the former President, "you're right.  I do need something else."

"Repeat that would you?"  
  


"Repeat what?"

"That part about me being right."  
  


"You apparently already heard it so why would I have to repeat it?" he shot back.

"Just wanted to make sure I heard it right."

"Sure."

"So what is it you need from me?"

"Actually it's not necessarily you I need something from."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because I was hoping I could use your husband."

"Now that just sounds wrong."

"As do a lot of things," Toby replied dryly.  "But I'm serious here.  I'm interested in hiring him, and I need you to help convince him to let me."  
  


"Whoa, did you just say hire him?"

"Would it just be easier to tape this conversation so you can play it back? Yes, that's what I said."

"He's retired."

"From what I heard he still consults."

"Which I hate," Tiffany groused.  

"And this will be a hell of a late safer then anything they involve him in.  I just need help gathering some information and since you two already know most of the players," he shrugged, letting his words sink in, knowing that Tiffany's curiosity would probably get the best of her.

"This have anything to do with what you're doing in Port Charles?"

"Everything."

"I thought you said that some 'former aide' was in the hospital."

"I actually said a friend was."  
  


"And they happened to have been a former aide," she pushed.

"Yes, she did."

"She huh?" Tiffany couldn't help but tease.

"Don't even go there.  She's the younger sister I didn't have alright?"

"Whoa there, Tobias.  What is going on?"

"I'm not talking about it on a phone."

"Years in the White House make you a little paranoid there?"

"In this situation I think erring to the side of caution is called for."

Tiffany sighed into the phone as she heard the door to her daughter's room close and Sean's voice wishing the young girl a good night, turning slightly to watch his progress down the hall she couldn't help but ask Toby the question he knew she wouldn't be able to resist: "who do you want help getting information on?"

"The Quartermains."

"And you said there wouldn't be a story?" Tiffany asked, not quite surprised. After all, if there was trouble brewing in Port Charles there were only a couple of suspects as to who could be causing it.

"Who's that?" Sean asked as he sat on the couch.

Putting up a finger she turned towards him. "And before you say anything else, hold the thought.  Sean just walked into the room," she explained before covering the mouth piece and looking at her husband.  "Believe it or not, Toby Ziegler.  Aside from thanking me for lending him the use of WLPC, he wanted me to talk to you about taking on a job for him."  
  


"Doesn't Andi have security of her own?" Sean asked after a moment, coming up with the only reason he could for Ziegler wanting to hire him.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with Andi.  He wants to hire you to gather some information.  Hasn't told me why.  All I know is it has to do with a friend of his who's in the hospital."

"What sort of information?" 

"The sort that's on the Quartermains."

Sean looked at his wife in surprise as he whistled under his breathe, "Guess they're still winning friends and influencing people," he muttered.  "Tell him I need a reason before I'll do it," he shrugged.

Nodding she removed her hand from the mouthpiece: "Toby, he'll consider it.  He just wants more of a reason."  
  
Back in the office at WLPC Toby nodded slightly, having had gathered as much from the muffled voices he'd over heard.  "Like I said I don't want to do it over the phone.  Considering who I'm asking about I'm sure you understand."  
  


"Yeah.  So how do you want to do it then?"

Toby scratched his head for a moment mulling over the possibilities.  "I guess the easiest thing would be for me to come up there, huh?"

"Probably."  
  


"I want to get this done as soon as possible.  Tomorrow sound good?" he asked.

"If you can arrange it."  
  


"I'll find away to.  I'll call you and let you know the details," he said, then belated added: "think you two will be able to clear the time?"

"For this.  Definitely."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony Jones shrugged into his lab coat before moving to his desk and reaching for his glasses and the file he had on Donna Moss, wondering how one woman could cause so much trouble.  Sinking into his chair he shook his head at the thought.  In truth, he knew that what was happening more than likely wasn't her fault or, at the least, what she had intended.  

Sighing, he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, trying to get his thoughts together.  True, he didn't know her that well.  Hell, all he really knew about her was that she was friends with Carly and had attended The Nurse's Ball as Chris Ramsey's date, neither of which were strong character references in his book, and yet. . . well, there was just something about her that he had liked the few times he had met her.  Something in the way she held herself, or smiled, he wasn't sure what.  

Besides, even if she had done something to lead AJ on, well, she didn't deserve the other.  Closing his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, Tony straightened in his seat, and looked back at the file.  He couldn't stop the tests from being postponed, insurance papers from being misprocessed or other papers from disappearing, but he could do his duty as a doctor and make sure that she got the proper medical care when he could.

iBut what about your promise to Bobbie?/i an inner voice seemed to mock him.  iDon't the two contradict each other? How do you hide what she might have done--- might do--- and still do your duty as a doctor? /i

And he knew there in lied his dilemma, because he had no answer to the voice.  To what he would do if he had to choose between the welfare of his patient and the woman who had been his best friend and wife. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason sighed as he used his keys to unlock the door to the house he lived in.  No, not his home, he thought, because he didn't think he had ever had one.  Or at least not in a long time at any rate.  He knew Jason Quartermain had had one, but he couldn't remember that, and in truth didn't want to contemplate it.  He hated not being able to remember that life at times.  In truth that was actually why he held so much contempt for the family, because they could and wouldn't accept that he couldn't, or rather, wouldn't stop trying to give the memories back to him through their distorted ones.

Closing the door behind him, he tried to think of a time when he felt at home somewhere.  Sure he had made places for himself.  With Sonny.  With Carly. . . he laughed hollowly at that as he threw his keys onto a nearby table and started to pull of his leather jacket.  Who'd have believed that one? But he did, and from the few sessions that Elizabeth had talked him into attending with Kevin Collins he knew the reason was because she accepted him as was.  She didn't try to find the remnants of a man he used to be because she had never met that man before, but she wasn't right for him.  They both knew that.  They both used each other over the years.  Both took and gave what no one else could at the time. Both trying to help the other find and keep the dreams they wouldn't share with people, and usually sacrificing others in the process.  Dreams like Robin. . .

Shaking his head he threw his jacket onto a chair and started to pace.  He knew he couldn't really blame Carly for Robin. He had made his decisions.  That's something no one got.  Although from a recent letter, it seemed that Robin just might be starting too. . . 

Whatever the case it was the truth.  He had chosen to take responsibility for Michael because he represented what he had wanted.  Secretly dreamed of.  A family.  

Of course part of him had truly wanted it with Robin, but she wasn't there at the time and it seemed karmic to take it when Carly offered it to him.  To ensure them both of the dream they wanted.  To have someone to love unconditionally and who would return that love. But his love for Robin was always there, and they were given another chance. 

True, he hated things she had done.  Like testifying for Tony, but he couldn't have hated her, and then, while Carly was in Ferncliff, his dream had shifted and it seemed like he had everything.  Because for a while fantasy took over and he and Robin and Michael were a family.  And THEIR dream was the reality.    
  
Of course he should've known that Carly would fight for hers.

And he now realized that Robin had been doing the same.

Both fought dirty.

Both caused more pain then anything else, although Robin had used the most damaging artillery when she had told AJ the truth.  

A truth that they were all still reeling from.

And yet, he still loved her. . .

Collapsing onto a couch, he reached for a pillow and held it, trying to figure out where his mind was going and why? 

Maybe it was the whole mess going on around them.

The fact that he saw himself changing more and more to be the man that Liz wanted him to be instead of whom he really was.

There were lots of signs, he knew now.  The forced visits with the Quartermains. The catalogues from PCU with his name on them. Cutting Sonny out of his life more and more.  The accusations he now threw at Carly without thinking.  The words that were everyone else's but his.

Sitting up straighter he couldn't help but replay the day's events.

Carly's reaction to his words.

Liz's to Alexis taking Michael elsewhere--- how she couldn't accept the restraints Carly put up where Michael was concerned, even if someone like Alexis, or even Angel Ellis, had been able to.  Her own words about and to Carly.

For so long he had looked at them as a rehash of Robin and Carly, that he never really considered it.  No, he now realized, this was worse.  Because the damage wasn't the same.  The damage was more than he had bargained on.  

"What the hell am I doing?" he wondered out loud as he looked around the living room.  Pictures he could barely comprehend, but made himself try to, stared back at him from the walls as footsteps sounded down the stairs.

"Hey, I thought I heard you drive up.  Did you find AJ?" Elizabeth asked as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah.  He was passed out at Jake's."

"Well considering the mess Carly and her little friend started I'm not surprised," she said as she nuzzled his neck and he pulled away.  "What's wrong?"

"Why are you so sure that it's their fault?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"Oh come on Jason. You know how Carly is, she'd do anything to keep Michael.  You know what Sonny did to AJ to get him to sign over his rights.  I mean, I still can't comprehend how you won't help your family get that over turned."

"We're not talking about that.  We're talking about why you're blaming them."  
  


"So was I.  Jason, no matter how doe eyed that woman seemed she is not some innocent.  I mean, she's friends with Carly for pete's sake! That should tell you something right there!"  
  


"Really, what does it tell you about me?"

"What?"

"I'm friends with Carly.  So tell me, Elizabeth, what does it tell you about me."  
  


"You're civil with her.  There's a difference.  I mean, you've gotten past her manipulations, or at least I thought you had."

Jason frowned at that as he got to his feet, "Maybe it's not her manipulations that I need to get past," he muttered.

"What was that?" Liz asked indignantly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Never mind," Jason responded as he shrugged into his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
  


"Since when do I need to give you my itinerary?" he asked as he pulled the jacket into place and glared at her.

"Don't do this.  Don't let what they're doing to AJ ruin what we have," she pleaded through tears.

Sighing Jason looked down and zipped his coat, "I'm going to get some answers."

"Let me help you find them," she said simply as she crossed the room and placed a hand on his arm.

"Can you tell me who Dawn is or was?" he asked, at her puzzled frown, he pulled away from her touch.  "That's what I thought.  Don't wait up," he added as he spun around and grabbed for the keys he left on the table by the door.

As he opened it, he couldn't remember something else from that day.    
From when he had gone back intending to apologize to Carly for his comments about Michael only to find her discussing him with Sonny, the words he had over heard still surprising him: "iI really wish Robin would come back to town and they would get back together. . ./i"

Getting onto his bike he reached for his helmet, wondering why they had gotten him so much.  Perhaps because she had unknowingly spoken to one of his dreams. . .

Tightening the chin strap, he looked at the house, catching Liz in the window.  "Maybe I'm still living fantasies instead of dreams," he muttered as he started the bike and took off down the drive, looking for answers to more than who Dawn was. . .


	40. chapter 39

Chapter 39

Tony looked up from his notes on the Moss case as the door to his office was pushed open, "what the hell?" he asked shooting to his feet as men in dark suits entered, one talking into his hand.  "OK, whatever the hell my brother did, I don't want to know," Tony muttered as he put his hands up in front of him.

"Tell me, Doctor Jones, does your brother usually do things that require visits from Treasury?" Abbey asked as she entered the room, her notebook in one hand, and took a seat.

"I umm. . ."

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked with a slight smirk.

 "No."  
  


"To which question?"

"Both," he said distractedly.  "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Believe me, you don't want the answer to that right now," she replied as she crossed her legs. 

"Excuse me."  
  


"Let's just say that I don't like attending meetings where the other people are unprepared."

"I wasn't aware we were having a meeting," Tony replied as he moved files to look at his calendar.  Meanwhile the door to the office opened again and Chris and Eve walked in bickering slightly.  "Guys, I know we were supposed to meet to discuss the Moss case, but apparently it will have to wait. . ." he told them without looking up.

Eve and Chris shared a confused look, before Chris turned his attention to the older doctor: "Umm. . . Dr. Jones. . ."  
  


"Look, just tell the consulting physician when they get here that I can't talk.  Something more. . . urgent. . . came up."  
  


"Tony. . ." Eve started, but was stopped by a pointed look from Abbey.  "Tell me, Dr. Jones," the older woman interrupted as she turned her attention back to him, her voice tinged with annoyance.  "How do you know that what I have to discuss with you is more urgent than what these young doctors have, especially when you clearly have no idea why I'm here?"

Tony looked at her, a touch of surprise on his face at her tone.  "Well, I have no idea because someone didn't include you on my schedule.  However, I'm sure that due to your reputation as a doctor that the case you're here on must be extremely important."

"And you don't feel that all cases are?"

"We place different amounts of urgency on different cases," Tony hedged.

"And because of say. . . the profile of the people involved. . . some get a higher sense than others?"

"I. . . umm. . . I suppose you can say that," he answered at a lost for where she was going.

"Actually, I, for one happen to believe that all patients deserve the best care possible, and the sense of urgency should be brought on by the condition of the patient, not by the profile of those involved," Abbey shot back as levelly as possible while Tony sank into his seat.

"I umm. . ."

"And for your information," she bulldozed on, "Drs. Ramsey and Lambert won't have to be informing the consulting physician of anything, you just did yourself."  
  


"I'm sorry.  I don't understand."  
  


"Fine.  Then I'll spell it out for you.  I'm here because I'm consulting on the Moss case as a favor to Leo McGarry, I believe you met him earlier today."

"I'm. . . I. . . um, I hadn't realized."

"Apparently. Now, let's make sure we're all up to speed on things. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CJ reentered Donna's room with cups of coffee for herself and Josh, who was standing quietly in a corner.  "Detail's back in the building, they should be up soon with some more information," she told him quietly as she handed him his cup and took a sip from her own, watching the other three occupants of the room out of the corner of her eye.  

"Yeah," he sighed as he closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall.

"Why don't you just take something for your back?" she asked him casually, causing him to open his eyes in surprise.  "What? Think I didn't notice? In case you forgot I am more observant than Larry, Moe, and Curly-Locks over there."  
  
Josh laughed slightly at the description, "There's not much about you I could forget," he muttered before taking a sip of his coffee and grimacing, "and we thought Ed and Larry couldn't make it?" he muttered with a shake of his head, before leaning his head against the wall and looking at her from half-closed lids.  "Besides I took one before the war council.  Too soon for another."

From the other side of the room, Ned stared at them while Carly talked softly to Donna and Jax paced.  "Jax," he called softly, causing the other man to pause midstep, "you recognized her, right?"

"Yeah."

"How again?" Ned asked, still trying to place not only the woman but the man as well.

"She worked for Isobel."  
  


"Who?"

"Sorry.  One of Jerry's former girlfriends.  She runs a public relations firm that J&J used to use on occasion.  Brenda and Lois wanted to hire her for some L&B stuff, but she had taken a job elsewhere?"

"Where?"  
  


"How the hell should I know?" 

"Why don't you two just ask her?" Carly asked as she turned her attention to them.

"Like we'd get any straight answers from these people?" Jax asked.  

Carly rolled her eyes, "they're Donna's friends."

"Lot of help they've been to her," Jax muttered, unaware of the looks that Josh and CJ were sharing as they over heard the conversation.  As the two were about to cut in, Ned shot back a retort of his own: "and we did so much better?"

"Ned. . ." Jax started in exasperation as Carly reached back and took hold of Ned's hand.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't be casting stones anywhere else," Ned replied softly.

"Then why are you asking questions?"

"Because I can't place where I know them from," he admitted.

CJ shrugged as she played with the lid of her coffee cup, "he's going to be the one who figures it out," she told Josh in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Josh answered just as quietly as he took a drink out of his own cup.  "I just hope we have more time to get things rolling." CJ nodded in response as Carly turned her attention to them.  "So, umm, CJ. . . when was the last time you spoke to Donna?"

CJ turned at that, staring at the younger woman, trying to figure out what she was up to.  "A couple of weeks ago."  
  


"Really?" Carly asked, surprised.

"You sound surprised."

Carly swallowed slightly as she was put on the spot: "oh, Donna just didn't mention it.  I mean, it seems funny that she would've had a friend in town and not have said anything.  I mean I know someone was supposed to fly in. . ." she shrugged, letting her voice drop off, a touch of accusation in her tone.

"Well, I wasn't in town.  I was in Land View on business."

"What type of business do you do again?"

CJ narrowed her eyes slightly, after years of practice knowing just how much information to give away and keep was second nature: "public speaking."

"Do you people give non evasive answers?" Jax asked.

"Depends on the question," she shrugged as the door to the room opened, and Ron Butterfield walked in. Ned, Jax, and Carly watched him suspiciously while he merely eyed them before nodding to CJ and Josh and exiting the room.

"Now that was weird," Carly muttered as CJ turned to Josh, "I'd move away from the wall if I were you," she suggested.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood for another lecture on my health."

"Another?" CJ asked with a raised eyebrow, watching as Josh looked down at his feet and shifted sheepishly.  "Oh, mi amore," she said on a sigh as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ok.  Because, like Toby said, you're not here for me."

"Actually, he said we weren't _just here for you," CJ countered, "and he'd be the first to tell you about the importance of each word."_

Josh shrugged away from her touch as he started to play with the lid on his coffee cup, "don't ok? I just. . ." he shook his head.

CJ merely nodded, knowing him and his ghosts well enough to drop the subject. Taking a  sip out of her own cup she eyed the door as she only said: "just be prepared to move away from the wall," hoping he'd pick up on the underlying concern.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Felicia moved through the halls of WLPC with a speed born of frustration.  Her only reasoning for being there being that if she couldn't be with Luke she might as well work on something.  And with the mood she was in, now was the perfect time to work on the feature she was producing on cheating and its effects on the people involved.  Taking a turn, she stopped short, her eyes narrowing slightly when she realized that someone was using Tiffany's office.  "I don't believe someone would have the nerve.  Hell, if I can't use her office no one else is going to either," she huffed as she started towards the door and pulled it opened.

At that sound of the door opening, Toby raised his eyes from the printout he was reviewing while talking to one of INN's assistant news directors on the phone.  Upon taking her in, he returned his eyes to the printout.  "No, that won't due," he muttered into the phone.  "Have Karen call Bruno in the morning.  Explain I'm out of town and if he wants the interview he works with you two, other wise he can damned well wait. . . we'll do it by phone tomorrow. . . Regular time. . . Keep me informed," he finished as he reached across the desk to hang up the phone before putting aside the printout without acknowledging the blonde's presence.  

Annoyed, Felicia started to tap her foot.  Glaring at him, she crossed her arms over her chest while he reached for then opened a file, continuing to ignore her.  Blowing out a breath as he started to read the contents of the file, she uncrossed her arms, "well?" she demanded.

"Well what?" Toby shot back evenly, not even bothering to look up at her as he shifted the chair so that he could compare the information in the hardcopy he held to what he had brought up on his computer sometime earlier.

"Your excuse. . ." she prompted.

Toby speared her a glance out of the corner of his eyes as his frown deepened slightly, "you deserve one on something?" he asked as he returned his gaze to the monitor and started scrolling down.

"This is Tiffany Hill's office," Felicia spit out.

"Yeah, I know.  Wanna tell me why you barged into it," Toby replied distractedly as he reached over a pile and picked up his coffee cup.  With his attention focused on the information on the screen, he brought it to his lips and tipped it, only to pull it away and stare into an empty cup. "Figures," he muttered as he shrugged and turned the chair, Felicia's presence registering fully for the first time.  "You still here?"

Felicia bit here cheek as she mentally counted to ten.  "Perhaps you didn't understand me.  This. Is. Tiffany. Hill's. Office."  
  


"And clearly you didn't understand me.  Why are you in here?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm calling Harry!"

"Harry?"

"Very big security guard."  
  


"Good it will save me the trouble."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh, I know exactly who I am," he replied stiffly.  "There's the door, why don't you use it?"

"I'm calling. . ."

"Harry, yeah you said," Toby interrupted with a dismissive wave in the direction of the door as he returned his attention to the stack of papers in front of him.  "Make sure you close the door behind you."

"Actually, I'm going to call Tiffany."

"Whatever.  Just don't wake up her kid while you're at it.  It apparently makes her pissier than usual."  
  
Felicia stared at that, "who are you?"

"A man trying to get some work done," he retorted as he sat back down.

"Look," Felicia started, only to be interrupted by a voice from the doorway, "Excuse him, he's grumpier than usual when he doesn't have someone to order around."

Toby looked up in recognition of the voice. "Ginger, what in hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, Toby," the woman in the doorway laughed as she slid into the room and crossed it to stop in front of the desk and put a bag on it.  "Pie and coffee."  
  


"Thanks.  Now, what are you doing here?"  
  


"See what I mean?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at Felicia while pulling off her jacket, before turning back to him.  "Did you really think that Margaret wouldn't call in reinforcements?"

"Don't you have a job to be at?"

"Forgot who I now work for, didn't you?" she asked.

Toby sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers against the wood desktop as he went through a mental list of where the senior assistants had ended up, then nodded in understanding as he remembered that she was now working for Stackhouse.  "Both he and Andy said to call if you guys need anything," she informed him.  
  


"Who leaked?"

"No one.  She was there when I went in to ask for the time off to be here.  The rest of the Sisterhood would be here too, but. . ." she shrugged, knowing he'd understand what wasn't said.  "Now what do you need me to do?"

"Before or after you get rid of," he paused as he looked at Felicia.  "Who are you by the way?"

"Felicia Scorpio-Jones."  
  


"Right," he sighed as he started going through papers.  "After you show her out, you can go downstairs and look at file footage.  I managed to pull up a partial list, I just have to find it. . ."

"And you really thought you'd get by without help here? Puh-lease!" Ginger laughed as she turned towards Felicia.  "While he's getting his act together, why don't you show me where the coffee machine is.  I have a feeling it's going to be a long night," she asked as she crossed the room and extended her arm behind Felicia.  Put off balance, Felicia allowed herself to be ushered out of the room, then upon realization, started to protest.  "But that's Tiffany's office."  
  


"I'm sure it is.  And I make sure it's left in good order when we leave.  Now, about that  coffee. . ." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mallory O'Brien walked angrily into the restaurant of the Port Charles Hotel, her strapless purse keeping time with her strides as it slapped against her leg.  Nothing was going the way it was supposed to.  She supposed, as she headed towards the bar, that she should count her blessings as they were.  She was, after all, angrily walking around while her friend was lying in a hospital bed. However, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.  Her plans to stay with V had been scraped due to the problems that were brewing with Jax.  _It would just be better all around.  I mean, if you stay he might start to connect the dots and we really don't want him to right now.  We need more time to come up with a plan of action. . ._ her god sister had told her.  And while she agreed that the more time they had to come up with a way to making the idiot who had hurt Donna pay, she couldn't understand why they had to do it without letting Jacks and his cohorts in on the truth about who they all were.  "Damn power struggles," she muttered as she slid onto a stool and signaled the bartender, before turning slightly in her chair and scanning the room for her father, who not surprisingly was late once again.  "What the hell is he doing?" she muttered as she slid to her feet, ignoring the bartender as she crossed the room.  "Well, isn't this cozy," she said bitterly as she reached the table.  "Glad to see where your priorities are, Samuel."

Sam choked on his drink and started to bring the glass back to the table while wiping at the liquor that had spilt onto his tie.  "Mallory, I didn't realize. . ."  
  


"A lot of things from what I hear.  Remind me to lose your number when I'm in need of help."

Skye turned slightly in her seat at the tone she heard in the other woman's voice, "we're in the middle of something," she said stiffly.

"Apparently," Mal answered with false sweetness, "must say, she's a step up from Laurie."

"Let me guess, former girlfriend?" Skye asked as she turned back to Sam, earning a grunt from Mal, "not even a long enough blip on the radar screen to be that, thankfully."

"What's with the attacks?" Sam asked.  "I thought. . ."

"Not a hell of a lot," Mal shot back.  "Why the hell. . ."

"I've already heard it from everyone."

"Not everyone, because you haven't heard it from me, Sam. I mean, you can defend the likes of a hooker, but not be there for one of your friends. . ."

"Can we not do this, you know, in front of. . ."

"The newest flavor?" she interrupted with a shrug, "and I'm not even commenting on how that's," she said with a tilt of her head towards Skye, "compounding things."

"Excuse me!" Skye said incredulous

"Ah, no, I don't think I will."

"Skye, excuse her, she's. . ."  
  


"Don't you dare make excuses for me, Sam Seaborne, you have enough to make on your own."

"You want to talk about compounding things?" he demanded of her as he rose to his feet tossing his napkin onto the table.

Mal only rolled her eyes at him, "go back to your drink and your. . . whatever," she shrugged as she turned on her heel and started to stalk back to the bar, only to stop when she walked into her father, "what?" she asked at his glare.

"Nice performance," Leo muttered.

"I thought so," she said with a flip of her hair, as he took hold of her arm and lead her towards the table he had gotten for them.

"Want to explain it?"

"Reasons were two fold.  Blow off some steam, and make sure that when Sam screws up and Ms. Chandler-Quartermain either figures out or finds out why he's here, she'll think he's more on the outside than he actually is," she answered as she reached for a glass of water and took a sip, watching as her father leaned back in his chair and shook his head.  "What? Didn't think I learned anything from watching all of you?"

"Well, it certainly was an interesting, if not thought out display," he considered as he put on his glasses and reached for a menu.  "I suppose you got yourself settled with V."

"Not exactly," Mal returned as she reached for the other menu.  "She seems to think my staying there will complicate things.  But, she's arranged a room for me for the night and is talking to a friend of hers about renting an apartment from him."

Leo looked up from his perusal of the menu to stare at her, "why an apartment, or is this interview more of a done deal than you let me think earlier?"

"You really think I'd come this far for a number one?"

"I see.  So were you going to discuss your decision with me or just send a change of address card?"

"I'm well past the age of needing parental consent," Mal bristled.  

"That's not what I meant."  
  


"Really? Besides when would you have liked to have had that conversation, it's not like I've seen you to tell you anything," she shot back annoyed, as she started to look over the 

menu while fighting back tears.

"Mallory. . ."  
  


"Forget it.  When I get board approval I'm signing the contract and starting over as a teacher at Port Charles Elementary. Now, what about Donna? What's the plan for bringing down this guy and why are you guys so against Jacks and company knowing exactly who you all are?"

From the other side of the room, Skye shook her head at Sam, "so let me get this straight, she's your former boss's daughter and she's blames you for your mutual friend being in the hospital?"

"Something like that," Sam shrugged as he swirled the liquid in his glass around and stared at it.

"She's not the only one, is she?"

"I can't help but think I could've prevented it if I had only heeded her calls for help. . ." he shook his head, only looking at her as she put her hand over his.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with your friend, but I do know we're not responsible for anyone's actions but our own.  If they hurt themselves. . ."

"No," Sam interrupted forcefully as he pulled his hand from hers.  "It's not. . . she was hurt.  This guy. . ." he shook his head, knowing he was dangerously close to admitting way too much.  "Anyway, she did everything right.  They just. . . they told her it wasn't enough. . . she wanted me to come see her. . . to help. . ."

"And you didn't?"  
  


"She told me it wasn't a big deal and I believed her.  The others wouldn't have."

Skye leaned back and watched him as he brought the glass morosely to his lips and took a swallow, "what bothers you the more, that you didn't get to help her or that they would've seen more in her words than you did?"

"Honestly," Sam sighed as he looked at her, "I don't know."


	41. chapter 40

AN: just let me say the only things I know about medicine come from watching television shows so if I have this wrong, I apologize ahead of time.

Also, for those of you who are Tony fans, I know it might seem that I've been harsh on him, but keep reading.  I think you  might like the next chapter a bit better, as well as the fact that someone else makes a couple of connections.

MissDevon

Chapter 40

Josh stood against the wall, his gaze going from the ceiling to Donna's prone form and back again well he fidgeted with the lid of the now empty coffee cup he held at his side.  Jax was pacing, while Ned stared into his hands.  In contrast, Carly sat reading an article from In Style to Donna, causing CJ to shake her head as she leaned against the end table next to the hospital bed.  "You know, it amazes me how someone who knows so little about politics can be allowed into the Press Corps," the red head mused causing Josh to straighten his stance a bit and look over at her from under lowered lids.

"I suppose all you have to do is be able to identify a Vera Wang," he shot back.

CJ turned her head slightly towards him slightly surprised, but decided to go with the flow. "It was a Christine Dior."

"Ohhh… I've been told," he answered with a roll of his eyes as he looked back to the ceiling.

"Donna, Josh is being, you know, him again. Wake up and smack him, would ya?" she cracked dryly as she looked over to the younger woman, earning frowns from the other three occupants of the room.  "What?" CJ asked as she crossed her ankles and took in their expressions.  

"Your concern is just overwhelming," Jax told her stiffly.

"Yours is much better?" CJ volleyed back as the door to the room opened and Ron did a visual sweep before stepping back out. 

Carly shook her head as she caught his actions, "OK, that man is strange."  
  


"Must be a friend of theirs," Jax muttered as CJ and Josh straightened.

"Josh, wall," CJ reminded as she pulled on the bottom of her shirt and smoothed her pants out of habit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Josh muttered as he stepped away from it, and rubbed at the small of his back.

"So he is with you," Carly prodded.

"Something like that," Josh answered as Ron reopened the door and positioned himself against it, propping it open.

"You going to introduce us, or is he just going to walk in and out again?" Jax asked looking towards the older man, trying to get a read on him.

"He prefers to blend into the wood work," CJ answered in lieu of introduction.

"So he walks in and out of rooms? Yeah, that's really conductive to blending," Carly commented as there was a slight flutter of activity from the area outside the room and a harried Tony stepped in.

"About d@mned time," Jax said as he saw him, and Chris entered.  "What's going on?" he added as Eve made her way into the room, "why haven't you been by to tell us anything before now?"  
  


"That would be assuming there was something for us to tell you," Abbey Bartlett said from her place in the doorway as she quickly took in the occupants of the room and sized up the three she hadn't met.

Upon recognition of the woman in the doorway, Carly could only gape as Ned's eyebrows creased in confusion and Jax frowned.  "What the hell. . .?"

"Jax, Carly, Ned, allow me to introduce Dr. Abigail Bartlett, she's the consulting physician on this case," Tony said in way of introductions as Abbey walked further into the room and Ron slid out, to stand sentry on the door.

"W. . .why. . ?" Carly started then shook her head.

"Why what?" Abbey questioned.

"I'm sorry, I just. . .I'm a little confused."

"About what?"

"Ahh. . ." Carly started, only for Ned to speak over her: "I. . . I supposed that Carly's wondering what we all are: why a former First Lady, and a doctor of such high caliber, would be consulting on a case like this?"

"Because Leo McGarry requested that I did," she responded easily.  "Now, I believe you wanted some information?"  
  


"Yeah, we do," Jax answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.  "Tony. . ."

Tony swallowed slightly as he looked towards Abbey, knowing that this would be at the least awkward. She had made her stance on treatment clear in his office, but had agreed to bow to his judgement unless, asked otherwise.  He was also aware that Chris and Eve were torn as to what the best course of action would be.  However, they had taken their clue from the former First Lady, agreeing to go with Tony's recommendation unless asked for another opinion.  "I'm afraid it doesn't look good. . ." he started.

"What does that mean?" Ned asked.

"Ms. Moss sustained some serious injuries."

"What type of injuries?" CJ prodded as she moved closer to the center of the room.

"I'm sorry, Ms. . ."

"Cregg."

"Are you ummm, a relative of Ms. Moss's?" Tony asked.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Its just. . ." Tony started as Chris interrupted him in an even tone: "Donna apparently hit both her head and back at some point during the fall."

"What does that mean for Donna?" Josh asked, as he too moved closer to the group, his fist clenched at his sides.

"We're not sure," Eve admitted.

"How can you not be. . ." he started, only to stop as CJ reached over to him and clasped his hand.

"The test results are inconclusive since we have no previous ones to compare them to," Tony admitted, "look, Mr.. ."  
  


"Lyman. . ."

"Mr. Lyman, I'm sure you and Ms. Cregg are friends of Ms. Moss's, but. . . um, it might be better if you. . ." Tony paused trying to come up with a diplomatic way to make his suggestion.  
  


"If we what?" Josh demanded testily.

"It's just, I'm not comfortable giving information on my patients to people who aren't related to them and . . ."  
  


"Well, you don't seem to have trouble giving it to the three stooges over there."

"Josh. . ." CJ exhaled a warning on a breath, and Abbey rolled her eyes as she spoke the words she knew would get at least two of the people in the room back on track: "What's next?"

Ned and Carly looked her strangely as CJ straightened and Josh looked at his feet to try to pull himself together.  "Excuse me?" Jax asked.    
  


"Just wondering what the next question is," Abbey told him.  "After all, you already seem to know what we're going to be telling you, so you must be ready to move onto something else."

"We're not the ones going off on a tangent," Jax bristled.

Carly nodded at that, "yeah.  Perhaps Tony is right," she added as she looked over to Josh and CJ, "perhaps you two should leave."

"Considering Mr. Lyman has Ms. Moss's Power of Attorney," Abbey interceded, as professionally as possible, "I don't think it's likely that they'll be the ones leaving; now I'm sure Dr. Jones would like to continue."

Tony shot Abbey a slightly bemused look before turning his attention back to the conscious occupants of the room, "from the tests we've run we know that there is some bruising around her spine; possibly a fracture in one of the lower vertebrates.  We are also seeing some bruising and slight swelling around her brain."

"Oh, G-d," Carly gasped as she involuntarily covered her mouth with both hands. Ned muttered a curse and rubbed warily at his eyes.  Jax looked over to the bed and swallowed visibly, unsure what to say, while Josh pulled his hand from CJ's and walked back to the wall and lightly banged his head against it.  CJ, meanwhile, swallowed back her tears, as well as the fear for her friend that was building as she called on all the skills she had honed as a member of Bartlett's Senior Staff.  "And what exactly does that mean for Donna's prognosis and treatment? Will there be paralysis? Brain damage?" she inquired with a slight break in her voice that only Abbey and Josh noticed.

"It depends," Tony hedged as Josh stopped his head butting and turned, needing to know more.  
  


"On what?" Jax asked as he forced himself to look back at Tony.

"How long the swelling lasts.  How bad the bruising is."

"And what are we supposed to do? Just wait and see?" CJ asked. 

"She's right.  I mean, isn't there something you could do, Tony?" Carly questioned.

"I'd like to operate.  See if I can relive some of the pressure forming around the brain."

"Then do it," Jax said.

"I'll need for Mr. Lyman to sign off on it."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Josh started as he stepped away from the wall.

Jax turned towards him, a scowl on his face: "you heard the man.  He saids she needs. . ."

"Actually, he said it's what he'd like to do," Josh corrected as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You see any alternatives?" Jax asked sarcastically.

"Now, there's a good question," CJ pointed out.

"Yeah.  It is, especially since we've only heard from Dr.. ." Josh sighed gesturing with one hand towards Tony.

"Jones," Tony provided.  "Look, I understand your concern.  Brain surgery is something serious.  But I'm good at what I do.  I've specialized in neurology for years."  
  


"Tony, just do what you have to do," Ned told him softly. "I'll handle whatever. . ."

Josh glared at the other dark haired man, "I don't think so.  I think we need another opinion."

"And you're going to waste time on to get one?" Jax asked.

"Jax has a point.  As much as I hate to admit it, Tony's one of the best in the country," Carly added.

"And that's why there are three other doctors already standing here," Josh shot back as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at them.  "What do you think?" he inquired.

"Surgery's an option," Eve admitted, "and a fair one.  But it does have drawbacks."

"What if we wait till you know more?" CJ wondered.  "Till you have more test results to compare?"

"Her condition could deteriorate," Chris replied wearily as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.  "We're already facing possible spinal and/or brain damage.  The latter increases the longer she's unconscious and the longer the swelling remains."

"Then surgery's the only option," Jax concluded.

Josh meanwhile walked to Donna's bed and took her hand in his, not wanting to believe what they were telling him.  He knew he needed answers and turned towards Abbey.  "Mrs.  B. . .is it?" he asked in a tortured voice.

"No," Abbey answered crisply.  "There are less invasive routes that can be taken. Some drugs that _might_ work," she explained as Tony's jaw clenched.

"Tony?" Ned asked.

"I'm worried about the time table.  We don't know what waiting will bring.  She's already crashed once. . ." the older man reminded.

Josh swallowed as he looked over to CJ, who shook her head and shrugged, unable to be of help to him at the moment.  "If it were. . ." he started as he looked beseechingly towards Abbey, only to stop and close his eyes to fight back tears, "ma'am. . . what. . ." 

Abbey inhaled slightly as she shook her head, "Josh, I think you know my answer."

Josh nodded as he said a silent prayer and opened his eyes to look over at the group: "try the drugs first."

"Are you nuts?" Jax asked. "Didn't you hear what Tony said?"

"Yeah, I did," Josh said as he straightened as he dropped Donna's hand.  

"And you're not listening to him? You listening to someone who isn't a specialist in the field and who's had their license suspended, instead?"

"Yeah, well, there are worse things she could've gotten it suspended for than trying to keep a matter that should've been private just that," Josh shot back, not noticing Tony's blanche at the unintentional dig.  "For now, I say go with the drugs.  If there's no change . . . well. . . we'll reevaluate then."

"If that's what you want," Tony said stiffly.

"It is."

"Then  Dr. Bartlett can draw up the orders.  I'll check back in later tomorrow," he added as he turned and started out of the room.

Abbey frowned, aware of the undercurrents she watched him go, "excuse me for a moment.  Dr. Lambert, Dr. Ramsey, see if you can keep the opposing sides from killing each other would you? Oh, and three of you will be leaving shortly," she informed as her eyes landed on Carly, Ned, and Jax, before she turned and started out.

"I know she doesn't think we're going anyway," Carly muttered as CJ rolled her eyes and went to stand near Josh.  "You made the right choice," she said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"G-d I hope so, Ceej, because I don't think I can live with the consequences if it isn't. . ." he told her softly as he looked down at Donna, trying to hold onto his dwindling hope as he brushed a stray hair off of her cheek. . .


	42. chapter 41

Chapter 41

Tony stood at the nurse's station, making a notation on Donna's chart, as Abbey came up behind him.  "Dr. Jones, a moment, please," she said softly, causing him to turn towards her with a scowl on his face. 

"Why? You really need my opinion on something?" he asked.

Abbey sighed at that, "Just so you know.  I doubt Josh knew about your problems.  He can be a jackass, but not vindictive to those who haven't earned it."

"And just who would qualify for that distinction?" Tony asked as he turned back to his files, "Let me know.  At least I'd be forewarned about something then."

"Meaning?"

"You sandbagged me twice today.  I don't appreciate it."  
  


"Did I now?"

Tony laughed slightly at that, "Oh, you're good.  The act might work in DC, on those fancy hospitals and schools you work at, but not with me.  You knew I wasn't aware of who your apparently good friend McGarry asked to consult."  
  


"I wanted an honest answer and not supposition as to why Don. . ." Abbey started, but quickly corrected herself.  "Why Ms. Moss wasn't getting the care she apparently needed.  To see where others priorities were."  
  


"Well, unlike you, we have other patients in this hospital."

"True."

"But you still think I failed your test because I assumed your case was more critical than hers, even if they were one in the same," he concluded as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"It wasn't exactly a test," she defended as she moved to stand next to him.

"Right," he sighed as he shut the top file, "and yet, you still set me up in there.  You already knew whatever his and her names are, and knew they'd deferred to you."

"And you think that because of that, I don't trust your medical expertise?" she questioned.  At Tony's slight tensing, Abbey only nodded.  "So now, I'm the one to see.  Look, Dr. Jones, we had a difference of opinion on the options in this case.  I'd try reminding you that Drs. Lambert and Ramsey also expressed concerns.  I was asked for _my_ opinion in there and I gave it.  I can't help that it was in contrast to yours or that they followed up on mine," she finished before turning and walking away.  After only a few steps, she paused and turned towards him: "oh Dr. Jones, for the record, I happen to have held you in high regard professionally.  If you ever go back over old appointment books, you'll find that my husband had had one with you a few years ago. And for your information, I don't let him make appointments with just any doctor," she informed before walking back to Donna's room. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke walked into the darkened house, and sighed as he heard the pounding beat of Lu-Lu's music.  "Never a dull moment," he muttered as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and put it over the newel post at the bottom of the stairs, before taking them two at a time.  As stealthily as possible he moved down the hall and towards the bedroom he shared with his wife. Slowly he slid the door open and went to slip in.

"How was your night?" Laura asked from the bed as she rubbed lotion into her hands.

"Good," he answered, a bit surprised.  "I, umm, thought you'd be asleep by now."

"With the band next door?" she shot back with a slight laugh.  "So, what's this about a visit from Abbey Bartlett?"

"You know, Rizzo," he shrugged as he crossed the room and leaned over the side of the bed to kiss her affectionately.

"Not as well as you," Laura sighed.  "And don't you think the fact that she was, I don't know, the First Lady, denotes a bit more respect?"

Luke laughed at that as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Darlin' you know I only give monikers to those I truly love."

"So, you've been hiding a secret yen for Taggart?"

"Perish the thought woman!"  
  


"Did paint an interesting picture.  So, what did Abbey want?"

"To call in that favor we owe her."

"Really? How so?"

"Now, Angel. . ."  
  


"Now, Luke.  You did say that it was a favor _we owe her."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar.  "Not exactly sure what's up.  About all she told me was she wanted information and to keep her name out of it.  Hence the resurgence of my calling her 'Rizzo.'"_

"What does she want information on that she can't call in favors elsewhere?"

"AJ Quartermain."

"And you're surprised after what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?" Luke parroted on a frown as he crooked his head to the side and looked at her.  "The only thing involving AJ from last night involved the Green girl."  
  


"Moss," she corrected.  
  


"Same difference," he shrugged as he chewed on the end of his cigar. "Still don't see how it involves Rizzo.  She said that the person had worked for her and Former President Egg-head," he continued, pausing on his words as he looked over at her.  "Nah. . ."  
  


"Uh huh."  
  


"Legs worked for them?"

"Actually she worked for Josh Lyman."

"Who?"  
  


"His Deputy Chief of Staff," Laura prodded, then at Luke's lost look, "the guy who got shot?"

"Ohh, right," he answered distractedly as he took the cigar out of his mouth and looked at it. "How do you know all this?"

"Because I met her at that hospital after the shooting."

"You did?" Luke asked confused as he brought the cigar back up and froze, "wait a minute why were you at the hospital? And why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because, I didn't think that Donna remembered me.  She was pretty torn up about Josh." she shrugged

"You sound like you know the guy."

"I do."  
  


"You know the former White House whatever."

"Deputy Chief of Staff. And I'll remind you that you know the former First Lady."

"Yeah, but. . . how the hell do you get mixed up with the likes of a politician?"

"Well, Mr. Former Mayor of Port Charles," Laura teased, "He was a friend of Scott's."

"And there's a glowing character reference!"

"Luke. . ."

"Yeah, sure, I'll lay off of Baldwin for the time being," he muttered, then laughed.  "She really worked for them huh?"  
  


"You find that funny?" 

"No, just picturing Eddie Q and company's reaction when they find out," he replied as he stood up and stretched.  "Well, I guess I'll go and help get that show on the road."

"Alone, or are you going to ask Felicia to help with your. . . research?" Laura asked sweetly as he bent to kiss her, noting how he froze slightly at her words.

"Nah," Luke shrugged as he place a light kiss on her cheek and straightened, "I. . . umm. ..  think I'll handle this on my own.  Easier to keep Rizzo's name out of it that way.  See you in the morning?"

"Yeah.  That sounds good," Laura sighed with a forced smile as she watched him walk towards the door.  "Luke," she called as he reached it and took hold of the doorknob. 

"Yeah, Angel?"

"Ask Lu to turn down her music will you?" she asked as she turned and reached across his empty space on the bed to turn out the light.

"Sure thing," he answered softly as he flicked off the main light and went into the hall, casting one more glance at his wife before he did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason brought his motorcycle to a stop on the edge of a familiar road.  Without really thinking about it, he took off his helmet and got off the bed, walking the familiar path and breathing in the fresh air trying to clear his mind.  But right then it wasn't working.  Instead all he had running through it were complaints, accusations, and questions.  One was foremost in his mind.  

Slowing his steps he came to a stop and stared up at the stars, knowing that at one person he had known had thought it was that easy to find the answers.  Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes, not wanting to drown in memories.  He was, after all, a man who didn't need them, wasn't he? But then again, if that was the case why was he allowing himself to let someone try to make him into the man he had been when he had had more memories.  Memories of Jason Quartermain's life.  And if he had them, he couldn't help but wonder if AJ's comment about someone named Dawn would have made more sense.  "Damn it, you're acting like an idiot.  If you want answers, get them," he muttered to himself as he unbuttoned the chest pocket of his leather jacket and reached in too take out his cell phone and dial a number he shouldn't even have from memory.

"Hello?" the feminine voice on the other end answered, causing him to have second thoughts.  "Hello?. . . Look, I can hear you breathing.  Who is this?"

"Don't hang up.  It's Jason," he said quickly.  "And I know I don't have a right to be calling you, but I didn't know who else to call.  I need an answer to a question."

The woman on the other end of the phone huffed slightly: "and what great mystery can I solve for you that no one else can?"

"Who's Dawn?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me.  Who's Dawn?"

"Dawn who?"

"If I knew, you'd think I'd be calling you to find out?"

"I'm think I'm going to hang up after all."

"Robin, I'm sorry.  Please.  I don't know. . . There's stuff going on here and I. . .AJ was muttering something about someone named Dawn and seemed upset that I didn't know who he was talking about. . ." he said in a rush.  "I mean, I'm used to that, but. . . this just seemed important."

"Oh, Jason. . ." Robin sighed.

"So, umm. . . who is she? Is she important?"

Robin swallowed back tears as she thought of all the things that Jason didn't know about the man he once was and the life he lead--- the people he once loved--- on the other side of the world: "Yeah, Jason.  She was."  
  


"Was? So I take it she's dead?"

"Yeah.  For years, even before my parents.. . . I'm sorry, I can't tell you the exact length of time."

"I supposed it didn't matter after all then."  
  


"I wouldn't say that."  
  


"What do you mean? Who was she?"

"Dawn was your sister.  Monica's daughter."

"What happened to her?"

"It's not a story for over the phone," Robin said softly.  "And I never had all the details."

"What would it take for you to tell me the ones you do know?"

"Jason. . ."

"Please, Robin.  I can't help but think that it's an important piece to this puzzle I'm trying to figure out."  
  


"I'm not coming to Port Charles."

"Then I'll come to you."

"Then I'll tell you what I remember.  I'll even call my mom and see what she remembers about the case."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  


"Yeah, well I was always the one who filled in the missing pieces, wasn't I?" she asked him sadly.

"Yeah, you did.  Yet you accepted me for. . . well, me," Jason answered, not realizing the impact of his words till he heard himself say them.  "Anyway, I'll call and let you know when I'm getting in," he added in way of goodbye, before putting his cell phone back into his pocket and recrossing the bridge he had been standing on, passing, but not noticing, a blonde woman dressed in white who was sitting on the railing watching him as he did, hoping that someone would be moving in the right direction before she dematerialized to move onto her next duty. . . 


	43. chapter 42

Chapter 42

Carly, Ned, and Jax stepped off the elevator and into the parking garage of PCGH.  "I still can't believe that i we're /i the ones who had to leave," Carly groused.  "I mean we're the ones who have been there."

"Apparently, the good doctor doesn't feel that way," Jax replied as he paused.  "Am I the only one who gets the feeling that she was already acquainted with those two?"

Ned frowned a bit at that.  "I was wondering the same thing.  I can't shake the feeling that I should be able to place their names."

"Johnny's running checks on all of them," Carly reminded.  "And I suppose they all must be connected somehow through McGarry.  That is who Dr. Bartlett said requested her."  
  


"And that's another thing I find odd.  I mean, she just drops everything and comes because he asked her to? And why would someone who knows Donna ask for someone like her?"

"Maybe," Ned mused, "we don't know Donna as well as we thought we did."

"Meaning?"

"Just. . . I don't know," Ned shrugged, as he tried to put his thoughts into words.  "If Donna kept what AJ was doing to her a secret, what else has she?  What has she kept to herself about her life before she came here?"

"Come on, Ned, you're going in the wrong direction there," Jax reprimanded.  "We do know about Donna.  She spent the five years before she came here working for some economics professor.  Before that she was in school."

"And what else? How does she know there people? What makes McGarry, Lyman, Cregg, and the other guy so important to her? What did she choose McGarry and Lyman as her PAs? Why would someone so young even have those papers drawn up to begin with?'

"Well, this much I can guess.  Lyman's the guy she's in love with, or at the least he's in love with her," Carly put in.  "McGarry I haven't figured out yet."

Jax rolled his eyes at that, "and you can tell that how?"

"I was married to a mobster, you don't think I learned how to read people?"

"Really, then old wise one, why don't you tell us which one didn't show when she needed them."

"Whoever they are, they didn't show up in that room tonight."

"And how do you know that?"

"McGarry was too annoyed about the delays for it to have been him."

"Could've been guilt."

"But it wasn't.  

Lyman's in love with her.  CJ already said she saw her recently, just not here.  The other guy, I couldn't get that much of a read on, but you could see he was shaken by her condition, and there was something in the way he spoke to her. . . Besides, when I mentioned the friend they didn't seem much happier about them pulling a no show then we were, and there wasn't tension between any of them."

"Then why'd the other guy leave?"

Carly shrugged: "some people just aren't comfortable in hospitals.  And like he said, there were a lot of us in the room, someone had to leave.  I mean, com'on we're out here ourselves."  
  


"It still doesn't give us a whole lot.  We're just talking about supposition," Ned put in, trying to pull them back to the previous topic.

"You really think any of that matters in the long run? Her past is her past, and considering the recommendation that V gave her, I doubt there's anything major that she's hiding," Jax retorted.

"I'd just like to know what we're up against. If they're going to cause trouble or not."

"Considering we're the ones down here and they're the ones in the room with her, I don't think there's much of a question about it at this point."

"Find.  Then who are they going to cause it for? Us? Them?"

"And again I ask: after their performance in that room you still think that's in question?" Jax wondered as they came to Carly's car.

"Would you two knock it off?" Carly asked as she leaned against the hood.  "They're here and we can't stop them.  They have the power when it comes to making the decisions when it comes to Donna's treatment," she started, then put a hand up to forestall any interruptions.   "I don't like it a hell of a lot either, but it's what's happening.  Johnny's running background checks, and in the meantime, there are ways to get around their little edicts."

"Meaning?"

"Oh, would you look at that? I seem to have mistaken my purse, wherever could it be?" she asked in mock horror.

Jax and Ned just shook their heads as she turned and started back towards the elevator.  "I'll let you two know what I find," she threw over her shoulder before turning a corner.

Jax started towards his car, Ned a few steps behind him.  "You going to get some rest?"

"I was going to do some research first.  See what I can find out about Donna's past and friends."

"Ned, Johnny'll handle that.  Get some sleep so we can take your family on."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I have some things at my disposal," Jax shrugged.  "We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  


"Oh goody," Ned groused as he took out his key and hit the remote start, "something to look forward to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason pulled his motorcycle to a stop outside of his house and turned the engine off.  Taking off his helmet, he eyed the house critically.  It was, he supposed, just what people strived for, right down to the white picket fence, only it wasn't what i he/i wanted.

Truth be told, he wasn't sure he ever knew what it was that he wanted, at least not as Jason Morgan.

Couldn't remember if he had tried to do anything other than try to be the person someone else saw him as.

Inhaling, he climbed off his bike and slowly walked to the door, the light shining from the window adding weight to his steps, if for no other than that he didn't want to hurt Liz, and his planned sojourn would.

He knew she'd try to get him to talk to the Quartermains, not understanding--- or even trying to--- that it just reiterated how he wasn't Jason Quartermain any more.  How he could never be that person again.  How that knowledge made him feel like a failure.  And the truth was, going in and seeing Liz would remind him of one more.  

Opening the door, Jason slid into the house, breathing a sigh of relief when Elizabeth didn't immediately appear.  Feeling guilty over the thought, he moved to the closet and pulled out the packed bag he kept in its recesses out of habit.  He then closed the closet and backed back towards the door, paused to look into the darkened living room, and then opened it and walked back into the night.

Meanwhile, from an upstairs window, Liz watched him, unseen as questions and tears pooled in her eyes. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abbey stood in the doorway of Donna's room staring at her two friends.  "And don't think you two are getting off easy," she told them as she strolled into the room.  "I've arranged for a cot to be brought in for you Josh," she said pointedly.

Josh stiffened at that, "with all due respect Mrs. B. . ." he started.

"Oh, cut the crap, Joshua.  I've already spoken to you all about how Jed and I feel about you standing on formality when we're alone, and you know full well I don't appreciate my edicts being ignored," Abbey interrupted.

"But. . ."  
  


"Josh, let me put it this way: you are going to get some sleep tonight if I have to have one of the Secret Service Agents handcuff you to the cot."

"I just. . ."  
  


"Am about to fall over, not to mention your back has been bothering you for hours, and I don't even want to guess at what your blood pressure it," she bulldozed on, not letting him get a protestation in.  "Besides that, you've already had one episode, you know that if you don't get some rest, chances are you will have another.  You need to be here for Donna, we can all agree on that.  You can't do that if you're laying in another room."

"It's just. . . I need to be here for her, how can I be if I'm asleep.  She wouldn't. . ."  
  
Abbey shook her head and crossed the room to him, taking his hands in her and waiting for him to look at her, "believe me, she'll understand.  You were to doped up to have realized this, but the only way we got her to rest those first few days was by similar means, and a few tricks that I will take out of my reserve if I have to."

Josh sighed at that, "all right, I'll concede.  I'll get some rest."  
  


"Good," she smirked before turning her attention to an amused CJ.  "Now as for you, Claudia Jean."

"Ummm. . ."  
  


"You both barely ate at the hotel, and I know your eating habits, or lack there of, well enough to know you two more than likely hadn't eaten previous to that either, so this is what's going to happen.  CJ, you're going downstairs to the cafeteria and getting something more substantial than coffee for the both of you.  And before you ask, yes, you may purchase coffee, just as long as Josh's is decaf.  And don't even bother rolling them, Josh, consider a modified version of the rules back in effect.   Besides, you're jumpy enough without it.  

CJ, on your way you may call Toby and let him know what's going on and find out what time he or one of the others will be relieving you."

"Yeah, because I really need a babysitter," Josh sighed as he shifted his feet, his eyes on them.

"The way you're acting you really want me to comment?" Abbey asked with a raised eyebrow.  

"She has a point, Josh, the babysitter spiel is getting a bit old," CJ put in looking at him over her shoulder from the chair she was sitting in next to Donna's bed.

"I know, I know.  I can hear Donna now about how I'm on ego overload," he shrugged.

"And she'd be wrong," Abbey sighed as she watched him.  

"What?" Josh asked confused.

"Denial ain't just a river, Joshua. It's ok to admit you need support.  It's also ok to want to be here alone with her."

"That's not. . ."  
  


"Sure it is," CJ sighed as she stood and turned to face him, "and I'll even give you two newsflashes: one we all know and understand, and we won't step on your toes.  In case you never figured it out, which considering we're talking about you, my very thickheaded friend, we didn't just stay away because of the rules.  We figured you both needed that time.  But newsflash number two: we all need to be here.  We need her to iknow/i that we're here for her and care.  You got that even if we weren't.  Donna. . . well, she needs to see it. We'll rotate in and out, you and your ego can have the cot."

"Gee thanks," Josh exhaled with the beginnings of a smile.  "I have to say I have so missed your abuse."

"Love you too, Mi Amore," she shot back as she blew a kiss before reaching for her purse, "I think I'm going to go get us some food."

"Can you get me something other than salad?" 

"I'll try," she laughed as she started out the door, stepping to the side as two orderlies wheeled a cot in, before continuing into the hall.  Following signs, she made her way back to the elevator, leaning against the wall after pressing the down button.  Inhaling deeply as she raised a hand to her forehead, she fought back tears.  Hearing, the ding announcing the elevator's arrival, she turned raising an eyebrow as Carly stepped out.  "I thought you were leaving," CJ said briskly as she gave the younger woman a quick once over.

Staring her down, Carly titled her head slightly, "and I thought you were staying with Donna. Guess we were both wrong."

"Actually, I'm just heading downstairs to get myself and Josh something to eat.  What about you?"

Carly shrugged: "forgot my purse."

"Well, isn't that convenient," CJ groused, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Not quite," she sighed as she looked over to the elevator, "well, you better go, wouldn't want you to miss your ride."

Rolling her eyes, CJ stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby, as the doors slid closed her thoughts mirrored that of the woman on the other side: "g-d what an annoying woman."  


	44. chapter 43

Chapter 43

Josh took the seat that CJ vacated as the orderlies installed the cot in the room. Taking Donna's hand in his, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, trying to take comfort in the fact that her fingers were warm.  Unable to stand seeing the bruises on her face he stared sightlessly at the wall across from him as he tried to keep his emotions in check once again.  Blinking back tears, he forced himself to listen to the beeping of the monitors around him, his own experience in a hospital bed a few years before making him adept at it.  "She's always been so much stronger," he said softly.

Turning her attention away from the orderlies who were just completing the task of making up the cot for Josh, Abbey frowned slightly as she walked over to him.  "What was that?"

"I was just thinking aloud," he shrugged as he shifted in the chair as that his legs were straight in front of him and his head lulled against the back of it.

"Josh?"

Sighing, Josh sat up straight again and shifted to face the former First Lady:  "I'm just trying to figure out how she did it, you know?"

"Did what?"  
  


Shrugging, Josh got to his feet and started to pace, his eyes on his feet as he tried to come up with the words to express what he was thinking and feeling, well aware that the eyes that watched him were full of concern: "I was just thinking. . . remembering. . . not that I remember a whole heck of a lot from that time, and we all know that most of what I do remember. . ." he paused in his pacing as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at Abbey.  "I don't know how she did it.  How she just sat there hour after hour, day after day and waited.  How any of you did."

Abbey's brow knitted in confusion at his words: "are you trying to tell me you don't want to be here?"

"No.  That's not. . . I just. . ." he threw his hands up in frustration before slamming them onto the back of that chair and gripping it tight.  "I'm not good at this waiting.  At not being able to do something.  I hate being so. . . so helpless. . . Of feeling like. . . I don't even have the words for it. . ." 

Understanding dawning, Abbey moved to stand behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, watching him out of the corner of her eye as her gaze landed on Donna, "it's hard to have to stand by when someone you love has been hurt.  To wait for them to wake up and let you know in their way that everything's going to be OK," she started in a voice thick with remembered emotions.  "But you are doing something.  You're letting them hear you.  I know there's no proof, hell, you boys wouldn't help fund the study that might have added some," she teased on a sniffle, "but I believe she knows we're here.  That from whatever place her mind is resting, she's aware somehow."

Josh exhaled the breath he had been holding as he nodded, "Guess I really do need that babysitter after all," he sighed as he straightened.  

Smiling slightly, Abbey allowed her hand to drop, "Joshua, for as long as I've known you, you have.  Guess I should be glad you finally admitted it."

"Yeah, well for most of that time I've had one," he defended half heartedly as he retook the seat, "although it looks like she could've used one recently," dropping his head slightly he scratched his forehead, "think I'll get a smack upside the head if after she wakes up and I let her know how happy I am for her being ok, I ask what the hell she's been thinking?"

"Oh, I'm sure sooner or later you'll get that smack, I'm just not placing bets on what idiotic phrase will cause it," she answered with a shake of her head as she patted his shoulder.  "I'm going to go finish some paperwork and then head back to Jed.  Lord only knows what mischief he's found for himself."

"And here I thought I wouldn't be left without a sitter," Josh remarked as he took Donna's hand back in his.

"Well, if you're complaint is going in the other direction. . ." Abbey started, but then stopped as movement caught her eye: "I don't think you'll have to worry."

"You've lost me."  
  


"Not very hard to do," she laughed as the cause of the movement stepped into the room.  "Dr. Ramsey, didn't I hear you were going to be leaving?" she asked the new arrival.

Chris shrugged: "had a couple of things I wanted to do."

"Doubling as a moving man one of those?" Josh asked as he took in the other man.

"Well, I know from the on-call room that hospital cots aren't the most comfortable, so I figured I'd lend you a couple of things I found to be necessities," he said indicating the pillows under one arm and the quilt that was draped over it.  "And, well, I know how Donna needs background noise, and since I figured that even you could keep up a steady stream of conversation," he shrugged.

"I'm not that much of a talker."  
  
Snorting at that, Abbey shook her head, "on that note, I think I'll take my leave. Behave yourself, Josh.," she reminded as she walked out the door.

"I swear, you'd think I was a four year old or something," he muttered as he watched her and then stood to move to Chris.  "I'll finish making up the cot if you want to set up that CD player of yours.  I mean, I wouldn't want to screw up something."  
  
Chris laughed slightly at that, "sure.  But are you certain you'll be able to straighten up if you bend down?"

"Guess we'll find out," Josh replied as he took the items from Chris.

For a couple of minutes they worked in silence till the sounds of Alanis Morissette's 'Not the Doctor' filled the room.  Raising an eyebrow, Josh looked over his shoulder at Chris: "let me guess, Donna made you a mix cd?"

Chris nodded: "has one hell of a sense of humor when it comes to them, doesn't she?"

Rolling his eyes, Josh put his hands to his back as he forced himself to straighten up, groaning slightly as it clicked: "not quite as bad as Deena, but yeah."  
  


"You ok?" Chris asked.

"Depends on your definition of ok," Josh shrugged as he moved back to the bed, his right leg dragging a bit.  

"You have anything for the back because. . ."  
  
"I've taken something already, tried wall sitting, and the other techniques. . ." he answered with a shake of his head as he rolled his shoulders, "it's just one of the reminders of that night I live with."  
  


"That ni. . ." Chris started then at the look in Josh's eyes, stopped. "Stupid me.  I guess I never thought much of it after the initial news coverage," he admitted as the music switched to the Dixie Chick's doing an Irish Medley.

"Why would you?" Josh asked tiredly as he tried to find a comfortable position in the chair, and stared up at the ceiling.  "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess?"

"What was the deal with you and Donna?"

Chris shook his head at that, "not much.  Why?"

"I'm just trying to get a picture of this. . ." he paused and let his hand flutter in the air.  

"This meaning my friendship with her, or this how she got here?"  
  


"Both I guess," Josh admitted as he watched Chris sit on the edge of the bed, and forced himself to sit up a bit.  "Donna and I used to be so close and yet she didn't say a damned thing. . ."  
  


"If it makes you feel any better she didn't to me either, and I was around."

"Would you have. . ." he started, but then stopped himself.

"Done something? Hell yeah," Chris finished for him, watching as Josh nodded.  "And looking back.  I did, just not enough."

"I don't understand."

Chris sighed: "there were just a couple of. . . incidents. . . the night of the Nurse's Ball. . . a time we went to a concert at the Recovery Room. . . another when we had drinks with some others at Luke's. . ."  
  
Josh closed his eyes as he forced himself to breathe deeply, his hand clenching and unclenching: "what type of incidents?"  
  


"Just what we thought of as AJ being AJ.  That's what Karen called it, and I figured she knew.  She had dated AJ's younger brother in high school.  Knew the family longer than anyone, and I guess from things I heard from others here. . ." Chris shrugged.  "He just gave her a hard time about being at those places with someone other than him.  I told him off.  My brother Jack did, so did his friend Jamal. . .Claude, the bartender at Luke's threw him out.  I don't think we ever thought much of it.  Figured he was jealous."

"How did Donna. . .I mean. . ."  
  


"She'd just tell me she could take care of herself," Chris filled in as Destiny Child's 'Independent Woman' started to play, causing Chris to laugh at the irony of it: "guess she still is."

Josh nodded at that as he closed his eyes and reached for Donna's hand, "you know," he started after a moment of silence, "when I first heard about the Nurse's Ball, I was going to try to find away to come for it.  It was the beginning of the campaign and I figured. . ." he paused as he thought of the missed chance, "I mean, Donna had sounded so excited about it, but she didn't want to go without a date and. . ."  
  


"Then I asked her."  
  


"Yeah."

"Well, I know it's not much, but I'm pretty sure she would've preferred to have gone with you."

"Why would you say that?"

Chris shifted uncomfortably on the bed for a moment: "you two. . .man, and I thought Eve and I were bad."

"You two a couple?"

"No, but for a while I wished," Chris shrugged.  "That probably wasn't the best way to answer that," he admitted as he saw Josh deflate slightly.  "See the difference was she only saw us as friends.  And I've gotten used to that.  You and Donna should have really talked about it."  
  


"Opportunities missed."

"Maybe, maybe not," Chris responded.  "You know how I find out about her working in the White House?"

"No."  
  


"I picked her up for the ball.  Jax had kept her bit later than she had anticipated so she wasn't completely ready.  While I waited for her to finish I, being the curious soul that I am, looked around her room.  Saw a picture of you two.  As she came into the room I teased her about it.  As I'm sure you know your fan club has an interesting reputation,"

"Yeah, I know.  Seen lemonlyman.com."

"Anyway, she said that since she had worked for you. . ."  
  


"She couldn't be counted as one of my many fans," Josh inserted, to Chris's amusement.  "Yeah, I've heard it a time or two myself."

"Apparently.  In any event, I thought she was just joking, until she told me to take a closer look at the pictures.  I did, and started to realize just who was in those group shots, and that there were quite a few of you two alone."

"She worked a lot of parties for me.  Kept me grounded and on target."

"And from what she said you did a lot for her.  Donna and I. . . we decided pretty quickly that we'd be better off as friends. I mean, she's not the type of girl I'm looking for right now."

"Really?" Josh asked, not sure if he should jump on the other man or not for that.

"She's the type to settle down with, I'm still. . . well, I'm still pining after my late wife and. . . I'll deny it if you tell her. .. Eve."

Josh laughed slightly at that: "and what was Donna's excuse."  
  
Chris smiled slightly at that: "she understood how I felt when it came to Eve.  Seems she thought she was also in the 'friend' zone with the person she was in love with."

"Toby was right.  I'm an idiot," Josh muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"When it comes to women, I think we all are," he replied as he rose to his feet. "I better get going. I'll talk to one of the nurses about bringing in a hot pack for that back of yours."  
  


"Thanks."  
  


"No problem."

"And Chris?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he paused in the doorway.

"Her loss."

Chris nodded slightly at his words, his eyes drifting to Donna and then back to the older man: "Nay. Definitely mine in both cases.  Oh, and Lyman,  you screw up I'm going to have to hurt you.  Comes with being in the friend zone."  
  


"Gottcha," Josh nodded turning his attention to Donna with a slight laugh, which turned into a groan at the timing of the theme from Friends filling the room.  "Still making sure you're heard huh?" he asked with a shake of his head.  "And find, you got me.  You finally dated a guy who might not have been a gomer, just don't expect me to admit it when you wake up. . ."


	45. chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Abbey stood at the nurse's desk finishing up the paper work she needed to on Donna before she left for the night, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling at the sensation of being watched by someone other than her detail. Perturbed, she turned towards the waiting area and bit her lip to fight back a groan at recognition of the person coming towards her, "great, just what I need right now," she muttered under her breath as she turned her attention back to the paperwork, her signature scrawling across the bottom as the sound of footsteps stopped right next to her. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carly stepped out of the ladies room where she had hid her purse earlier that evening, and started towards Donna's room, figuring that if CJ was gone she might be able to get a few more minutes with her friend and gather more information. As she came to the doorway and looked in, she frowned, to see Josh talking to Chris, the couple of sentences she caught causing her to smile slightly: "so I was right. He wasn't the one and he's in love with her. Maybe, these people are on the up and up," she muttered as she turned, then froze as she caught sight of the 'good' doctor Abbey Bartlett and the man she was hugging: "then again maybe not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Abbey?" Alan asked, causing the former First Lady to look up as she closed Donna's chart and handed it to Melissa, "I thought it was you. What on earth are you doing here?" he continued as he caught her in a quick hug.  
  
Tensing slightly, Abbey pulled back, "consulting on a case."  
  
"Really? I hadn't heard anything. . ." Alan admitted with a confused look.  
  
"Not my usual sort. Leo McGarry asked me to come on as a favor to him."  
  
"The name sounds familiar but. . ." he frowned.  
  
"Old friend of Jed's," Abbey filled in quickly. "Speaking of which, I do need to get back to the hotel and make sure he hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble. . ." she started as Alan's name was called.  
  
"You want to tell me what that iwoman/i is still doing in our hospital?" Monica asked as she stormed over to her husband, ignoring the woman with him.  
  
"Monica. . ." he started in a soothing voice.  
  
"No, I mean it. She doesn't have insurance. She should be sent to Mercy like the other charity cases."  
  
"Carly and Jax are going to be paying her medical expenses, so it she's not a charity case."  
  
"Well, isn't that convenient. I still don't want her here."  
  
iGuess we now know who held up Donna's treatment,/i Abbey asked as she shared a pointed look over Alan's shoulder with Ron. Catching her eyes on her, Monica bristled, "do you have a problem?"  
  
"Do I look like I have one?" Abbey asked sweetly.  
  
"Well then what are you staring at?"  
  
"Monica, really," Alan sighed, "you're going to cause a scene."  
  
"Why? Because I want to protect my son and family? Do you have any idea what sorts of things they'll probably cook up?" she asked him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simmering with anger, Carly slid through the area, hoping not to be noticed by the handful of Treasury Agents in the area as she moved to the waiting area and sat in an edge seat and grabbed a magazine, as she kept an ear on the argument.. .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Monica we'll discuss later," Alan answered through gritted teeth as he looked to Abbey. "I'm really sorry about this. . .But, emotions are kinda running high because of last night."  
  
"Don't you dare make excuses for me," Monica put in, saving Abbey from having to respond.  
  
"I wasn't. . ."  
  
"Weren't you?"  
  
Shaking her head at the exchange, Abbey forced a smile, "like I said, I have to get going. Alan, it was." she started then at his expression finished with a "yeah."  
  
"You'll let me know if you need anything while you're here, won't you?" he asked as he stepped forward and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, I think I've got everything covered," she replied with a touch of discomfort that he put off to her getting caught in the middle of things.  
  
"In any case," he shrugged. "Tell Jed I said hello, and. . . well, when things die down a bit, maybe we can get together before you leave. For old times sake."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," she hedged with a forced smile as she took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. "Nurse Bedford, keep me informed would you?" she asked tightly before stepping around Alan and Monica.  
  
As she moved away, and Melissa went back to work, Alan started towards the waiting area, Monica quickly matching his step and pulling on his arm: "what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
  
"What I swore to do, Monica. Which is more than I can say for you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you almost did," he said stiffly as he pulled his arm from her grasp. "Stefan called me into his office. That's why I'm still here. Seems all of Donna Moss's tests where delayed for some reason or another. He wanted to know why."  
  
"We can't be blamed for lab delays. He has a problem with it he should hire more people."  
  
Alan shook his head disgustedly, "try to play it off any way you can, but I know the truth. Don't you understand that by pulling the types of stunts you have been you're only making AJ look guiltier?"  
  
"He's not. . ."  
  
"I said look, Monica," he replied on a sharp inhale.  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"No, you're right. I don't," closing his eyes he stepped away from her. "I'll be home late. I'm going to a meeting," he explained as he opened them.  
  
"Fine. Do what you have to. I will too," she countered before turning on her heel and storming off.  
  
"And just how far will you go?" he wondered aloud as he watched her before shaking his head and starting off in the opposite direction. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tapping her foot in agitation, Carly peaked out from behind her magazine, trying to figure out what was going on, especially since she could only catch bits and pieces of the conversations.  
  
"You know, you'd be less conspicuous if you turned the magazine right side up," a voice said causing her to look up at a smirking Amy.  
  
"Oh, shut up," she volleyed as she threw the magazine down and started to gather her things.  
  
"And here I was just trying to offer some advice."  
  
"Yeah, well I guess you would be the master of eavesdropping around here."  
  
"And one would think you would be better at it," the blonde nurse returned with a sarcastic smile and tilt of her head. "So hear anything good?"  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes as she took in the older woman: "ok, what do you know?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"Like? Come on, Amy, it's not like you too keep quiet when you know something."  
  
"I'm really hurt, Carly."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Fine. The hold up on the tests was orchestrated. So was the loss of the Power of Attorney."  
  
"Tell me something I haven't figured out."  
  
"How about the fact that Stefan stepped in to get things rolling and raked Alan over the coals for it?"  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Squeaky wheel gets the oil, or so they say."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Donna's famous doctor."  
  
"Maybe," Carly answered distractedly as she tapped her chin.  
  
"That's just the rumor floating around, although one thing is strange."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If we're asked, we're not supposed to say what case she's consulting on."  
  
"Really. . . huh, wonder why that is?"  
  
"Got me, but I'll let you know when I find out."  
  
"You do that, Amy, you do that," Carly muttered as she walked towards the elevators.  
  
"Yeah, and thank you ever so much for giving me that information, Amy. Oh you're ever so welcome Carly," Amy muttered as she moved to the nurse's station, her nails hitting the counter in frustration as Chris came out of the room. "Shouldn't someone go tell the guy in there that visiting hours are over, not to mention the guy sitting by the door?" she wondered as Melissa came over.  
  
"Dr. Bartlett left orders saying that certain people could stay pass hours, and I guess the guy on the door is part of her security detail."  
  
"Then why didn't he go with her?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"You dated DiLucca, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah and. . .?"  
  
"Well, he worked in law enforcement."  
  
"He worked for the FBI, not Secret Service, and it's not like he talked much about his work."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But it still seems weird."  
  
"Maybe it's just a precaution because of the situation."  
  
"Maybe," Amy shrugged as she picked up a tray of medicine and started to move away from the station. "I better deliver these, you ok up there?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine," Melissa nodded as she went back to reviewing charts.  
  
"I'm just so appreciated around here," Amy muttered under her breath as she moved towards a set of rooms. "Oh so appreciated. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of habit, Ron Butterfield waited for the others to get on the elevator, and then stepped in and took his place next to the Former First Lady. "We might have a problem," he said stiffly and softly.  
  
"Oh, another one?" Abbey asked sarcastically as she looked up at the ceiling. "Why am I not surprised. Now what?"  
  
"Ms. Spencer made a return appearance. She was in the area during the exchange between you and the doctors Quartermain."  
  
"Wonderful, just one more reason for them to try to undermine us. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, is there?"  
  
"No, ma'am, I guess not."  
  
"Right," she sighed as she the elevator stopped and they started to step off and walk towards the car. "Ron, I think I'm going to need to ask you to change our destination."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"I'm going to call Jed and tell him what's going on and then I. . . well, I want to make a stop. . ." she admitted as she pulled a strain of rosary beads out of her pocket and started to wrap and unwrap them about her wrist.  
  
"We'll arrange, and I'll inform his detail that he'll probably want to do the same," he acknowledged as he held the door of a non-descript Suburban open for her.  
  
"Undoubtedly," she sighed as she closed her eyes and reached for her purse and pulled out her cell phone, dreading the call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carly hurried to her car, her cell phone to her ear, "Jax, it's me. . . Oh, I got an ear and eyeful. Meet me at Ned's. We soooo need to talk about things," she said as she watched the Suburban pull out with a frown. "We will figure out what y'all are up to, and g-d help you if you're out to hurt Donna," she said as she watched it. "Former First Lady or not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CJ stepped out of the hospital and inhaled the cold air as she moved through the just starting to bloom memorial garden to a bench which she slumped down on. Tiredly, she rubbed at her forehead, before fumbling in her purse for her cell phone, biting her lip, she looked up at the sky as she fought back tears, "why?" she wondered aloud. "why Donna?" she sighed as turned the cell phone over and over in her hand, before shaking away her melancholy and forcing herself to call Toby and let him know what was going on. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jed looked up from the exam he was grading as the door to his suite was opened and Leo walked in with Mallory, "well isn't this a treat. Mallory, you grow lovelier every time I see," he said as he put aside the papers and rose.  
  
"And you use that line every time too," she answered as she went over and hugged him. "You look good."  
  
"Maybe you need to borrow my glasses," he teased as he took them off and put them on the end table. "So I thought you two were having a father daughter dinner."  
  
"We did, it's finished," she said stiffly.  
  
"I see," Jed sighed as he indicated a seat, "both of you sit, would you? You do realize that you don't have to stand just because I do now, right? And I am planning on doing it for a while. Getting a bit stiff."  
  
"Abbey's going to get on you for that," Leo mused as he watched Mallory take a seat on the couch and then moved to sit on the arm of it. Neither he nor Jed missed how she scooted over a couple of inches as he did. "So. . . have you heard anything from Abbey yet?" Leo asked uncomfortably as he undid the buttons of his jacket.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, no news is good news, right?"  
  
"So I'm hoping," he replied as he started to pace. "So Mallory, what's new with you?"  
  
"Now there's a loaded topic," Leo groused under his breathe earning a glare from his daughter and a raise eyebrow from Jed.  
  
"I'm interviewing for a job here in Port Charles tomorrow morning," Mal answered as she turned her attention back to her godfather.  
  
"That's a bit. . . sudden, isn't it?" he asked her.  
  
"Not really. Actually, it's a long time coming. Only so long one can deal with whispers and such. Need a fresh start where people don't. . ." she shrugged, knowing full well that he could read between the lines without her having to voice the truth that would be hurtful to both men, and which she had had to live with.  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's not your fault. I just. . ." she shook her head. "Besides, it won't be as tough of a school. Pay and benefits will be a bit better. It will still be economically diverse but. . . anyway, I can volunteer at Ward House to keep to my mission of helping the inner-city youths of this world."  
  
"And a good mission it is," Jed smiled, "so what's next?" he asked clapping his hands.  
  
"That is an annoying habit, you know that?" Leo groused.  
  
"So I've been told. But it's been known to work, and since you weren't bringing up anything any way."  
  
"Not much to bring up right now, Jethro."  
  
"How kind of you to remind me, Gerald."  
  
"Pssst."  
  
"How mature."  
  
"You're talking about being mature?"  
  
"Would both of you stop? My third graders are more mature," Mal put in with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"And hopefully more respectful of their elders than their teacher," Jed pallied with a laugh as Mallory just stuck her tongue out at him. Shaking his head he sat in a chair, "I talked to John, he's going to talk to someone who we knew in college and try to get some information that can help our cause."  
  
"Good. Good," Leo nodded as he looked at his feet which were tapping the floor.  
  
"Can I ask a question about you 'cause,'" Mal wondered, putting emphasis on the last word by using her fingers as quotations marks as she said the word.  
  
"Go right ahead," Jed said as Leo looked over at her wearily.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're keeping who you are a secret from Carly's friends?"  
  
"Probably the same reason why they're blocking us out," Leo answered.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Lack of trust."  
  
"But wouldn't that add to it? Make them more likely to work with you, and wouldn't that benefit Donna?"  
  
"They're loose canons on a power trip," Leo countered. "Besides from what V. said they can't do much themselves."  
  
"And you think you can? Talk about power trips," she muttered as she shook her head.  
  
"What your father is also leaving out is the fact that we don't want things to be thrown out of court," Jed put in.  
  
"And why would it be?"  
  
"Mal, chances are that the cover up involves people in certain parts of law enforcement being paid off. If we came riding in on our white horses and start using our former positions and the connections we still have to get them to step in line, well, someone somewhere else in that line is going to be paid off and will say that the decision was based on the fact that we're. . . well, who we are."  
  
"And you think that's not going to happen any way? Hello!?!?! You are the former President of the United States. Donna is the Former Special Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff in Charge of Strategic planning, whether they know now or later isn't going to change that, and it's not going to stop them from saying that decisions where influenced by that."  
  
"Maybe, but it gives us a little more time to get things ready and to gather information to make sure that when he goes down he stays down," Leo countered.  
  
"I just think. . ." she started as the phone rang, swallowing she looked to her father and godfather as the latter got to his feet, "That's probably Abbey," he said as moved towards the table it rested on. As he did, Mallory slid across the couch and reached over to grasp her father's hand as they sat and silently waited for news. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toby handed Ginger a list of tapes to pull while explaining the types of things they would be looking for, as his cell phone rang. Freezing mid- sentence, he looked at it. "Are you going to get it or stare at it?" Ginger asked as she looked from the phone to him.  
  
"It's just. . . it's probably CJ with news," he sighed as he picked it up, staring at it for a moment, "part of me really doesn't want to know," he admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Well listen to the part that does then," Ginger prompted as he hit send, and put it to his ear.  
  
"Ziegler. . ."  
  
iI pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go, And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know Let this be our prayer, as we go our way Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace To a place where we'll be safe.../i  
  
Jed's shoulders slumped as he listened to Abbey. "No, I. . . Understand. . . Leo and Mal are here, I'll let them know. . . Right. . .I'll. . .um. . ." he shook his head as he listened to her before hanging up and turning towards Leo and Mal as he leaned against the desk. "They know more now, and yet. . ." he inhaled sharply as he forced himself to continue, "not enough. . ."  
iLa luce che tu dai  
  
I pray we'll find your light/i  
  
"Dear G-d," Toby muttered as he listened to CJ. "How about. . . Yeah. . . He did?. . . Did you call. . . No, I'll do it, you better get back. . .Right. . .I'll um. . . I'll see you. . ." he managed over the lump forming in his throat as he disconnected and looked at his former assistant. Inhaling, he purposely looked down at the papers covering the desk: "I told her I'd call Sam, but I don't think I can. . ." he sighed as he shoved a stack a papers and rose to his feet, pounding on the desk. "Damnit, why Donna?"  
  
"Toby? How bad?"  
  
"Possible spinal and or brain damage. She still hasn't woken up," he said gruffly as he grabbed his jacket and started for the door. "I'm going. . . somewhere. . . call Sam, would ya?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she answered through tears.  
  
iNel cuore resterà  
  
And hold it in our hearts  
  
A ricordarci che/i  
  
Sam groaned as he rolled over and reached for the phone, realizing it wasn't the one ringing by his head, he looked around, spotting his jacket, on the floor. Trying not to disturb the sleeping woman next to him, he reached across for it and picked it up. "Seaborn. . ." he answered, his eyes widening in surprise at the voice on the other end, before the words started to sink in. Shaking his head as he ended the call he reached to put the phone back, grimacing when he noticed that his wallet was laying open to a picture of Donna, the thought that he was partly at fault assailing him as his bed partner turned over and looked at him.  
  
"Your friend?" she wondered as she shook back her red hair. "Yeah. . . I um. . ." he started uneasily.  
  
"Go ahead, we'll catch back up later," she smiled as she leaned over and kissed his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, sure Skye," he muttered distractedly as he got up and started to hunt for his clothes.  
  
iWhen stars go out each night  
  
L'eterna stella sei  
  
Nella mia preghiera  
  
Let this be our prayer  
  
Quanta fede c'è  
  
When shadows fill our day  
  
Lead us to a place  
  
Guide us with your grace  
  
Give us faith so we'll be safe/i  
  
Carly leaned against the roof of her car as she waited for Jax to arrive, her eyes of the stars as she gave into the urge to do the childish "Starlight, star bright," and wish for her friend's health. At the sound of an approaching car, she straightened and watched as it came to a stop. As Jax got out she pushed away from the car and walked towards him.  
  
"What's going on that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"  
"A whole hell of a lot," Carly answered as they started up the walk. "I just want to do this once, so. ." she indicated the door, which they knocked on and waited for Ned to answer, with in a few moments he did, a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"I thought you were getting some rest," Jax chided.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I wasn't, isn't it Jasper?" he shot back as he let them in. "What's going on?"  
  
"Carly came up with some things," Jax answered as he caught sight of the open laptop of the table.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Just started a search. I'll shut it down and you can fill me in. . ."  
iSognamo un mondo senza più violenza Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza Ognuno di la mano al suo vicino Simbolo di pace e di fraternità  
  
La forza che ci dai  
  
We ask that life be kind  
  
E' il desiderio che  
  
And watch us from above  
  
Ognuno trovi amor  
  
We hope each soul will find  
  
Intorno e dentro a sé  
  
Another soul to love/i  
  
Josh accepted the heating pad from Melissa with a smile before resuming his one sided conversation with Donna, comment on her choice in music and how each song seemed to fit somehow, as he shifted once again in his seat.  
  
At the sound of footsteps he looked towards the door, and forced a smile for CJ who brought in the food she had been sent to get, including a small salad for him. At his roll of the eyes, she kissed his forehead, "I'll be back, I just want to make a stop," she said softly. He only nodded as he groused good naturedly to Donna about how she even had CJ bringing him healthy food and took a couple of bites in between for show.  
  
Once she was gone he sighed and put the food aside, his head and shoulders dropping as he started to whisper words of a prayer he could barely remember, his voice stumbling over some of the Hebrew words that had been too long unspoken by him. . .  
  
iLet this be our prayer/i  
  
Toby paid the cab driver as he slipped out of the cab and into the night, his steps faltering a little as he came to the door of the building before reaching for it, a bit surprised to find it unlocked, he slipped in anyway. With an air brought of familiarity, he found a basket in back and pulled out a yarmulke placing it on his head before walking towards the alter, staring up, he started to say the familiar words of a prayer, pausing only as the Rabbi walked out and stared at him, before nodding and moving on. . . iLet this be our prayer/i  
  
CJ once again followed the signs posted on the walls of the hospital, this time finding her way to the chapel, her long legs eating up the distance between the door and altar. Reaching it, she swallowed back tears and she tried to come up with the words she wanted to use. Unsure, she moved towards the statue of the Blessed Mother and candle underneath it. With shaky hand, she reached out and lit one. A prayer of her youth coming to mind. As the words died down in her head, she moved back towards a pew and started to let the words running around her head do just that, hoping to find some peace, and the strength to help her friends. . .  
  
iJust like every child/i  
  
Leo sat on the edge of Mallory's bed as he watched his daughter fidget. "Do you think we should've gone with him, or to the hospital?" she asked him.  
  
Leo sighed, "I don't know. I'm not sure it would matter."  
  
"Dad. . ."  
"We can't do anything at the hospital and Josh doesn't want babysitters. As for the other," he shrugged, "I don't necessarily think that you have to be in a place of worship to ask for intervention or strength."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied as she moved to sit next to him, "here's ok, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he said covering her hands with his and bowing his head. Closing her eyes, she followed suit. . .  
  
iJust like every child/i  
  
Abbey didn't look up at the sound of the door opening or at the steps that sounded up the aisle, the only time she paused was as the steps stopped near her. "Going to let some indignation out in Latin?" she asked as she moved her fingers to the next bead.  
  
"I was thinking about it," Jed admitted as he genuflected and then moved in to sit next to her, his eyes on the altar. "Suppose it wouldn't do any good."  
  
"Does it ever?" she wondered.  
  
"Makes me feel less frustrated."  
"And people wonder why you didn't finish your studies to become a priest."  
  
"Some would say I was led astray by one very beautiful young woman."  
  
"Hah," she sighed as she put the beads down on her lap and looked over to him. "It never gets any easier to figure out."  
  
"And yet we're not supposed to question," he replied as he looked over at her. "That was one thing I could never understand," he added as he reached over to take her hand in his. Turning his attention back to the altar, he inhaled deeply, "and through it all, I still end up back here. Still asking for his help. Hoping to find answers. Asking for intercessions on behalf of those we care about."  
  
"And he'll and answer."  
  
"I just hope, it's the answer we're looking for."  
"So do I, Jed, so do I. . ."  
iNeeds to find a place, guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe  
  
E' la fede che Hai acceso in noi Sento che ci salverà/i  
  
Song Credit: The Prayer- Josh Groban & Charlotte Church 


	46. chapter 45

Chapter 45

Carly sat on the couch watching Jax pace, her frustration at his unwillingness to listen to what she had to say growing. "Jax. . ." she tried to interrupt again.

"No.  I think what you had to say proves my point," he replied as he turned towards her and Ned.

"How?" she asked him.  

"She's in cahoots with Alan."

"She apparently iknows/i Alan," Carly countered.

"There's a difference?" Jax asked defensively as Ned frowned.

"It's not that unfathomable that their paths might have crossed at some point," Ned sighed.

"Which shows. . .?"

"What?" Carly demanded as she rose to her feet.  "She's the one who got Stefan involved, and according to Amy, he questioned Alan about why Donna's treatment was delayed."

"Like that's going to get us anywhere?" Jax challenged.

Carly rolled her eyes at that: "I don't know what you want me to say.  I didn't hear everything, but I saw a lot.  Her reactions were--- well, weird."  
  


"What isn't with those people?"

"The fact that Lyman loves her doesn't count?"

Jax stared up at the ceiling as he crossed his arms over his chest.  "A lot of good that's done her.  I mean, he's made one hell of a choice for her health, and doesn't it tell you something that he based his decision on ithat woman's/i recommendation. Considering why her license was suspended, you really want to defend her integrity?" he challenged.

"Like Lyman said: there are worse things that she could have lost her license for."

"Can we leave your personal agenda out of this?"

"Maybe it's not mine we need to be worried about here," Carly shot back angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  


"Just that," she shrugged as she fought to regain some semblance of control.  "You are dead set on being right.  On making them back off.  Tell me, is it really because you're worried about Donna, or being right?"

"You know I'm worried."

"But about iwhat/i?" she continued to push.  "I've only seen you this blindly focused on bringing down Sonny, so tell me something: is your real concern Donna or bringing down the Qs.  Do you really want to help her or are you just using her as a reason to do something you've been wanting to for years?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jax defended.  "I care about her.  I wouldn't use her."

"It's not like it would be the first time, iJasper/i.  I mean, I am fully aware of why you originally wanted for us to be partners.  Mutually beneficial wasn't it."

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"And you're a prick, so what's your point?"

"Enough!" Ned sighed as he got to his feet.  "Do you two hear yourselves? We can't be fighting ourselves and succeed against them!"

"Well if someone would listen to reason. . ." Jax groused.

"Your reason isn't the only one there is," Carly reasoned.

"Why are you so supportive of strangers? We know nothing about them."

"Not quite," Ned put in thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Dr. Bartlett being the former First Lady and that Lyman 'loves' Donna is a whole lot to go on."

"If that was all we knew than maybe," Ned sighed as he started to pace.  "Carly, when is Johnny going to have the background checks completed?"

She shrugged in response, then elaborated: "he said he'd give a preliminary report sometime tomorrow, but that most of the information it contained would be 'common knowledge,' whatever that means.  Why?"

"I was just thinking, what if those people really aren't who we think they are?"

"Finally, a reasonable opinion!" Jax grinned, causing Carly to roll her eyes yet again.

"I never said it was a bad thing," Ned pointed out.

"OK, now I know you need sleep, because you're making less sense than Edward," Jax muttered.

"No, I'm just not making myself clear enough," Ned sighed.  "And before you say anything, try to interrupt less than him, would you?" he asked, receiving only a cold stare as an answer, which he ignored while he continued: "You're right about us not knowing a lot about them, but what about what we do know?"

"Which is what?" Jax asked.

"Donna trusts them or she wouldn't have given them her Power of Attorney," Carly suggested.

"Yet she didn't let them know that she was in trouble," Jax argued.

"She told someone and they. . ." Carly shrugged.

"My point exactly.  Not to mention that it sounded like the Cregg woman saw her recently, but Donna never said anything to her.  Not to mention that they're evasive as hell.  'I do stuff involving law?' What the hell does that mean?"

"Cop, lawyer, paralegal, reporter. . ." Carly listed.

"I wonder. . ." Ned sighed.

"Wonder what?"

"It's just. . ." he shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.  "I just can't shake the feeling that I should know who they are.  That their names are familiar.  I just can't put my finger on why."

"Couldn't be that they're in cahoots with your family now could it?" Jax asked sarcastically.

"Unless. . ."Carly started.

"Unless what? Don't tell me that you think their names are familiar too!"

"I didn't mean that."  
  


"Then what did you mean?"

"I was just thinking aloud."

"Always a dangerous proposition with you."

"Shut up," Carly snapped. Running a hand through her hair she rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath.  As she exhaled she continued:  "Like I was saying, we agree that it seemed that they knew Doctor Bartlett, right?"  
  


"Which 'they?'" Ned asked wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

"Donna's friends."

"You really have a loose definition of the word friend there, don't you?" Jax quipped.

"Well at least I can define the word," she replied sweetly, before turning to Ned, "anyway, what if you're right and they do know each other."

"You mean Donna's friends?" Ned asked, trying to keep up with her train of thought.

Carly rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, Donna's friends and Bartlett.  I mean, we already know McGarry knows Dr. Bartlett.   He said he was bringing in a i_friend/i_ to consult."

Jax shook his head at that, "he's a self important windbag. . ." he started.

"Well they do say it takes one to know one," Carly returned as Ned sighed and interceded yet again.  "Would you two stop it? We're not going to accomplish anything if we can't even keep from fighting ourselves!" he repeated before turning his attention back to Carly, "I don't see your point.

"Think about it.  If they know the Bartletts then you probably have heard their names at some point.  On the news, at some fundraiser. . ." she explained.

"Could be. . ." he muttered.

"Still doesn't tell us anything," Jax reminded.

"Then let's make it," Ned suggested as he looked to Carly.  "Get a pad and pencil from my desk, would you?"

"Sure," she answered, confused as she crossed the room to get the items requested.

"What are you plotting?" Jax asked, watching Ned suspiciously.

"Just that if you're right, then they know more about us then we do them."

"And?"

"And that might not be the whole truth. Best way to hide something is in plain sight.  They could've already given us the key to whose side they're on, we just need to find the right door," Ned answered as Carly came back to them with the pad.  "So let's figure out what we know about these people," he added as he took the pen and pad and sat down.  "First up, Dr. Bartlett. . ."

"Former First Lady.  Her license was suspended because she treated her husband," Carly started.

"Not to mention that that helped him to cover up his illness," Jax jumped in, making sure to highlight the negative.  "She knows Alan, and is somehow connected to McGarry." Jax added.

"She was also able to get Cassidine to pull strings, but doesn't want everyone know who she's here to treat," Carly pointed out.

"There also might be a connection between her and Lyman, as well as Cregg.  They did seem to know her guard, and he deferred to her medical opinion," Ned acknowledged.  "Anything else you two can think of?" as they shook their heads, he crew a line across the paper.  "OK, now what do we know about McGarry?" he asked, then answered himself: "He was Donna's emergency contact and is the alternate on her Power of Attorney.  But what else--- personality assessments aside," he clarified with a pointed look at Jax.

"He seems to know all of them," Carly started.

"And V," Jax grumbled.  

"Actually, V acknowledges that she knows him.  What did she say? Something about being friends with her godfather, wasn't it?" Ned countered.

"Something like that."

Shaking her head, Carly interjected: "He's take charge.  Doesn't like incompetence."

Ned sighed at her words, "no personality assessments," he reminded.

"He expected us to know who he was talking about," Jax said as he mentally reviewed his time in the other man's presence.  "Someone told him that Donna's fall might not have been an accident.  He seemed angry.  He threatened me because I wouldn't give him a straight answer."

"What? You never told us that!" Carly protested.  "No wonder why you have issues with him!"

Ned mulled over what Jax said and knew that clarification was needed.  "Exactly how did he threaten you?"

"Told me that I better not stand in his way.  That if I did I wouldn't like the results," Jax  admitted on a shrug.

"Could be either hiding something or being overly protective," Ned remarked as he added to the notations he had already made on the paper. "Anything else?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"OK, now what do we know about Lyman--- other than the fact that he may or may not be the person that Donna's in love with," Ned started.

"If there is someone," Jax argued.

"There is.  She told me so herself right before. . ." Ned shook his head as his voice cracked slightly.  "Anyway, she said she thought he knew how she felt but that she was still in the 'friend zone.'"

Carly sighed, "I think he's regretting that."

"Yeah," Ned muttered with a nod. "So what do we know?"  
  


"He has a degree from Harvard and 'does stuff involving law,'" Jax answered with distasted as he repeated the man's own description of what he did for a living.

"He was Donna's boss, but not a professor.  He said he was relocating when she took the job with Jax," Carly countered. "He also said they stayed in touch.  From what I overheard from his conversation with Chris, he didn't know about AJ and doesn't understanding why she didn't tell him."  
  


Ned tapped the pen against the pad as he stared off for a moment.  "You ok?" Jax asked,

"I was just thinking.  They all seemed surprised that Donna had said that she had worked for an economics professor."

"And they called it something . . ." Carly reminded, her face scrunching up as she tried to remember.

"The Charlie line, or something like that," Jax confirmed.  "But they said she i_had/i _worked for a professor."  
  
Scratching his chin Ned looked down at the paper and then wrote the words: economics professor punctuated with a question mark before looking back at the others: "what else about Lyman?"

"They're concerned about his health," Carly deduced.  "The way he was standing by the wall I'd guess a bad back, but that can't be the only thing."

"He's protective--- they all are," Jax conceded grudgingly.

"OK, now, what about Cregg?" 

"She worked for Isobel's public relations firm in Hollywood, but she left at least four years ago.  I don't remember why, just that we were going to try to get her for L&B.  She was the last of them to see Donna."

"But not the one whom Donna had been expecting to come for a visit," Carly interrupted.  "She said she does something involving public speaking for a living."

"She knows Lyman well enough to joke with him without offending him and vice versa," Ned mused.  "Anything else?"

"What about they guy she came in with?" Carly questioned.  "Am I the only one who finds it weird that he'd make a comment about forming a line and yet not stay longer?"

"Some people can't handle hospitals," Ned answered, "besides he sounded like he thought there were too many people in the room."

"And he said something about a studio," Jax said thoughtfully.  "I wonder if he's the one who told McGarry it wasn't an accident."  
  


"I don't follow."  
  
"McGarry made a comment about someone telling one of 'Toby's cubs,' that it wasn't an accident."

"That makes him what? A reporter?" Carly wondered.

"Great, just what we need."

"Actually, it just might be," Ned muttered.

"Assuming he's on our side."

"We haven't proven they're not."

"We haven't proven they are."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Skye groaned as she rolled over to the sound of banging on her door and pulled herself out of bed.  Grabbing for her dress in the dark, she stumbled towards the door as she fumbled into it.  "What?" she demanded as she pulled it open and squinted at the hallway's brightness.

"Sorry to interrupt your sordid rendezvous, but we have things to take care of," Edward said as he stormed past her.

"And a good evening to you too, Grandfather," she sighed as she went back in and closed the door leaning against it as she squinted at the light she just turned on.

"What did he sneak out the back while I was knocking?" he asked disgustedly as she scanned the room.

"Actually, he left a while before your banging commenced because a friend of his is in the hospital, but thanks for the concern," she answered sarcastically.  "Now, what can I do for you?"

Edward frowned at her and shook his head, but refrained, barely, on commenting on her sex life.  "We need to discuss what to do about AJ."  
  
Skye rolled her eyes at him as she pushed off the door and started to cross the room to where he stood, watching in amusement as he looked at the bed in disgust before moving to a chair in the corner and eyeing it wearily.  "How much can we do?" she asked him as he took the seat.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady," he groused as he pointed a finger directly at her face, annoyed at the tone he heard in her voice.

"Edward, the girl is lying unconscious in the hospital and is listed as being in critical condition, so I serious doubt that we'll be able to buy her off like we did the others.  And I swear, if you suggest  doing something to her there. . ." she shook her head as she let her words trail off, unable to voice an appropriate threat, not that she thought it would really mean anything to him.

"No, no.  We just need a plan for I f she gets better."

"i_If/i?" Skye questioned, her eyebrow rising.  "Why does that word coming out of your mouth make me so nervous."_

"As you said, the girl's in critical condition, I shouldn't have to remind you that that means that there's a chance that she might not make it.  And I can tell you this, young lady," he responded punctuating his words with a finger, "i_Ii_ wouldn't have any hand in harming her."

"As in someone else might?"

"Now, I didn't say that. . ." Edward replied quality, causing Skye to sink onto the edge of the bed, a hand going to her forehead and pinching the bridge of her nose at the beginnings of a headache.  

"You might as well have.  Please tell me you didn't do something stupid like, I don't know--- put a hit out on her."  
  


"I'm not some common criminal."

"Grandfather, what did you do?"

"Like I said i_I/i didn't do anything."_

"Then who did and what did they do?"

Edward sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Monica may have arranged for the test results be delayed," he hedged.

Skye's eyes widened at that, "she did what?!?!? Does she have i_anyi_ idea how much words she's making this? If Mac or anyone finds out we're not going to be able to pass this off as a drunken accident!"

"We're not doing that anyway."  
  


"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"I can't help it if the PCPD is so incompetent that they didn't give AJ a breathalyzer."

"Oh g-d," she muttered burying her head in her hands, once more mentally questioning what had possessed her to go out to dinner with Adam and her Chandler 'realatives' on the night of an ELQ party because lord knew that those always brought trouble with them.  "How the hell do you expect us to fix this?" she demanded as she lifted her head and stared directly at him.

"It's really very simple.  We give her the same offer as the others.  We pay a nice cash settlement, get her a job elsewhere and this all disappears," he answered.

"Like Jax or Ned won't talk her out of this?" she challenged.

"Then we tell the truth."

"Or your version of it anyway," Skye interrupted with a long suffering roll of her eyes.

Glaring at her, Edward pressed on: "she's an opportunist who was convinced by Carly and Ned to lead on AJ.  Her fall was nothing more than an unforeseen consequence of that plot."

"You really think people will buy that?"

Edward smirked at that: "it's amazing how much money in the right hands will buy."

"Somehow, Grandfather, I seriously doubt it will be that easy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam stared at the door to the hotel room and questioned the instincts that had brought him here.  Before he could change his mind, he reached out and knocked.  Dropping  his hand back to his side, he took a step back.  As seconds passed he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to pace, his shoulders slumping under the quilt he carried.

Sliding the door to her room open, she took a moment to watch the dark hair man with his back to her, "I was wondering when you were going to show up on my doorstep," she said softly as she tightened the belt of her emerald robe with one hand and smoothing down her short red hair with her other one.  

Sam froze for a second before turning and looking at her sheepishly. "You were expecting me?"

Rolling her eyes at his childishness, she stepped backwards: "I don't need all of Port Charles seeing me in my robe," she deflected softly as she indicated that he should also come into the room.

"Sure I shouldn't be concerned about your father?" he tried to joke as he accepted the invitation and crossed the threshold.

"Oh, I'm sure you should be, but I don't think his reasons for knocking you for a loop will be because you're in my room."  
  


"Mal . . ." he started as she turned from closing the door.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged.  "Besides, I'm probably the only one who'd open a door and slam it in your face.  Well, except maybe what's her name," she added as she crossed in front of him and moved to the bed, the edge of which she perched on.

"Skye," Sam sighed.

"Ahh.  So which helped more; the drinks or getting laid?" Mal challenged bitterly.

"I wasn't that drunk," he protested as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sam, try it with someone who didn't grow up around a drunk," she returned as she shifted on the bed, her hands smoothing out the silk so that the gap didn't expose too much skin.  "So I guess you heard about Donna."

"Yeah," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and started to pace.

"And you what? Thought you could come here and I'd tell you how it wasn't your fault?"

Sam looked at her in surprise: "you mean you don't think it is?" 

"Well, not entirely," she answered truthfully.

"I should've come or called someone who could've," he continued as if he hadn't heard her as he started to pace.

"Yeah, you should've," she replied simply, "but you know what they say: 'should've, could've, didn't.' You can't change it now, although you are compounding things."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Why haven't you?" he retorted as he turned to face her.

"Nice defense there, counselor," Mal answered as she rose.  "No wonder you needed so much time to work on that case."

"So glad I can count on you."

"You want solace, find it with your latest playmate."

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Well, it certainly seems it.  You are spewing an awful lot of venom that way."

"Gee, I wonder why," Mal started simply as she crossed her arms over her chest.  "I mean, it couldn't be that her brother's the one who put Donna in the hospital bed or that you're being a jackass, now could it?"

"I. . ."  
  
"Give it a rest, Sam.  I'm not here to give you absolution or smooth things over with my Dad and company," she shot back as she started towards the door.  "I'm going to pass this off as you having had too much to drink, so go find your latest flavor of solace and ego boosting because I'm through," she finished as she pulled open the door.

"Mal, I didn't mean . . ." 

"You never do, Sam," she sighed tiredly.

"I. . ."

"Sam, I have an interview in the morning and I really need some sleep."

"OK," he said softly as he crossed the room and paused in the doorway, "Mal, you really think it wasn't my fault?" he asked, sounding like a small boy.

"Only partly, Sam.  Only partly," she answered before closing the door in his face.  


	47. chapter 46

Sorry about the delay in getting these chapters out, but along with writing them I was working on a character list.  If any one is interested in getting a copy of it, please e-mail me.  I don't want to interrupt the flow of the story by posting it in the middle.

Thanks for your continued support in this endeavor.

MissDevon

Chapter 46

Edward poured himself a drink at the bar of the family room.  Recapping the crystal decanter, he put it to the side and picked up the glass, turning away from the wet bar as he took a sip and looked around the room.  Shaking his head, he started to walk slowly towards the patio doors, well aware that a drink wouldn't change anything.

Nothing would.

He came to a stop just before the patio doors and gazed out, hoping to chase away the ghosts chasing around his mind.  Staring at the garden that was dimly lit, he couldn't help but wonder when he had become the man that was reflected back at him through the glass.  When had he become a distorted image of what was? A man who would let someone be hurt and put the bottom line ahead of someone's life.

Drinking deeply, he couldn't help but think that if things were different.  If it had been Emily who had been hurt he'd be out for blood.  He could understand the need for it, and yet he was helping to perpetrate the crime that had been committed against that young woman.

He had no choice but to.

AJ was his grandson no matter what and he'd always protected his family--- that's the story he'd stick to.

Only it was more than that.

He had things to make up for.

He had played a part in making AJ the way he was, he might never admit it to anyone, but he knew it in his heart. And while he would make it seem like his motivation was ELQ, it wasn't.

His motivation was quilt.

He had to help AJ now because of all the times he had failed him in the past.

Because it would hurt Lila too much if he couldn't now.

Because it would break his heart too.

He understood they point of view of the people he was at counter purposes with, but he knew that they would never understand that.

Would never understand his point of view.

He supposed he could understand that, if not, he could certainly live with it.  It was the additional guilt that he would carry that he wasn't sure he could live with.

Because if it had been Emily. . .

He shook away the thought and reminded himself that it wasn't.

And there was nothing he could do but protect his own.

That was his job.

And he knew that this time he couldn't fail, that all he could do was stand there, drinking and staring out the window, wondering what if. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jax sat in his car staring past the image of himself reflected in the windshield and back to the gatehouse.  He knew that his reactions to McGarry and Co. were irrational, but he couldn't help it.  This was his town.  He knew the people, the hidden rules, and the politics that needed to be played to accomplish something he had to do.  He _had _to fix this because there were things he had done that Ned and Carly didn't know about.

They didn't know that he had seen signs there was more going on than Donna had told them, and he hadn't pushed her to tell more.  They didn't know that she had wanted a day off to see a friend who couldn't make it into Port Charles, but that he hadn't granted the request.  He had justified it at the time as there being too much work to get done on the merger they were finalizing, and that he was unable to spear her.  They didn't have the image if her reaction in their minds of when he had distractedly asked if it was really that important as he looked over her from the top of a file. The resigned sigh and slump of her shoulders as she answered in a tone he didn't pay enough attention to that "it can wait."  They weren't the ones who should have known better since she never called out or took time off.

He knew he couldn't change that now, but he could do something to make up for it. He had to.  He needed to bring down the Quartermains to make up for what he hadn't done as much as for what he had.

After all, he was the one who had pushed her towards Ned that night, which led to AJ pushing her down those stairs.

Shaking away the images that haunted him, Jax started the car, making a vow that he would see that the next fall was one taken by the Quartermains and that he would be the cause.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carly moved around the living room of the gatehouse shakily straightening and rearranging things.  From the door leading from the kitchen, Ned watched her tiredly before coming into the room, "You don't need to do that," he admonished from behind her.

Gasping, she jumped and turned to glare at him, one hand over her heart and the other punching him lightly in the chest, "you scared me to death," she accused.

"Sorry."  
  


"S'OK," she shrugged as she went back to what she had been doing.

"Carly, you really don't have to. . ."  
  


"Actually, I do," she said softly, refusing to turn and look at him.

"Oh," he answered softly as he fought the urge to touch her by putting his hands in his pockets.  "Where's Michael?"

Carly looked over her shoulder at him as she replied: "he's spending the night at Sonny's."

Nodding slightly, Ned took his hands out of his pockets, "and what do you plan to do? You can't straighten up my already straightened living room all night."

Turning away from him again, she looked down at the papers she had restacked and tried to swallow back tears, "yeah, I know.  I just. . ." she shrugged, unable to say anything else.

"You could stay here you know," Ned suggested, surprising them both.  "I mean, I ummm. . . I don't exactly want to be alone either."

Carly turned and stared at him, raising an eyebrow at his words, "are you propositioning me?" she asked half-jokingly.  

"I'm offering you my guest room," he smiled back with a shake of his head and half-smile.  

"How disappointing," she returned on a mock pout.

"Really?"

"Yeah.  Wouldn't it just scandalize your family if you were?"

Chuckling slightly, his smile grew a bit.  "Well, for that reason alone it might be worth it."  
  


"Oh, it would be and for more than that," she shot back on a wink.  "So are you going to show me the way or what?"

"Just let me put away my laptop."

"Now that's one I haven't heard before."

Biting his lip, Ned went about shutting the computer down as Carly perched on the arm of the couch.  "So, were you able to find out anything on them?"

"I just started googling when you and Jax showed up, and didn't get the chance to check the returns."  
  
"We could look now," Carly suggested even though Ned was in the process of coiling the plug.

"Yeah, because I really want to see you more punch drunk than you already are."  
  


"I am not punchy," she pouted, earning a laugh from Ned.  "What?"

"Nothing, I just now know where Michael gets it from."  
  


"Apparently I'm not the only one who needs sleep."

"Well, at least she admits it."

Shaking her head, Carly got to her feet, "just show me to my room, would you?"

"Well, since I'm a gentleman, of course.  In fact, I'll even lend you one of my shirts to sleep in."  
  
"My hero!" she mock swooned as they started up the stairs.

Ned swallowed at her words, growing serious.  "I don't fell much like one now."

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Carly put a hand on his arm to stop him, "You're a good man, Ned.  Don't ever doubt that about yourself."  
  
Ned swallowed and nodded as he stepped away from her, "your room's right there, I'll get you that shirt."

"Thanks," she replied softly as she moved to the door and went to open it, watching silently as he went down the hall to his own.  Inhaling deeply, she straightened her posture and walked in, turning at the knock on the doorframe, "that was fast," she said as she turned.

Ned didn't answer immediately as he threw her one of his shirts, "there should be everything you need in the bathroom."  
  


"OK."  
  


"Let me know if you do need anything else."  
  


"Sure."

Not sure what else to say, Ned turned and started out, only to pause and turn in the doorway, "Oh, and Carly.  If and when I were to proposition you, you'd know it," he said softly before adding a "good night," as he turned and continued out.

Confused and surprised, Carly staggered across the room and fell onto the bed. "Oh my," she muttered as she stared at the ceiling.  "Oh my. . ."


	48. chapter 47

Chapter 47

She stood in front of a mirror in her bedroom fighting with her unruly hair as she tried to work it into a french braid.  Of course coloring thick, unruly hair hadn't helped matters much.  Tucking the bottom part of the braid up and underneath, she reached for an elastic band to secure it while trying to balance and slip into a pair of shoes, all the while muttering in Latin under her breath.  It was an unfortunate habit that she had picked up from her father and would revert to in times of stress or annoyance, and which she kept soundly to herself.  Reaching down to put the second loafer onto her unshoed foot, she hopped across the room to see if any messages had come in while she was in the shower.  And of course one had, she just hoped it hadn't been from her boss demanding that she show up even earlier for the shift that she had gotten called to cover less than an hour before.  

Sinking to the bed, she reached to the nightstand for her watch and was in the process of putting it on as she heard her god-sister's voice.  The smile that momentarily graced her face was lost as the contents of said message sunk in.  Her Latin growing more passionate, she reached for the phone while getting to her feet and starting to gather her things and dialed. Simultaneously, she mentally tried to deduce if she'd have enough time to obtain some of the information that she was asked to as she counted rings till the answering machine picked up. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jax walked into the Penthouse without trying to conceal his arrival, even at the late hour.  Throwing his keys onto the desk, he scanned the surface while forming a mental check list of things needing to be done on pending deals as he shrugged out of is jacket.  As he did, the phone rang, breaking the silence of the room.  Glancing at his watch, Jax scowled before glaring at the answering machine that was kicking in--- or rather at the message that was coming over it. . .

_"V. what the hell is going on? I just got your message about Donna.  Anyway, I think I can get the information that you want.  I'll be in touch when I get off shift."  
  
_

Shaking his head and biting back annoyance, Jax stalked over to the answering machine and deleted the message.  "She just doesn't get how much trouble she's bringing on us, he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

At the top of the stairs, V. tightened the belt of her white terry cloth robe and frowned at his actions, closing her eyes she inhaled before calling down to him, "Jax, I thought I heard you."  
  


"Guess you did," he answered noncommittally as he walked to the steps and stopped at the bottom of them to look up at her. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really," she shrugged as she twisted the belt around her fingers.  "I thought I heard the phone."  
  


"Wrong number," he answered stiffly as he turned and walked back to his desk, her conflicted "oh," barely reaching his ears.  "You go on back to bed; I'm going to be working on some stuff for a while yet."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No."

"I see," she sighed.  "How's Donna?'

Slipping into the chair behind his desk Jax frowned, "why don't you call one of your good friends?  I'm sure they could fill you in."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" he demanded as he swiveled in his chair in time to watch her descending the stairs. "Don't resent them for their ignoring her? Don't worry that this Lyman character has made a dangerous decision when it comes to her health? Don't think about how their presence can only hurt?"

V. swallowed and shook her head, "they didn't ignore her.  _One of them didn't look past what she told him to what lied beneath.  In fact, that's probably why she told him.  As for Josh, he would die before he willingly did anything to hurt Donna, and I'd lay money on the fact that he's more conflicted with having to make that decision that you'd want to believe.  Just know that he did what he thought was best for her at the time. And lastly, why the hell are you so sure they're the ones who are going to hurt her.  As far as I see it they can only help."_

"You're not seeing the whole picture."

"Really?" V. asked.  "Because as much as you've repeated these allegations today, you've left a lot of things out."

"And just what the hell would they be?"

"Just that I think it's more than a little ironic that you're throwing these accusations around when they're not."

"They have no reason to."

"That's the funny thing.  You keep saying they didn't come when she called.  They could say the same, if not worse, about us.  Most of them didn't even have a clue about AJ harassing her.  _We _knew he was and what did we do? _We_ didn't look past her words to the fear underneath anymore than Sam did.  We enabled her to hide what was happening.  _We _were the ones here.  The ones who should've been able to do something to stop him, and we didn't."

Jax shook his head and closed his eyes at her words.  "They're making the wrong choices for her."  
  


"And we made the right ones?" she challenged, the put up a hand to forestall the counter argument she knew he was mentally forming.  "Don't let your guilt color your opinion of them."  
  


"Who saids I feel guilty?"

"It's written all over your reactions.  You didn't know it would happen when you set up that talk between her and Ned."

"I underestimated AJ.  That's not going to happen again."

"So instead you're underestimating Donna's friends.  You should be working with them instead of against them."

"Can't be your own feelings of guilt coloring your opinion there, now can it?" Jax countered defensively.

V. inhaled sharply at that as she took a step back, surprised at the anger she heard in Jax's voice.  "Yes, I feel guilty, but I also know that these people aren't who you think they are.  Given the opportunity they'll take down the Qs and anyone who stands in their way."  
  


"Do you know how naive that makes you sound? They can't just walk into a town and tumble one of its most prominent families on a whim! It just doesn't work like that!"

"And you don't know how ill-informed that makes you sound," she sighed.  "Because in this case, with these people, it just might work exactly like that," she added as she turned and started towards the stairs, only to pause at the bottom.  Looking over her shoulder, she decided she needed to impart a piece of wisdom to him.  "You have got to make a decision here.  You either get out of their way or they'll steamroll right over you.  Don't let your pride force you into the crossfire of this."

Jax snorted at that and turned back to is work as he listened to her walk up the stairs.  "I'm not the one in the way," he muttered.  "Besides, if anyone gets steamed rolled it will be them, and right out of town. . . 


	49. chapter 48

Chapter 48

Eve pulled her car to a stop at the curb and turned off the engine.  Exhaling, she leaned her head against the headrest only to force herself to a more conscious state moments later.  Rolling her head to relieve the tension in her shoulders, she pivoted in her seat and reached over to push the door out and climb out, shutting the door quietly in difference to the quiet neighborhood before making the walk from curb to door of the 'Firehouse' with heavy steps. Automatically, she pressed the bell and then turned and leaned against the wall next to the doorway as she waited for someone to answer.

"That something they teach you in med school?" a voice asked causing her to jerk away from the wall and blink to clear her vision as she turned her heads towards him.  "Huh?"

Shaking his head as he took a bite from the apple he held, Scott laughed slightly, "sleeping upright.  Did they teach you that in med school?"

"No, it's just an acquired talent," she shot back as she pushed away from the wall and took a step towards him.  "Thanks for watching Danny for me tonight," she added as she swallowed and looked over his shoulder, slightly uncomfortable that he was only in his pajama bottoms.

"It wasn't a problem.  Besides, if you want to thank someone you should thank Serena," he smiled as he stepped back and indicated that she should come in.

"Oh," Eve sighed as she unconsciously rubbed at her eyes and moved past him.  "Where is Danny, by the way?"

"Asleep in the guest room."  
  


"Oh," Eve sighed as she bit her lip trying to figure out what to do.  "I really hate to wake him up."

"So don't," Scott suggested as he sat down on the couch and watched her.

"I suggested it so it's not an imposition.  Besides, you don't look like you're going to make it down the walk, never mind home.  So you might as well stay."

"If I didn't know better. . ." Eve started only to stop herself from saying more.

"You'd what?"

"Just forget it," she breathed as she staggered towards the couch.  "I appreciate the offer, but with things with Ian the way they are I can't."

"Eve, Ian's shaking up with Lucy.  You sleeping here--- alone--- isn't going to do as much to damage your case as you falling asleep behind the wheel and getting into an accident would."

"And here I thought you were propositioning me," Eve replied in a tired attempt to inject levity.

"Nah, if I was doing that I'd have pulled out Twister," he retorted carelessly as he pushed to his feet, only to curse under his breathe at the realization and the memory said realization brought: "now that was insensitive.  I'm sorry."

Eve swallowed as she shrugged: "happens when there's a history between friends," she replied as she looked down and fiddled with her watch band.  "So, ummm, where am I bunking tonight?"

"If you can stay awake long enough for me to change the sheets, you can take my room."

"Scott. . ."

"Hey, I'm fine on the couch.  Besides, Christina's probably going to be getting up soon anyway."  
  


"She still hasn't developed a decent sleeping pattern?" she asked as she followed him towards the stairs.

"With Lucy as her primary caregiver, you're really surprised?" Scott asked as they started going up the stairs.

"Yeah, you have a point," she conceded as she followed him up, making sure she had a tight grip on the handrail.  They continued to the top in silence and walked down the hall, stopping to look in on Danny on the way.

Stepping away from the guest room and turning towards the master bedroom, Scott decided to break the silence.  "So how does it feel to be working on such a high profile case?"

"What?"

"Just wondering how you feel about working with the former First Lady and having to answer to the former White House Deputy Chief of Staff," he answered as he paused at a linen closet, opened it and took out some bedding.    
  


"I don't know what you've heard. . ." she started to protest.

Laughing slightly, Scott turned towards her: "other than the fact that Joe didn't realize who she was, I didn't hear a whole lot.  Just figured it out."

"Scott, don't try to use this to your political gain. . ." she started, immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"If I used some of those players to gain politically I wouldn't be here now.  Hell, I'd probably be in the Attorney General's office," he replied slightly offended, but not quite surprised as he moved towards his bedroom.

"I'm missing something here aren't I?" she asked as they crossed the threshold and moved to the bed, falling into easy companionship they started to strip and remake the bed.

"Lee went to Harvard Law with Noah Lyman."

"Let me guess, Josh's father?" 

"Yeah," he confirmed as he watched her across the bed.  "Leo McGarry was also there at the time and the three of them were good friends.  Not to mention that I knew Josh growing up and we roomed together when we attended with this guy named Chris."

Raising her head, Eve stared at him: "so you knew who Donna was then?"

"No," he sighed as he tucked in the edge of the sheet and then sat on the bed staring at his hands.  "Josh and I didn't see each other often.  I think the last time I actually saw him and had a conversation not concerning politics was when I was heading to Canada after Serena was born.  I stayed with his parents for a night and he happened to be there.  Guess we just. . ."  
  


"Grew apart?" she suggested as she sat on her side of the bed and watched him over her shoulder.

"Maybe, although I'm not sure that's right.  I mean we'd only see each other over the summers for like a week or two when we were kids and we just picked up.  It's probably just that we got too busy with life to do more than send holiday greetings and a couple of five minute calls once in a while. 

And I guess I should've known who she was.  I spoke to her when I was trying to get information on DV, and when Josh was in the hospital after the shooting.  She was definitely a force to be reckoned with."

"I have to admit, it's a bit hard to picture her working there. She's seems too easy-going."

"Oh, she wasn't.  When Josh was recovering, I'd called and she monitored how long and just what he was talking about to make sure he didn't overexert himself."

"I'm guessing politics were out, so what did you talk about?"

"Theoretical physics," he responded, watching her yawn.  "Look, I better let you get some sleep.  You want me to wake you up at any special time."

"No, I'm sure that Danny will take care of that," she replied as she lay down and he rose to his feet.  She watched him walk towards the door from under lowered lashes, "and Scotty, it's kinda nice."

"What is?" he asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"Working on such an important case.  The fact that I'm working with someone of her caliber, is pretty amazing. . ." she stopped on a yawn.

"I'm glad.  Go to sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning," he answered as he shut the light and the door and went back downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Courtney Corbin smiled as she walked into the on call room and over to her locker.  For the first time in her life she felt like she was getting somewhere--- making something of herself.  Reaching up behind her she pulled a scrunchy out of her hair as she dialed her combination.  Once she opened her locker, she put the scrunchy in and started to take off the pink sweater she was wearing and folded it to place on a shelf, all the while her mind reviewing things she had done that day and still had to do.  At the sound of a door opening, she paused and looked over her shoulder, nodding in acknowledgement of the doctor who had walked in before turning her attention back to getting ready to leave for the night.

With a slight frown, Ellie Barrington took in the young student nurse.  She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help but be annoyed at the young woman, whom, if what information she had was true, all but sold her self-respect to get here.  Of course, no one was supposed to know that Ms. Corbin was only in the nursing program here due to strings pulled by her former in-laws in what was rumored to be part of her divorce settlement, but when Treasury did their homework and annoyed doctors talked of special favors, it was hard to keep secrets.  On the other hand she had been on the receiving end of some of those rumors, but whereas they forced her to strive harder to prove her detractors wrong, Courtney Corbin had done nothing to distinguish herself from the other members of her class. With a roll of her shoulders, Ellie crossed the room to stand at the locker next to the younger woman's and waited.

At the feeling of eyes on her, Courtney turned slightly and lifted her eyes to the doctor's and then down to the floor  before turning back to her locker and uneasily moving around some of its contents.  "I believe you and I need to have a little chat," Ellie said simply.

"I ummm, I wasn't aware I was working on any of the cases you were overseeing, Doctor," Courtney replied haltingly.

"No, you're not, and for good reason," Ellie replied with slight annoyance.

Courtney swallowed unsure of what to make of the response as she pulled her purse out of the locker and swung it closed.  Slipping the strap over her shoulder Courtney looked at Ellie and forced a smile.  "Then I don't see what you would want with me," she said sweetly as she turned to start to walk out.

"Not so fast," Ellie replied with a slight tilt of her head, at which one of the agents on her detail blocked the door, causing Courtney to spin around and look at her in surprise.  "You see, I need to ask you a few questions."

"I don't see why."

"Because you were married to AJ Quartermain."

Courtney swallowed at that as she fiddled with her purse strap and bounced nervously on the balls of her feet.  "Only for a short time.  It was mistake.  I was too young," she prattled.

"So he wasn't. . .I don't know. . .abusive?" Ellie asked, gaining her answer in Courtney's gasp and lost of color.

"I. . .I don't know what your talking about," Courtney hedged as she looked to the blocked door.  

"Sure you don't."

"I  can't. . ." Courtney shook her head.

"Yeah, you can."

"You don't understand."  
  
"You're right.  I don't.  I just can't understand why a young woman would have the guts to leave, but not take her self-respect with her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me.  You think that no one around here knows your little secret--- that your ex's family bought you your place in the program."

"Like you can talk.  People say your parents bought you yours."

"Only till they see my work.  Can't say the same about you."

Courtney laughed slightly at that, "I work hard and do the best that I can."

"And without their help it wouldn't be enough, now would it?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you're a liar."

"What?"

"See, Ms. Corbin, what I have for you is a proposition.  You lied when you filled in your paperwork.  And considering some of my family's history--- well, I wouldn't be hard pressed to help you keep the things you want to keep private private. If you were to refuse to talk to me now, well, I would have to let the directors of the program know about certain aspects of your past, after all, they do make my detail very uncomfortable."

"You bitch."

"I've been called worse."

"You know if this is a test by Alan and Monica and the rest of them . .."

"No, this is very real.  And I've very serious."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you, as much as you might want to pretend otherwise, aren't his only victim and you weren't his last."

"I don't understand."

"He put a very good friend of mine in the hospital."

"No. . ."

"He threw her down a flight of stairs.  The same ones he threw your former sister-in –law down from what I hear."

Shakily Courtney sank onto the arm of a nearby couch and buried her head in her hands.  "No. You have to be wrong.  AJ. . . he gets mad and yells, maybe throws things or grabs. . . he never. . .I mean, it was more emotional abuse."

"How so?"

"He ummm. . .his family disinherited him when we got married.  We didn't have a lot of money and my waiting tables at Kelly's wasn't enough. I. . .I ended up. . . dancing," she started embarrassed.  "I became close to Jason, AJ's brother.  He had seen me one night at the club and would come or send one of the guys who worked for my brother to keep an eye on me.  AJ got jealous.  Then he found out the truth and made me quit.  I was OK with it.  He even said he had a job lined up."

"Did he?"

Courtney shrugged: "He left town, only. . . Well, I started to get these threats, and I told Jason.  I didn't want to tell my brother because he would have lost it.  Anyway, we found the guy and then found out that AJ hired him to stalk me.  He thought I'd turn to him, you know? I left him then, especially after I found out. . ." she stopped herself.

"Found out what?"

"I can't, all right? I mean, they made me sign papers saying I wouldn't say anything.  Hell, I've already said too much.  I need this job, you know.  It's all I have.  I don't have parents who can help me follow my dreams.  Or who really care all that much.  My brother would kill AJ if he knew. . ." she shook her head.  "If I don't have this I'll end up dancing again.  Or eventually working cons like my parents did.  I want more than that for myself.  I want my self respect back.  I do."

"Well, I hope protecting him helps you get it," Ellie sighed sarcastically as she started towards the door.  

Biting her lip Courtney fought back tears as she stared at the other woman's back: "Dr. Barrington…"

"Yes?"

"I can tell you this much.  He has a thing for fires."

Ellie looked over her shoulder at that, "what does that mean?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Courtney sighed, then added: "I'm really not a bad person you know."

"I know.  And. . . well, as long as you don't have contact with your brother around here, I won't say anything," Ellie replied softly.  "And if I were you, I'd start trying a whole lot harder.  Prove that you really do belong," she added before walking out, a guard behind her.

"Easier said than done," Courtney whispered to the closing door before shaking her head and turning back to her locker and the task of finishing getting ready to leave for the night.  


	50. chaptedr 49

Chapter 49

Chris slid the key into the door of his condo and then pushed it open.  Stepping into the darkened living room, he automatically reached over and flicked on the light as he dropped his briefcase onto the floor and kicked the door shut.  Tiredly he walked over to the couch and dropped onto it. Leaning his head back on a sigh he stared up at the ceiling.  This, was his lot in life.  Work and an empty house.  A life led alone.

While many of the people he worked with assumed this was what he wanted, they couldn't have been more wrong.  He missed the days when it was him and Eve against the world--- or at least the other interns. When he could come home and share a drink and conversation with someone.  Even more, he missed the times he had with Julie.  The dreams of a family. 

Shaking his head, he pushed himself to his feet and moved to the bar behind the couch to start mixing martinis.  As he did, he scanned the room and couldn't help but remember the last time he wasn't alone in it only days before. . . 

_Chris smiled as he stepped away from the martinis he was mixing and went to answer the door.  His dress casual for him ( a polo shirt and pair of kakis )but in keeping with what he hoped to be the mood of the evening.  As the bell chimed a second time he laughed and jumped the steps.  "I'm coming," he yelled just before pulling open the door._

_Out of habit he gave his guest a once over, noting the black camisole and blue jeans she was wearing and how they showed off her body.  "You want to stop giving me the once over and take these bags before I drop them?" Donna asked, nearly thrusting the bags she carried into his arms._

_"Would it at least help if I said that I like what I see?"_

_Donna rolled her eyes as she pushed pass him and made her way into the living room: "maybe, maybe not."_

_"Well, it was worth a shot," he replied as he kicked the door shut and carried the bags to the coffee table.  _

_"For whom?" she shot back as she started to take containers of Chinese food out of the bag and placed them on the table._

_"Well, you're certainly in a mood.  Want a drink?" he asked as he went behind the couch._

_"It's been a long day," Donna shrugged as she started to fold the now empty paper bags. "And I'll take a beer."_

_"So what made it so long?" Chris asked as he opened the small refrigerator under the bar and pulled out a beer before pouring himself a martini._

_"You really don't want to know," was her only response as she turned and reached back to take the bottle from him.  "What? You don't have a bottle opener?" she asked as she pulled up the edge of her shirt and used it to help her turn the top._

_"Oh, I have one.  But I wanted to see some skin," he teased as he recrossed the room to sit on the couch next to her. _

_"Keep dreaming Ramsey," she answered before raising the bottle to her lips and taking a swig.  _

_Shaking his head, Chris turned his attention to the table that was now covered with food.  "I take it you're hungry?"_

_"Not really, why?"_

_"Just that this is enough to feed an army."_

_"Just used to ordering for a lot more people," Donna shrugged as she turned the bottle in her hand and started to tear off the label.  "I didn't even realize what I was doing till I got the order.  Don't worry though.  I'll take leftovers off your hands if you need me to."_

_"I can handle some, you've seen the state of my kitchen of late and since it's no fun cooking for just one. . ." he let his words drift off as he watched her.  "Hey what's really going on with you?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You sure?'_

_"Yeah, of course I'm sure.  Everything is just okey dokey."_

_"I didn't know you used that term," he responded, his tone teasing over his concern._

_"You don't know everything there is to know about me, Chris, even if you think you do because you know a few things that others don't," she snapped as she rose to her feet and started to pace._

_"Hey, I didn't think I did."_

_"Yeah, I know," Donna replied while fighting back tears as she simultaneously pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and took a swig from the bottle.  "Let's just chalk this up to having been a long day, ok?" she asked as she looked at him._

_Although concerned, he nodded: "Yeah.  Sure.  How about you and I try to put a dent into all this food and watch a movie."_

_"My pick?" she beseeched._

_"Sure, why not?"_

_"You're a good guy Ramsey," she said softly as she moved back to the couch and perched on its arm._

_Chris laughed as he stood and started to head for the kitchen: "a hell of a lot of people in this town would disagree with you."_

_"So? I've been told my opinions have been wrong lots of times on lots of things," she replied as the doorbell chimed._

_"Get that would you?" Chris called from the kitchen._

_"And you being so damned bossy couldn't be the reason people have differing opinions on that?" she called to him as she set her beer on the table and rose.  _

_"You're a brat you know that?"_

_"I know you are but what am I?" she called back in a childish voice as she opened the door as he stepped back into the living room.  From where he stood he could see her suddenly stiffen.  Curious, he put the dishes and silverware he was carrying on the table and hurried to the door._

_"My boss said to tell you that the order came from someone else, Ma'am.  But if you want we can just stick to the usual routine," the delivery man was saying softly._

_"Hey, is everything OK?" Chris asked as he came to stand next to Donna as he put a hand on her shoulder._

_Pulling away from his touch, Donna swallowed hard:  "No, no.  Everything's fine.  Just wondering how he . . . um. . . found me that's all.  Seems Jax told him I'd be here," she answered shakily.  "Ummm, Chris can you tip him.  My purse is by the couch," she added as she reached out and took the floral arrangement from the delivery man and carried it to the bar without waiting for an answer._

_Shrugging, Chris reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed the guy a five before closing the door and turning.  From where he stood on the landing he could tell that her hands were slightly shaky as she reached for the card.  "You ok?" he asked as he took the steps and crossed to stand next to her._

_"Yeah," she said weakly as she reached out and took the card, not really wanting to.  Donna stared at it for a moment, well aware that Chris was watching her, but still slightly afraid.  She had thought she had found away around the arrangements that AJ sent her, but what if he had found away around her scheme to make sure that she accepted them? Well, she supposed there was only one way to find out.  Taking a deep breathe she turned over the card and used her nail to flip the tab before pulling out the card.  She read it quickly, her nerves turning to a smile than the smile falling slightly to a frown as she slipped it back into the envelop and placed it in the arrangement.  "So, how about showing the movies I have to pick from?" she asked through forming tears._

_"Donna? Are you sure that you're ok? That they're not from. . ."  
  
_

_Donna turned sharply, her tone icy: "They're from Toby Ziegler.  Or at least his secretary.  A birthday gift."  
  
_

_"Shit.  Sorry, I didn't realize. . ."  
  
_

_"Or what? You would've made a cake?" she asked sarcastically._

_"Well, bought one at least," he answered evenly, wondering about what exactly was bothering her.  Why the delivery man would've made the comments he had._

_"It's not like you knew the date anyway," she shrugged, brushing away his apology.  "Hell, at least he had his secretary send something.  That's more than the rest. . ." she stopped short and cursed.  "Let's just forget it ok?"  
  
_

_"Yeah, sure, I'll forget it.  The movies are this way. . ."  
  
_

"I should never have let it drop," Chris muttered as he brought a martini glass to his lips and took a long drink.

"You can't save everyone, Chris," a voice said from the hall near his bedroom.  At the sound he turned and stared.  He didn't know what he felt at that moment as he looked at the woman standing there.  Her long, dark hair was a mess of curls; her slacks were white and her blouse a riot of colors all making her seem more vibrant that he could remember her being before.  

"Yeah, well, I've never been much of a hero, have I?" he asked as he toasted her before take another drink from his glass, setting it down, reaching for a second, and pouring her one of her own.

"You don't seem too surprised to see me," she said simply as she crossed to him and took the glass he offered.

"With all the vampires, angels, and other undead things running around this town lately, I had hoped it would only be a matter of time before I saw you.  Didn't think it would be for this though."

She only shrugged: "Ed's weird about what he sends us for."

"So why now?'

"Why not now?" she shot back as she sipped her drink and watched him over the rim of her glass.  His expressions were somewhat easy for her to read, at least easier for her to read now than during their all too short marriage.  She sighed as she put down her glass and reached out to take his hand: "there's a lot of guilt floating around right now, and there's nothing anyone could've done.  There are things that are about to happen, all for reasons that all of you are not ready to see.  Destiny always takes a hand, Chris."

"So what? You're destiny?"

"No.  Just think of me as one of her handmaidens."

Chris pulled his hand away from hers and stepped back: "Really? Then I really don't get a damned thing about destiny, Julie.  Because I don't understand how it would let Cooper do the things he did.  Let Lucy take Christina.  Let you give up your daughter and then die alone.  

And even more I don't get how it would allow a sweet, caring person like Donna be hurt and possibly die because of an asshole like AJ.  How it would not give her a chance at love with a man who would do anything for her.  How it would just keep kicking those people. How it keeps kicking me.

I tell you, I'm sick of it.  Yeah, I have money.  I have some semblance of power, but what the hell good is it doing me when I couldn't save you? When I can't make sure that the little girl I helped to bring into this world is safe and healthy? When I can't even help a friend? When my skills as a doctor just aren't enough!"

Julie smiled sadly: "learned a few new things there, Ramsey?" she asked.  He stared at her angrily, his breathing harsh after his tirade.  "Drop dead," he muttered as he threw up his hands and stormed past her towards the bedroom they had once shared.

"You forget, I already did," she shot back, watching as he froze, his shoulders slumping.  Shaking her head, she walked towards him and placed a comforting hand on his back as she leaned into him and rested her chin on his shoulder.  "Oh, Chris.  That. . . that's part of destiny's plans for all of you.  Things don't just happen without teaching us something.  There's something in this for everyone to learn.  Destiny isn't something that's written in stone.  Its course changes based on decisions that we all make, but its destination is always clear.  The people who are meant to be together will be.  The lessons we need to learn we will.  And the time for us to depart will arrive when it needs to, despite modern medicine's best efforts to the contrary."

"Why are you here?"

"To remind you why you can't give up.  That you can't let them or her give up either."

"Is she going to live?"

"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Chris asked as he pulled away from her and spun around to face her.

"Because I don't know. I just know that you need to think about what you've learned.  That you need to let go.  Be ready to move on."

"From what?"

"From me.  From what was nothing more than a dream.  I was a detour, Ramsey."

"You were more than that Julie."

"What was I then?"  
  


"A lesson," he said softly as he reached out and cupped her face, a shy smile on his own.  "You taught me to love."

"Then hold onto that and let me go, Chris," she entreated sadly as she placed one hand over his and wiped a tear off his cheek with the other.

"I thought I had.  I mean, I know you're not going to really come back.  But. . . you had so much unfinished business that I thought maybe. . ."  
  


"You are my unfinished business, Chris.  Let go now."

Chris nodded slightly at that, "I loved you Julie.  More than you know.  More than you realized.  But you're right.  I need to move on.  From you.  Hell, even from Eve.  I just didn't want to.  It's not like there's anyone here. . ."

Julie reached slid her hand over to cover his mouth and silence him.  "There's a reason you met Donna."

"We're just friends," he protested as he reached up and removed her hand from his mouth.

"And I'll share this much, since I'm sure you already are aware of it: that's all you should be.  That doesn't mean that her presence hasn't put you on a crash course with destiny."

"What does that mean?"

"When the time comes, you'll understand," Julie said simply.

"I already told you, I don't understand much when it comes to destiny."

"No one does, Chris.  No one does," she said softly as she stepped back from him.  "I need to go now? You going to be ok?"

"I'm not going to give up on her, if that's what you mean?"

"And the guilt?"

"I thought you planned to specialize in oncology not psychiatry."

"I picked up a few things at Ferncliff."

Chris laughed as he shook his head:  "Go on and leave, I'll work through it and learn from it."

"You better," Julie laughed as she started to fade away.

"It was supposed to teach me a lesson, huh?" he asked as he shook his head and then stopped for a moment.  "But what if it's more than that.  She had an arrangement about flowers sent to her.  Ziegler had flowers sent so he'd be able to find out where and maybe just maybe. . ." Smiling he started back down the hall and grabbed the portable out of its phone stand as he moved to the couch. Before sitting down, he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and started to look through it for the numbers he had been given to get in touch with Donna's former colleagues should the need arise.  Within seconds he held Toby's in his hand and had dialed the older man's cell. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toby stepped out of the synagogue and started down the steps, his mood still somber, but his hope restored after the time he had spent there in silent prayer and in conversation with the rabbi there.  As he started down the street back towards the studio as the rabbi had directed him to as his cell started to ring.

"Ziegler," he said shortly, then stopped short as the caller identified himself.  "Has there been a change in her condition, Dr, Ramsey?" He paused as the other man responded his jaw tightening slightly as he did.  "Yeah. . .I'll call my secretary in the morning and find out who she used and then tell Ron so he can look in to it.  Thanks for the heads up," he added as he ended the call and dropped it into his pocket. Inhaling, he looked up to the stars and shook his head before continuing down the road muttering to himself about stubborn, independent woman. .


	51. chapter 50

Casting note: The part of Jerry Jacks will be portrayed by Tom Eplin (ex Jake AW/ATWT)

Chapter 50

Ginger stood at the coffee pot waiting for it to stop perking as she looked over the notes she had written.  "Glad to see you're getting something accomplished," Toby said snarkily as he crossed WLPC's empty bullpen.

Turning slightly, Ginger leaned her hip against the rickety table and gave him a quick once over.  "I suppose you were doing something more productive?" she challenged, well aware of her former boss's unease with hospitals from Josh's stay a couple of years before.

Toby only shrugged at that as he came to a stop a foot away from her: "depends on your definition of productive," he answered as he looked to the pot and continued: "I wonder if the same holds true for coffee pots as others."

"What?"

"Watched pot never boils."

"Wait a minute, did you actually just quote a cliché?"

"Guess I'm in need of that coffee after all," he muttered.

"So I figured," Ginger responded with a slight shake of her head.  "Listen, I've pulled some tapes from the archives.  I'll start reviewing them once I get some caffeine in me to keep me from falling asleep during them.  I figure I'm looking for anything concerning him and the ladies he's had an eye on, with a particular attention to those who also worked for him, right?"

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded as he took off his blazer and put it over his arm and started to unbutton and roll up the sleeve of his shirt.  Turning, he started back to the office he had commandeered, pausing to transfer the blazer to his other arm and look over his shoulder at his former assistant.  "Bring me a cup of that when it's ready, will you?"

"The members of the Sisterhood don't fetch coffee.  I'll let you know when it's ready," she shot back saucily as she watched him walk away, shaking his head and mumbling things she was sure she didn't want to know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jerry Jacks bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek before sliding into an empty seat next to her and across from his father.  With his usual haphazardness he picked up the menu and scanned it.  With narrowed eyed, John Jacks looked at his first born and frowned.  "You work out the deals on that venture with your brother yet?" he asked sharply.

Unperturbed, Jerry finished his perusal of the menu, closed it and put it down on the table before addressing his father.  "We've hit a slight snag."

"What have you done this time?"

"John really," Jane Jacks tried to intercede as she so often did.

"It's all right, Lady Jane," Jerry interrupted his mother with the only address anyone ever used for her.  "And for once it's not me.  Seems Jasper can't quite get his hands on the paperwork we need at the moment."

"Isn't that why he hired that new snip of a girl?" John asked, then plowed on not wanting to wait for an answer: "besides I didn't think she'd be as incompetent as to lose papers like that."

"She didn't."

"Then what happened?"

"He probably ran yet another one off," Jane sighed.  "Really, the only one that he has managed to keep around was V. and I'm sure that considering recent developments that had more to do with other aspects."

"He hasn't run her off mother," Jerry sighed.

"Then what happened.  For pity's sake, Jericho, stop beating around the damned bush," John blustered, as a waiter came over and placed down drinks, but was motioned off before he could take additional orders.

"Thanks for the drink at least," Jerry muttered as he picked up the glass and took a swig.  Setting it down, he sighed, "Da, don't go giving yourself a heart attack there."

"It wouldn't be me giving it, now would it?" the older man countered as he tried to calm down.  "Now get on with this.  I'm not one of the people on the other side of the table."

"Actually, right now. . ."

"Jerry. . ." Lady Jane intoned.

Putting up his hands, Jerry sighed:  "All right, all right.  The reason why Jasper can't get his hands on the papers are because he doesn't know where they are.  Donna can't get to them because she's in the hospital, courtesy of one AJ Quartermain."

"Didn't that joke of a mobster take care of the troublesome bugger yet?" John wondered.  "Never mind, I'm sure we know of someone who can do something about him."  
  
"Well, that's the thing.  I don't think we're going to have to worry about it."

"The man's mucking up a major business deal for us and you don't think we have anything to worry about?"

Jerry only smiled: "the business end I can handle.  Jax might be distracted by this, but I won't be.  Furthermore, the papers can be resent.  As for AJ, well as much as I'd like to be able to take him down for what he's done to certain people, not to mention the satisfaction of rubbing Corinthos nose in a job done right, I don't think it's really going to be necessary."

"We've always taken care of our workers," Jane pointed out.

"And from what I hear, so has her former employers, and they carry heavier armor than we do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John asked.

"Seems Jax's sweet little assistant isn't exactly who people think she is."

"Tell me she's not involved with the Jeromes or Sollitoes or something."

"Actually it's more like the McGarrys."

"McGarrys?" John asked, slightly confused.

"Seems Jax is having a hard time with her contact person.  A man by the name of Leo McGarry. . ."

"As in the former Secretary of Transportation?" Jane asked.

"Appears so."

"And Jax isn't appreciative of his help?"

"He might be if he'd get his head out of his ass long enough to connect the dots," Jerry answered, then at his parents looks added:  "seems he's been too busy chasing women and ghosts to learn to recognize political heavy weights like McGarry and the rest of his team."

"Just because she knows McGarry doesn't mean. . ." John started to point out.

"Dad, unlike my younger brother, I did some research.  The reason she can put up with Jax is because her former boss seems to be even tougher on his assistants.  A boss by the name of Josh Lyman.  Seems she was Bartlett's attack dog's attack dog."

"But she said she worked for an economics professor.  Why would she say that, but not the truth, which would be so much more impressive?" Jane wondered.

"Well, technically she told the truth. Bartlett's the head of the Economics department at the University of New Hampshire."

"So, young mister Quartermain has finally gone after someone whom his family won't be able to buy off, not that his family won't try to," John mused.

"Presuming they're not more observant than Jax," Lady Jane put in.  "And that family being what it is, only a couple will be wise enough to join the dots as they are."

John nodded at that as he looked over at Jerry.  "All ready on it, Dad.  I'll fly in to work on the deal with Jax, but I'll be sure to meet with my former sister-in-law," Jerry explained as he glanced at his watch.  "In fact, if I'm to tie things up I had better get going."

"Just don't go and get yourself arrested," John cautioned as Jerry started towards the door. 

Once alone he turned to his wife, "it really amazes me how dense those two boys can be," he muttered as he shook out his napkin and placed it over his lap, pausing as he looked up at his wife.  "What?"

"John, didn't V say that she had met Donna through her Godfather.  That the girl had in fact worked for her godfather?" Lady Jane asked thoughtfully as she turned her glass around.

"You don't think. . ."

"Well, how else would you explain it dear?"

John Jacks couldn't help but laugh at that, "I always did say that that girl had more secrets than what the V stood for.  I just wonder if our son has any clue."

"We are talking about Jasper here."

"Then he is in for an interesting surprise."

"Aren't they all dear, aren't they all. . ."


	52. chapter 51

Chapter 51

For the second time that night, V. put aside the files she was working on.  Rising from the bed, she stretched before she reached over and started to reorganize the contents of the files more out of habit than necessity.  Rolling her head as she put the stack of files onto the end table she caught sight of the clock and frowned.  It wasn't like Jax to stay downstairs for so long, even after an argument.

Concerned, she crossed the room and went down the hall.  Quietly, she crept down the stairs and into the living room to see him lying on the couch, half asleep, with a file on his lap.  "Jax, you should come to bed," she said softly.  

"I've got too much to get done," he said gruffly.

"You're going to fall asleep while you're doing it."

"So what if I do?" 

Sighing, V. turned and went back up the stairs with a heavy heart, suddenly feeling at a lost.  She needed to get out of here.  To go somewhere.  Talk to someone.  Hurrying her movements, she went back into her bedroom and to the closet.  Once there she pulled out the first outfit she could and shrugged out of her robe, trying to convince herself that she wasn't running away from Jax and the problems that were appearing. Rather, she was waiting till they could discuss them rationally. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justus sat in his darkened apartment as he looked over the list of the women who had been bought off in one form or another to keep them from quiet about AJ's antics, as well as the notations of what the payoffs had been.  There were transfers, promotions, jobs arranged elsewhere, secrets kept, and in some cases, good old fashioned cash payoffs.

Tapping his pencil against the edge of  his desk, he tried to ignore the voice in his head, not unsurprisingly like Grammy Mae's, asking him why he was doing this.  Part of him wanted to answer 'for family,' it was an answer his late grandmother would have understood in theory, but more than likely wouldn't in this application.  And frankly, he wasn't sure he did either.

Disgusted with himself, he dropped the pencil onto the desk and pushed himself away from it.  Rising, he moved across the room to turn on a light wondering as he did when his work was something he felt needed to be done in the dark.

There had been a time when it was done with lights blazing and with pride.

A time when he had worked for the people and dreamed of following in his father's footsteps and going into politics.

But then things had changed.

_He had changed._

He had become some he hadn't known he could be.

There had been the fire he had caused.

The death that had resulted from it.

The guilty verdict of an innocent client he had represented.

Being blackmailed.

Going to work for his 'gangster' cousin.

Dirty dealings getting dirtier.

Losing Keesha and the woman he loved.

Losing a family he was trying to form.

Losing the replacement.

And his downward spiral probably would have continued if he hadn't have heard of her death.  If he hadn't have gone back to see the children he had once hoped to be a father to.  To be forced with the knowledge that time had passed and left only vague recognition in a woman child's eyes and distaste in those of a young man who had been forced to grow up too soon, and quite possibly too hard.

_"You don't have any right to be here.  To try to judge us.  Go back to your new life and stay the hell out of ours,"  the young man had yelled at him, surprising Justus with the amount of disgust and anger that had been thrown at him._

He didn't have the chance to counter as a man came up behind them asking if there was any thing wrong.  He hadn't missed the tone, or gun that had been concealed under the new arrival's suit coat.  Had been concerned as he watched the boy grab a suit jacket, give a couple of reminders to his sister, and then leave with the man.  

There was nothing he could do, at least not then.  

He should've been there sooner.

Should've fought for them more.

They had deserved better.

Still deserved better than the man he now was.

After all, the kid had been right.  

He didn't have any room to judge.

Maybe someday.

Just not while he was cleaning up these messes. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo sat at the small desk and reread the papers that Margaret had faxed him.  Sighing, he made a notation in the margin, closed the file, and took off his glasses.

With annoyance, he rose to his feet and started pacing the room.  He hated being unable to do anything to help those he cared about.  Unthinkingly, he crossed the room to the wet bar and started making a drink.  As he picked up the glass and brought it to his lips, he cursed under his breath.  "What the hell am I doing?" he asked the air, before putting it down and starting to root through the area for a bottle of water.  

Rising with the water in his hand, he recrossed the room while uncapping it, worry creeping in.  He knew that what had just happened was not good.  He couldn't slip up now.  He had been sober for too long, but there were times when old habits. . . Shaking his head, he sat back down in a chair and looked around him.  

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable in a hotel.  Hell, he had spent the better part of the last four years of his life living in one.  It was more than that.  He had once accused Josh of being a compulsive fixer, but the truth of the matter was that he was one too.  He had been one for more years than he could remember, and right now his hands were tied.

He couldn't help Donna.  

He couldn't help Josh.

And from the look of it he couldn't seem to do much for himself either.  

Angry with himself, he placed the water bottle onto the end table and rose.  There wasn't a meeting he could find.  It was too late for him to call Lee.  But maybe he could solve one of his problems.  

Mind set on a goal, he grabbed his key and exited his room.  Ignoring the handful of Secret Service Agents, he moved to the elevator and pushed the button.  As soon as it arrived he stepped into it and pressed the floor number he needed.  His foot tapped against the floor as he waited for the elevator to finish its descent.  Once the doors opened he stepped out, paused for a moment to get his bearings, and then moved down the hall, stopped outside of the room, and knocked.

"Now what?" the occupant said crankily as she pulled open the door.  "Sam, I swear to G-d. . ." she added before stopping as she saw who was standing there.  

"Something I should know about you and Sam?" Leo asked with a slight frown.

"He wishes," Mallory shot back as she stepped back to let her father into her room.  "He came by looking for absolution."

"You give it to him?"

"Do I look like a priest?"

"He's not Catholic," Leo shot back as he sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and watched her latch the door.

"Semantics," Mallory sighed as she turned and looked at him, her hands running through her hair as she looked at him tiredly.  "What are you doing here? I was trying to get some sleep.  I do have an interview in the morning."

"Yeah, so I heard."

"What's with the tone?"

"What tone?"

"That tone," Mallory answered back as she crossed the room and sat next to him.  

"I almost took a drink," Leo informed evenly.

"I see.  My interview to blame, or something else?"

Leo turned and looked at her surprised, "my drinking isn't about you or any one else.  I almost drank because I wasn't thinking.  I just poured the damned thing, because in times of stress that's what I used to do."

"Why'd you come here?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure," Leo answered as he rose to his feet.  "I just. . . Mallory, what have I done to us?"

"I don't understand."

"When did I make it so bad that you couldn't even tell me you were interviewing some place other than DC?"

"This isn't about you, Dad," Mallory admitted, "this is about me not wanting to be overshadowed any more.  I just need to be some place where I'm not Leo McGarry's daughter."

"It's that bad?"

Mal laughed slightly at that, "no.  I'm just tired of not having my own life. Besides, you're moving on, why can't I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have other people.  I get that.  You don't need me hanging around."

"How can you say. . ." Leo stopped, shaking his head, unable to continue as he sat back down, next to her.

"Easily," Mallory answered as she looked at him, her eyes looking at the wall beyond his shoulders.  "You didn't tell me about Ainsley till you had no other choice.  You always cancel on me.  You didn't even tell me about Donna!"

"I didn't think. . ."

"No, you never really do.  Daddy, I haven't been your little girl in a long time.  First it was the pills and drinking and then. . . well, they're more your family than I am."

"I really screwed things up, didn't I?" he asked, not expecting an answer as he reached over and took her hand.  "Honey, I didn't know you felt this way.  I'm sorry if that's how I made you feel, but there were a lot of times when I felt that you didn't want to be involved.  To know those things. I used to invite you to things, but you'd turn me down."

"Most of the time they involved your job, and I knew that you'd end up working through it or disappearing half way through."

"There were other times too and times since then."

"Maybe we're both to blame then," Mal sighed.  "I don't know.  But I do need to do this, although if I don't get some sleep. . ."

"I get your point," Leo sighed as he rose and kissed her forehead.  "Just promise me something."

"What?"

"You get this job, you let me take you out to dinner to celebrate."

"OK," she agreed as she rose to follow him to the door.  "You going to be OK?"

"Yeah.  I'll call and have them take the stuff out of the room in the morning.  I'll also call Lee," he admitted softly.  "Good luck tomorrow, Kiddo," he added as he crossed over the threshold and started down the hall.

Shaking her head, Mallory watched him leave wondering what had just happened before closing the door and going back to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam walked down the corridor of the hotel wondering why he was taking this path.  He tried to rationalize it that he was using her to get information, but he knew that wasn't the whole truth and that he didn't want to dig deeper into his reasoning.  Mal's accusations had hurt. He wasn't just using Skye as a divergence--- but he was using her, a voice taunted.

Stopping outside of the room he had vacated a little over an hour ago, he contemplated his options before reaching out and knocking on the door.  He needed the divergence that sex with Skye would bring, and hoped to somehow get information out of her in the process.

"Grandfather, I swear to g-d!" Skye started testily as she yanked open the door, sagging slightly as she realized it was Sam.

"If you're expecting someone else. . ." Sam shrugged cheekily as he gave her a knee melting smile.

"I figured you weren't coming back," she admitted as she stepped back to let him in.

"Yeah, well, I had to clear my head."

"There are other ways to clear your mind you know," Skye pouted as she closed and locked the door.

"A woman like you fills one."

"Nice line," she replied, not exactly impressed.

"I try," Sam smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her move around the room.

"How's your friend?" Skye asked after a few moments of silence she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands as they twisted and untwisted the belt of her robe.

"Holding her own," he finally answered, causing Skye's head to go up at the tone of his voice.

"The injuries worse than you thought?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Skye shrugged, "you seemed thrown when you got that call is all."

Sam closed his eyes at the word thrown, trying to remind himself that she couldn't know. "Yeah, it's worse."

"Who's her doctor?"

"I forget his name," Sam hedged.

"Oh," Skye sighed as she glanced back down at her hands.  "She's at General Hospital?"

"Yeah."

"They're good there.  It's one of the best on the Eastern seaboard."  
  


"Given the choice would you go there?"

"Given the choice I wouldn't be in one," she shot back.  "But, it would be one of my top picks."

"But not the top one?"

"I'm kinda partial to PVUH.  But that's because with my family, I'd get more peace there.  Joe Martin can handle Adam better than Alan can Edward and company."

"Speaking of family, you never did say what was going on with your brother."

Skye laughed as she patted Sam's knee and rose to her feet, "nice seg way there."

"I just don't feel like focusing on myself or my friend at the moment," he replied as he looked up at her.

"I'm sure I can find something else for you to focus on," she smiled as she slid onto his lap and leaned in to kiss him.

Wrapping his hands around her waist, Sam accepted the divergence she was offering.  Falling back onto the bed, he continued the kiss while he slid his hands under her robe and hers did some exploring of their own.

Breaking the kiss, she pulled back to work on his belt and zipper while he pulled her robe off of her shoulders--- just as her cell phone rang.

Cursing, Skye pushed away from him and pulled her robe back up her arms.  "Don't answer it," Sam begged as he sat up and reached for her.

"It could be about my brother," Skye explained as she moved to grab the phone.  "I didn't complain when you got a call about your friend."

"We weren't in the middle of —you know— when I got the call."

"No, but we could've been," Skye retorted as she picked up the phone.  "Chandler-Quartermain. ..  yeah, hold on a second," lowering the phone and covering the mouthpiece, she looked at Sam who was now lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.  "This shouldn't take long, we'll continue this when I'm done."  
  


"If I'm still up to it," Sam muttered wearily as she ran a hand over his face, suddenly extremely tired.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to get a rise out of you," she teased before heading into the bathroom, pausing slightly to watch him before closing the door.  Shaking off the bit of guilt she was carrying she raised her cell to her ear.  "So what have you got for me?"

"You know you could've just said I was interrupting something," the voice on the other end taunted.

"What, wanna live vicariously there?" she shot back as she perched on the edge of the tub.

"I've got someone."

"Ever hear the term 'jail bait?'"  
  


"She's legal."

"Only slightly more so than your son."

"You calling me old there, because if I'm not forgetting, you're about the same age as me."

"You're still a couple of years older than me, and I happen to date people in my own age range."

"So do I.  I just have a broader definition of age range."

"Tad, one of these days you're going to have to grow up."

"So you people keep telling me."

Rolling her eyes, Skye couldn't help but laugh at him.  "So, if she's keeping you so busy why are you calling me?"

"She's out of town," he answered, his shrug clear over the phone.  "Anyway, you made it sound urgent.  I don't make important clients wait."

"So I'm an important client now, am I?"  
  


"Do you want the information I have or not?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Seaborne left your father's employ for bigger cases that he was in charge of at Gage Whitley.  He left them as he was about to gain the position of junior partner."

"Why?

"Bartlett for America."

"Huh?"

"He took a position on Josiah Bartlett's campaign staff during his bid for Presidency and then stayed on as a speech writer during the administration.  When Bartlett left office, Seaborne got his job at Gage Whitley back."

"So then there's no connection between him and Donna Moss."

"Actually, there could be."

"How? Before she worked for Jax she worked for an Economics professor."

"You sure about that?"

"That's the word about town anyway."

"Well, that's weird because when I heard Seaborne worked for Bartlett I gave Craig Nelson a call.  He works for one of the embassies you know."

"Yeah. Enid's mentioned it a number of times."

"Sounds about right.  Any way, I played a hunch and asked him if he'd also heard of her.  He recognized her name, but couldn't place why.  He was going to ask around."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the answer?" she muttered.

"Skye?"

"Just call me when you have more, and Tad, thanks. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam stayed on the bed for a few moments after Skye went into the bathroom.  Rolling over, he caught sight of a notepad on the table near the phone.  Glancing at the bathroom door and seeing nothing but the light seeping through, he rose and moved to the desk.

Carefully, he turned on the desk lamp as he picked up the notepad and started to scan the page.  It only took him a moment to realize that what he held in his hand was a list of women whom AJ Quartermain had been harassing and their pay offs. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skye sat on the corner of the tub tapping the cell phone against her leg as she thought over her 'situation' with Sam.  Truth be told, she was the one who had instigated this tryst.

But he had to know something.

He had been fishing for information about AJ, and she didn't think it was out of concern--- at least not any more.

Yet, how could he know Donna? And why was it that she was now questioning the young woman's former employ.  "I'll just have to have Tad dig deeper into it," she muttered as she moved to the door and open it, just in time to watch Sam replay the pad and turn off the light.

Sighing, she looked down and closed the door before he could see her.  Leaning against it, she reminded herself that she now had the upper hand.  She now knew who his 'friend' was, all she had to do was figure out how to use it to her advantage.


	53. chapter 52

Chapter 51

Toby headed into the office he was using only to pause at that door when he saw the derriere of a woman sticking up from under the desk.  As she shifted the bit of hair that moved into view gave him a pretty good idea of who the snoop was.  "Find whatever the hell you're looking for and then get the hell out," he ordered gruffly as he moved in and threw his balzer onto a nearby chair, choosing not to acknowledge the thud and slight moan he heard as the body crawled out from under the desk.

Pushing to her feet, Felicia sulkily rubbed her head, "I dropped a file," she replied huffily as she showed him the papers that were fisted in her other hand and gestured towards the chair that held the rest of the file's contents.  

"Before or after you snooped through mine?" he shot back as he threw his hands up at the mess that was now the desk.

Felicia only smirked slightly: "I had left some important papers in here for a story I was working on.  Had to find them.  Sorry, if it inconveniences you."

Raising only his eyes, Toby glared at her.  "Don't worry your pretty little head.  I'm not the one who's going to be inconvenienced."  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  


Shifting through the files on his desk, Toby found the one he was looking for and sat down: "Just that if you want to put your nose into things that don't concern you you're going to find yourself in a whole hell of a lot of trouble."

"Saids someone whose doing just that," Felicia countered.  "I wonder how Tiffany would feel knowing that you were stabbing her in the back by trying to bring down her good friends.  You know Sean and Monica go back a long way.  I doubt that they'd be so receptive to you using their resources if they knew."

"You'd be surprised what they know that you don't," Toby said evenly, refusing to look at her.  "But on the same token I wonder how Tiffany would feel knowing that she has a snoop working for her.  Someone who doesn't know better than to go looking in personal and confidential material.  Perhaps you thought you'd find a story you could steal.  Perhaps that's the only way you know how to do your job.  If it is, I frankly could care less, as long as you're harassing other people when you do it.

I'm here as a friend of Tiffany's.

Even more so I'm here as a professional courtesy.  Too bad you don't seem to know what either word means," he paused as he put aside the folder, and stood, staring her down.  At his look Felicia involuntarily took a step back, "stay out of this office while I'm here.  Stay out of my way, or you will be sorry."

"You know, I don't have any idea who you think you are.  See Tiffany doesn't let her friends be treated this way by any one.  And unlike you, I'm one of her best friends.  So let me tell you something.  You're not going to do whatever you're planning to do to the Quartermains.  I won't let you.  They won't either.  No outsider is going to come into town and take them down.  It's impossible."

"I've done the impossible before."

"Well, not from this office you won't," Felicia said cockily.  "You'll see that once I get around to talking to Tiffany."

"If you're so hell bent on getting me thrown out, why not do it now?" Toby challenged, seeing through Felicia's act.  "I mean, I'm sure your wandering eyes saw more than a few notes I have on a possible non-story, including where I usually conduct my business.  And even in your ineptitude I'm sure you know just what WLPC has at stake if it chooses to not do business with me.  So, go right ahead and call her.  See where it gets both of us," he continued as he picked up the phone and held the headset towards her. "I'll even dial. . ." Felicia only swallowed as she held the file she had been working on at her chest.  "No? Well, then you know the way out.  Forget the way back in," he finished as he sat down and picked up another file.

"You'll regret this."

"So I've been told by more important people who didn't make me regret it either.  Close the door behind you."

Biting her lip, Felicia stomped towards the door and blew through it, slamming it hard behind her as she moved down the hall, mentally forming a plan of how to contact Tiffany in her own way, and with enough ammo to blow the interloper out of WLPC.

Back in the office Toby testily threw the file onto the pile and buried his head in his hands.  A pesky, inept, reporter was the last thing he needed to be dealing with right now.  Especially one who had ruined the organization he had managed to gain of the papers that needed his attention and would probably go running to the people that they all were trying to keep from finding out about their presence.  At the sound of the door opening, he didn't even look up: "Now what?"

Frowning at him, Ginger blew into the mug she cupped in her hands: "coffee's ready," then added: "what the hell happened to your desk?"

"Pain in the ass reporter," Toby muttered as he looked up to see her holding the cup.  "That for me?"

"You wish," she replied on a slight laugh.  "But I will make a sacrifice.  You go get a cup of coffee and I'll put your desk in order before I head back to the archives."

"I'll take what I can get," he sighed as he pushed back from the table and moved towards the door and past her.

Placing her mug down on the desk Ginger started to shift through the files on the desk, choosing to ignore his comment. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CJ sat in the chair watching Josh pace the room, his eyes drooping slightly.  "Aren't you supposed to be getting some sleep?" she asked.

He pivoted and looked at her, shaking his head to try to clear it and gather his thoughts.  "I'm too wired too," he answered as he crossed the room and pivoted again.

"What you are, Mi Amore, is dead on your feet."

"Since when are you in my body?" he asked as he turned again.

"You're picking a fight with me and expect me not to think you're ready to keel over?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm just looking for a different way to hurt," he replied as he came to a stop, his back to her.

At that, CJ looked down and sighed. Shifting slightly, she reached down to pick her purse up from the floor.  "Well then, I'll go get some coffee while you use the phone." 

"I don't need to. . ." he started to protest stiffly as he watched her reflection rise in the window.

"Make the damn call, Sparky, before I have to lay a smack down on you," she ordered as she came up behind him.

"Like it would make me feel any worse than I already do?"

CJ sighed at the dejection she heard in his voice and crossed to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "She needs you most of all," she told him softly.

Josh only laughed hollowly at that as he pulled away from her.  "Yeah, I noticed how I was her first call."

"And that's what really pisses you off, isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damned well what I mean by that, Joshua."  
  


"No.  No, I don't.  I don't know anything right now except that she's in that bed because some guy was harassing her and that she felt like she couldn't ask me for help with that and yet she put her life in my hands," he ranted as he turned towards her.  "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Whose hands did you put your life in?"

"What?"

"It's an easy question.  When Mrs. B hammered all of us to fill out that paperwork after that night, who did you choose?"

"You know who, CJ."  
  


"Yeah," CJ smiled as she looked towards the bed and then back to him.  "You know, I put mine in Toby's hands."

"Big surprise there, Claudia Jean."  
  


"Shut up and let me finish," she chided as she bumped his shoulder with her own.  "You know I've known him for years.  How many I'm not sharing but, there's been a lot of pain in the ass guys in my life that I never told him about.  That I'd complain to a girlfriend about, or some acquaintance."  
  


"This is different."

"Not really," she sighed.  "Remember the e-mails?"

"E-mails, Ceej?"

"Yeah.  The threats after the fire in that girls school in Qumar? The ones I showed Donna but wouldn't tell anyone else about till she called your nosey ass in?"

"Oh, those e-mails."

"Did you know I didn't tell Toby? That he found out after Leo and the President brow beated me into signing the papers to accept protection."

"No.  I didn't know that.  Should I take it he wasn't that happy about it?"

"He didn't talk to me as anything more than a colleague to New York."

"I still don't see. . ."  
  


"No, of course you don't.  The thing is, the reason I didn't tell him then--- or with those pain in the ass boyfriends--- was because I didn't want him to think I was weak.  I trust him with my life but not always with my weaknesses. Not to mention that I didn't want to be dependent on anyone--- especially him."

"Whatever," Josh sighed as he brushed past her and moved to the seat she vacated.  "I still don't want to make that call."  
  


"I didn't want to report those e-mails," CJ reminded as she turned and glared at him across the room.  "You made me then, and helped to save my life. I'm returning the favor now. You either call or I do."

"CJ. . ."  
  


"If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Donna.  You do have her life in your hands. . ." she finished stiffly as she turned and walked out.

Josh watched her go and buried his head in his hands, muffling a laugh.  Lifting his head he stared at the ceiling before turning his attention towards Donna's still form.  "They just don't understand, do they?" he asked her.  "They think that they're so smart.  That they know what's wrong with me.  But how could they?  How could they understand?  

They think that I'm going to fall apart.  And g-d help me Donna, part of me wants to.  But how can I let myself when I hold your life in my hands?  When I know that you need me to be strong? 

A call to Stanley isn't going to change what I'm feeling or help me understand it better.

The only one who can is you.

You're the only one who can explain to me why you didn't call me.

Why you didn't let me help you.

Why you had to be so damned independent!" he ranted, a touch of anger in his voice as he pushed to his feet and started to pace, his hands running nervously through his hands as he continued, his voice growing softer: "I don't know.  Maybe CJ is right.  Maybe I do need to make that call.  It's too late for me to call Gail, no matter what she saids, and I can pretty much guarantee that they have Stanley expecting my call.  And I can't screw this up.  You're too important for me to chance that." Moving towards the chair he sat down and picked up the phone.  "Everyone will probably be surprised that I actually know the number.  I always knew most of the numbers, I just needed a way to show you how much I needed you.  I still do Donna, so you don't stop fighting. 

You fight for me like I did for you.

See the one thing I never told you is that in every plan I ever thought up I knew you'd be the one. . .I could never do that to you. . . This might not be the time or place to tell you, but without you. . . If you leave me. . . like this. . .I'll have a plan. . . there'll be nothing to stop me. . ."


	54. Interlude 2

Interlude 2

The voice wrapped around her, familiar and comforting, but the memories that the words invoked were anything but.  She was caught in the past.  The scenes playing out in her mind with no way for her to escape from them. . .

_He tensed as ambulances sped by, sirens blasting the closer they got to the ER at GW.  He didn't want to be doing this, but saw no way out._

_"You ok, Josh?" she had asked, concern evident in her face and voice._

_"Peachy," he shot back through gritted teeth as he turned to stare out the window, frowning at the honk of a horn and a poorly muffled sob from his companion.  "I didn't slit my wrist."  
  
_

_"OK."  
  
_

_"I didn't plan this.  People who want to kill themselves have a plan, don't they?"_

_"I guess," she sighed as she pulled into a vacant spot in GW's parking lot, just outside of the ER.  "But then again, you can't ask the people who really wanted to kill themselves."_

_"I just want people to stop treating me like. . ." he stopped and pushed the car door open, climbing out to inhale the cold night air._

_"Like what?" she asked from the other side of the car, watching his shoulders slump before he turned to her.  _

_"Like I have one foot in the grave," he admitted._

_"You almost were in one, Josh," she reminded harshly._

_"Like I could forget!?!?!?!"  My mirror reminds me every morning when I step out of the shower!" he shot back, a touch of anger resonant in his voice as it dropped.  "Not to mention my nightmares."  _

_"Believe it or not, you're not the only one to have them."  
  
_

_"Oh yeah? And just what are your nightmares made up?" he challenged coldly._

_"Aside from the view of you on that table with chest open and your heart coming to a stop try you in a grave," she shot back stiffly as she crossed in front of the car and started towards the entrance of the emergency room, refusing to look at him to see his reaction to her revelation.  It was, after all, just one of those things that they never talked about.  One of those things that she hadn't told anyone about--- well, except for Toby and Ellie.  Toby because he forced the truth  out of her early one Saturday morning before making her go to his place and try to get some sleep and Ellie because she had been at her apartment while on one of her rare trips to DC and she had one._

_"You never. . ." he started as he jogged to catch up with her._

_"Not while I was staying with you, no.  But there have been nights. . . " she sighed.  "It doesn't really matter."_

_"Why didn't you?"_

_"Why didn't you?" Donna shot back as she came to a stop and stared at him.  "Why did you lie to my face?"_

_"I didn't."_

_"You were having them when I was at your place, weren't you?"_

_"Donna. . ." he sighed trying to find the words to make her understand, but she didn't let him as she just pushed on.  "It wasn't pain that kept you awake or made you wake up in a sweat, was it?  It wasn't because of the 'fuzziness' that you didn't want to take the sleeping pills but because you didn't want to be trapped in a nightmare, did you?" she demanded as she shrugged off the hand he put on her shoulder.  _

_"I thought I could handle it," he admitted.  "The music was the trigger.  That's what __Stanley__ said.  I didn't know.  I thought I could handle it."_

_"And when you started to realize that you couldn't?"_

_"I didn't have a plan, Donna," Josh justified._

_"Apparently."  
  
_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"When you make up your plan. . ."_

_"I'm not suicidal."_

_"Just remember who'll probably be the one they send looking for you when you don't show up at work and we can't reach you by phone.  Just remember who'll probably be the one who'll find your lifeless body."_

_"G-d Donna. . ." he said stiffly, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach at the implication._

_Swallowing back tears, Donna forced herself to continue, her eyes fixed on the entrance to the emergency room, "contrary to popular culture suicide is not painless, at least not to the people that are left behind, and especially not to the person who finds the body."_

_"Donna?" he gasped, unsure what to make of the subtext of what she was telling him._

_"It's Christmas Eve Josh.  Can we please go inside? I don't want to spend what's left of it in a parking lot," she said evenly as she tiredly rubbed her eyes, wanting to change the subject.  To deny what had happened and what could have happened._

_"OK," he blew out a breath hadn't realized he had been holding, watching it crystallize in front of him.  "Somehow I don't think that spending your holiday in the ER was part of your plan."_

_"You've got that right."_

_"What are your plans for tomorrow?" he wondered as they started walking.  She shrugged as she muttered an answer he couldn't catch.  "What?"_

_"I don't have any."_

_"You do now," he told her as the automatic door opened and they entered the waiting room._

_"So I noticed."_

_"No, I mean. . . Look, why don't you come over to my place.  Watch CNN, eat take out. . ."  
  
_

_"Substitute movies for CNN."_

_"How about both?" he asked flashing her a long absent dimpled smile._

_"You're hopeless, you know that?"_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Go sit down while I take care of your paperwork."_

_"Yes dear," he quipped._

_"You're a jerk, you know that?"_

_"You love me anyway," he shot back expecting a wiseass answer in return._

_"Don't you forget it," she said softly and sincerely before turning and walking towards the admitting desk, leaving him staring after her. . ._


	55. chapter 53

Chapter 53

As the phone next to the bed rang, Stanley Keyworth automatically rolled over and reached for it with a groan.  Pushing himself into a seated position, he bought the phone to his ear, "what?" he demanded testily.  It was, after all, supposed to be his night off.

"Sounds like you're about as happy about receiving this call as I am about making it," the voice on the other end of the line said.

Rubbing his eyes, Stanley shook his head, "although I was expecting this call, I can't say that I was expecting it quite so late."

"Guess I'm handling this better than some people thought I would."

"Or, you're in denial."

"Could be that too," Josh replied with a shrug that was clear, even over the phone.

"So, who made you call?" Stanley asked knowingly.

"CJ seems to think there are similarities between this and when she received some threats and I forced her to talk to someone."

"Are there?"

"Not where I'm concerned."

"So why did you call?"

"Because I don't want them concentrating on me."

Stanley sighed at that, "real reason, Josh or I'm hanging up and going back to sleep."

On his end of the line, Josh sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  "OK, so I'm not handling this as well as I could be," he admitted.

"Fancy that," Stanley replied sarcastically.  "So how are you handling this?"

"I threw a frame and broke it after I first heard."

"Why?"

"I was angry."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Josh, I can't help you if you're not being honest."

"I am.  I'm angry and hurt and I'm not sure why."

"Of course you are."

"No.  I'm really not," Josh answered as he rose and started to pace.

"Fine. What else?"

"I had a panic attack not long after I got here.  I think it was because I waited too long to take my medicine."

"So you have some idea what triggered it?" Stanley asked, wondering if Josh had gotten any better at self monitoring.

"Like I said, I'd been angry and hurt.  I had. . . well, it wasn't exactly a flashback. . ."

"Explain."

"I had been looking at a picture of the two of us--- I mean of me and Donna. . ."

"I knew who you meant."

"Anyway, I got to. . .I don't know, remembering her and her telling me she was leaving and her last day.  I threw the picture then.  I knew where I was.  I knew that I was angry.  Still don't know why," Josh explained.  "I had a weird dream on the flight here.  It was about my father.  I was talking to him in my office at the White House.  That. . . that never happened.  He died the night we won the Illinois primary. 

I woke up when we landed.  I rode to the hospital with V.  She ran her lights the whole way so that I could keep a promise I once made to Donna."

"Which was?'

"She told me this story about her ex once.  She had been in a minor accident and stopped for a beer on the way to the pick her up at the hospital.  I told her that I wouldn't have done that.  She told me that she wouldn't stop for red lights.  Figured once I got here I shouldn't either."

"How was the ride?"

"Awkward.  I'd ridden with sirens and lights since out last meeting, but there were always distractions.  We were always talking about some thing."

"So it started in the car?"

"Not really.  I didn't notice the taste of adrenaline until I was in the elevator here at the hospital.  I froze and had trouble getting off of it.  V. had to prod me.  I managed to make it part  way down the hall, and then I. . . I don't know. . . I scared the hell out of V.  I think she thought that I was having a heart attack.

I know I was trying to get my pills out of my pocket and I couldn't.  A nurse came over and helped.  She even had to help me get them to my mouth."

"They help?"

"Yeah, although I started to feel better after they had time to completely kick in."

"What happened next?"

"I went in to see Donna."

"How was that?"

"Hard," Josh admitted.  "I hated seeing her like that.  Didn't know how to react, what to say. . . I was talking to her. . . or at least to her body. . . when she coded."

"I take it that she was unconscious when you arrived there.  Did you know that ahead of time?"

"Yeah.  She hasn't woken up at all.  She's in a fairly deep coma.  There's a chance of brain and or spinal cord damage.  Here friends here aren't too happy with the fact that I wouldn't sign off for her to have surgery for it."

"Why is it your decision?"

"I have power of attorney.  Leo McGarry is the alternate.  I took Mrs. B's advice over a local doctor."

"Why do you have power of attorney?"

"I haven't figured that out.  I mean she apparently trusts me with her life but didn't to tell me that some guy was harassing her."

"Is he why she's in the hospital?"

"Since he threw her down a flight of stairs I'd say so," Josh answered, then paused.  "CJ thinks I'm angry because Donna didn't tell me about him.  Didn't let me help her."

"And are you?" Stanley asked.  When no answer was forthcoming, he prodded: "Josh, this doesn't work if you don't talk.  Are you angry with her?"

"I'm not just one thing," he started shortly.  "I'm scared I'm going to lose her.  I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep it together.  I'm terrified I'll make the wrong choice for her."  
  


"What else?"

"I want this guy to pay for hurting her."

"And?"

"And no, I'm not angry at her.  I'm pissed.  She should have let me help her.  She shouldn't have had to deal with this on her own.  She would have made us ask for help.  She just cut us all out of her life.  She could call me to tease me about my appearance on 'The Factor' but couldn't to tell me some guy was basically stalking her.  She could go to Sam who sat on his hands and did nothing.  She could talk to CJ and back out of telling her, but she couldn't even consider telling, me!" he rattled off, then stopped abruptly, his voice lowering as he added: "she should've let me help her.  Should've let me return the favor."

"Maybe she didn't want to be an obligation."  
  


"She wouldn't have been.  G-d, she's so much more. . ." Josh broke off and veered to a different topic.  D@mnit, I just don't know what I'd do if. . ."

"If what?"

"If I lose her.  I've never told her. . ."

"Told her what?"

"How valuable she is to me."

"Just how valuable is she?"

Josh sighed:  "you asked me once if I had wondered if I was suicidal.  I told you I hadn't.  Truth is, I knew.  I never had a plan because of her.  I knew if I did something, she'd have been the one to find me.  I couldn't do that to her.

Besides, she's the one who figured out that I needed help."

"What happens if the worse happens?"

"I just might come up with a plan," Josh answered honestly, then quickly amended: "but I probably wouldn't enact it.  She'd never forgive me, and the people who care about us. . . I couldn't do that to them."

"You know what we call that, Josh?"

"No.  What?"

"Progress," Stanley said as he shifted so that his legs were on the bed.  "As for the other, don't ignore your feelings.  It's ok to be afraid.  It's also ok to be angry, just be sure you're directing your emotions at the right place.  She didn't tell you.  There's nothing you can do now to change that, but when the time comes you two need to discuss why she didn't ask you for help.

You also have to accept that you can't always be the one that she goes to for help, just like, I'm sure, she's not the one you always turn to.  It's natural to want to protect the person that you love.  Sometimes that includes not letting them know when something is wrong."

"It doesn't make it easier," Josh groused.

"Never said it would," Stanley replied easily.  "Feeling any better?"

"I don't think I will till she wakes up, but I think I might be able to allow myself to get some sleep."

"Good.  Are you going to need a referral?" he asked, mentally going through a list of doctor's in the Port Charles area who he knew of.  Coming up short, he added: "if you do, I'll have to call you back at a decent hour with one."

Josh laughed slightly at that, "no thanks, I have the name of someone here, but CJ threatened to lay her smackdown on me if I didn't call you."

"I take it that's a scary prospect?" Stanley asked, slightly amused.  He hadn't had the opportunity to meet the former Press Secretary, but had heard a few stories about her.

"Hell yeah."  
  
Shaking his head, Stanley looked towards the clock and frowned.  The call had lasted longer than he had realized.  "Get some sleep Josh, I know I'm going to try to," he advised as he disconnected and lay back down. . .


	56. chapter 54

Chapter 54

Felicia paced the length of her office as she rambled into her hand held recorder, her words and thoughts disjointed due to Luke's dismissal and the man who had taken up residence in Tiffany's office and his complete disregard for the status quo of the town.  She turned on her heel to repeat the trek from her deck once more as her voice shimmered with frustration as she spoke of the reasons why a woman would stray.  "The phenomenon should be supported by psychiatric studies, as well as, as a counterpoint, with a look into male cheating patterns."

"Good thing I'm here to help you with both," a low voice said from the door, causing her to turn around in surprise.

"You scared me to death," Felicia sighed as she put a hand over her heart.  "What are you doing here?"

The man shrugged as he shut the door behind him and walked towards her, dropping his coat carelessly to the floor as he did.  Without thinking, Felicia backed up till she hit the desk, swallowing as she watched him while she tried to sort out her reaction to him.  She didn't fear him.  She supposed the adrenaline rush could be from the risk of exposure. . .

Bracketing her waist, he lifted her up onto the desk and leaned in close to her as his hands pushed up her skirt and caressed the skin between the top of her knee highs and edge of her panties.  "Just consider this a late night counseling session," he answered as he leaned into her body, causing her to drop her recorder to the floor without stopping it.  "Or," he continued "a consult on your story.  We can even call it field study," he finished as he brushed his lips softly against hers.

Moaning slightly, she turned her head away from him and clawed at his hands, "we shouldn't be doing this," she whimpered as she tried to slide back and away from his touch.

"Why? Did Luke already service you for the evening?" he asked cuttingly.

"Bastard!"  she cried just as angrily as she kicked out her legs and raised her arm to hit him.  With ease, he pulled away from her legs and caught her arms, pulling them behind her back and forcing her upper torso into contact with his.  

"I won't even call you the word that comes to mind for you," he answered as he loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb over her wrist.  "Why are you fighting this?"

"It just feels so wrong," she confessed.

"Why are you lying to me? You know you want this.  That you crave this," he whispered seductively as he let go of her hand and moved his arm around her so that he could cup her cheek.  "You love the adrenaline rush you get from this."

"How can we do this to them?" she wondered as she leaned into him.  "We're their best friends."

"Luke's no friend of mine."

Felicia pulled back slightly at that, "you know I didn't mean him."

He swallowed, "I know," he sighed,  "But you know that he'll never take you back," he reminded as he pulled her close, ignoring her gasp at the cruelty of his remark as he tried to lighten things.  "Think f it as research into a cliché.  The old Kenny Roger's song, 'Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers.'"

"But what about Lucy?"

"She's screwing around with Thornhart.  She's only pretending to try for reconciliation because of Christina and to try to help him maneuver custody of Danny away from Eve.  But we'll be more discreet, won't we?"

"I. . ."  
  


"Won't we?" he insisted as he let his lips hover over hers, waiting for the answer he knew would come as it always did.

Licking her lips as she sighed, she nodded: "we'll be the only ones to know about this," she agreed as she boosted herself enough to accept his kiss.  Too caught up in the moment to hear a light gasp and retreating footsteps. . .


	57. Chapter 55

I know, I know, about time! Honestly I had this written months ago. I just haven't had time to get it typed, and when I did I of course had the hand written copy elsewhere! Anyway, I hope you still are interested in it, because I've gotten a couple of future scenes written and it's taken some twists that I hadn't planned on, in part thanks to your comments. (Includind people finding out sooner than I originally intended and teaming up to bring down the Qs!)

MissDevon

Chapter 55

With a disgusted roll of her eyes and a disenchanted shake of her head, V. stepped away from the door. Swallowing back a sob, she moved quickly down the darkened corridor. She supposed she shouldn't be feeling as if her life was the one that was spinning out of control, but she did. She had hoped Felicia could've helped her to at least put her disillusionment of Jax into perspective, but she should've known better. The time when the two had been close friends had long since come and gone, even if she tried to hold onto their friendship.

And in many ways that left V. alone to face her mounting doubts about Jax and her concerns about the PD's handling of Donna's case.

Once she had had Alexis as well as Felicia to talk, but Chloe Morgan had effectively caused those relationships to crumble and had eroded the ties that bonded her to Ned and Jax. For a time it has seemed that they had been welded back together, only now she wasn't quite so sure.

hr 

Dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a sweaty Mac answered the banging on his door. "Do you mind I have two girls sleeping upstairs," he asked as he wiped at some of the sweat on his face.

"I hope you're talking about the kids or I'm going to feel real guilty," Jax remarked as he took in his friend's appearance.

"Funny," Mac said with a roll of his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he added as he let the other man in.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. I went for a walk to think about things and ended up here. Figured you'd be up."

"Yeah, was working out some frustrations. So what's wrong?"

"You think we have a chance of getting AJ for this?" Jax asked bluntly as he sat down.

Mac shrugged, "truthfully, I don't know. Some things were mishandled and considering who's involved that will definitely work against us. But we've already been over this, so why are you really here?"

"I figured as much," Jax muttered, ignoring Mac's question. "And her so-called friends aren't going to make things any easier."

"What do you mean?" Mac asked as he put on a shirt.

"They seem to think they can just come into town and stir things up. That if they complain enough they'll get their way," he explained.

"Maybe they will. Maybe if someone makes enough noise, if they complain loud enough, something will get done."

"You don't really think that will happen do you?"

"A person can hope, Jax. I know that the political landscape of this town doesn't allow much room for it to happen, even if V thinks that I'm politically illiterate."

"Yeah, well, V's almost as bad as they are. She thinks that they can help. That it's ok that they're sticking their noses in where they don't belong. That they're making bad choices for Donna."

"And it bothers you that she doesn't see things your way," Mac deduced.

"It bothers me that she apparently trusts people she barely knows over me. That she thinks that I'll make things worse. That I'm using Donna's fall to get back at the Quartermains for some slight against Brenda."

"And you're not?" Mac asked, noting the annoyance that flickered across Jax's face. "Come on, Jax, let's be honest here. Yeah, you want to run to Donna's rescue, but it's not your only motivation. You want to take them down for a lot more than that."

"I am not using this as a reason to do that."

"I know that. You want to save everybody. I guess I'm partly to blame for that."

"In what way?"

"Because of what happened to Miranda."

"G-d, I'm not up to rehashing ancient history tonight."

"I'm not doing that. I'm just making an observation. You try to save others because you thought you weren't able to save her."

"So what? You stay on as Police Commissioner to make up for it?" Jax shot back.

"I stay on to try to make sure that people like Donna get some semblance of justice."

"Yeah, right."

"Jax, I made my peace with what happened. I, unlike you, still talk to her. I've made peace with other aspects of my past as well. A lot of people think that I'm in this job because of Robert. In a way I am. I want to add to the legacy that he and Sean left. I want the PCPD to be more than puppets for the Qs or any other puppeteers who come along. I've come to terms with how he died and why I lost time with him. Why I did some of the things that I did in my youth. Do I think about it? Yeah. Does it affect how I handle things, possibly, but I don't self-sabotage."

"Meaning what? I do?"

"Why else are you looking for a reason to doubt V.?"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Isn't it?"

Pushing to his feet, Jax glared at his friend: "yeah, you can really give advice. Your wife slept around on you and you haven't had a serious relationship since."

"Maybe, but at least I had the sense to leave her the first time she cheated instead of sticking around while she snuck around with someone time and time again."

"Like she still isn't doing it?"

"If she is it's no longer my problem," Mac shrugged. "Anyway, you know where the door is. Close it behind you. I need to get some sleep before reviewing the case in the morning."

"You going to tell them anything?"

"Depends on if they ask."

"Mac. . ."

"It'll be part of public record. I can't not comment if they ask. Of course if that doesn't mean I have to give an in-dept answer."

"Thanks."

"For what? I'm going to go with my own instincts concerning these people. If I think they can help I'm going to accept it."

"They're going to screw things up."

"I wonder if they're the only ones who will," Mac muttered as he headed up the stairs, leaving an annoyed Jax to stare after him.

hr 

Releasing and catching the small red rubber ball with increasing velocity, Toby tried to review the numbers for an ad campaign that he knew he would just have to review again later. Tossing the file aside, he continued to throw and catch the stress ball, wondering how much it would cost him should he break any of Tiffany's walls of windows. But, he supposed, if he hadn't broken any during his years at 1600, he wouldn't break any here. Besides, if he broke it, he'd pay for it.

The fact that his mind was reviewing facts and statistics that had nothing to do with the restraints of his current position and everything to do with a certain young woman was a bit surprising to him. He supposed that it was due to the fact that when tragedy struck in the past there were facets of his job that couldn't be shut out.

After Roslyn there had been questions about canopies and the Twenty-fifth Amendment. At the time of the 'announcement' there had been Mrs. L's death, the impending hearings, and the need to position Hoynes. Now the work that he was doing was nothing that his subordinates couldn't handle.

Growling in frustration, he chucked the ball at the window, finding some satisfaction in the thud it made against the glass as movement just past the window caught his attention. "What the hell?" he muttered as he moved out of the path of the rebounding ball and headed to the door.

hr 

The loud thump off to her right caused V. to jump slightly and look towards the direction as she tried to gauge the cause in time to see the door being yanked open.

From across the darkened bullpen, Toby frowned as he crossed to the woman standing in the middle of it; one hand flattened against her neck the other swiping at drying tears. "I should've known it was you," V. muttered as she watched his approach.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Toby crossed the remaining space between them. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she stopped in front of her, his narrowing slightly as he took in her appearance.

"Funny, I was just trying to answer that myself," she sighed as she tan a hand through her already tousled hair.

Toby nodded slightly at that, "why don't you have a cup of coffee with me while you try to figure it out?"

"No. That's OK. I want to get back to the Penthouse before Jax realizes that I'm gone."

"Hate to point this out, but you don't seem to be in the right frame of mind to be driving, and I prefer not to have to explain to your Godparents if you crash on the way home."

"Uncle Jed knows how stubborn I can be."

"He's not the one who concerns me," Toby responded earning a slight smile from V.

"And here I thought that that was just a rumor."

"It's my experience that all rumors have at least some basis in fact," he commented as he started towards the table behind them where the coffee pot was. "You know I have to admit I'm not used to such a dead newsroom."

"Not all that much happens in Port Charles," V. shrugged as she started to fix herself a cup of coffee.

"So I take it you're not here to talk about a late breaking development at the department," he prompted as leaned against the table and sipped his black coffee.

"No. No story. At least not from the direction of the PCPD," she sighed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just looking for Felicia."

"Nosey blonde?"

"That's one way of describing her I guess."

"She was in a while ago."

"Let's just say she's already in a meeting and leave it at that," V sighed as she pulled at the lip of the cup before taking a swallow, knowing he would be able to fill in the blanks.

"I stand corrected about the happenings of this place," he groused with a disapproving shake of his head while watching her over the top of his own cup. "Anything I can help with?"

V. shrugged one shoulder at that, "not really. But thanks for the offer."

"V. . ." he started then stopped as he looked down into his cup.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied as he turned slightly to put his cup down. "Just, talk to someone about what's got you so worked up, would you?" he added.

"Yeah. I will."

"And don't wait."

"I won't. At least not too long," she conceded as she put her coffee down and avoided his knowing gaze. "You going to keep assaulting that perfectly innocent wall?"

"Possibly," he shrugged. "I don't think I've put in a day like this since before the end of the administration," he muttered. "Guess I should go tell Ginger to go to the hotel."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked as she pushed away from the table.

"Are you heading back to the hotel?" she clarified as she fell into step next to him.

"No, I think I'll go to the hospital. With any luck I'll be able to at least talk CJ into going back to the hotel to get some rest before her breakfast meeting."

"Who's it with again?"

"Danny Cancannon."

"He's a reporter right?"

"Freelancer. He'll keep things out of the news cycle for as long as we need him to."

"How hard do you think he'll hit the PD?"

"Damn, I didn't even. . ." Toby shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How badly did they bungle things?"

"Pretty badly, although Mac, Garcia, Taggart, and Dara are trying to compensate. I just think that it's too late. Especially considering how blasé Mac's about some aspects."

"Like what?"

"It's not the case itself. More my end of things."

"How so?"

"He just. . . Toby, I know we're going to get crucified in the national press. Local news will pick up the story and drop it. It will be like always. The PCPD are keystone cops and the Quartermains are big, bad, business with their hands in too many pockets, but no one to even slap their wrists. There will be talk about corruption in the courts and the department, but it will go no further. Nationally though. . ." she shook her head. "We have some really wonderful, dedicated people on the force, in the DA's office, and on the bench. People who are above reproach, and to think about how this will paint them. . ."

"It might be the impedes for reform in the places that need it," Toby remarked as they come to a stop outside the archival room.

"I'm just worried that it will occur in the wrong places."

"Look, all I can tell you is to be prepared for anything. National might pick it up or because of the cycle that day it could be buried. In the interim, you should probably, talk to CJ. Get some pointers on how to handle the national guys. I'll also work on drafting up a statement for you."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. It's my problem."

"Actually, if and when it hits it becomes ours too. Besides, writing a statement will give me something better than ad revenues to focus on and save that wall from my frustrations."

"Thanks," she sighed. "I better get going. You alright getting to the hospital?"

"Yeah. How about you? You alright getting home?"

"Which one of us lives around here?" she asked with a slight laugh as she leaned over and pecked his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Sure. Get out of here, would you?" he directed slightly exasperated as she walked away, chuckling slightly.

"You're a soft touch, you know that?" Ginger asked from the doorway behind him.

"You finished?" was his gruff response.

"With the list you gave me? Maybe in a week or two."

"You're slipping."

"Yeah, well, my new boss isn't as demanding."

"Lucky you."

"Aren't I though?" she snarked as she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight. "So do you have more demands or are you just here to annoy me?"

"And here I thought that was why you were here," he pallied as he turned to her. "Actually, I was going to suggest you call it a night and head to the hotel, but if you'd rather stay here. . ."

"I can deal with packing it in for the night," she conceded. "Although, I did want to run an idea pass you."

"Which would be?"

"I was thinking. WLPC would be one of the best places for local businesses to advertise."

"True, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just listen. Who do you go to when you want to know about what's really going on in someone's office?"

"The staff," Toby answered immediately, then paused and added: "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I think it's pretty ingenious if I say so myself. I go into ELQ, go to Quartermain's office with a packet of ad prices and commiserate with his assistant about out overbearing bosses."

"You really think his assistant is just going to tell you all kinds of dirty secrets?"

"Not all assistants are as loyal as we were. Besides, with how he treats women, you really think he's treating her any better?"

"That's assuming his assistant is female."

"I went over some recent tapes. She's female, and she doesn't look all that happy."

"Fine. Try it. Just be careful."

"I will."

"You alright with getting to the hotel?"

"I'm alright getting where I'm staying," Ginger hedged.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good. Because I'm not sharing," she shot back. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm not sure."

"Oh?"

"Not that I have to tell you, but I'm leaving on a little fact finding meeting of my own tomorrow. I'll probably spend the time before I go at the hospital or hotel."

"And hopefully grab a nap somewhere in there," she put in.

"Worried about my health there?"

"More like the health of those you cross paths with. You're even grumpier than usual when you're sleep deprived."

"Concern duly noted. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow," she laughed as she brushed pass him and walked down the hall, Toby standing there watching her a moment before following.


	58. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Inhaling, Skye threw back her hair and let her robe fall off one shoulder as she straightened her spine. With calculated movements, she pulled open the door separating the bathroom from the bedroom and slinked back into the room. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," she said airily as she crossed to Sam, who had jumped and turned at her voice. Catching sight of the PDA in his hand, she forced herself to keep her features schooled. "Decided to put the time to use? I must be slipping. I'm usually able to keep a man's mind off things. Guess, I'll just have to try harder," she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck before sliding them down his arms, hoping to get a glimpse at what he had inputted.

"Give me a second, to file this away," Sam said guiltily as he stepped back. "Some ideas for a case," he tacked unconvincingly as he moved to save his notes and placed the PDA in his jacket pocket.

"What kind of case?" Skye pushed.

"Nothing too big."

"Well, it must be interesting if they're retaining you. I mean, it's not like a partner in a firm like Gage Whitley takes an interest in any case that comes across his desk."

Tensing, Sam frowned, glad that his back was too her, since he knew that he hadn't mentioned his status at the firm to her. _Lucky guess or is she suspicious?_ he wondered as he tried to come up with an excuse. "It's a disclosure case. My client has a boss who isn't happy that they didn't disclose that they have a possibly dehabilitating illness. The man used it as a means of dismissal. We're fighting it under ADA," he lied.

"Oh," Skye sighed, biting her lip as she tried to decide if he was telling the truth or not. _Sounds convincing, and yet it doesn't fit somehow, _she thought even as she answered: "well, if it's more interesting than me. . ."

"No, you're an interest that's hard to resist," he answered as he turned and gave her a smile that had melted many a heart. "But, if you want me to go. . ."

"What I want from you is something you can't imagine," she smirked as she moved towards him, deciding that if she tired him out enough she might be able to get her hands on his PDA and access it to find out just what he was up to and what he knew. . .

* * *

Sitting in his car, a cigar hanging out of the side of his mouth, Luke Spencer watched the shadows for his prey as his mind ran over ideas, questions, and patterns. He hadn't gotten information from Sonny. In fact he hadn't even attempted to. He knew better. Knew that his former best friend wouldn't part with information on Junior. That didn't mean, however, that he didn't have an idea of what it could be.

After all, a man heard things tending bar.

The same man could also glean more information running back room poker games.

At the sight of a man exiting into an alley, Luke shifted to exit his car, not at all surprised when two men followed his own prey and cornered him. "Man never has Lady Luck with him," he muttered even as he started towards them, whistling 'Luck Be a Lady' under his breathe. "Having a problem there, Mike?" he asked as he stopped a couple of feet from the trio.

The older man looked up as he tried to regain his breathe after being punched in the stomach. "What do you think?" he managed to get out before being hit again as the other assailant turned towards Luke. "You want some of the same?"

Luke only shrugged as he took the cigar out of his mouth and flicked some ashes to the ground. "Nah, just wanted to chat with a friend. But I gotta say, you two have a lot of guts. I mean, messing with Corinthos's father in his own territory and all- takes balls- not a lot of brains mind you- but definitely balls," he replied calmly to another grunt from Mike s the assailants shared a look before letting the man fall to the ground and taking off, giving Mike a warning that things weren't over.

"Thanks," the man wheezed as he braced himself against the wall of a building behind him.

"Guess it's a good thing that Dumb and Dumber don't know that Sonny wouldn't lift a finger to help you when it comes to gambling debts."

"Just don't go telling them," Mike muttered.

Shaking his head, Luke moved to help him, "well, let's get you outta here before someone who does shows up."

"I owe you one, Luke."

"Funny you should say that," Luke mused as he helped Mike to the car. At the older man's groan he raised an eyebrow, "should I call those guys back instead?"

"Funny, real funny," Mike groused as he leaned his head against the headrest while Luke rounded the car and got in. "What do you want?" he asked as the younger man started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Information."

"Kinda short on that."

"Something tells me you'll know something."

"All right, I'll give it a shot. What do you want to know?"

"Just what did Junior _really _do to make your daughter leave him and town? And I want the _truth _Mike."

"Why do you care?"

"An old friend wants the info. Seems Junior finally messed with the wrong person. And someone's going to take him down."

"I seriously doubt that they'll be able to."

"You don't know Rizzo and her crew."

Mike snorted at that: "Really? What are the T-Birds and Pink Ladies going to do? Drag race him?"

Luke looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "one don't worry about what they're planning to do. Two, how the hell do you know that?"

Mike shrugged: "Courtney's mother loved the movie. Wanted to name her Sandy."

"OK then," Luke muttered. "So what about AJ?"

"Court never told me the whole story. All I know is that AJ put Coleman up to something."

"Coleman? Former strip club now Jake's owning Coleman? How the hell does Courtney even. . . Oh man, come on! I know Kelly's customers don't tip well, but I would've gotten her something at my club."

"I didn't find out till afterwards," Mike admitted. "And the idea still makes me sick to my stomach. Supposedly, AJ made her quit when he found out, but he. . . I don't know what he had Coleman do to her. Not sure I want to. All I know is that whatever he did, it wasn't the first time and Courtney was afraid of what Sonny'd do when he found out, so she took the divorce settlement and a pay off to leave town. I swear Luke, that's all I've got."

"It's a start. I'll go find Coleman, and see what I can get out of him."

"You think your friend can really do something?"

"Yeah. In fact, I know with the right ammo, she can level the weasel."

"Good. It'll be nice if someone finally did it. My son never will because of the Kid."

"I know. I also know you know more you aren't sharing because of the Demon Spawn."

"I can't."

"I know that too."

* * *

Johnny cursed as he stumbled out of his bedroom and towards the door of his darkened apartment. Yanking the door open, he squinted at the light in the hall: "What?" he demanded.

"Nice to see you too, Johnny Boy," the redhead leaning against the door jam smirked.

Johnny rolled his eyes in recognition as he stepped back into the apartment, "guess I should've seen this little visit coming."

"Oh?"

"I'm not as politically ignorant as most of the people in this town, Ging. Carly Spencer gave me a list of names that alone wouldn't have meant a whole lot, but together," he shrugged as he let her enter his home.

"So what are you going to do with that list?" she threw over her shoulder as she crossed to the couch

"She wants background cheeks, so I suppose I'll give her them," he answered evenly as he closed the door.

"You can't!"

"I'm not exactly planning on handing her much more than common knowledge, Ginger," he defended as he moved to stand next to the couch.

"Can't you keep it to this town's version of common knowledge?" she pouted as she plopped onto the couch.

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" he asked unamused as he closed his eyes and inhaled. "You do know that a simple internet search would give them the same information you'd like me to withhold," he continued as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Ginger only raised an eyebrow at that as she smirked: "I didn't say don't tell them anything. Schools they graduated from, what town they live in, just not that they were the members of Bartlett's senior staff or are in anyway DC power brokers."

"I don't do work that shoddy."

"Then why don't you tell me what you know about AJ Quartermain."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then what can you do?" she snapped.

"Ginger. . ."

"No. I'm not asking for a lot here, Johnny. Just information, or time."

"It's not that simple and you know it. I'm walking a very fine line here as it is. Sonny doesn't want us sharing information on this. He's keeping his information in reserve, and what he has only a few of us know."

"I figured that. And I know you can't just tell me things, but why do you insist on telling . . . They just need time to get more information. Gather the wagons so to speak."

"And what?"

"I'm sure they'll come up with a plan," she shrugged.

Johnny sighed as he sat on the arm of the couch and watched her sadly. "They're fallible, Ginger. People have been trying to bring down the Quartermains for years. I don't care who they used to be. Now, well now, they're just like everyone else."

"No, they're really not."

"Ging. . ."

"Listen to me, for a sec, ok?" she interrupted. "This isn't about who they were, but who they are. That group of people have never been ordinary. I knew that the day I started working for Zeigler. They're not just colleagues, or even a former President and his staff. They're a unit. A family if you will. You don't just hurt one of them and get away with it. I've watched it from the sidelines, hell we almost all did!"

"You don't count yourself as part of it?"

She shrugged: "I'm part of the Sisterhood, that's enough."

"And what's she part of?"

"Who? Donna?"

"Yeah."

"Both. She was more one of them than an assistant. We all basically knew it. Josh gave her more to do than the others gave us, and she did things for them too."

"And you didn't resent it?"

"She was one of the only assistants to be kept on after the campaign. At first we figured it was just because they were used to asking her. And then, we heard the rumors about her not having a degree and figured that she was just trying to prove herself. And then we finally realized what it really was."

"And that was?"

"She was just that good."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that she could take whatever they threw at her and run with it. She remembered facts that none of the rest of us could. Hell, Johnny, she figured out how to stop a filler buster when no one else could!"

"Then what's she doing working for Jax?"

"She wanted the chance to finish her degree, and maybe even to be seen as more than Josh's assistant," she shrugged. "Anyway, my point was that they're a family and families take care of their own. I mean, who better to take on a powerful family protecting one of their own than a powerful family protecting one of their own."

"Well, I guess if anyone could. . ."

"So, you'll help me buy some time?"

"I'll give them the bare basics, but I can't promise you that it will buy you any time. Hell for all you know they're already done an internet search and are on to you."

"And the chances of that are?"

"With Jax and Carly not that high. He wouldn't think of it and she'd trust me to get her the information. Ned. . .Ned's the wild card. He'd probably do it."

"I'll take my chances. I mean, even with a wild card you need other decent cards to win a hand, right?"

"Remind me not to take you gambling," he muttered with a roll of his eyes as he stood up and stretched. "So, where are you staying?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping. . ."

"Hall or car?" he asked on a laugh/

"Hall."

"You do realize that it could've been stolen out there all this time, right?"

"Outside one of Corinthos' best men's doors? I don't think so."

"Cute."

"I'm glad you like my looks, but what does that have to do with anything?"

_**SPOILERS:**_

Toby's remembrances of times pass give insight into why Donna didn't ask for help.

Bobbie does Monica's bidding

Toby's suspicions are raised and Donna takes a turn for the worse

More connections revealed along with a couple of high profile victims of AJ

Things heat up for Narly

Skye's fears are confirmed

AJ questions his actions and what to do about them

Luke confronts his sister

Donna wakes up

One of the PC 3 makes the connection just before all hell breaks loose. . .


	59. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

For the second time that night, Luke Spencer sat inside his idling car outside a dilapidated building, waiting. He knew it was odd to go hunting for information here, but it was the only lead he had. But, then again, nothing about the whole situation wasn't odd. After all, how many men could say they were hunting for information for a former First Lady on their crazy niece's even crazier ex?

Besides, 'Rizzo' had had a point.

Talking to Mike had allowed him to see that.

Luke knew that he was a lot of things--- quite a few of them not good--- but one thing he didn't like thinking was that he was anything like his former best friend's gambling addict deadbeat father, and the truth was he shouldn't have to be out looking under proverbial rocks to find information on Junior Quartermain. He should've had a file on AJ a long time ago, and if AJ had done even a portion of what he had done to Carly to Liz or Emily he would have crushed the slimy bastard.

But, he hadn't, and he didn't.

AJ had hurt Carly, and because he wasn't a fan of his niece's, Luke had just let it slide. He had watched with dark amusement as the Qs repeatedly tried to tear her down only for her to fight back and win. In fact, he had to admit that she had become a formidable woman. Her Spencer heritage pulling her through even when her Spencer relatives wouldn't.

As movement off to the side of his car caught his attention, Luke couldn't help but smirk slightly. Just because he had left her to her own devices then didn't mean that he couldn't do something about the weasel now.

Slipping out of his car and into the alleyway, he walked up to his prey. "Coleman, why am I not surprised to find you in a dump like this?" he asked as he clasped the younger man's shoulder.

"Shit, Spencer. You have to do that?" Coleman exclaimed as she shook the older man off and turned to face him.

"Gotta get my kicks somewhere," Luke answered as he flicked away the remnants of a cigar.

"So I've heard. What do you want?"

"Just some information."

"What makes you think I know anything?"

"Normally, I'd assume you know nothing," Luke started. "But word on the street is you just might in this case."

Coleman sized Luke up quickly: "You're fishing."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I still think you'll help me reel in a bigger fish. If not, I'll just leave you to be filleted."

Coleman laughed at that: "yeah, by who?"

"Corinthos."

"I seriously doubt that. The guy can't stand you."

"We've got a history. And if that doesn't do it, there's always your involvement with his sister Courtney."

"Give me a break, man. I hired the girl. Nothing more."

"And got a burnt out place for it, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I just bet you don't. Was the settlement he gave you worth it?"

"You've lost it man," Coleman rebutted, pushing pass Luke.

"What did AJ have you do?" Luke called after him. _Bull's eye_, he thought as Coleman misstepped.

"Look, man. Drop it. I'm not letting you pull me into one of your family dramas."

Luke shrugged as he pulled out another cigar and rolled it between his fingers: "fair warning, Coleman. Someone with more power than me is gunning for AJ. I'm just helping them gather ammunition. Be a shame for you to get caught in the crossfire."

"I'm not getting involved. I'm not talking. I'm staying as far away from all you nut cases as possible."

"Fine, but don't be surprised if the FEDS come knocking on your door."

At that, Coleman cursed under his breathe, "if I point you in a direction, you'll leave me alone?"

"Depends on where I can get to from there."

"Whatever man," he retorted as he turned to leave.

"Point me and we'll deal."

"I don't need the Feds nosing around. I'm trying to turn my life around."

"Yeah. You're a real upstanding citizen there, Coleman."

"And you're one to talk?"

Luke shrugged at that, "I try."

"Yeah, because we all know the score on you. The big man who keeps feet on both sides of the tracks. Who protects his family, but only when it suits him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're still known on the streets. A lot of guys don't want to mess with your rep. Know not to mess with your kids. Stay away from Kelly's. Don't mess with Liz Webber or the Quartermain girl, yet your niece, she was. . . well, let's just say word on the street was you could care less if someone roughed her up or put her in the middle of a conflict with Sonny. Still seems to hold true. You're gunning for Junior because of someone else. And you came turning over my rock because of Corinthos's sister. Real dominant family loyalty and values there."

"Yeah, well that's something I need to rectify. In the meantime, get to pointing."

"Fine. Quartermain likes to make the ladies 'scream.'"

"Meaning?"

Coleman rolled his eyes, "it's a movie reference. I'm sure one of your kids will help you understand."

"Maybe, but for now, it's not pointing me anywhere."

"He wants to be a hero. He'll pay for certain things to be done to make himself look good."

"And he paid you?"

Coleman shrugged: "it wasn't supposed to go as far as it did. I'm not that stupid or money hungry. But word is, since then, he does it on his own."

"What are we talking here? Scare tactics?"

"Mostly," he confirmed. "That enough of a direction for you?"

"It's a start anyway. See ya around," Luke answered as he turned and moved back towards his car.

"Not if I'm lucky," Coleman muttered as he continued down the alley. "Man, I gotta get out of this hellhole of a town."


End file.
